Years From Now
by AngelinaWeasley1
Summary: Hermione is the most important person in Harry's life and he is ready to take the next step with her, but he was not anticipating all of the tiny steps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally! Here is the first chapter of my next installment to my (planned) H/Hr series. Although this story is a follow up to _The Other Night_ , it can still stand on its own as a fic, so reading _TON_ isn't necessary… unless you just want to :)

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 1**

 _August 10, 2008_

The roar of the crowd was thunderous. Wizards and witches jumped to their feet following the fluid move that had just been made, clapping, cheering, shouting, or jeering. The score was now 110-80, Catapults, thanks to Bevins' graceful throw of the Quaffle through the Cannons' hoop. The fans of the Caerphilly Catapults were clearly happy for the extra ten points but the fans of the Chudley Cannons, including Ronald Weasley, were not.

Harry glanced at Ron from the corner of his eye from his seat next to him. His red headed best friend was as invested in the match as a true, rabid Quidditch fan could be; he was tense like an animal of prey, there was a heavy grimace on his freckled face, and his fists were clenched so tightly they had lost color.

"Pull it the hell together, Milton!" he grumbled, referring to his team's Keeper. Harry smiled to himself and took a sip of his wizarding beer, eyes returning to the sky.

The game had been raging for 2 hours now and the pair was watching it from their usual sky box, the only two spectators inhabiting the space. Attending Quidditch matches was a regular habit of theirs, regular enough that they had a designated sky box when they were present (and one that was allotted to others when they were not). Ron could be found at more games than Harry, due to the latter's more demanding job of being an Auror, yet both men had season passes- for the entire league and not merely one team. They greatly enjoyed this time together and were often accompanied by their old Hogwarts dorm mates when not watching matches solely with one another.

However, Harry was a bit more preoccupied for this game than any other before it. It was entertaining and fun, surely, as Quidditch always was, but he was sitting on something in his mind that was growing in size the longer time passed. Something he needed to tell Ron.

Harry swallowed after taking a gulp of the beer then gazed straight ahead, wondering if now was a good time to say what he had to say. It _was_ a good opening, fairly quiet (at least between them) and all…. The dark haired wizard took another swig and then discreetly peered at Ron once more. The red head had unclenched his hands and was shaking his head, reaching for his Firewhiskey infused butterbeer. No, he would wait… maybe until the Cannons scored.

Consequently, Harry did not have to wait long: Chudley made a goal roughly ten minutes later. Ron pumped his left arm in the air and shouted his approval while his right hand securely held his butterbeer.

"Did you see that?," he gestured, grinning at his best friend, "Only down by two now!" Harry nodded earnestly and then answered:

"Well, they were _up_ by 50 their last match and still lost. Rankin is a shoddy Seeker and I wish the Cannons would just let him go already."

"Hmm. Half of me agrees with you about Rankin while the _other_ half of me wants to punch you for insinuating we will be losing this match."

Harry let out a genuine laugh which made Ron smile and drink from his bottle again. Harry glanced at Ron once more, recovering from the quip, and before he could even fully process what he was saying, the topic that had been on his mind all game- all day, really- spilled from his mouth.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

A large stream of butterbeer flew spectacularly out of Ron's mouth and the corresponding spluttering noise he made could have been considered comical. Harry may have even laughed again if it weren't for the adrenaline now coursing through his body. He anxiously watched the wide eyed red head attempt to compose himself, wiping his mouth on his left forearm and taking in big gasps of air; when Ron finally turned toward him, he was gawking.

"Care to repeat that?" Ron asked in a calm voice, though his facial expression conveyed he was far from calm. The dark haired wizard shifted nervously in his seat and looked away, back toward the sky.

"I'm… I want to ask Hermione to marry me." Harry attested.

There was silence. He was unsure what to make of it or what Ron was thinking, since he continued to stare ahead of him, but the next thing he experienced was an arm being thrown roughly around his shoulders, shaking him insistently, and joyful laughter in his ear.

"Harry, you git! That's wonderful!" the other man shouted.

Full relief swept through Harry at the declaration, although it was difficult to even articulate what made him notably tense to begin with. What had he thought Ron was going to say? What had he feared?

" _You're not good enough for Hermione."_

" _It's a terrible idea! You'll ruin both of your lives!"_

" _You realize she won't have you, right?"_

Hindsight scolded him for being an utter fool as a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, gazing at Ron now that his nerves had died a swift death.

"Of course! Why the hell wouldn't it be?!" the red head posited.

"Just wanted your thoughts, I suppose!"

"My _thoughts_ are my two best friends are getting hitched- finally! My thoughts are that it's amazing and about damn time!"

"It's not too soon?" Harry inquired.

"Too soon? You've known her for 17 goddamn years!" Ron exclaimed.

"True, but we've only been together again for a year and a half."

Harry thought of that fateful night nearly two years ago when he had taken Hermione home after a night out with all of their friends, that October night during which they explored each other's bodies again after a year of tension and separation. The pair had not instantly gotten back together following this incident and, indeed, waited another three months before they concluded they were ready to date exclusively for a second time. Their decision to be a couple once more happened last year in January, and here Harry was 19 months later wondering if the timing was right.

Ron looked at the Auror in disbelief.

"Seventeen years, Harry- 17 years! And you're worried about a year and a half?!" he demanded.

"I dunno. It was just a thought." Harry mentioned.

"Well it's a rubbish thought so chuck it."

The Auror was smiling uncontrollably now.

"When did you decide on asking her?" Ron questioned in an exuberant tone.

"In the beginning of July, after we learned she was getting promoted." Harry revealed.

"So about a month now."

"Yeah. I just… I just remember being so incredibly happy for her, and _proud_ of her, and, and thinking about how much I love her. It sounds cheesy but I was overwhelmed by all of my feelings for her that day, and as we were eating dinner with her mum and dad, I just thought that I wanted to marry her. Have her forever."

"You'll want to put that in your vows, mate, so jot it down," grinned Ron. Harry gave a half smile.

"I thought about it all of July and the thought hasn't gone away- gotten stronger, in fact- so… I'm going to do it," he relayed.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. You're the first."

Ron put a hand over his heart, throwing back his head dramatically.

"I am honored!" he attested, knowing he actually was touched despite his playful demeanor.

"Who else would I tell first?," Harry prompted, "My other best friend happens to be the one I want to marry, so, thought that might not be a good idea just yet!" Ron smirked before a brief lull in silence as the dark haired wizard took a swig.

"Have you found a ring?" inquired Ron.

"I think so."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I started looking about 3 weeks ago. I think it could be the one for her but I want another opinion." Harry remarked.

"Is that your debonair way of asking me to go with you to see it?" the red head wondered, fluttering his eyes.

"Yes, you arse." He pushed Ron away from him, earning a laugh.

" 'Course I will! Have to make sure it's perfect for her."

Harry nodded his thanks, taking another slow sip of his beer and refocusing on the match in front of them. The silence that emerged was not uncomfortable but it did allow Harry to mull over the conversation, mull over the entire idea.

"She'll say yes, right, Ron?" he questioned. His best friend looked at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"That witch has manipulated time for you, snuck into the government's most secure building- more than once- and broke a dragon out of a Goblin run bank. For you. Literally," Ron relayed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Something tells me she'll be a little more than willing to marry you, Potter."

Harry was unable to stop the large smile that overtook his entire face but he also found that he did not care.

The pair went to see the ring the following day on Harry's lunch break. Ron met him at the Ministry of Magic and the two went on their way from there.

"Muggle London? This is where you found it?" the pureblood asked a bit incredulously as they maneuvered through the busy streets.

"Yes. I didn't want to look in any wizarding location." Harry replied, leading them. Ron did not have to ask why. He understood the Auror was still the press' favorite headline and was, therefore, followed and photographed on a frequent enough basis. If someone, citizen or publication, had caught Harry visiting various jewelry shops or snapped a picture, his surprise and privacy would have been shot to hell.

It was about a 15 minute walk from the Ministry to the jewelry store; what was more, it was a smaller shop more akin to a boutique rather than a bigger chain. Neither man was wearing his work robes (Ron's being Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) as Harry had demanded they leave them in his office so as to blend in, but the pureblood still felt like there was some noticeable marker that he was different. His knowledge of and etiquette around Muggles had improved significantly since his younger years, but he knew he would always feel somewhat separate from them.

A tinkling, pleasant musical note sounded when they entered the shop. Ron noted there were only two other customers present as he immediately followed Harry to a display to their left.

"Mr. Thomas! You're back!" a voice greeted. A fairly short man wearing a dark blue suit and kind smile was looking at them, and the red head furrowed his brow.

"Hello Ian." Harry genially replied, giving a small wave.

"You've come back to see your favorite contender? And I see you've brought a friend!"

"Yes, to both! I want to know what he thinks of it."

"He must be special!" Ian surmised. He was walking closer to them from his side of the displays.

"Best mate to the groom _and_ future bride!," Ron interjected merrily, "Hi! Rod Williams: best man."

Harry wanted to snort. Rod Williams was the alias Ron had created a few years back to be used when necessary or prudent, and he stuck to it faithfully, even when Hermione had asserted it was too similar to his real name.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Williams! You must be thrilled for this proposal, then!" the worker noted.

"As thrilled as a niffler finding gold!"

Ian's face morphed to show confusion although his smile remained intact.

"A… a what?" he prompted.

"So! Er, is it possible to see that ring?!" Harry asked rapidly, loudly. He chuckled and threw Ron a surreptitious dirty look, recognizing it was likely just a slip but feeling irritated nonetheless. The red head merely shrugged.

"Certainly, Mr. Thomas!" Ian responded eagerly, the odd comment instantly forgotten.

He removed a small set of keys from his coat pocket and opened the case, carefully removing a row of rings that all had one thing in common: blue gemstones. Ian placed the set down in front of them and Ron's eyes scanned the pieces.

"Which one is it?" he inquired, noticing the various shades of blue and cuts of the stones.

Harry pointed to one on their right as Ian smiled happily. When Ron focused on it properly, both of his eyebrows raised of their own accord. The band appeared to be platinum and was noticeably thin. It shined terrifically and, upon further inspection, was covered in minuscule diamonds. The gem nestled right in the middle of the ring was circular and as blue as the ocean, a sapphire that was neither too big or too small. The ring was beautiful. It was not ostentatious, something neither Hermione nor Harry would ever want, and Ron knew right away that their Muggleborn best friend would simply adore it.

"It's perfect, mate," the red head mentioned, staring at it. Harry's face lit up with hope and pride.

"You think?" he posited.

"I know. It just screams Hermione."

"Hermione? This is the future Mrs. Thomas?" Ian wondered. Harry nodded, directing his smile at the worker.

"You haven't mentioned her name yet? The utter shame!" Ron chided.

"This is only my second visit here," the dark haired wizard defended.

"Well it's a lovely, unique name!" Ian asserted.

"Fits her perfectly."

"Just like this ring." Ron added, picking it up to give a closer look. Ian nodded in an approving manner before relaying:

"I'll give you gents a minute!" He then walked away to go check in with the other pair of customers.

"I'm glad you like it, Ron." Harry said honestly.

"It's Rod," came the reply.

"Well _Rod_ can't be best man- that's a job for Ron, and even he's pushing it."

The red head looked at Harry, grinning saucily.

"You did good, Potter. You know our girl." Ron remarked.

"I should buy it, then," the Auror stated.

"Without question."

"All right. I'll get it- I'll buy it. The ring. I'm going to buy Hermione's engagement ring."

"A bit surreal, eh?" prompted Ron, understanding the rush of emotion his best friend was likely experiencing right now.

"A bit!" Harry confirmed, smiling nervously.

"No worries, Harry. This is the first step into something great. In fact, it's so great, we're going to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?"

"Yes! After work! We'll have a drink in Diagon! Meet me at the shop when you're off." Ron directed with gusto, putting the ring back.

"Noted," nodded Harry, laughing once.

When Ian returned a couple minutes later, he splayed his hands on the display and looked between the two expectantly.

"So, is this the ring for your dear Hermione? Is it the chosen one?" he asked. Both wizards grinned from his choice of words.

"Yes, it's the one, I reckon," Harry confirmed, "I look at it and see her." The salesman clapped his hands, a grin emerging.

"Ah! Wonderful! How terrific, for you and your soon to be fiance! Congratulations!" Ian bid. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling.

"And what a nice deviation from the norm! Diamonds tend to be the gem of choice for wedding rings, but a sapphire! A stone of wisdom!" Ian continued.

"Wisdom, ha! As if you needed another sign this was meant for her!" Ron declared. Harry was smiling widely now as well, the good mood seeming to be contagious.

"And how would you like to arrange payment for the ring, Mr. Thomas? We have a number of different plans based on one's financial circumstances, desired time frame, or preferred down payment. We strive to make couples happy and build marriages, not worry people over their wallets!"

"No need, actually" Harry negated, shaking his head and reaching into the pocket of his pants, "I'd rather keep it easy and straightforward." He placed down a wad of pound notes next to the rings that had been taken out for them. The grin on Ian's face swelled.

* * *

Harry felt significantly lighter, more content- _enlivened_ \- when he was back on the second level of the DMLE with the rest of the Aurors. The ring had been transferred to the left pocket of his scarlet robes once he had put them back on, and the blue box felt like it was radiating heat for the remainder of the day. He was hyperaware of it and what it represented (i.e., his future with Hermione), so he decided he would keep it on his person until he thought of a worthy location where he could keep it until he proposed. His office at work would be more than secure, he realized, but he knew he would obsess over the ring when he was not at work.

When 6PM arrived, Harry was off for the day. He gave amiable goodbyes to the Aurors still working (a healthy number of them) and proceeded to leave the Ministry so he could meet Ron in Diagon Alley, as he had been instructed. George was not present when Harry got to Wheezes and Ron seemed to have been waiting on his best friend, leaving his employees in charge as they traversed to the Leaky Cauldron. The familiarity and simplicity of the pub pleased the dark haired wizard, and the amount of people present was sparse as it was a Monday evening. Having a stiff drink with his best friend in a scantily populated yet comfortable bar was his idea of a wonderful way to celebrate.

"Who do you plan to tell next?" Ron questioned, hands around his glass of mead.

"Her parents," Harry answered, "I called them today and asked if they could meet with me on Wednesday for lunch. Told them I wanted to surprise Hermione with something and needed their help."

Harry and Hermione both had cell phones, something they found decidedly useful and convenient and particularly faster than wizarding means of communication. Conversely, their attempts at getting their close friends whom had grown up in the wizarding world to also incorporate this technology into their lives had proven futile, and perhaps was just another marker of their Muggle upbringing.

"Many Muggle ways are just _better_! Damned wizards and their stubbornness." Hermione would often gripe.

"Nervous for that?" Ron posited.

"No, actually. I'm rather eager over it!"

"Have you thought of how you'll propose?"

"Not much… but I imagine I'll have a harder time succeeding in that than I did finding the ring." Harry admitted, grimacing some.

"How do you mean?" Ron pondered.

"You know me, Ron- I'm not the most creative bloke. I'm simple. I'm liable to just ask her while we're eating dinner at one of our flats, or while we're walking at the park in the middle of the day on a day off."

"I see your point."

"Yes, and I don't want that. I want the proposal to be special, to mean something. To be well thought out," he attested.

"So why not ask the people who know Hermione best for ideas? You can start with her parents," suggested Ron. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stir up some ideas from a few people," he said.

"Reassurance, confirmation, ideas… I have just been so helpful to you these past couple days!" the red head sighed.

"Well Mr. Helpful, while you're at it, do you have thoughts about how I could propose?" Harry replied, smirking some.

"Whoa! I've given my contribution for today, and it was _very_ important! I put my seal of approval on the ring. Not to mention, I never expected or wanted to plan another proposal after Luna's." Ron relayed.

"You didn't even propose to Luna!"

Harry said this with a disbelieving laugh, thinking of Ron's tale of how he and the former Ravenclaw ended up at the proverbial alter. They had been at the Burrow for some function or another (as there was _always_ a function at the Burrow with the sheer number of Weasleys), and had crept away to have some privacy and make out like the teenagers they had once been. Luna had pulled away mid-kiss halfway through their time alone and succinctly stated that they should get married, and Ron, stunned into silence for a full 30 seconds, had readily concurred with a giant grin and hug to match.

"Yeah, well, the point is you keep relying on me for my spot on insight and we'll have to tell Hermione we're _both_ proposing marriage!" the red head observed.

Harry rolled his eyes in a good natured way, thinking maybe Rod Williams would be the better suited best man.

The men wrapped up their intimate celebration by 8PM and went to their respective homes, Ron to a blonde wife and Harry to a darkened apartment. However, the latter only stayed long enough to shower, change, and tidy up the living room a bit before he left once more. He made a stop to secure provisions before he got to his intended destination but he reasoned it would make the experience more enjoyable and the company he was anticipating would likely appreciate it. (He wanted to please her).

The first thing Harry heard when he Apparated into Hermione's kitchen was the sound of the television. He smiled to himself before exiting the space and following the noises emitting from the living room.

He found the brown haired witch sitting on the floor in the brightly lit room, her back slightly hunched as she leaned over an impressive pile of paper and parchment spread before her. A TV show of some sort was playing on the TV but Hermione was not paying it any attention; her focus was solely on the documents in front of her and she was mumbling to herself. A quill and piece of parchment floated to the right of her, the quill poised as if to go at any moment, and Harry could see writing was already on the parchment. Two open books were also present and he observed a crumpled, empty bag of pretzels to her left.

A wave of affection washed over him as he gazed at her during the time she was oblivious to his presence. He watched her work and make remarks to herself with a soft smile on his face before choosing to speak up.

"Ms. Granger, hard at work as usual."

Hermione jumped a bit, dropping the paper that was in her hand and hastily swiveling around to the source of the voice. Her boyfriend stood behind the sofa with a happy expression and his hands full.

"Harry!" she declared as an illuminating smile bloomed on her countenance. His heart expanded as he looked at her joyful face and he could have sworn he felt the ring box (which he had shrunk and kept on his person) throb.

"Hello, love," he greeted.

"I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm not surprised. I could've ridden in on an elephant and I'm not sure you would've noticed!"

"You know how focused I can get." Hermione defended.

"Surely," Harry noted, wanting to smirk, "What time were you off today?"

"Seven."

"And how long until you started working again once you got home?"

"Ten minutes?" the witch offered with a guilty smile. Harry checked his watch and saw that 9PM was around the corner.

"And it's a quarter 'til now. Sounds like a perfect time to call it a night and eat!," the Auror attested, "I come with much needed sustenance." He held up a plastic bag with food containers in it and a bottle of white wine. She looked like she was going to counter his statement that she stop working completely but faltered when she eyed the food.

"What kind?" Hermione asked.

"Indian."

Hermione gave a wistful sigh. Not only was Indian one of her favorite cuisines, she realized she had not eaten properly today and she had started work at 8AM. She could smell the food a bit now that she was paying attention and the wine looked like a tempting bonus that would please her overworked nerves.

"Sounds perfect," she told him.

"The trade off is that everything in front of you disappears until tomorrow." Harry asserted.

She wanted to give him a stern, displeased look but she couldn't, and it came off as a smirk instead. Hermione also recognized that she really _did_ need to stop working for the day. An 11 hour shift at the Ministry and then an extra 90 minutes at home was an excellent way to burn herself out.

"Fine," the brunette conceded, taking her wand that had been on the sofa and waving it over all of the objects before her. Harry grinned and walked around the couch as the paper and parchment organized themselves in neat piles and the books closed, before they all zoomed to the coffee table she had moved out of the way. She raised herself to the sofa.

"I know that much more work comes with your position, especially in the first few months, but don't exhaust yourself." Harry advised, sitting down beside her. He placed a quick kiss on her lips. The witch nodded absentmindedly.

Hermione's promotion the previous month had been momentous. She had been named Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and, at age 28 (nearly 29), was the youngest person ever to be bestowed the title. Everyone who was close to her had been thrilled, Harry being the most excited next to the witch herself, and it was a harmless quip among their group that his girlfriend was now his indirect boss. Consequently, Hermione's workload was substantial while she acclimated to her new duties and responsibilities and would be until November arrived. What was more, with her fierce work ethic and penchant for overachieving and making lasting impressions, Harry knew it was all too easy for her to seamlessly lose herself in work.

Subsequently, while he wanted her to succeed and amaze wizarding Britain with her capabilities (and knew she undoubtedly would), he did not want her to burn out in the process.

"That's what I have you for. You make sure I eat, sleep, and breathe." Hermione remarked, Summoning two glasses for the wine as Harry started to take out and ready the food.

"About time I do something worthwhile," the wizard joked. She smiled at him and watched his movements.

Hermione had not seen him all weekend, buried in work and adjusting to being Head of arguably the most important department in the Ministry, and the three days apart seemed magnified now that he was actually here with her, spending time. She had missed him.

"How was the match?" the brunette questioned, rubbing his left arm and referring to the Cannons-Catapults game the previous day.

"Fun. Good. Cannons won by catching the Snitch, something no one expected," he shared.

"Mmm. I'm sure Ron will talk about it for the next three weeks, then."

Harry grinned, handing her a plate. She accepted it gratefully, pulling up her legs and sitting cross legged.

"I _may_ have reminded him that these games don't really count as they're pre-season," he said. She snorted and took a bite before prompting:

"And Saturday?"

"Babysat. I tried to clean the flat some but-"

"Good luck doing that with Teddy around." Hermione cut in.

"Exactly." Harry said, chuckling and paying attention to his own plate.

"Ergh, Harry, this is divine!," she informed, throwing her head back as the flavors danced down her throat, " _Thank_ you."

"Of course. Ensure I'm Head Auror when Robards decides to retire and we're even!"

She snorted once more before taking a long sip of the wine. (Riesling, a fantastic pairing with the food…).

"I actually had Deidra Chastain come to me to complain about what-"

"Ah! No! My fault!," he interjected suddenly, peering at her, "No work talk! Not allowed. We're eating a late dinner and being a normal couple." She gazed at him for a swift, quiet moment.

"Normal?" Hermione pondered, wanting to smile.

"Yes."

"All right. What do you want to watch on telly, then, sweetheart?"

Harry smiled.

"Let's watch a film," he suggested, "Your choice."

"So generous tonight!" the brunette mentioned, patting his cheek with a coy grin.

Hermione ended up choosing an action-thriller, a mix of genres that satisfied them both. They finished the food 20 minutes into the movie and the entire bottle of wine 45 minutes into it, settling into the comfort of the couch and one another in dimmed lighting. Consequently, Hermione dozed off when the movie was three quarters of the way done; Harry let her sleep, allowing her legs and feet to remain propped in his lap. When the credits rolled, he knew he had to rouse the witch from her slumber.

"Hermione, love, wake up," the Auror directed, leaning over to his left and speaking into her ear, "It's done. The film's over."

She awoke suddenly with a small jolt, eyes shooting open and gazing around rapidly before finding his.

"Hmm? What? Harry?" she responded, sounding disoriented.

"Yes."

"What, what happened?"

"The film's ended," he reported.

"Film… I fell asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

He helped pull her to a sitting position and gently moved her legs off his.

"What time is it?" she wondered, a hand going to her head.

"It'll be 11:30 soon enough."

"Eleven thirty… ah."

"See? I told you about overworking yourself." Harry mentioned.

"Yes, yes," the witch noted, waving a hand, "So what happened toward the end?"

"I can't spoil it for you! It's too good to give away; you'll have to watch for yourself."

She made a half hearted noise before throwing out her arms and stretching, a yawn escaping her lips.

"But right now, it's clear _you_ need sleep," he claimed, "Let's get you to bed." He then stood up and stretched a bit himself before extending a hand to her. She looked at it and then up at him.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Hermione inquired in a softer tone.

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded, still gazing at him.

"Yes," came the answer.

"Then I will, if Madam Granger so wishes it." Harry remarked, a brief smile streaking across his face. She gifted him a serene smile and took the hand, getting to her feet, but in the following instant she had cried out in surprise for he had picked her up bridal style.

"Harry!" the witch exclaimed.

"You're tired. And old. You need the assistance," he grinned, starting the trek to her bedroom.

"And you need a harsh kick in the arse, you cretin!" She hit his shoulder in a playful, reprimanding way while displaying a smirk-smile.

"A cretin you want to stay the night, incidentally."

"Against my better judgment." Hermione retorted. The wizard's grin widened in a triumphant way.

"Sleeping with your subordinates- what _would_ the Ministry have to say about this?" Harry posited.

"Keep talking and you will no longer have to worry about the Ministry, _or_ your employment there!"

Her left arm had snaked around his neck and she pulled his lips down to hers as Harry walked them into the darkened bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been so motivated to get this story going! I'm also very grateful for the reviews and all of the follows this story has gotten so far! Puts pressure on me to not suck, haha.

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 2**

 _August 13, 2008_

Harry Apparated in the back of the building for Granger and Granger Dentistry on Wednesday afternoon as planned, extremely grateful to see that no one was around to witness the sudden appearance of a man from thin air.

Jean and Robert Granger had been delighted when Harry called them on Monday to ask them to lunch and agreed right away; when he mentioned it would just be him as he wanted their opinion on a surprise for Hermione, marked interest melded with their happiness to see him. Hermione's parents were extremely fond of Harry, especially Jean. They had heard about him from their daughter since age 12, and the mentions of him only grew in number with each passing year (as did the concern while they had been at Hogwarts). Jean had been a bit surprised when Hermione had informed them at age 19 that she was dating Ron and not Harry, if only due to the fact that, between the two boys, Harry's name was the one to pass from her child's lips more frequently. Consequently, while Mrs. Granger liked the red head and had vocally supported Hermione's decision to date him, she predicted internally that the romantic relationship would not last due to too many differences in persona. Jean had been right, of course, when Hermione and Ron broke up about a year after getting together but she did not express her thoughts.

Accordingly, when Hermione came to her parents at (nearly) age 23 and informed them she was dating Harry, Jean had been notably pleased. She knew her daughter cared for her dark haired friend in such an unconditional way that it was hard to put into words the real depth of their relationship, but Mrs. Granger knew it would bode very well for a lasting romantic relationship. And while the two friends had had a definite period of discord and estrangement during their time together, it was six years later and they were going as strong as ever as a couple. What was more, Harry obviously made Hermione happy and treated her like she was his entire world, which is all a parent could really ask for in a child's partner.

The Auror looked around dutifully before moving quickly out of the well kept alley and heading to the front, putting his hands in his pockets. (Once again, he was dressed in his Auror uniform clothes, which included a white dress shirt, black vest, black slacks, and boots, but had left his robes in his office). Robert's and Jean's practice was 30 minutes outside of London and was, in fact, a newer practice- or at least it was in a new location. They had been in a different setting before Hermione erased their memories, and, when they had regained all of the information about their former lives during a process that had taken eight weeks to successfully perform, they had been rather invigorated by the idea of restarting their dentistry.

There were a couple of steps leading up to the glass door of Granger and Granger Dentistry and Harry took them two at a time, removing his right hand from his pocket to grab the handle as he peered inside. A mother and her adolescent son were the only people in the waiting room but neither was paying attention to the daytime talk show that showed on the television that was perched above their heads. Harry approached the reception desk and smiled when the woman behind it looked up to see the office's new arrival. Her smile, in turn, widened considerably.

"Harry! Hi!" the worker greeted merrily.

"Hello Amber," he replied amicably.

"Haven't seen you round here in a while!"

"Yes, it's been some time."

"How are you? How've you been?" Amber posited, still beaming at him.

"I'm good, I've been good. Never a dull moment with work," Harry responded, "How about you?"

"I'm great! I'm going on holiday in two weeks to visit family in Pakistan, and I had a showcase at a gallery a couple nights ago. It went well, I think."

"Both sound great. And a showcase is a big deal!"

"It's my second," the young woman nodded, preening from his remark.

"You should let Rob and Jean know about your next one and Hermione and I will try to make it," the wizard mentioned. Amber's face lit up even more and she leaned forward unconsciously.

"That'd be wicked!"

Amber was 23 and worked in the dental office by day and, by night and on weekends, she was an artist who had started to pick up traction. She was also under the impression that Harry and Hermione worked for the government in important but enigmatic positions, and she had a fairly evident crush on The Boy Who Lived.

"You're good. You deserve support." Harry said, gesturing to a piece of hers that hung on a wall to their left. Amber's grin looked like it was in danger of splitting her face in half.

"Would you like me to call doctors Granger?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

"If you'd be so kind."

"Of course!"

She picked up her phone and paged Hermione's parents to reveal that he was present, smiling at him all the while. The mother in the waiting room had not looked up from her magazine but the teenaged boy was looking at Harry in interest, or it may have been distaste as he _had_ been watching Amber in a hopeful manner before Harry had arrived.

Robert and Jean came from the back quickly and both wore smiles as they walked into their lobby and spotted their daughter's boyfriend.

"Harry!" Mrs. Granger uttered, reaching out for him.

"Mrs. Granger," he noted, going to give her a small hug, "Jean."

"How are you, Harry?"

"Rob. I'm really good!" He shook Mr. Granger's offered hand after releasing Jean.

"You look well." Jean attested.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"How long do you have to eat?" Robert wondered.

"About an hour and half."

"Then we'll have you out in an hour! I know of a place right nearby; it's a cafe."

"Oh, yes! You'll love it," his wife added.

"Great," the Auror nodded, allowing Mr. Granger to lead the way.

"Bye Harry! See you next time!" Amber bid as the trio walked out. This earned a wave from the wizard and the receptionist sighed wistfully once all three had exited the building.

Harry pondered when he should reveal that he was planning to ask Hermione to marry him as he sipped the freshly squeezed strawberry-lemon juice that Jean had ordered for the three of them. She was currently talking about a trip she and her husband had taken to Hermione's grandmother's house over the weekend and he did not want to interrupt her or change topics so abruptly as they were still catching up with one another. Right after the waiter had taken their food orders (and Harry requested another juice because of how refreshing it was), the focus of conversation turned to him and an opening for the proposal introduced itself.

"So, Harry, what's new with you?" Robert inquired.

"Er, not too much!," Harry began, sitting a tad straighter, "Still being a godfather, still playing the role of a good Auror… things I enjoy but nothing new and different."

"Magic is a part of your life every day- somehow, I find it hard to believe nothing new and different happens for you!"

"The dark haired wizard grinned humbly.

"And how is our daughter treating you?" Jean posited, smiling. He looked at her with a happy expression before answering:

"Wonderful, as always."

Harry's heart started to beat faster and the shrunken ring box that was nestled in his left boot suddenly seemed quite heavy. Was now the time? So soon into their lunch?

"She seems to be eager over her new position." Robert stated.

"Yes, definitely. But so eager that I have to remind her to _stop_ working at times," mentioned Harry.

"Oooh, that woman!" Mrs. Granger chided.

"I'm glad you're there to make sure her brilliance doesn't carry her away, Harry," her husband added. The Auror nodded, heart speeding up further.

"I'll always be there," he remarked. Jean looked fondly at him before redirecting the gaze to her partner.

"And, actually, that's the main reason why I asked you two to lunch today- about me being there for Hermione." Harry continued. The witch's parents looked puzzled as the wizard bent down to retrieve the box from his boot, using nonverbal magic to restore it to its original size under the privacy of the table. He resurfaced and peered at them and they gazed right back.

"What do you mean?" Jean wondered, rightfully still confused.

"Well, the surprise I mentioned, the one I want your opinion for..." Harry commenced. He then placed the box in the middle of the table without another word, continuing to watch them.

Surprise blossomed on both of their faces and Mrs. Granger reached out to pick it up and open it after a few, long moments. She gasped when she did so and saw the ring inside.

"Goodness, it's _beautiful_!" she noted, staring at it.

"Is it for her birthday?" Robert inquired, watching it in captivation just like his wife was.

"No." Harry negated. The older couple immediately looked up at him and they all stared at each other for a stint (Harry, with bated breath) before the wizard spoke once more.

"I _always_ want to be there for Hermione. I want to marry her... and I want to know what you think."

Jean dropped the box as both hands went to her mouth and she let out an "eep!" while Robert's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Marry?" Mr. Granger repeated in an awed voice.

"Yeah. That's the surprise." Harry attested, giving a shy grin. There was only a couple of seconds of silence following this before the Grangers exploded with noise.

"Oh my! Harry! _Oh_!," Jean uttered, tears springing in her eyes and beginning to gesture frantically with her hands, "Oh, of _course_! A surprise! _This_ is your surprise! It's fantastic! Yes! Yes, we are _completely_ for this!"

"Yes. Indisputably. _Yes_!" Robert supplemented, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

"We think this is _wonderful_! You want to marry our Hermione! Oh my goodness!"

"Yes, yes I do," Harry confirmed, his grin losing its shy quality, "And I'm so glad you approve!"

"Of course we do! She loves you! _We_ love you!" Robert replied. (The Auror felt his heart expand at this statement).

"Ugh, _look_ at this ring!," Jean declared, sniffing as she rapidly picked up the box and brought it to eye level again, "It's perfect! Just _perfect_ , Harry!"

"I bought it on Monday but spotted it a few weeks ago. Ron also likes it." Harry reported. He laughed once and ran a hand through his hair.

"She'll adore it. _And_ she'll say yes- no question."

"Ron also said that!"

"When do you plan to propose?" Robert asked. He put an arm around his wife's shoulders and looked at his potential, future son-in-law with immense pride.

"I'm not entirely sure when. I need to _plan_ the proposal first!... and I was hoping I could get your thoughts about that as well? Er, I'm not necessarily the best when it comes to creative, personal plans," the wizard relayed.

"Of course!"

"What were you thinking?" Jean pondered.

"I wasn't! At least not successfully," Harry revealed, earning another smile from Mr. Granger and a laugh from Mrs. Granger, "I want it to be special, though, naturally. Maybe… maybe capture some of who she is."

"Hmm, who she is…"

The three were quiet for an extended period as they considered unique possibilities for a marriage proposal.

"You know, there was something I wanted to do for her- for a birthday- since she was 12, when she first went to Hogwarts! It never worked out because all her subsequent birthdays were spent at the school, and by the time we were reunited and she finished Hogwarts, the idea seemed a little too late because of how much older she was." Robert shared. He had the interest of the other two right away.

"What was the idea, sweetheart?" his wife prompted.

"A scavenger hunt. It's interactive, would require her to use that lovely brain of hers-"

"And she loves figuring things out." Harry interjected carefully, feeling a reaction collect in his stomach.

"Very much! The clues could lead her to the ring, or they could lead her to you, or could lead her to you _holding_ the ring…" Mr. Granger remarked. Jean inhaled.

"Rob, it's wonderful!" she complimented.

"It's great. It's a great idea! I love it!" The wizard was smiling widely and nodding, his reaction having unfolded into stark contentment. It truly was a splendid idea and he knew he would adopt it.

"Good! Any way I can be of help for this, I'm willing!" Robert noted.

"I just can't believe this!," beamed Jean, shaking her head, "I'd always hoped and believed you'd eventually want to marry her, as I had a gut feeling it would be no one _but_ you- I mean, really, Harry, who could possibly compare to you in her eyes?- but now it's happening!" Harry wondered if his face was going to permanently stick from smiling so frequently, especially as he knew there were many more smiles to come in relation to this particular topic.

"You'll keep us in the know more about your plans?" Mr. Granger posited.

"Merlin, of course! How could I not?," the Auror attested, "Thank you both."

"Thank _you_ , Harry, for loving our daughter so fully."

"She started it; I just followed her lead."

Robert squeezed the other man's hand firmly and shook it a bit while Jean watched, the tears back in her eyes.

"My! A promotion, a proposal, and a birthday! Hermione is _never_ going to forget this summer!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

* * *

The rest of their lunch date had been exceedingly enjoyable and Harry returned to the Ministry on time with his girlfriend none the wiser of his meeting with her parents. Consequently, Saturday found him attending another luncheon, or more accurately brunch-in, and this time Hermione accompanied him. Harry had reached out to Ginny the day before seeing the Grangers and informed her he needed to convene with her to discuss something significant. Ginny agreed and suggested he come to the Burrow that weekend and kill three birds with one stone: have the discussion, visit with Molly (as he had not done so for a few weeks), and eat Mrs. Weasley's exceptional food; Ginny also directed that he bring Hermione. The dark haired wizard had acquiesced to her proposition and recognized he would merely have to get Ginny alone at a certain point so he could talk to her about his plan to marry their brunette friend.

Hermione stayed the night at Harry's on Friday, arriving an hour later than the originally stated time due to work hold ups, and they Apparated to the Weasley home together late into the next morning. The couple had enjoyed their night together as Harry's cheeky demeanor made Hermione forget all about work demands, and they were still in a playful mood when they appeared at the edge of the small yard at the front of the house.

"Okay. We're here now. Compose yourself," she directed, turning to face him and struggling to stop a noticeable grin from showing. He had started to attempt to grab at her but drew his head back at her words.

"Compose myself? You do know we're at the Burrow and not on trial for the Wizengamot, right?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Either way! Let's get inside and greet everyone."

"Yes ma'am."

She reached for and took his hand, walking them toward the the front door. He followed obediently but only a few seconds had passed before his smirk became broader and he was grabbing at her again. He lurched forward and managed to trap her hand underneath his, pulling her back right against him and locking an arm around her middle.

"Harry!" Hermione uttered, staggering once.

"Yes?" the Auror said, grinning into her hair.

"I can't walk properly!"

"Ah, so I was a little rougher on you last night than I intended!" he muttered in her ear before biting it.

She gasped and knew her face had colored. Doing her best to not smile so obviously, she wrenched out of his hold after intense wriggling and tried to rush away from him. However, Harry still held onto her hand and followed, and when Hermione turned to face him, trying to look serious, he dashed toward her and grabbed her in his arms again, propelling them forward until her back made contact with the exterior of the house. An unwanted, amused squeak escaped her throat.

"Harry, stop it," the witch demanded, looking into his face. His stupid, smiling, stupidly handsome face. Her own smile was difficult to force away.

"What am I doing?" he pondered, a hand dropping below their waists.

"Behaving like a five year old! Is this how a senior Auror acts?"

"You smeared Nutella all over my cheek early this morning! Is that how the head of a Ministry department acts?"

Hermione failed at containing her snort and continued to fight the smile from commandeering her countenance.

"You deserved it," she asserted.

"Oh, I did, did I?," Harry replied, "Well then you deserve this!" The hand that had fallen below the beltline had craftily found its way underneath her sundress, and the brunette let out a loud yelp when she felt him heartily smack the left side of her butt.

She began to say his name in earnest protest again but he did not allow her the chance. Hermione had only gotten the first syllable out before he covered her mouth with his and pressed her further into the building, leading them into a passionate kiss straightaway with no pretense. She quickly forgot about admonishing him and moaned helplessly into the kiss as he continued to grope her backside, his right hand going above her head to brace them. They both closed their eyes and she distantly thought covering his face in cocoa spread may have been a genius move on her part.

She clearly forgot where they were while Harry had apparently never cared because the differences in their reactions to being interrupted were drastic.

"Oh! Er... well! I can see you two are in the middle of something!," a very familiar voice announced, "Nip back out in a minute, shall I?"

Hermione speedily pulled away from Harry's lips and shoved his hand from under her dress, inhaling audibly as she reddened without delay. He swiftly pulled back before turning to his right to where the person stood, but none of the embarrassment that had jolted her seemed to affect him because he smiled amicably in the next moment.

"Mr. Weasley!" the Auror hailed. He raised a hand (the one that had been fondling his girlfriend) in greeting and took two steps away from her.

"Harry! Great to see you!," the Weasley patriarch said, nodding, "Hermione! Hello."

"Arthur," the witch peeped, still rooted from her embarrassment. Arthur smiled knowingly.

"Sorry about that! We were just, er, getting it all out before we stepped inside." Harry revealed. He received a sharp slap to his upper arm and the older man laughed.

"Why didn't you come round back? I only figured you two were at the front because I saw your names at 'home' on the clock but, when I checked the back garden, I didn't see you," he relayed. They both opened their mouths to speak but Arthur was continuing on.

"Ah, no matter! Come, come inside!," Mr. Weasley directed, motioning for them, "Molly's nearly finished with the food!" Hermione finally moved and took Harry's hand again, following the older red head and striving to look dignified as though she had not just been caught by a father figure making out like a fifth year.

Mrs. Weasley gave the pair her usual, motherly, slightly smothering greeting when they walked into the kitchen. She fussed over them succinctly yet efficiently before Ginny walked in and welcomed the couple with hugs. Molly gave them dishes to take outside to table in the back garden and Ginny let them know, as they marched outside, that only Percy and his family would be joining them. Sure enough, fifteen minutes after Harry and Hermione arrived, the third eldest Weasley child, his wife, and two daughters had made their entrance and all nine people present sat down for an enjoyable brunch.

It was pleasant catching up with Percy since he was the Weasley child Hermione and Harry saw the least, even though he was the only one whom worked with them at the Ministry. Hermione was the focus of attention for some time due to her recent promotion, and this served Harry nicely as he plotted an opportunity to sneak away and speak to Ginny in private about his proposal. The chance came when Audrey sat speaking with her parents-in-law, the young witches were screeching and playing catch with one another, and Percy and Hermione were having an ardent conversation about being Heads (Percy as the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation).

"Fancy a chat? In the house?" Harry questioned, leaning in toward her. Ginny nodded, looking intrigued, and they both grabbed an empty dish to take inside in order to look less suspicious.

"All right, what's going on Harrison?" the witch asked when they stood in the kitchen (and he had cast _Muffliato_ ).

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" he wondered, smiling in disbelief. The nickname she had given him nine years previously, during the time they had been together, was still going strong.

"When we both die."

The Auror laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, get on with it! You were vague in your letter regarding what you need to talk about but I _know_ it's about Hermione and I know it's big." Ginny urged, sounding fairly eager, "If it weren't, you would've brought it up in front of everyone."

"Yes to all of it." Harry confirmed, showing a half smile as he reached into his right pocket. Once again, the ring box was shrunken and on his person; he had been doing this every day since he bought it and still had not come across a place he deemed suitable enough to store it. Perhaps he would simply do this until he popped the question….

Casting a cautious glance to the room's entrance, he used his wand to reinstate the box to its natural size and held it out to her. Ginny reared her head back in surprise but took it and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring inside and her breath stuck in her throat, a hand going to her neck. It took her awhile to tear her gaze away from the piece of jewelry and peer at him, but he was looking at her steadfastly when she did.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Gin," stated Harry.

The red head felt a large wave of emotion wash over her as she stared at him. When she felt the telltale sign of water forming in her eyes, she looked back down at the ring. It was stunning, unassuming and stunning. Ginny felt the corner of her lips lift up as she touched the sapphire with her index finger. It appeared as though it was made for Hermione and of course Harry would recognize this, and choose it for that reason. She continued stroking it but did not fully notice her smile may have looked sad to anyone looking at her. The memory of a younger Ginny, one who had existed for years, rushed its way to the forefront of her mind while she admired the ring.

Unconsciously and silently, she lamented for this younger Ginny. The Ginny who had felt deeply for the man standing in front of her, the one who had been in young love. The Ginny who had believed Harry would never want any woman but her and found comfort in that belief. _That_ Ginny had dreamed that Harry would present _her_ with a ring one day and want to be _her_ loving husband. And that Ginny had been devastated for a month following the break up from Harry, confused as to how they had gotten to a point where everything she had hoped for had been crushed.

But younger Ginny had turned to permanent dust in the wind when she learned, much later, that Hermione and Harry had started dating. And that Ginny seemed to disappear instantaneously when she discovered her best friends were a couple, perhaps because it seemed so right between them that it was baffling no one had suggested they date before. _They_ seemed so right. They _were_ so right- together. And so younger Ginny was no longer a factor to current Ginny, but as the youngest Weasley child inspected the ring that Harry had offered, it also seemed unfair to not acknowledge that younger Ginny had existed, and for so long.

Emotions were funny things.

"Good," the witch murmured. She cleared her throat and tried again, gazing up at him, "Good, Harry." The smile she flashed him was radiant. He grinned in return, accepting the box back.

"If she were a piece of jewelry, she would be that ring," she added. The wizard laughed.

"I want her to be as in love with it as everyone else has been so far." Harry attested.

"Who've you told?"

"Ron, her parents, and now you. I imagine I'll tell Neville but that's it, since Ron surely told Luna. I don't want too many people knowing before I propose; it's much easier to have it spoiled that way."

"Understandable. Although, my parents will be hurt beyond all reason if they're kept in the dark about this, especially mum! You two are their other children so they'll take it as a personal offense." Ginny relayed. He made a tsk-ing sound, knowing she was completely right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley _had_ to know as they were surrogate parents to him and Hermione.

"You can tell Molly and Arthur about it once we leave _and_ Percy leaves," he revealed, "And swear your mum to secrecy! Godric knows I love Molly but she-"

"Is a blabbermouth?"

He laughed again.

"I didn't say that!" the wizard remarked.

"You didn't have to; it's common knowledge! But no worries, Harry, I'll make sure she keeps quiet… to others, anyway. Merlin knows she'll want to scream and shout and cry to you about how happy she is," the red head claimed.

"I've had years of preparation, then."

"So _how_ will you propose?"

"A scavenger hunt. It was Mr. Granger's idea." Harry responded.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"I'm still working that out. I was thinking a few different places, ones that have meaning for both of us." He had even briefly considered the Forest of Dean, as they had spent numerous weeks there alone during the Horcrux hunt, but he was uncertain if it would conjure up more negative feelings for Hermione than positive.

"What about Hogwarts?" she suggested, "It has nothing _but_ meaning for both of you and it's how you two first met." Harry nodded.

"I thought about the castle but reckoned it'd be harder to manage. I'd have to get McGonagall's permission and the students will be there soon enough, obviously, so a good time to do it becomes a question, and-" he commenced.

"So?"

The wizard looked at her from the interruption and she stood with her arms crossed casually.

"You're you, Harry. McGonagall loves you and would have no problem letting you use the school for this, _and_ she'd be thrilled to see you both," Ginny shared, "You've always said Hogwarts was your home so what better place to propose to the woman you love?"

Harry looked away when she was done talking, contemplating. It was quiet while his mind churned but a tiny smile began to inch its way on his face the longer he thought. Now that she had said it, there really seemed to be no other fitting option. When he peered back up, Ginny spoke again:

"Just do it. Write to her so you can arrange it."

The Auror nodded multiple times, his expansive grin alerting her that he would do as she instructed.

"Now I just have to write the riddles!" Harry noted, at which the witch made a face.

"Well if it's gets too hard, remember there's a wise, resident Ravenclaw at your disposal!" she attested, referring to Luna. He conceded by chuckling before moving to give her a hug.

"Thanks Gin," he noted.

"Of course, Harrison."

Ginny let herself meld into the hug, sighing inaudibly in contentment and acceptance. She also said farewell to her younger self, whose memory had not come around in a notably long time. She loved Harry and she loved Hermione, and she had once loved Harry in a different way, but it seemed to be nothing compared to how they loved each other.

The first thing Harry did when he got to work on Monday was write to Headmistress McGonagall and send off the letter with one of the Ministry's owls. He did not have his own owl, still wounded from the loss of Hedwig 11 years previously and functioning under the assumption he was not ready for another, and he could not borrow Hermione's for a task such as this. Four days later on Thursday, he found himself bypassing the desk of Graham Kelly (Gawain Robards' assistant) with a wave as he walked to Robards' door. Harry had requested this short meeting with the Head Auror earlier in the week and it was, in fact, connected to his communication with McGonagall.

"Enter." Robards announced after Harry knocked.

The dark haired wizard did as directed, walking inside. Robards was looking over what seemed to be a report and he did not immediately look up from it to greet Harry; instead, he continued to scan it over the top of his reading glasses. The younger Auror did not mind and took the time to look about his boss' office, telling himself that, one day, this would be _his_ office. Robards made a noise that sounded like grumble before picking up the quill that sat near his right hand and signing the report. Once marked with his signature, the document levitated and flew into the "OUT" box on his large desk right as a department paper airplane soared in through the open door and slid into the "IN" box.

"Potter," the Head Auror stated, smiling slightly as he removed his glasses and peered at him, "Close the door, will you?" Harry nodded and took a seat in front of the desk after shutting the door.

"How are things?" Robards asked.

"Good, sir. Things have been going smoothly since I wrapped up the Clinton case," he reported.

"Yes. The report was thorough- good job. How is your team?"

"Also good. I've delegated Philips to lead most of the training sessions since he's the strongest one on the team, and a promising leader."

Harry was one of three senior Aurors and they were each the captain of a team of younger Aurors, something that he was proud of and greatly enjoyed. He was superb at what he did and had the respect of his fellow Aurors, but especially that of his own team.

"And how are you?" Robards wondered.

Harry smiled. He knew his superior was not just asking for formality and was sincere in his curiosity. Robards was an understanding, amicable person and he cared about every Auror in his department. Consequently, he was also no nonsense, confident, and definitely not a wizard one would want to cross, and this may have all contributed to why he and Harry got along so well.

"I'm great, sir." Harry relayed.

"Great, huh? Something important happen to cause this feeling of greatness?"

 _Yes. Realizing I'm ready for Hermione to be my wife_ , he thought. And actually, wasn't this why he had wanted to speak to the Head Auror in the first place?

"You could say that!" Harry noted. Robards smiled again.

"So, why did you want to speak to me, Auror Potter?" the older wizard inquired.

"I wanted to request a morning off next week, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Which day?" Robards posited.

"I'm unsure."

Robards raised an eyebrow at that and Harry made to explain.

"I will know once I receive a response from Minerva McGonagall."

"This is dependent on the headmistress?" Robards pondered.

"Yes. I want to visit Hogwarts." Harry revealed.

"And why do you want a morning off to visit Hogwarts?"

There was a tick of silence while the younger Auror stared at his superior, recognizing telling Robards the truth would only help his request and knowing there was little harm in doing so. Harry had known and worked with this man for 10 years.

"Because that is where I want to plan my marriage proposal to Hermione," he attested.

There was another tick of silence as Robards gazed at Harry and the surprise took over his countenance.

"My! Well! Congratulations, lad!," Robards remarked at last, smiling, "I take it this is why you've been great?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed, matching his boss' smile.

"A second major event in her life she will surely welcome!"

"I certainly hope so."

"You most definitely can have a morning off for that. Just let me know which day as soon as you work it out with the headmistress." Robards notified.

"Thanks, sir, and of course." Harry answered, standing up.

"How wonderful for you both, Harry."

The younger wizard grinned before reaching out and shaking the Head Auror's hand. Robards was not opposed to calling those under him by their first names although it was not all too common, yet it never felt forced or awkward when he did. Harry then left the office and started the trek back to his own office, an office that was objectively small in comparison to Robards' but was an office nonetheless. He and the two other senior Aurors were fortunate to have offices while the remaining wizards on the force were housed in cubicles.

"Plotting, Potter?" a voice asked. Harry looked to his right and saw a witch leaning in the doorway of her own office; her arms were folded and she was smirking smartly at him. He stopped walking.

"Plotting?" he repeated.

"Yes. Secret meetings between the Boy Who Lived and Robards…" she mentioned.

"What could we possibly be plotting, Kaz?"

"Your taking up the mantle of Head Auror!" Cassandra Clayton claimed, smirk widening.

"No plotting required. I'll just let my dedication and hard work secure that for me!" Harry asserted, smirking as well.

"We'll see about that. I do believe there are two designated senior Aurors here _besides_ you."

"Yeah, but they're not as good, though, from what I hear."

"Try cleaning out your ears, then," she said, taking a step out and gesturing at the side of his head. Harry grinned and side stepped her, and in the following moment his attention was pulled elsewhere.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was walking in their direction and both Aurors straightened up. Her hair was up in the high bun that she could be found wearing often while at work and a determined look was on her face. When she spotted them her expression softened just a tad.

"Captains Clayton, Potter." Hermione greeted, not stopping her brisk walk to Robards' office.

"Madam Granger." Cassandra replied. Harry gave a half bow and moved back in order to allow her more space. The corners of her mouth turned up faintly while she nodded her gratitude. The wizard continued to watch the witch's progression and when he finally peered back at the other senior Auror, she was displaying a smile that conveyed vindication.

"What?" challenged Harry. He then took off in the opposite direction to get to his office and Cassandra grinned after him, shaking her head before stepping back into hers.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will include Teddy and more of a look into their jobs at the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 3**

 _August 23, 2008_

Hermione sighed as she removed her Ministry robes and let them fall on her bed in a heap. She had spent the entirety of her morning- a blessed Saturday- at work and she was a tad aggravated. She frowned as she undid her bun and her hair was allowed to be unbridled once more. While she reveled in her new title and typically looked forward to going to the Ministry (even with the longer shifts the position temporarily brought), there were a couple aspects she did not enjoy, one of which was a certain monthly meeting.

In actuality, Hermione had three monthly meetings: a meeting with all the heads of the divisions in _her_ department (i.e., Aurors, Improper Use of Magic, Administrative Registration Department, Hit Wizards, and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office), a meeting with the Minister of Magic and all the heads of the Ministry's seven primary departments, and a solo meeting between her and the Minister. She had just come from a meeting with the Ministry's seven department Heads and this meeting was the one she looked forward to the least. It had only been her second one but the brunette knew they would be a thorn in her side from here on out. Hermione ran her department efficiently and expertly, calculated like a well run machine with very few glitches, but this could not be said of the other six major departments of the government. It was vexing hearing about the disorganization and, dare she think it, slight incompetence of some of the other Heads when they discussed what was happening in their branches, and the witch thought Kingsley Shacklebolt was a saint for the patience and diplomacy he showed. Hermione thought she would have some of the disorderly handlings stomped out within one month if she were Minister while she also thought she never wanted that responsibility.

The meeting was also supposed to have been three hours (from 9AM to 12PM) but it had run over by one hour, and she was now late in meeting Harry at his apartment. She believed he would not be upset by her tardiness as their outing was not time sensitive _and_ he already had someone to keep him company, but she still sent her Patronus off to deliver the message that the meeting had run over and she would be there soon. The brunette was hungry but would wait to eat until she was with Harry; now she would merely change, leave out fresh water for Hermes (her owl), and Apparate to his apartment.

Hermione landed in Harry's bedroom 15 minutes later and saw that it was empty. Her eyes flickered to his bed and she saw that it was unmade, something that made her roll her eyes. He never made his bed unless she was over and prompted him to do it or simply did it herself. She took her wand and gestured at the bed, but she did not bother to stay to watch the bedding correct itself as she exited the room. Hermione heard the sounds of a television playing as she walked through the hallway, and when she got to the living room she saw people moving about on the large screen. She could also see a head with black hair above the top of the couch, assumedly watching the show or movie intently, and she smiled before she moved to her left to get to the kitchen another way.

The witch found Harry standing in front of the refrigerator and staring into it with a frown, one hand on the handle keeping it open. Like her, he had a number of Muggle appliances in his home that resulted from being raised as one during childhood.

"You've read my mind because I am starving!" Hermione said, walking up to next to him and standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his left cheek. A smile instantly replaced his frown as he turned to her.

"You're here!" he noted, closing the door.

"I am. And starving, like I mentioned."

"I need to do some shopping so what I can offer is limited. Eat in London?"

She nodded. They needed to go into the city anyway so it was not an inconvenience.

"How was the meeting?" asked Harry.

"Long. Irritating at times." Hermione shared, making a face.

"You got to see Percy again, though."

"True. We sent each other exasperated looks from time to time."

He smiled and then jerked his head toward the living room.

"Did you say hi?" the wizard inquired.

"Not yet," she attested, "I'll do it now."

Hermione then walked to the right out of the kitchen and approached the front of the living room. A 10 year old boy sat crossed leg on the sofa with his eyes glued to the screen before him, and she stood still with a pensive smile while she waited for him to notice the addition to the room. When he finally did, his face broke into a large grin and he unfolded his legs, sitting up straight.

"Hermione!" Teddy Lupin cried, his hair color changing from black to forest green.

"My little chameleon!" the witch uttered.

Hermione moved toward him and plopped herself down on the sofa next to the child, enveloping him in a firm hug while she dropped a kiss on his forehead. It had been about a month since she had last seen the young wizard.

"You're coming with us to Grimmauld?" Teddy wondered when they separated.

"I am! I'm spending the rest of the day with you, in fact," she revealed, running a hand through his hair.

"God-Dad didn't say you were coming. I didn't know what we were waiting around for!"

"It was a surprise," Harry interjected, leaning against a wall, "And you didn't seem too concerned about _anything_ when I put on the film for you, Teddy."

"He only did it so I'd stop asking when we were leaving," the boy informed Hermione in a conspiratorial tone. The brunette chuckled.

"And he kept asking because he only wants to go so he can fly. But what did I say?"

Teddy threw back his head rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth in a theatrical manner but in the next instance he answered:

"That I can fly after I help tidy up."

"Exactly." Harry stated.

"A fair deal, chameleon." Hermione mentioned.

"But what is there to even tidy up? No one really lives there- besides Kreacher! Whose job it is to clean! He _loves_ doing that!" Teddy insisted. The two adults looked at him pointedly though remained quiet, and he seemed to shrink a tad with each second that passed.

"No flying until I help," the Lupin boy finally conceded in a meek voice. His godfather inclined his head with a small, satisfied smile.

"Besides, we also go to give Kreacher company," the brunette alerted.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, are you ready?," prompted Harry, moving from the wall, "We're going to eat first and then head to Grimmauld."

"Yes." Teddy affirmed, hopping up and pulling Hermione along with him. His hair switched back to being black, "Don't forget the broom!"

"Of course not, Sir Ted."

The Auror then removed his wand and silently Summoned his broomstick: another Firebolt he had bought a year after losing his. It was still the best broom on the market and there were rumors of a newer edition being made, one that Harry was committed to buying whenever it did come out. He shrunk it and placed it in the breast pocket of his shirt and Teddy watched with barely suppressed glee.

"Are we Apparating?" the young boy pondered.

"Yes," confirmed Harry, "Who do you want to Side Along with?"

"Hermione! Because I haven't seen her in so long."

She smiled and reached for Teddy's hand, which he gave without delay.

"I'll remember that when you come sniffing around my Firebolt, then," the older wizard teased.

"Don't be jealous, dear!" Hermione remarked, winking.

Harry was always assaulted by memories when he entered Grimmauld Place, though they bombarded him at varying points in his visit. Today the memories were instantaneous, and the Auror hardly noticed Teddy shoot off into the house shouting for Kreacher as he stood stock still in the entryway. The emotional rollercoaster that had been his fifth year, the darkness of his sixth year, The Order: Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, and, of course, his beloved godfather, Sirius… all of these recollections and ghosts crowded his mind as he stood in the main hallway. It was 12 years later and Harry could still be as deeply affected by Sirius' absence as he had been that day in the headmaster's office when he had destroyed the old man's possessions out of despair. Even with the house's notable renovations he had overseen a decade previously, he could still envision the old, dreary Grimmauld of days gone past with hardly any effort.

"Hey," someone stated in a soft voice, pulling Harry from his morose musings. He looked to his right and saw Hermione, who was watching him with a tentative smile, "You're okay." The witch grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles once.

He gave a sad smile and nodded faintly, thankful for her soothing, reassuring presence that never failed to make him feel better.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's just…" he commenced, trailing off.

"I know, Harry. I know."

"Master Harry is back!" another voice declared suddenly.

Kreacher then came into view wearing a broad smile and bowing low, with a pleased looking Teddy a couple steps behind him.

"I found him!" the boy reported.

"Hello Kreacher!" Harry responded genially.

"Krecher is happy to have master visit again! Along with master Teddy and miss Hermione," the elf attested.

"How are you, Kreacher?" posited Hermione kindly. (She continued to hold Harry's hand).

"Kreacher is better now that you've come."

"It's good to see you again, too." Harry claimed. Kreacher beamed in response.

"Is master hungry?" the elf questioned.

"We just ate, actually… but tea would be good."

"Yes, tea sounds perfect." Hermione added.

"Right away!" Kreacher answered, bowing quickly.

They both understood that it would have made the elf feel poorly or inadequate if they had offered no way for him to serve his master, especially not after seeing Harry in a number of weeks. The dark haired wizard visited Grimmauld at least once a month and often popped in twice a month to make sure this property and its occupant did not go untouched. They took their tea in the small drawing room on the second floor and Kreacher stayed and interacted with them for the half hour while they drank; after that, they turned their focus on cleaning a bit.

While the house was in markedly better shape than it had been when Harry was a teenager, due to regular upkeep and a live in elf whose purpose it was to serve, it took the wizards about an hour to tidy what was necessary (a testament to how large the home was). Teddy was placed in charge of the smallest space since he was the only one who could not perform magic, and he vocalized that he could not wait until next summer when he had his own wand. Once they had straightened up to Harry's liking and reconvened in the first floor drawing room, the Lupin boy immediately asked the older wizard if he was now permitted to fly. Teddy's request was granted and he bounced with poorly contained eagerness as he, Hermione, and Harry traversed to the backyard.

Hermione reminded the boy to be careful while Harry unshrunk his broom and presented it to his godson, and both wizards looked at her with exasperated grins as they simultaneously informed her Teddy would be fine. She had an opinion or two about the appropriateness of such a high caliber broom for a child not even at Hogwarts and had voiced her thoughts more than once, but she remained quiet this time in favor of Teddy's clear excitement. Together, the brunette and Harry watched him fly joyously through the sky from their spot on the ground in an expanded lawn chair. Hermione was curled into his right side and her eyes followed Teddy in a dedicated manner; talk between them was not florid yet the quiet that pervaded was wholly comfortable.

Harry loved tranquil moments like this with her- where they could simply relish the other's closeness and truly live in the present, without any concern for anything that was not happening around them. He glanced at Hermione when she made a noise and grimaced right afterward, only to notice she continued to watch Teddy and was not as confident about a move the boy had executed as he had been. Harry smiled to himself and pulled her a little closer. It was hard wired in her DNA to worry and be concerned, something he knew too well. He often considered that Hermione's handling of and reactions to Teddy were an exact preview of how she would be as a mother to her own children… children of whom he hoped to be the father. Children who seemed much less hypothetical and much more certain now that he had a ring he was waiting to give her.

Harry's heart began to beat faster. Children. Gosh... when would she want them? When would _he_? He knew he wanted them without question, but, when? When would be good? He was 28 and Hermione was turning 29 next month, which made them more than ready as far as age was concerned. Would she want them soon after getting married? Would she want to wait some time? And, if so, how long of a wait? The brunette _had_ just gotten her promotion last month, but by the time they had kids she should be well acquainted and used to the position…. Would she want to plan her pregnancies or would she be okay if they were unexpected? Would she stop taking her birth control potion once they married or keep consuming it?

They had discussed children before, of course, but the takeaway up to this point was that they both wanted them and Hermione wanted no more than two. Now that Harry was facing the very real possibility of being her husband, the children issue had a new layer with specific questions he had not encountered before. And with Teddy zooming above them and his girlfriend cuddled up next to him, he was hit with a large dose of excitement and a crazy desire to ask her these questions. The Auror's heart was still pumping faster than normal when he leaned over and put his face against her neck, shaking his head once. Her hair fell over much of his head.

"Hello." Hermione uttered with a tiny chuckle.

"Hi," replied Harry, his voice muffled. _Soon. Soon you can have this talk, after you've proposed, after she's said yes._

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just… love you," he said, "So much."

She felt a flush run throughout her face and upper body and she smiled as she tenderly placed her right hand on his neck. He was always affectionate with her (something she believed she had a great hand in instilling in him through example when they were children), but she was always taken by heartwarming surprise when he showed it without any indication it was coming. Hermione maneuvered a bit and then commenced placing small but lingering kisses under his chin and along his jawline, caressing the neatly groomed hair that was there.

"I love you too," she remarked softly in between a couple kisses.

Harry's hold on her tightened while he inhaled, his eyes feeling like they wanted to close. He had to be careful and make sure he would not lose himself, as he was particularly sensitive when she kissed him this way. It was a sure fire way to get him going, and more times than not the interlude would degenerate to a point where he was thrusting fervently into her. As appealing as _that_ possibility was, it was obviously not an option right now so, to take back some control, he made their faces level once more and kissed her soundly.

Conversely, they did not carry on too long.

"Gross!" Teddy exclaimed, sounding more nearby than he had previously. The adults broke apart and saw him hovering above them by about six feet, an offended expression on his countenance.

"Sorry, chameleon." Hermione apologized, doing well to appear somewhat abashed.

"Gross, huh?," prompted Harry, smirking good naturedly, "We'll see if you still say that when _you_ find a person you want to be gross with some day."

"Ugh! Never," the boy retorted, shaking his head.

"Are you done flying?"

"No, not yet! Can I have more time?"

"Another half hour," the Auror stated, checking his watch, "Then you'll need to wash up before we go to Ron's."

"Okay." Teddy acknowledged, directing the broom and taking off again.

"You are gross, Mr. Potter." Hermione attested, smiling at him as she righted his glasses.

"I wanted to be much grosser with you but there _is_ a child about," he grinned.

The wizards stayed at Grimmauld and with Kreacher for another 90 minutes before they departed to their next destination: Luna's and Ron's for dinner. The married couple had invited Harry and Hermione over a few days previously and had been more than happy to include Teddy when they discovered he was going to be in the care of his godfather. Teddy took off running for the front door when they landed in the front yard and he rang the doorbell spiritedly while the adults followed at a leisurely pace, amused by his youthful energy.

"Kid!" they heard Ron exclaim when the door was opened.

"Ron!" the Lupin boy replied.

"I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday. Where've you been?"

"Where've _you_ been?"

"Working at your favorite shop. Why haven't you come by?" the red head inquired. Teddy grumbled something and then responded:

"Grandmum says I ask to go there enough that you'd think I live there."

"That's why you should ask your godfather to take you every time you're with him!" Ron informed, laughing.

"Encouraging his delinquency, Ronald?" Hermione posited when she and Harry reached the door.

"Our shop encourages creativity, not delinquency! Get it right, Herms!"

He grinned when she made to swat him and, effortlessly, pulled her into a hug.

"Harry," acknowledged Ron, cuffing his best friend's shoulder over the witch's head.

"Weasley," the Auror smiled.

"Hi Luna!" Teddy greeted from inside the house, having moved past the trio.

"Hello Edward!" Luna said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. (She was the only one besides his grandmother whom he allowed to call him by his full name). The other three then crossed the threshold and Ron closed the door while his best friends hailed his wife, whom stood next to the home's staircase.

"How are you, Luna?" Hermione asked, flashing a lovely smile and hugging the blonde.

"I am doing well, thank you."

"You seem so serene even though it'll be any day now!"

"Isn't she always?" Harry wondered, stepping up next to them and hugging Luna.

"One of the reasons I love her!" Ron added, throwing an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"I'd be a mess!" Hermione admitted, shaking her head and running a hand affectionately over Luna's very pregnant belly.

"You'll be just fine when it's your turn, Hermione," the blonde predicted, smiling warmly as she watched the other woman stroke her protruding stomach. A faraway smile graced the Muggleborn's countenance while Harry felt a powerful lurch of emotion run through him, missing the glance Ron threw his way. Teddy made a face before questioning:

"What's for dinner?"

"All of your favorites!" Ron answered, looking down at him.

"Really?"

"No. So you'd be better good with veal, vegetables, and mash."

"And dessert?" Teddy asked, grinning.

"Blueberry trifle. But only for people over the age of 11," the red head said, leading the boy in the direction of the kitchen.

The menu sounded appetizing and Hermione was the next to follow, but when Harry started to walk in the direction of the food as well, Luna stopped him by reaching out and touching his shoulder. He turned to her.

"How's the planning going?" she inquired when they were alone, displaying the mellow smile she often wore. The wizard did not have to wonder what his friend meant by "planning."

"Good," he said, grinning, "I hope to do it at Hogwarts; I'm meeting with McGonagall on Thursday morning."

"That's a perfect location, Harry!"

"Yeah. I started writing the riddles this morning."

"Riddles?" Luna pondered.

"Oh, yes! Her father gave me the idea of a scavenger hunt." Harry informed.

"Oh, how fun!"

"I want it to end at the boat docks." He was imagining waiting in one of the boats for Hermione and, when the last clue led her to him, he would help her into the boat with him, get down on one knee, and present the ring and a promise of everlasting companionship to her.

"It's going to go so well," the blonde predicted, nodding happily, "I'm excited for both of you! I can't wait until you're married."

"Thanks Luna. I can't wait either, but we have your double bundle to be excited about first!" Harry remarked. He held out his right hand and she accepted it, following as he walked them to the kitchen.

"Yes. Though, I've rather enjoyed being pregnant and experiencing all of the feelings that are unique to it. It's felt like I'm one of the magical creatures I study!" she mentioned, gently patting her stomach. The Auror chuckled.

The five took dinner in the dining room attached to the kitchen in place of the formal, larger dining room. Ron and Luna had prepared the food together and it was very good, but the latter had to decline the wine that her husband brought out to accompany the meal. They talked about their jobs for a bit, something that Teddy mostly tuned out, and Luna revealed that she would actively return to work six months after she had given birth. However, she would not be as invested as she had been before she had gotten pregnant and Ron, too, would cut back working at the shop once he was an official father.

"Any news about the Martens?" questioned Ron, 20 minutes after dinner had commenced. Harry raised an eyebrow while Hermione looked at him astutely.

"Ron, what makes you think we are at liberty to discuss that?" the brunette wondered.

"A few reasons. One, everyone knows about them; giving information is for public safety! Two, I'm your best friend. And three, I'm an ex-Auror," he relayed, appearing nonplussed.

"Ex-Auror, yes, emphasis on _ex_. Best friend is not enough reason to divulge pertinent information regarding a high profile case, and keeping quiet in fact _helps_ public safety! We don't need people misconstruing things and causing panic for no reason."

"Hmph. I expect that response from you," Ron then looked at the dark haired wizard, "Harry, any news on the Martens?" Hermione made an annoyed face and pursed her lips while her boyfriend smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"The Martens?," Teddy interjected, being pulled from his own world and peering around at the adults, "What about the Martens? Have they been caught? Did they do something terrible again?"

The Martens were a brother and sister duo from Belgium with dark intentions. They had fled their country after exploding half of the magical government's headquarters to smithereens, their last act of terror in a string of crimes over the span of six months. They had a body count of 43, the majority of which had come from their leveling of the building, and they were wanted by a number of magical governments. The Martens had been on the run since April and squatted in various nations, wrecking brief havoc in some and remaining utterly quiet in others. They had been in the UK for the past six weeks and had not yet been caught, but they seemed to have decided that it was a location worthy of committing malevolent acts. Noah Ainsworth's team, the third senior Auror, was assigned to tracking them but the siblings had not been spotted for seven days.

"No, little chameleon, they haven't been caught yet but they also haven't done anything. There's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Hermione claimed, looking fondly at the young wizard before glaring at Ron.

"She's right. Nothing's happened." Harry added.

"For now," the red head mumbled.

Teddy nodded before scooping up a forkful of mashed potatoes (his second helping) and then asked:

"What are you going to do when I'm a teenager and I'm not so little anymore? Will you still call me little chameleon?"

The men grinned while Luna laughed.

"Hmm…," Hermione said, wanting to smile, "I'll change it to 'Cam', how about that?"

"Deal." Teddy agreed and there was more laughter.

"Oh!" Luna uttered suddenly, a hand going to her stomach. She instantly captured everyone's attention.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ron inquired hastily, seated next to his wife and pivoting to face her properly. An arm went around her shoulder protectively and he peered at her belly with concern.

"Just a kick… or two," she notified, smiling serenely as the tension dissipated. Ron's shoulders relaxed and he returned her smile as Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Kicking?" he pondered. The blonde nodded at him.

"Would you like to feel?"

The Lupin boy looked somewhat alarmed and he glanced at each of the adults to gauge their reactions, although all four were smiling.

"Just to see what it feels like." Teddy murmured, getting up and walking the short distance to Luna.

Harry shared an amused glance with Ron as the mother to be put the boy's hand over the spot that was the source of the kicking. It took a long moment but there was movement again, and Teddy appeared surprised before he could stop a small grin forming on his lips.

"Wicked," he muttered, making Ron laugh and Luna hum in contentment.

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she was watching the exchange with something akin to adoration and something else he could not entirely place, but he knew it caused his heart to race. The next image to pop into his mind was a slightly older Teddy wearing that same grin while he held a hand over _Hermione's_ pregnant belly, and he, Harry, stood proudly by her side.

The meeting with McGonagall could not come soon enough.

* * *

Harry was at Hogwarts Thursday morning of the succeeding week, as scheduled. Minerva McGonagall was delighted to see him and they ate breakfast in Hogsmeade while she demanded a very thorough update about his life. They discussed how the professors and students were faring and the fact that Teddy would begin his magical education the following year, and the Auror regaled with her humorous tales about his godson. The headmistress also took a sober moment to remember the boys' parents and what they had been like while at the castle, something that was sad but also appreciated by the dark haired wizard.

Harry informed McGonagall of the reason for his requested visit while they walked back to Hogwarts, alerting her that he wanted permission to use the school in order to propose to Hermione. The witch was speechless while he outlined his plan and told her everything he had done so far, and Harry watched in shock as the headmistress began crying (something he had seen only once before) and assured him that _of course_ he could propose to Hermione at Hogwarts! McGonagall ranted about both of them individually before ranting about their compatibility and blatant care for each other as a couple, remarking that their marriage- marriage!- was bound to flourish.

He had never seen McGonagall so emotional and, after she had calmed, the witch admitted that she had been overwhelmed by the knowledge that two of her most cherished students were going to wed. She noted that she had felt something similar upon discovering that James Potter and Lily Evans were going to marry and this comment made Harry the emotional one, though he did not express it. The two discussed the specifics of the proposal while they strolled the grounds and what she could do to minimize student interference or gawking, something that was bound to happen if Harry Potter was involved.

Consequently, while Harry spent the morning catching up with McGonagall, Hermione spent it in full DMLE mode. She checked over a list of everything major she had to do for the day and wondered how long today's shift would actually be. The Muggleborn had to adjust the budget for the new batch of Aurors beginning their three year training in the middle of September, hear an accusation that an employee in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office was intentionally planting ominous artefacts in Muggle settings, and meet with the Wizengamot about an issue for which its judges were evenly split in their decision. The Wizengamot was the most pressing matter so it had to be acknowledged first, but she rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her breakfast pastry.

The thought of starting her day by convening with the Wizengamot was unfortunate but true. The majority of its members were fair and pleasant, including the Chief Warlock, but there were a few among them with old values who were passive aggressive with Hermione and (indirectly) gave her a hard time. They were bitter a Muggleborn had risen so swiftly through the ranks and begrudged her having such a position of power. Indeed, it had only taken the brunette a decade to get where she currently was, but this was no surprise considering the fact that it was The Brightest Witch of Her Age.

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it would be prudent to head to the designated conference room where she would be meeting with the nine judges and Chief Warlock. She wanted to be about five minutes early to reduce the chance for negative remarks about her punctuality, so she stood from behind her desk and left the office. Her assistant's desk was empty as the witch was not yet in, but she would be by the time Hermione returned. The brunette thought about the visit to Ron's and Luna's five days previously as she walked to her destination. Luna's official due date had been two days ago but she was still pregnant, so she was liable to give birth at any given moment.

The knowledge of Luna's impending motherhood was thrilling. Her red headed best friend was on the verge of being a father! In the span of four years, Ron had married the blonde and gotten her pregnant, and it was apparent he could not be any happier. He had accomplished a career, marriage, and parenthood by age 28… and it made Hermione consider where she was. She was thriving in her career path and it was very well established, but she wanted more than just a career for her life, didn't she? She also wanted a family of her own, and she had Harry (with whom she was very happy) so these were not far fetched desires, but she wondered when they would factor into her life- their life.

Harry had revealed he had been thinking of proposing to her before they had broken up, back when he was 25 and she was 26. That had been three years ago… was he in a place again where he was ready for marriage- with her? Had he considered it since then? Hermione definitely had. They had been a couple for three years, split apart for over a year, and had dated again for the past year and a half. The brunette believed she knew Harry better than anyone and she knew she would never love any man more than she did her dark haired best friend. In her eyes, he was it for her. Hermione believed they were strong enough for marriage and she would happily accept if he offered it… but he hadn't yet.

But who necessarily said Harry had to be the one to ask her? Did she not love him too? Did she not have a mouth that was capable of asking _him_ to marry _her_ , or at the very least have an honest conversation about their status as a couple and the prospect of marriage? The answer to all of those questions was yes, and she decided open dialogue with him about their future was a good course of action that she wanted to take. They could map out their lives together.

Hermione felt content when she walked into the conference room and saw five of the ten witches and wizards present, nodding at a couple.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted a few minutes later once everyone was in the room.

"Madam Granger," a number of voices answered genially.

" _Miss_ Granger," a wizard in his 70s stated, halfway leering at her. The witch and wizard sitting beside him looked pleased by his subtle lack of respect and she fixed them all with a flat, unimpressed look. He was Timothy Burke and one of his companions, the woman, came from the Fawley family, both family lines a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. These three were the ones who normally made things more difficult for Hermione than was necessary, their prejudice the commanding force behind their interactions with her.

Just because Voldemort had been defeated did not mean every bigot or dark wizard had fallen with him.

"Herbert, would you be so kind as to explain the nature of our meeting today?" Hermione prompted, addressing the Chief Warlock. He smiled while the court scribe started documenting.

"Of course, Madam," the older wizard replied, "We were unable to reach a verdict due to lack of consensus regarding a case, so we require your intervention."

The Warlock was typically the one to make a final decision in situations where there was not unanimity but the group of judges really was split down the middle: five on one side and four and the Warlock on the other.

"Very well. What is the case that needs to be heard?" the Muggleborn posited. A female judge cleared her throat to commence sharing the facts and the eleven discussed the matter for the next 52 minutes before Hermione offered a verdict (and consequences) that most everyone accepted.

She returned to her office right after the meeting and had a brief chat with Lottie, her assistant, before walking inside. Her office was organized and welcoming; there were many plants in the space and a couple pieces of art she had chosen adorning the walls. The most personal items in the room were her books on the large bookshelf, a few, meaningful trinkets, and two picture frames perched on her desk. One of the pictures was of her parents while the other was a picture of the Golden Trio in their second year and she kept both frames facing her chair. Today, however, there also sat a folded, crisp piece of parchment on her desk and she raised her eyebrows as she picked it up. Lottie had not mentioned anything about a message or letter from anyone and she was always on top of things like that, so what was this?

Instead of calling to the other woman to ask about it, Hermione simply read the paper. It turned out to be an article: an article that summarized the life and actions of Gellert Grindelwald. It was nothing beyond that. The witch made a face as she flipped the parchment over and saw nothing but blank space. No markings or notes or anything- just information about Grindelwald she already knew. Odd.

However, any thoughts or feelings she had about the article disappeared when she shook her head and dropped it in the trash. She was much more focused on her day's itinerary and deciding when she would talk to Harry about their future.

* * *

A/N: The proposal will come next chapter! I'm also blown away by how many follows this fic has gotten in only 2 chapters; I've never had that happen so quickly to one of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 4**

 _August 31, 2008_

Harry smirked from his spot on the bed as he watched Hermione battle with her hair. She stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom (a non magical mirror, as she had the tendency to argue with enchanted ones), looking pretty in her flowy skirt and snug blouse, yet struggling with her brown mane. She did not know what she wanted to do with it- if she wanted to leave it up or down or knot it at the back of her head, or wrestle it into a ponytail. She had been toying with it for the last ten minutes and her boyfriend had watched the entire time with amusement.

"Are you quite done?" he inquired. The witch shot him a glare.

"I'm done once I can make up my mind," she responded snarkily.

"Understandable. But we _did_ buy train tickets and those usually have a time table they keep."

The two were taking a day trip to Portsmouth and planned to get there via Muggle transit, an idea that had promised they could enjoy each other's company in a leisurely manner as they traveled to the port city. Hermione grimaced with the reminder that there was a schedule to keep, having temporarily forgotten they were taking the train.

Harry got up from and strolled over to her, standing behind her and grabbing her hair with both hands.

"Looks good like this," he uttered, demonstrating by pulling it into a low knot. She gave a very faint smile as she looked at their reflections.

"All right," she conceded. He smiled in triumph and let her hair fall, then posited:

"See how easy that was?"

"You could've helped me avoid all that fussing from the very start, you know."

"It was more enjoyable watching you huff and puff for a bit." Harry claimed, smirking again. The brunette turned to face him and directed an exasperated look his way.

They were both looking forward to the day trip, happy to have this quality time together since it was not as easily found with Hermione's new position. It was always a treasured thing when they could get away for a period of time and leave behind the usual hustle and bustle of their lives, especially as two of the most famous people in wizarding Britain.

"Are you ready?" she pondered, going to her bedside drawer for a hair tie and earning a nod from the Auror.

In the following moment, Ron's Patronus came bounding suddenly into Hermione's bedroom. The terrier was positively excitable in its movement and the pair stared at it in wonder as it ran in circles a few times and, afterward, hopped from side to side. Its tail was wagging so fast it was a blur, and Ron's enlivened voice spilled from it when it finally attuned to the witch and wizard.

"Come to St. Mungos! _Now_! Luna's having the twins!"

Hermione gasped as the terrier turned and ran out the bedroom door before dissolving. Harry's mouth had fallen open and he turned rapidly to face her.

"No Portsmouth anymore," he mentioned.

"No!" she confirmed, shaking her head wildly.

"We'll have to reschedule."

"Yes!"

"She's having the twins. They're coming!" Harry remarked.

" _Yes_!," Hermione exclaimed, "Oh my goodness!

"They're going to be parents!"

"Well come on, Harry! We need to get to St. Mungos!"

The pair was at the hospital in no time at all. Both of their hearts were racing as they hurried through the reception area to where the Welcoming Wizard was located, effortlessly drawing the attention of the people in the waiting room. (Apart from their fame, this may have also been because both were dressed in Muggle clothing with no robes in sight).

"Welcome to- _blimey_!," the young man responsible for greeting patients and visitors stated, eyes widening when he took them in, "Harry Potter, sir! And Herm-"

"Yes, yes," Hermione interjected impatiently, "We're here for Weasley."

"Er, r-right!"

The Welcoming Wizard consulted his list and informed them of Luna's location on the third floor. They thanked him and strode toward the elevators and he quickly turned in his chair after them.

"Wait! I forgot to ask if you come with gifts!" he called.

"No!" Harry negated.

They continued to attract attention when they arrived to the third floor and made their way through it but they did not care much; their only concern was reaching Ron and Luna. Luna had been put in a private room toward the back of the floor that had its own small waiting area attached. When the couple opened the door and stepped inside, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Xenophilius Lovegood sitting or standing about. The older adults peered to see who the new arrivals were.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly declared, standing up from her seat.

"Hello Molly," the Auror responded, going to hug her while his girlfriend hailed Arthur.

"Oh, can you believe it? Luna's having the twins!"

"Yes," smiled Hermione.

"How long have you been here? When did Luna get here?" Harry asked.

"My moon got here about 20 minutes ago. We three have been here for about ten." Xenophilius relayed, shaking the younger wizard's hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Lovegood." Hermione said, inclining her head toward him warmly. She knew she would always have a degree of detachment from the man as she was unable to fully forgive him for selling them out during the Horcrux hunt.

He nodded enthusiastically and commented:

"Grandchildren! It's really happening! The day is here!"

"You'll see what a joy it is, Xeno." Arthur informed, putting an arm around his wife.

"Aye! But you two go on inside," Molly urged, gesturing to the closed door behind which their friends were, "I expect when you come back out some of the others will have gotten here!"

Harry nodded and he and Hermione crossed over into the labor room, entering cautiously. Generous sunlight was pouring in from a window and they saw Luna sitting up in a bed with a patient looking Healer by her side. She was dressed in a simple, blue dressing gown and they could hear her voice carrying over to them while she spoke to to the witch in green robes. Her husband stood on the blonde's right side, not far from a pair of chairs surrounding a compact, round table. There was a rolling tray next to the Healer with a few gadgets and vials of potions on its top.

"Oy, you're here!" Ron exclaimed when the couple had been noticed.

"Of course, mate! Where else would we be?" Harry answered, grinning as the red head left Luna's side to greet them. The two men exchanged strong hugs, through which they attempted to convey their plentiful feelings, before Ron enveloped Hermione into an equally forceful embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Ron!" the brunette informed, squeezing him.

"Hello Harry." Luna said amicably as the dark haired wizard approached her.

"How are you, Luna?" he inquired, bending to kiss her forehead.

"A bit hungry."

Harry laughed.

"Only liquids until the little ones get here, but I don't think soup is out of the question," the Healer remarked, marking something on her clipboard.

"No pain yet, right?" Hermione questioned as she and Ron walked over.

"Not really." Luna noted.

"And when that happens, and becomes constant, we can give her the potion to numb the pain," the Healer revealed.

"This is Healer Croswell, by the way." Ron introduced. Harry and Hermione gave genial hellos and she gave a kind smile and nod in return.

"We were just on our way out for the day when we got your message." Harry stated.

"Waiting for your niece and nephew to pop out is a much better way to spend a Sunday, I think," his best friend replied.

"Most definitely!"

"What were you doing when your water broke, Luna?" Hermione wondered.

"Getting a foot massage from Ron. It was a nice way to wake up," she attested. The red head smiled and blushed somewhat, "But then I thought I had wet myself unexpectedly." There was laughter.

"I was freaked out. Took me a minute to get my head on straight; you would've thought I was the pregnant one!" Ron mentioned.

"Well, you do eat enough for two on a regular basis." Harry quipped, smirking.

"Oh, Sherry!," Luna uttered, perking up and looking at Croswell, "Would you like to hear how the twins were conceived?"

Both of the Healer's eyebrows rose while Ron's eyes bulged, his mouth becoming a thin line.

"It was in December- in the middle of the day, actually! Ron and I-" Luna commenced.

"Luna! Sweetheart!," her husband rapidly interrupted, "We _really_ don't need to worry Healer Croswell with the details about that! She has other things that need her attention! Like how you're doing!"

Hermione was trying to keep her giggles hushed while her boyfriend grinned widely. Ron looked embarrassed, as this was not the first time the blonde had been willing to freely tell the story of her babies' conception. (He never _would_ be able to look that one Gringotts' teller in the face again…).

Five minutes later, Ginny was the next visitor to come hurrying into Luna's private room. George and Angelina came after her, Percy and Audrey came after them, and Neville and Hannah were the last arrivals. The two eldest Weasley sons were unavailable as Bill and his family were in France visiting Fleur's relatives and Charlie was in Romania, but the latter had promised he would come to see the new additions to his family as soon as he got word of their births. Consequently, Ron and Luna had asked Bill and Fleur to be the godparents of their twins, something that had, originally, caused Ron to feel marked guilt.

He had considered his best friends for godparents of his impending children, of course, but after discussing the issue with his wife and mother, the ultimate decision had been to present his oldest brother with the honor. Ron had been hesitant to reveal this information to Hermione and Harry and promised them they would get dibs on any subsequent children of his, but he had been waved him off. They knew Ron cared for them and expected them to be in his children lives, and viewed them as yet another aunt and uncle; they did not need the title of godparent to prove this. What was more, Harry was already godfather to Teddy and joked that additional godchildren would just mean more money out of his pocket.

The 12 visitors took turns rotating in and out of the labor room. Ron essentially stayed with his wife the entire time and only came out once to talk to the group as a whole. Luna was given the potion for her pain two hours after getting to the hospital and, two and a half hours after that, she was ready to give birth. Her family and friends went into a tizzy. Two more Healers, including the Head for the floor, arrived for the delivery and the group was informed one other person was allowed to be in the labor room. The three grandparents were looked to right away and when Luna and Ron were informed they could have an additional person present, they asked for Molly. Mrs. Weasley went to be with her son and daughter-in-law with tears in her eyes while the others anxiously waited in the sitting area. (They could not hear anything due to the enacted spells).

The next time the door opened, which was quite some time later, the Head Healer and the other whom was not Croswell exited the labor room. Both wore smiles and informed the group that Luna and babies were stable and healthy, which elicited exuberant responses from their kin. The Healers also relayed that they were allowed to visit in pairs and could start the rotation once Mrs. Weasley came out, then bid everyone a good day before leaving. Consequently, Molly reappeared fifteen minutes later and still had tears in her eyes as when she had originally gone in, but they were clearly tears of joy.

"They're beautiful! Absolute perfect little dears!," the grandmother gushed, dabbing at her eyes, "Arthur, Xeno- go see your grandchildren!"

The two wizards did not need to be told twice, and Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the forehead as they made to go see the new parents and their offspring. Soft wailing drifted into the waiting room as they passed through the door and Hermione put a hand over her heart at the noise.

"My Ronnie is a father now!" Molly sniffed as she sat down, taking George's hand.

"Yes, mum," smiled Percy, standing next to his sister with an arm around her shoulders.

He and George were the next pair to go see the twins and when Harry and Hermione were told to follow after them, Harry protested. He pointed to Ginny and Angelina and noted they were family, but his ex-girlfriend shook her head and insisted he go, claiming he was just as much family as she was.

"I'm sure Ron's having withdrawals from being away from you two for this long, anyway." Ginny quipped.

When Hermione and Harry returned to the labor room for their short visit, they were instantly in awe. Ron was sitting in a chair pulled up right next to Luna's bed while the blonde was resting against a pile of comfortable looking pillows; each parent had a bundle in their arms and was looking down at it lovingly. There was no wailing now- only faint coos coming from the twin that Luna held. Croswell was buzzing around Luna's side quietly, taking care of odds and ends and she smiled when she saw the them walk inside the room.

"All right you two?" Ron questioned when he saw who had come in next. His smile could have split the sky and he was speaking quietly.

" _We_ should be the ones asking!" Hermione said.

"Ready to see the newest Weasleys?" Luna pondered. She looked visibly tired and her hair had been pulled into a careless bun, but the bliss radiating from her was more than apparent.

Hermione nodded vigorously and rushed over to Luna's right side, leaving Harry to eagerly walk up to his best friend.

"Being asleep is not the best way to make an impression on your uncle, Reagan." Ron half whispered to the baby girl in his arms, dipping her down for Harry to view.

"Well you can say hello, right, Liam?" Luna posited, addressing the baby boy in her arms who was awake. She moved so Hermione could get a good look at him.

Hermione's hands went to cover her mouth while Harry's countenance was overtaken by a smile that rivaled his best friend's.

"Oh my goodness!" the brunette remarked.

"Look at her," Harry stated, "Ron, you _made_ this, mate! You made a person and now she's here."

"Luna pitched in but _only_ a bit," the youngest Weasley son joked before adjusting Reagan's blanket.

"Molly was right- they're perfect." Hermione crooned, running a finger delicately down Liam's tiny arm. Luna hummed in agreement, "Were the births okay?"

"No more difficult than taking a test I'd been studying for, but the fact that they're here means I passed with flying colors," the other woman reported. The Muggleborn smiled from this choice of analogy.

"Who was born first?" Harry asked.

"Liam. Six minutes and 13 seconds." Ron answered, "He didn't cry much until his sister came out and started showcasing her lungs!"

"They will be the best of friends!" Luna surmised, rocking the boy a couple times. Her husband nodded his agreement, appearing emotional as he gazed at his daughter; perhaps he was thinking of another pair of twins in his family who had been the best of friends….

"I'm sure they will, Luna." Harry assured.

He and Hermione stayed their five minutes before departing in order to allow Angelina and Ginny their turn. They raved over the new babies with the others and, fifteen minutes later, everyone present had seen Reagan and Liam Weasley. Two thirds of the Golden Trio stayed a couple more hours at the hospital, during Luna took a 45 minute nap, but she insisted she wanted to be awake with her children for as long as she could and wanted everyone to have more time with them before visiting hours ended at 7PM. Hermione's and Harry's second round with the twins was closer to half an hour and both adults were able to hold each baby for a number of minutes. When visiting hours did terminate, they promised their friends they would stop by in the evening before the work week was out in order to visit again. They also told Luna and Ron to call on them for anything at all if it was needed, although they knew the freshly minted parents would be in good hands since Molly was staying with them for the next seven days.

When the pair returned to Harry's apartment at the end of the day, they ordered take out since they were too drained to cook and got cozy on the couch following dinner. The focus of most of their conversation revolved around Reagan and Liam. They experienced residual happiness from the events of the day and discussed their awe that their absolute best friend in the world had children now.

"Considering that Ron's from such a large family, it's not much of a surprise that he was the first of us to have kids." Hermione remarked, being spooned by Harry as they lay on the sofa.

"No, it's not," the Auror added. He then moved some of her hair away from her neck, "But all of this baby talk all day has made me want to practice having them!"

"What?"

He could not see the look on her face but he could hear the merriment in her tone. He kissed her ear, beginning to smile.

"Let's _practice_ , Hermione."

The witch laughed him off, but the resulting sex they had was particularly satisfying.

* * *

Luna was released from the hospital the following day during the evening, and there was a small article on page 2 of Monday's _Daily Prophet_ that mentioned the possibility- the rumor- that one of Britain's most well known wizards and his wife had welcomed babies into the world the previous day. On Tuesday, two days after Luna had given birth, the top half of the first page of the _Prophet_ (and the top half of the third page)was dedicated to the arrival of the Weasley twins. A six month old picture of Ron and Luna, who had just finished her first trimester, decorated the periodical along with the print.

 ** _It's a Boy… and Girl!_**

 _Beloved war hero Ronald Weasley, 28, and his wife Luna Weasley, nee Lovegood, 27, are now the proud parents of two!_

 _The couple welcomed twins into their lives just yesterday afternoon and it is reported the two could not be any happier! Liam Fred was born a few minutes before his sister Reagan Pandora, and it is said both babies came into the world healthy and bouncing. It is unknown if the new parents will name godparents for the twins, but the possibility that the honor would go to Weasley's best friends, Harry Potter, renowned Boy Who Lived, and Hermione Granger, Head of the DMLE, remains high._

 _Liam and Reagan belong to a long line of historically pureblooded wizards, and one wonders if these two will inherit the trademark Weasley hair! Their parents first met during their school days at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Weasley was in Gryffindor and Lovegood was in Ravenclaw. Their friendship formed long before their love did, and Lovegood has previously been quoted as saying, "I've always been fond of Ronald, but he believed me to be barmy the first year or two after meeting." The couple began dating when Weasley was 21 and Lovegood was 20, and wed three years later in a beautiful autumn ceremony._

 _Weasley is one of the proprietors of successful family owned business Weasley Wizard Wheezes while Lovegood's has a fulfilling career as a magizoologist. They both had a vital role in the defeat of the dark Lord Voldemort ten years ago, Weasley more so than his wife, and... (Cont'd on page 3)_

Harry smirked to himself as he set the newspaper down on his desk. He knew the _Prophet_ had gotten word of the twins' births _and_ first and middle names by unscrupulous means; it was hardly even two full days after their arrival and the paper spoke as though it had been in the waiting room along with everyone else! The _Prophet_ was not entirely to blame, conversely, as the information about the twins was more likely than not provided by an eager St. Mungo's employee who had been working while Luna was at the hospital. Harry also knew, better than anyone else, that this was merely the way of life when it came to the press.

Harry stretched his arms as he stood up and walked to a coat hanger that stood in a corner of his office. He removed his Auror robes and put them on before partially opening his door, ready to return to the report he had left unfinished before going home the previous night. He had only been at work for about 45 minutes and was planning to meet with his team in another 45, so he wanted to get the report out of the way before that happened. Any chance of that happening, however, was dashed when Robards' assistant came hurrying into his office without announcing himself ten minutes later.

"Auror Potter!," Graham exclaimed as Harry's head instantly snapped up "Chief Robards needs to see you right away!" The dark haired wizard jumped up to comply and rushed around his desk but he still posited:

"Did he say the reason?"

"Something to do with the Martens!"

Harry's countenance became grim as he followed Graham out of his office and spanned the short distance to the Head Auror's, following the other wizard's lead and not bothering to knock as he pushed open the door and peered around stealthily. Noah Ainsworth stood in the room as well and appeared determined as he looked back at Harry.

"Sir," he stated, starting to close the door.

"Don't bother. You'll be heading right back out of it in a second," Robards began, wearing the same look at Ainsworth, "Three Aurors from Noah's team contacted him a short while ago- the Martens have been tracked down. They are currently being trailed and we are going to attempt their capture."

"The goal is to set a trap for them." Ainsworth relayed, nodding at Harry.

"Yes. But we will need additional wand power as you know the level of threat these two present. In addition to the majority of Auror Ainsworth's team, you and two of the most capable members from your team _and_ Auror Clayton's team will go. Noah takes the lead and I am to be informed the moment they are apprehended. Recruit the two Aurors from your teams and leave immediately thereafter." Robards explained.

"Of course." Harry attested, giving a sharp nod and feeling the adrenaline already begin to influence his system.

"You're dismissed."

"You'll be taking Philips, then?" Ainsworth questioned as he and Harry rushed from the office.

"Yeah. And Thorpe from Kaz's group," came the response.

"Right," the other man nodded, "Let's go get these bastards and end this!"

Despite the number of missions Robards had been on and overseen during his days as Head Auror, he never felt at ease until they were over. He had confidence in the witches and wizards under his tutelage and faith that they would get the job done without serious injury or casualties, but he could not fully be off high alert until the target was hit. This particular mission was more nerve jostling than normal due to the level of danger the two assailants posed, so when Robards looked up to see a stag Patronus charging in his direction a little less than an hour after Harry had left, he held his breath.

"We need back up. Send Hit Wizards," the senior Auror asserted through his messenger, his voice gruff.

Robards' heart dropped at the same time resolve and anger flared within him. If the number of Aurors designated for this mission and the skill level of a handful of them were not enough to bring down the Martens, Robards knew the situation was bad. It had gone haywire, they had underestimated their targets, or both, but he was not going to risk it delving into something even worse. He ordered Graham to send an urgent memo to the Lead Hit Wizard requesting her presence as soon as possible while composing another meant for Hermione. The witch appeared four minutes after it had flown off and Robards informed her of what was happening, mentioning Harry's message and requesting the allowance of the involvement of the Hit Wizards.

Hermione granted it without question, instructing Robards to take four along with him and then proceeded to give a few other directions. She took charge and appeared resolute, and she hid her anxiety and slight distress about Harry being in the middle of this debacle well. She quickly debriefed Cassandra Clayton about the situation after Robards had gone to meet the Hit Wizards and informed the remaining senior Auror that she was in charge of the remaining troops until her cohorts returned. It was notably difficult for Hermione to focus on her work while she waited out the fight; she did it, but thoughts of everyone's safety, _especially_ Harry's, became a constant loop in her brain.

This was the first, real treacherous mission Harry had been on since Hermione had become Head and it was much harder to sit with than any of his previous ones when she had _not_ been Head. With her recent position, it was vital that she be objective and level headed no matter who was involved, but, historically, she had _never_ done well when Harry was threatened and her emotion bled through like liquid. This was no longer an option. She would have to sit on her feelings related to his well being as long as she was in charge of the DMLE and he was an Auror.

Hermione did not even remember where in the Ministry she had been when another airplane branded as urgent alerted her that the Aurors were back, but she remembered her heart slamming in her chest as she hastened back to her office for the debriefing (protocol for high profile cases). The brunette took a second to compose herself before asking Lottie to send for Robards, and when the Head Auror arrived he was accompanied by Ainsworth. Both looked harried and worn out, and evidence of the confrontation was clear in the appearance of their robes.

"Tea?" she posited, looking between the two and gesturing a small tray located next to her bookshelf. On it sat four cups and saucers, and a kettle full of tea that was kept warm by a constant charm. Robards shook his head while Ainsworth politely held up a hand to decline.

"No thank you, Madam," the older man noted, smiling wearily, "I'm sure we'll have a cuppa soon enough."

Hermione nodded and then stated:

"Report."

"The Martens have been neutralized, Madam," the senior Auror revealed after a nod from his superior, "But the brother- Oscar- died in battle." She nodded again, a whirl of emotions emerging in which relief was at the forefront.

"And our side? Casualties, injuries?"

"No casualties but most of us sustained some degree of injury. Three Aurors were harmed badly enough to warrant transportation to St. Mungos; they've already been taken."

"Good. Everyone else is to be checked by the Ministry Healer before returning to any sort of work today." Hermione attested. She desperately wanted to know if Harry was one of the three currently at the hospital but knew better than to ask.

"Yes." Ainsworth consented.

"Were there civilians?"

"Cleared out not long after the fight had begun. No one was hurt."

"Did Oscar perish at our hand?" the Muggleborn questioned.

"Yes, after debilitating one of the Aurors at St. Mungos. He then was hit by another Auror followed up by a Hit Wizard, but Oscar moved right as the Hit Wizard sent the cutting curse. Got him in the right spot on his chest." Ainsworth remarked.

"Understood. I will contact the Belgium Ministry… we will have to extradite Nina back," the witch relayed, "How did she take the fall of her brother?"

"Wretchedly," Robards shared, "She did herself in with her high level of emotion. A stray exploding charm she casted took out a portion of a two story building and some of the debris hit her."

"Very well. You should be proud of yourselves and your team; I am relieved to hear that no one was fatally injured and pleased to know they can no longer terrorize. Thank you, gentlemen."

"We knew it would not be easy stopping them but I think we also forgot."

"I leave it to your discretion then, Chief, to determine the level of rest your Aurors may need following that ordeal." Hermione stated, smiling kindly at the Senior Auror.

"Of course," Robards uttered, inclining his head.

"Auror Ainsworth, as lead on this mission, you'll have to attend a brief press conference with me tomorrow, as will Auror Robards and Lead Hit Wizard Kent. I also expect a preliminary report by Friday, but I expect you to take care of yourself before any of that happens."

"Yes Madam Granger." Ainsworth noted, wanting to smile.

"That is all, gentlemen."

Hermione was scribbling a memo to Harry not five minutes later, putting faith in the fact that he was not at St. Mungos (otherwise the airplane would not get to him). She placed an extra charm on it to ensure its privacy and watched it zoom out of her office in search of her boyfriend. The message had been succinct: she had instructed him to "please be all right" and told him to be at her apartment whenever he left the Ministry for the day, as she did not know when that would be. By the time she was done with her shift in the evening, she had not received a reply and was unsure of his status at all, as there was no additional contact from the Auror department and she had demanded herself to not physically go there to check in post-mission. Hermione had spoken to the Ministry's Healer at a certain point to make certain all of the Aurors had been assessed, but the Healer merely confirmed they had and had not given names.

The Muggleborn was, thus, restless when she returned to her home a few minutes past 6 o'clock. She had worked a ten hour shift but it had seemed like ten minutes due to the activity of the day and her lack of knowledge regarding Harry. Her edgy state was apparent in her movements as she raced into her bedroom and yanked her hair out of its bun. Hermione was going to throw on the first clothes she saw, dirty or clean, and go straight to Harry's. While her streak through her apartment had been quick, she had not seen any indication that someone had been in it since she left that morning; this meant he was either still at the Ministry or at the hospital.

Hermione grimaced as she threw off her work robes and kicked off her shoes, upset with the layers of clothes that was common in wizarding culture, layers that only seemed an inconvenience when one was frantic to get out of them. She had pulled her smart looking dress halfway down her front when she turned to face her bed at last; accordingly, she jumped in place, a startled noise coming from her throat. Harry was lying face down on her bed in lounging-around-the-house clothes, one arm placed above his head and the other placed over his eyes (no glasses in sight).

" _Harry_!" she breathed, voice loud, chest filling with a huge amount of alleviation.

He groaned and shifted a bit, and, in what seemed like no time at all, Hermione was out of her dress and in a too big, old shirt that had once been his. She climbed onto her bed right beside him and placed tender kisses all over his face, running her hands through his hair without delay.

"Harry! Are you all right? When did you leave the Ministry? How long have you been here? What did Healer Mercer say? Do you know how hard it is having to be neutral about you at work?!" the witch poured forth.

His eyes remained closed but he moved again and pulled her closer to him, which instantaneously calmed the anxiety she had been experiencing since learning he was a part of the mission.

"You're asking a _lot_ of questions, Madam Granger." Harry said in a rather hoarse voice. Hermione gave a loving a smile he did not see as she peered at his face.

"I was worried, you prat," she murmured, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I know, love. And I love you for it."

There was extended silence as Hermione persisted in physically soothing the man beside her, and each second that passed lulled him into the promise of slumber.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes…"

She kissed his forehead and settled in closer before muttering:

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: I know I said the proposal was supposed to come this chapter so don't kill me! It's just that these two scenes (i.e., the births and the Martens) turned out much longer than I expected! So, let's try this again: Harry's proposal comes in chapter 5- you have my word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 5**

 _September 4, 2008_

The press conference about the Martens had been held the preceding day. Hermione, Robards, Ainsworth, and Elexis Kent, the Lead Hit Wizard (or Witch, more appropriately), were present for it but Hermione and Ainsworth had done most of the talking. The press had no short amount of questions about the notorious duo's incapacitation and the resulting articles were in today's various publications. Harry had read over two before calling it quits; he had to send over his written recount of the fight to Ainsworth, who was in charge of compiling the entire report about the Martens. He also had to give a verbal statement about his part in the incident, as did everyone else who had been there to take down the Martens. This was mandatory for any case in which there had been a death.

Right now, Harry was in the second level's break room making himself a cup of tea. He would have to venture to a spare interrogation room to give his statement after his 15 minute break was over, but right now he was happy to have the room to himself for a brief period of respite.

"Auror _Potter_ ," a supercilious voice crooned as Harry took his first sip, eyes downcast.

The dark haired wizard looked up and instantly became tense. The cup remained near his face and covered the irritated grimace that was now forming on his lips, but it did nothing to stop the downward pull of his eyebrows. The other person grinned in a knowing way and folded their arms but merely waited.

"Garrick." Harry said brusquely after the long moment.

"Having a break already? It's not even noon!" the Hit Wizard commented.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd been put in charge of monitoring people's breaks; I'll be sure to check in the next time."

The other man laughed once and said:

"Oh, Potter. Always so snippy!"

"It was a joke," lied Harry, setting down his tea and turning away to move somewhere else in the room. He was no longer in the mood for the liquid as he could no longer enjoy it in peace, for Garrick would surely rob him of any peace. It never failed.

Christopher Garrick was a long standing Hit Wizard, one who had been working for the DMLE for one year when Harry entered the Auror training program. He was also three years older and a former Gryffindor as well, and Harry believed him to be a pompous idiot who got immense pleasure from antagonizing the dark haired wizard whenever possible.

"Don't insult either of us by lying." Garrick instructed, smirking. The Auror sighed and then posited:

"Is there something you need, Garrick? Besides interrupting my break?"

"I just want to chat about the Martens! Debrief, if you will."

Harry made a noncommittal noise.

"What for? You were there," he noted impatiently.

"Quite. But that wouldn't have even been necessary if you Aurors could do your jobs effectively!" Garrick relayed. Harry glared at him and the Hit Wizard walked a little closer, his smirk becoming smug.

" _Your_ division needed assistance from _my_ division to bring in two threats. Two, Potter. We've subdued more people with less men," he continued.

"How silly of us! We should have stood back and let you do all the work, then!" Harry grit out.

"Maybe that would've been best! Maybe three of your men wouldn't have ended up at St. Mungos that way."

" _Don't_ disrespect them," the Auror asserted, balling his fists.

"It's just a fact," Garrick replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I'd question your leadership but I know Robards is one of the few good Aurors the Ministry has. Must come down to personal competency!"

"Funny you should say that, as I distinctly remember _you_ ignoring an order from your lead and having her scream at you to get back in formation. You got one of your own hit with that stunt."

The haughty smile finally fell from Garrick's face and he studied Harry for a long, tense moment. The other man did not look away.

"There's a poorly kept rumor you eventually want Head Auror, Potter, but with an abysmal attitude like yours, I find it hard to believe it'll come to fruition." Garrick relayed in a more subdued voice, crossing his arms again.

"Lucky for me, your opinion is worth the amount of shit I can carry." Harry retorted. The older wizard chuckled once.

"Yes, you are the lucky one, actually. Lucky that you hold the, ah, _romantic interest_ of our dear department head! Otherwise, a woman as intelligent and perceptive as Madam Granger would not give you a first thought for that position, let alone a second thought!"

Harry's blood truly began to boil and Garrick could see it mold his countenance. His personal relationship with Hermione could easily be a hot topic and Garrick was known to reference it at times, especially since Hermione had gotten her new title.

"Uh oh. Have I touched a nerve?" Garrick questioned, his malicious smile back in place. The Auror quickly turned around to face away and busy himself with something, anything.

"I still don't understand how a witch like that- a woman that driven and bright and _invigorating_ \- didn't pick a wizard who was her equal!," Garrick stated, "She deserves a partner who is on her level, one who can match her! One who can _satisfy_ her in a _variety_ of different ways."

Harry was fighting to control his anger, to keep himself in check, but it was outrageously difficult with every word that came from the other man's mouth.

"I mean, have you seen her?," continued Garrick, lowering his voice, "She's the best looking DMLE Head we've ever had- possibly the best looking head of _any_ Ministry department who's existed! Who wouldn't want to curl around _that_ body ev-"

"If you don't want to walk around with two mangled hands stuffed into that terrible mouth of yours for the rest of the week, you will _stop_ talking. Now." Harry interjected roughly, snapping and stepping into the Hit Wizard's personal space. His green eyes were blazing.

They stared at one another furiously but neither made a move. Harry was more than willing to put this halfwit in his place but he would not dare be the aggressor; the last thing he needed was for this to get back to Robards. Or Hermione.

"I've got somewhere else to be. I'd love to stay here in order for you to feel better about yourself, but you told me to not insult either of us by lying," he revealed.

Harry then bypassed Garrick and just barely avoided bumping shoulders, failing to see the ugly look that was thrown at his back.

The following day was the end of the work week and Harry and his fellow senior Auror, Clayton, were called into Robards' office not long after lunch. They noted their boss looked slightly tired but it _had_ been a hectic week due to the Martens. He reminded the pair the new Auror recruits would begin training in 10 days and their rotation of taking charge of the group would commence in October. (Robards was the sole instructor for the first 30 days). Harry, consequently, reminded himself that the new Aurors' start was the week of Hermione's birthday, and he was going to propose the subsequent week on September 27th: a Saturday. His heart sped up at the thought.

"Now, the real reason why I called you two in here…" Robards commenced, giving a small sigh. Clayton exchanged an intrigued look with Harry.

"Sir?" she prompted after a natural pause. A longer interval of silence came after this and they simply waited for the Head Auror to speak.

"I'm retiring when the new year begins." Robards revealed.

Harry's eyes widened and the witch's mouth fell open as both gawked at him. He seemed unbothered by their reactions because he pressed on.

"The only other parties who are aware are Madam Granger and Minister Shacklebolt. I informed them both a few weeks ago."

Neither senior Auror had yet to make a sound so Robards continued.

"I will announce my retirement in the beginning of January but will not officially be done until March, after two months of training the new Head Auror. This person, by all means, will be the one looked to and will carry out all of their new duties, as they will be inducted at the end of the month. I will be coaching them from the shadows, so to speak," he explained.

"Chief Robards…," Clayton started, mouth moving as she blinked twice, " _Why_? Why are you retiring?" The older wizard smiled.

"I feel it is my time to do so, Cassandra. I came right out of Hogwarts to work for the Ministry and worked in this department for _many_ years before making it to the Aurors; I've been one for the past two decades and Head for half of that. I love what I do but everything has to end at some point…. I've also got grandchildren who need more of my time." Robards shared.

"When, when did you decide on this?" Harry wondered.

"About six months ago. I knew this would be my last year."

"It's rather shocking to think about!" the witch attested.

"I'm sure," Robards mentioned amicably, "But I need you to think about it- and hard- because I want one of you to be my successor." A rapid but blunt silence befell them.

"Us?" Clayton pondered in disbelief.

"Of course. Nothing else makes sense! You two are senior Aurors and excellent at what you do."

"What about Noah, Chief?" asked Harry.

"Auror Ainsworth has made it clear, more than once, that he has no interest in being Head Auror." Robards attested. He received nods.

"When you will notify the other Aurors?"

"At the start of October. Later that month, I will begin preparing and assessing you both for the position and, by the end of December, I will have made a decision," Robards revealed, "Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, sir." Clayton responded.

Harry shook his head slowly although his mind was whirring. Head Auror. What he had wanted since he was 25... it was now within reach. There was a 50% chance he could get it. Head Auror!

"Do both of you _want_ to be considered for the position?" Robards posed. The pair glanced at one another before gazing intently at their superior.

"Yes."

"Of course."

They had answered at the same time and both sounded hungry. Robards smiled a bit.

"Very well," he acknowledged, "Whomever I choose, I know they will surpass my expectations and the Auror department will be in skillful hands."

"We- the team won't be the same without you, sir." Harry claimed. The older wizard nodded warmly and then said:

"Maybe it will be even better."

When the two senior Aurors left Robards' office, Clayton pulled Harry into her office and hurriedly shut the door.

"So," she commenced, licking her lips, "What do you think?" She seemed to be vibrating with excitement and it was reflected in her dark eyes.

"What do I think? A part of me is still back in that office trying to process what he said!" he stated.

"And the other part?"

"The other part has already started seeing you as competition."

The witch laughed once, crossing her arms and leaning her tall, slender frame against her desk.

"You've been competition to me for a while, Potter," she remarked, watching him with a smirk, "I'm assuming Ms. Hermione Granger did not tell you about this?"

"No," Harry confirmed, "That would've been a breach of her job obligations, I'm sure. She takes her position seriously, as she should."

"Indeed she does. As do you, which means you will be putting your all into this bid for Head Auror."

"Most definitely," he grinned.

"So you know you can expect the same from me, Harry, dear. I am not just going to step aside _or_ make this easy for you!" Clayton informed him, leaning forward teasingly.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way!" the wizard declared, inclining his head before taking his leave.

"I'll see you around, darling!" she called after his retreating form.

Cassandra was a harmless yet lively flirt and it showed in her interactions with the people with whom she was comfortable. But his colleague's flirty antics were the last thing on his mind at that moment; the sole concern was that of Head Auror, and that it could be him. Harry thought of it for the remainder of the day and when evening descended and his girlfriend arrived to his apartment, he jumped at the chance to discuss it with her.

"Robards told us he's retiring." Harry shared. It was the first thing out of his mouth after they traded a quick kiss. Hermione pulled back to look up at his face, a smile spreading across hers.

"I was wondering when he would do it!," she commented, "What did you think? How'd you feel?"

"Shocked and then… eager. It's all I've thought about since finding out."

She nodded enthusiastically, smile still in place.

"I was a bit surprised as well but then I was excited for you! I didn't tell him that, of course," the brunette noted.

"Did he tell you it would be between me and Kaz? That Noah doesn't want it?" Harry inquired.

"Yes."

"And I noticed you said excited for me, not excited for us, as in me and Kaz. Why, Hermione, is that bias as to who you want to see as Head Auror?"

"Fine. I'll root for Cassandra now from here on out, if that's what you want," the Muggleborn quipped. He grinned and then appeared contemplative, allowing a short stretch of silence to pass between them.

"You know, I was thinking that if I'm chosen, there will be talk that you told Robards to pick me." Harry admitted. Hermione made a face.

"If the average person knew that I cannot chose Head Aurors and can only veto the current Head Auror's choice under warranted circumstances, then there would be no talk," she relayed, sounding a tad irritable. She then took a pause and sighed, "There will always be talk… as long as we are together and work in the same department. It doesn't matter what we do."

"Yeah... you would think I should be used to it by now, eh?" he remarked, chuckling in an ironic manner.

"Then focus on securing Head Auror, not what a bunch of nitwits will say once it happens!"

Harry thought of his run in with Garrick yesterday and, when he peered down into Hermione's eyes, she appeared determined- for him. For the both of them. He gave half a smile and kissed her again, although this time it was longer.

"May I never know life where you're not on my side," he uttered, taking her hair out of its bun. She gazed at him with surprise as her hair tumbled down and around her face.

"Impossible," the witch negated, feeling the sensation of a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Now, we have to meet Hannah and Neville in an hour so we should get ready for that."

Hermione removed herself from his arms and walked to his bedroom, knowing he was staring at her retreating figure. The couple was planning to go to visit Luna, Ron, and the twins on Sunday but tonight they were meeting up with the Longbottoms for a double date. The two couples had made arrangements to have dinner and a show and it wound up being a good night. During intermission of the show, Neville and Harry left their chatting partners and went to the bar (although they got no alcohol). Neville questioned his friend about the proposal and was informed it would happen in about three weeks, for which the pureblood seemed notably excited.

"You'll be the third of us to get married!" Neville stated, smiling widely and referring to their group of former Gryffindor boys.

"And possibly the last. Dean may have a go at it but can you imagine Seamus Finnigan as a husband?" answered Harry. The other wizard laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"You'll see, Harry: marriage is worth it. When you have the right woman, it really is worth it. And knowing all that you and Hermione have been through? I'd say you found her- found her a long time ago."

* * *

On the morning of September 19th, Hermione's 29th birthday, the witch in question was found laid in bed as content as she could possibly be. It was somewhere between 7:45AM and 8 o'clock and she was in a bed not her own, snuggled up against a man with black hair and expressive green eyes. Both were naked under the slacken protection of the sheets and the comforter was bundled somewhere on the floor, inadvertently moved there amidst the movement that had happened on the bed earlier.

Hermione had awaken to the sensation of tiny kisses being placed on her throat and chest, and when her partner recognized she had roused, the first thing she heard him say was "happy birthday, Ms. Granger." It was a lovely way to start a day, especially a birthday, and the gift that had followed- one of a physical nature- had been even lovelier. Now, she was basking in the afterglow and in no rush whatsoever to move from this spot and break this lazy, happy spell.

"Do you have breakfast waiting for me too?" the brunette questioned coyly.

"No. The very first thought I had this morning was to please your nether regions, not your stomach," Harry answered, "But if you give me 15 minutes, I can tend to that as well." She laughed lightly.

"No. You've guaranteed I'll have a wonderful day so you've done more than enough."

At the end of August, the Auror had convinced Hermione to request that she have her birthday off from work in order to fully enjoy her day. She did as he suggested but when she asked why he seemed adamant about it, he would not say. It had not been until the previous week when Harry revealed he had arranged for her to be pampered at a Muggle London spa on her birthday. Massages, nail treatment, facials, delicious but likely overpriced drinks- whatever Hermione desired could be had at the spa. The witch had been shocked but then pleased at the news, thinking she would have not thought to celebrate her birthday this particular way.

"I'm glad you're going to have today. With how hard you work, you really need it," he mentioned, watching her finger trace circles on his chest.

"I'm really looking forward to it as well. It sounds perfect."

"Maybe this should become habit for you… every couple months, I'll schedule a day where you're not to be interrupted- just spoiled."

"It'd have to be your doing since it wouldn't get done if left to me!" Hermione commented.

"Too busy changing the Ministry single handedly." Harry claimed, sighing playfully. She smiled.

"I did say this is what I have you for, right? You make sure I take care of myself."

"You made sure I didn't die when we were kids, I make sure you don't overdo it now. Trade offs."

"Mmm," she uttered, cuddling against him more, "We work so well together, love."

There was a pause in their conversation as he mulled over her words, which were said honestly but also nonchalantly.

They worked well together.

"We do," murmured Harry, kissing her left shoulder.

This observation was an understatement in the wizard's opinion. Yes, the pair complimented one another in a considerable way and their compatibility was outstanding. They hardly fought- truly fought. They had conflict, of course, but in their 17 years of knowing each other they hardly fought. Hermione _knew_ Harry. She knew him like no one else and her ability to understand and get him was uncanny; she had developed this skill by their second year at Hogwarts and it was unrivaled. Consequently, he was able to calm her down and talk her off ledges more effectively than others, knew what she needed or failed to see at times in her pursuit of the bigger picture. Harry was also fiercely protective of Hermione, and mercy be upon anyone who threatened her in any way. They loved one another in notably different yet similar ways, and it was hard for him to fully explain at times how much he cared for her. How much he always would.

It was why he had bought a ring.

A ring that was currently disguised and hidden in one of the drawers of his large, bedroom bureau.

A ring that represented his love and desire for her.

A ring that seemed to vibrate whenever he consciously thought of it and had it near at hand.

A ring that was to be kept secret for another eight days… and why was that, really?

Why was that when, as he peered down at her bare, beautiful face framed by her riotous mass of hair, _right now_ seemed like the perfect time to present it to her? Right now when her warm body was pressed against his and she made invisible patterns on his skin.

The moment was perfect. Hermione was perfect- to him.

And Harry did not want to wait any longer.

"I have something for you," he muttered, running a hand down her arm, "Let me get it." He had been overtaken by a surge of emotion and was letting it dictate his words and actions.

"That requires you getting up, and I'm comfortable!" the brunette declared, latching onto him by the shoulders, "Can't you Summon it?" Harry laughed once.

"It'd ruin the surprise! But if you let me up, it'll be worth it."

"All right," she relented after a long moment, sighing dramatically. He kissed her forehead and then untangled himself from her grasp, smirking when she whistled at his nudity.

"Close your eyes," the wizard instructed before making to move further.

Hermione grinned before following his order and he then noticed his Snitch tattoo was whizzing around on his chest. (Her fingers must have touched it and brought it to life when grabbing at his shoulders). Harry decided to worry about stilling his magical tattoo later and walked to his bureau, opening the drawer that held the ring and grabbing the disguised box; he mumbled a spell under his breath and it reverted back to its original form. His heart started to pound as he peeked at the piece of jewelry that could, and hopefully would, change his life.

"And really, Harry, you shouldn't have gotten me anything else! The spa is gift enough," she lectured.

"I can't help it when it comes to you," he replied, gazing at the sapphire. Exhaling quietly, he then closed the box and made his way back to his bed.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet."

Harry climbed into bed and sat with his back erect against the headboard. He reached out for Hermione and pulled her right against his chest; she went without protest and said nothing. He situated his arms around her waist with the box sitting in his right palm, and took a bit of time to steel himself before speaking.

This was it.

"Open your eyes and look down," the wizard commanded softly.

"I know quite well what you've got _down there_ , Harry," she quipped, smiling and doing as he said. Conversely, she inhaled suddenly when she spotted the box and froze for a few seconds.

His heart really began to hammer away when she snatched the box from his hand and deftly flipped the lid. There was another tick of silence while she stared at it but then she was speaking again.

"Harry! This _ring_! It's, it's!... you got me a ring!," Hermione remarked in a breathy voice, eyes big, "God, it's gorgeous! _This_ is my gift?! And it looks like a sapphire- my birthstone! _Oh_! Harry, this is!-"

"It's not a birthday gift, Hermione." Harry revealed, interrupting her avid speech. His composed tone contrasted her excited one, and he imagined he could hear the moment her brain halted in its tracks.

"But it's…"

"It's your birthday today, yes, but that's not why I'm giving it to you."

The silence now seemed heavy as she processed his admission, and the Auror imagined he was also able to pinpoint her mind working out why he had presented her with this ring. He thanked the high heavens his fingers were not trembling as he took the box from her and removed the piece of jewelry, holding it before her eyes. (Why had no one told him he would feel this anxious this quickly?!)

"Hermione," Harry commenced, after gulping. _This was it_!, "I want to marry you. I want to be yours forever and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Our life. Together. I-I want you to be my wife."

He then lifted her left hand and slipped the ring on the appropriate finger, breath coming out in small puffs. He was so focused that he did not notice her breathing had become strained and her entire frame was shaking faintly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked. His voice cracked a bit on the last syllable.

Hermione made a strangled noise as she held up her hand, fingers straight and splayed. The ring shone wonderfully. Her right hand had the sheets in a death grip.

"You want to marry me?" she pondered. Her voice quivered and it was obvious, and the wizard was unsure how to take it.

"Yes. I do," he confirmed cautiously, "Very much."

What sounded like a sob left her throat. The witch turned rapidly in his arms to face him and Harry saw tears in her eyes, but the smile she wore was positively beatific.

"Yes! Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you!" she exclaimed.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and connected their lips as Harry felt awash with a level of happiness he had never experienced before. The kisses they traded were desperate and blissful and he felt like doing nothing but laughing. She said yes. They were going to have a wedding and he was going to be her husband. He was going to marry his best friend.

Her tears had fallen when Harry pulled away and he used his thumbs to make them disappear.

"You couldn't just let me have a normal birthday! You had to propose!" Hermione stated, smiling lovingly at him.

"You gave me no choice. You were lying there, being you, and I absolutely couldn't wait another second," he responded, kissing the side of her mouth.

"How long had you been planning to ask?"

"Two months. And that ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for the past month."

"Oh, Harry…"

She gazed at her newly adorned ring finger with a doting expression.

"Do you like it?" the Auror pondered after a period.

"It's impossible to merely 'like' this ring, Harry. I _love_ it. I think I love it more than you," the brunette asserted. He laughed.

"Then so be it! All that matters is that you said yes."

Hermione peered up at him.

"Did you think there was anything else I could say, would even think of saying?" she inquired, brow furrowing a tad.

"It's amazing what your mind comes up with when you're terrified of anything other than yes." Harry noted breezily. She shook her head before claiming:

"No other living soul on this _earth_ could ask me to marry them and get a yes out of me. No one. Not a single person but you, Harry Potter. And you're a silly man to even consider otherwise."

He watched her and for the first time he felt tears beginning to well in his eyes, but he was not going to have any of that- not until the wedding, at least. So, instead, the wizard grabbed Hermione, taking them both down and then rolling so he was on top of her. She gave a mirthful shout.

"The soon to be Mrs. Potter putting me in my place once more!" he mentioned, smirking.

"The soon to be Mrs. _Granger_ -Potter," she corrected, smiling back in a haughty manner.

"Ah, and she strikes again!"

Harry smiled and kissed her neck, dizzied by hearing his name coupled with hers. His lips then started a slow progression down her body.

"Well we will _surely_ have news for my parents when we eat dinner with them tonight!" the brunette attested.

"Yes. Although they already know I was going to propose," he answered.

"You told them?! When? What'd they say?"

"Questions that can be answered later, birthday girl."

"And why can't- _ooh_!" she uttered. Hermione's question had been ripped from her when she felt his mouth attach to her right breast.

"I'm busy giving you another _gift_ ," he mentioned. His tongue ran over her nipple and she bit her lip, barely keeping from making a pleased noise.

"Another one?" she wondered.

"Yes. Unless you don't want it?"

"N-No! I want it."

And she did. The fact that they had had sex not too long ago meant nothing and her body was responding to prepare her for another round. Harry's hand went up to give her left breast attention as his lips moved past her right.

"Do you want to know what it is?" the Auror inquired.

"I trust you! I trust it'll be good." Hermione breathed out. She moaned when he squeezed her breast and his tongue dipped into her belly button.

"Well now I can't disappoint!"

His other hand then ran along the inside of her right thigh and, as his head moved even lower past her stomach, she knew exactly what gift he was going to give her. And how good it would feel to have his messy strands between her fingers while he worked his magic… one of which fingers now housed a beautiful engagement ring. Hermione's new fiance was going to please her with his mouth on her birthday morning… how fortunate could one woman be?

Harry was half an hour late to work, incidentally, but he could hardly be pressed to care. He wore a mile wide grin the entirety of his shift that would not have slipped for anyone or any situation. Some of his fellow Aurors noticed but he did not give them the real reason behind his smile when they asked. He would tell them- they would find out- but not yet. It was too new. Their closest friends had to know first, had to know that, yes, he had abandoned his original plans on a whim, but who the hell cared because Hermione had said yes! She was his fiance!

Harry had put significant effort into preparing for the Hogwarts proposal and consulted with various people about it to ensure it would happen. And yes, it would have been enjoyable to see Hermione's reaction to what he had set up, but he did not regret his hasty decision for the impromptu proposal; in that moment, it had seemed quintessential to ask for her hand in marriage and she had accepted, so what was there to be remorseful about?

The brunette was also noticeably joyful while enjoying her hours long spa treatment. She had an infallible, everlasting smile that matched Harry's and she could not stop staring at her ring. She admired the sapphire while they gave her a pedicure, admired it while she received a back massage, admired it while sitting on a veranda and sipping a mimosa in a plush robe. More than one employee noticed Hermione's dreamy state and shiny ring and put two and two together, eagerly congratulating her after they received confirmation that she was, in fact, recently engaged. Very recently.

Harry wanted to marry her- was going to!

She managed to find complete privacy for a brief moment at one point and sent her otter Patronus off to deliver the very simple yet important message that she loved him. And as wonderful and relaxing as the day was, she could not wait until they were reunited once more and could revel in the new status of their relationship together, both giddy for the future that awaited them.

* * *

A/N: I hope no one's upset about Harry's impulsive proposal, but when I first thought of writing this story, this particular proposal was one of the first scenes that cemented itself into my brain. So I always intended for him to pop the question that way!

Also, for those readers who didn't read _The Other Night_ , Harry has/d a tattoo of a Snitch on his left shoulder blade that, when touched, becomes animated and flies around his upper body. I know it was mentioned in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 6**

 _September 19, 2008_

Hermione was _radiant_. She seemed to literally be glowing and her parents could not take their eyes off her as she bounded up to them in the fine restaurant at which they were eating her birthday dinner. Harry was a few steps behind her and looked thoroughly happy himself, watching her with a dopey smile on his countenance.

The witch's exuberance could have been the result of numerous things: the fact that she had been pampered for hours on end, the fact that she and Harry had had sex again before coming to the restaurant, her joy about the proposal, or her magic, which inherently sensed all of this and was thriving. It was likely a combination of all four elements but her parents knew none of this. They simply knew their daughter looked overjoyed, rushing up to them in a charming purple dress that Robert, personally, thought could have had a less revealing neckline.

"Oh, Hermione! My lovely!" Jean exclaimed, reaching for her child and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, our not so little girl!" Robert added, embracing her and kissing her forehead after her mother released her.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione uttered excitedly. She returned their affection and then it was Harry's turn to be hailed by the older adults.

"Have you had a good day?" Mr. Granger posited once the greetings were finished. She nodded earnestly.

"Yes, what have you done, dear?" asked Jean.

Hermione's smile became even brighter and she peered at Harry once before she thrust out her left hand to present to her parents' eyes. They noticed the ring right away and Mrs. Granger let out a small shriek while Robert's mouth fell open.

"I got engaged!" the witch declared. There was only a second or two of silence before the women emitted a substantial amount of noise and hugged one another. This earned some stares from the restaurant's other patrons but the small group did not notice.

"He proposed!" Jean stated.

"Yes! Yes, we're going to get married!" her daughter replied. Robert looked at the other man while his wife and child babbled to each other and then he moved forward, shaking the hand of his, now, future son-in-law and patting his back.

"Congratulations Harry!" he attested, grinning.

"Thank you, Rob," the Auror remarked with a twin grin.

"So you moved the date up? How'd it go at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, it wasn't intentional! I didn't do the Hogwarts plan at all!"

"Oh! No?" Mr. Granger questioned, appearing surprised.

"No," Harry confirmed, laughing once, "It just… happened! The moment seemed perfect and I couldn't resist."

Consequently, Hermione knew about Harry's original proposal: he told her once he had gotten home from his work shift. She had seemed captivated and touched while he relayed the detailed steps he had scheduled to take at the castle, and he sheepishly apologized for ditching the plan for a less elaborate (but more intimate) set up. She assured him there was nothing to feel sorry for as the proposal had been everything she could ever want, and the pair found itself panting and moaning, bodies sliding against one another other, not long afterward.

"Well, no matter! It worked out regardless, eh?," Robert commented, offering a large smile, "We'll be family soon!" The dark haired wizard felt exceptionally warmed by this observation and let a pleased smile show on his face; conversely, Mrs. Granger then turned her attention back to the men.

"And _you_!," Jean exclaimed, looking pointedly at her daughter's fiance, "Come here!" Harry obeyed and she hugged him once more. Hermione looked on with affection while her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm probably being more emotional than necessary but I'm just _so_ happy!," the older woman continued, releasing him, "You proposed, on her birthday!"

"I did!" noted Harry.

"Any gift we had for her is just going to be a pile of dung in comparison!" This invited a round of laughter from the other three.

When the quartet had been seated and was munching on appetizers, Harry was prompted to reveal exactly how the proposal had happened. He modified it, of course, to hide the fact that he and Hermione had been naked in bed, post-sex, when he popped the question; there was absolutely no need for her parents to be privy to that aspect of it! He also shared that, besides Ron and Minerva McGonagall, the Grangers were the only people who knew the couple was now engaged. Harry had owled both the headmistress and his best friend about the news while at the Ministry earlier in the day, with promises to the former that he and Hermione would still visit next weekend in lieu of coming to Hogwarts for the proposal itself.

Dinner lasted two and a half hours and was a very happy affair, and the younger couple assured the older couple it would give frequent updates as the wedding slowly began to formalize. Harry and Hermione then went back to his apartment and put on her favorite movie as they sat on the floor and ate her favorite dessert.

"When _do_ you want to get married?" he asked, lifting a spoon to her mouth. She opened it to accept the morsel he was offering and thought about the question while she chewed.

"When were you thinking?," she countered, "You've had more time to think about it since you knew you would propose."

It was quiet while he slowly dipped the spoon back in the bowl.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, Harry, truthfully." Hermione half smiled.

"I thought May," the Auror mentioned, peering at her.

"May?"

"Yeah. A spring wedding."

May. That would give them about seven to eight months to plan, which was a decent time frame for a ceremony that would be modest yet well thought out. And she knew both of them would not want a grand, flashy wedding, so this amount of time seemed very appropriate.

Gosh, a wedding- _their_ wedding!

"Is that too soon?" wondered Harry.

"No. I think May is wonderful," the brunette responded, kissing his cheek. His heart clenched in tentative excitement.

"So we have a month?"

"We do."

He smiled broadly, gazing at her, and then posited:

"Do you want to plan it ourselves, or… or get help? Find someone else to plan most of it."

Harry knew that he thought it would be best to hire an outside party- albeit one that could be trusted- to take charge in planning the wedding. Hermione already had enough on her plate as the fairly new DMLE Head and he did not have the mind for organizing something of this magnitude. That he had polled multiple people on the best way to ask Hermione to marry him and had impulsively forgone his original proposal idea were proof enough of that! What was more, Harry was going to be invested in trying to secure Head Auror so it seemed best to have someone whose main focus could be organizing a wedding.

"What if we see how it goes? Doing it ourselves?," Hermione pondered carefully. He had a feeling she was going to say something like this, based on her nature, "What do you think?"

The wizard took a brief moment but then told her what he thought: of her significant demands from work and his lack of talent at things like this, and his bid for Robards' position. She was quiet for a stint while she considered his words and stared at her ring, and he knew she was ready to speak again when she sighed.

"You're right. It would be best for someone else to handle this, someone who can give their all," she conceded, "But! I want to work _very_ closelywith them! I won't have them mucking this up or not listening to our ideas."

"Of course." Harry said, grinning. Well that had been easy! He offered her another spoonful of the dessert and she took it, looking at him slyly.

"I don't want today to be over. It's been a dream!"

"I'm glad you think that, love. I want this to be the best birthday you've ever had."

"It most certainly has been, Mr. Potter." Hermione confirmed, smiling.

"Do you know how it can be an even better dream?" he inquired, setting down the bowl and spoon. He put a hand on her thigh.

"How?"

"By taking off your dress."

Harry said this in a very suggestive tone and it caused Hermione to smirk.

"And how, exactly, does a lack of clothing make this dream better?" the brunette asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for a prodigy like you?" he inquired, trying to pull her closer to him in a casual manner.

"If you want it off, you'll have to get it off yourself!"

Hermione jumped up and out of his grasp and began to run away. Accordingly, Harry was up with an eager growl immediately thereafter thanks to his Seeker and Auror reflexes. She shouted and tried to run to the spare bedroom turned office/storage room in order to lock him out, and she nearly accomplished this, but Harry caught her, naturally, and he had no problem taking off her dress by himself (on the floor in front of the room's door) like she had directed.

The couple ended the day the same way it had commenced: both of them naked in bed. Harry dozed off before Hermione and she languidly stroked his skin while curled against his chest, knowing it would be a good while before sleep claimed her. Her birthday truly had been perfect, and it had been quite some time since she and Harry had had that much sex in one day. Five different occasions, in fact, but the knowledge that they were going to marry had done wonders for their libidos, it seemed.

The brunette had all day to wrap her head around the fact that she now had a fiance and it was still so surreal. Hermione had envisioned marriage as a part of her life since age seven, seeing it as an inevitability while looking at her parents through a young child's eyes. She had actively wanted it since age 15 and had glimpses of it while dating both of her male best friends. Admittedly, she had also considered that it may not happen for her at various points in her life, most notably when when her initial relationship with Harry had failed.

The witch mulled over their first time being together: how it started, the three years it lasted, and the uncomfortable last two months before it had exploded in an alarming way. They had spent half a year after that in an unusual state of contention before slowly repairing their bond, then came a heated, unplanned night together one year after their relationship had concluded. And now, here she was a year and a half into her second try with Harry, with a ring on her finger. Hermione knew it was right and knew they were ready- more than ready. Harry had confessed he was thinking about proposing before things had become muddled between them and they broke up, and he revealed he had remained in love with her after the relationship ended.

And now he had actually done it, had gone and made one of the most profound gestures of love and commitment! Who would have thought that the scrawny yet overwhelmingly famous boy she had met at age 11 would ask to _marry_ her one day!

He always had been and always would be "just Harry" to Hermione, but even she could not deny the significance behind the fact that the most well known wizard since Albus Dumbledore wanted to spend his life with her, a Muggleborn (albeit one with her own merits) with no family wizarding history at all. The witch sighed and put her left hand on Harry's upper chest to get a good view of her beautiful ring. She had a problem. She had not gone more than three minutes all day without looking at the sapphire. This thought caused her to grin, however; _she_ was Harry's fiance and the small band was an obvious reminder.

But how ecstatic her parents had been over the proposal as well, especially her mother! A different kind of smile overtook Hermione's countenance. She could not precisely put into words how happy she was to have Robert and Jean celebrate something like this with her, for there had been a period of time at age 18 when she had considered that she would never be with them again. The time they had been in Australia living under different names had made their daughter truly cherish them; accordingly, she had been highly emotional when she managed to restore their memories. This was not to say that things had been instantly easy or smooth when they realized they were Jean and Robert Granger. The first number of months were somewhat strainful on the family's relationship as Hermione's parents had a bounty of negative feelings about what their child had done. But the witch had taken them in stride, knowing her father and mother had a right to their emotions and reasoning it was a price she was willing to pay to have them back.

Hermione looked up into Harry's sleeping face. She was hit by a surge of unwavering love and moved forward to softly kiss his lips, taking care to not wake him. She could not wait to become Mrs. (Granger) Potter. She had proven she would follow him anywhere, and that definitely included marriage.

* * *

The following evening found Hermione, Harry, and their dearest wizarding kin at Grimmauld Place for a casual gathering to celebrate her birthday. Conversely, it immediately became an engagement party as well when Ron, 40 minutes into the affair and with practically everyone present, amplified his voice and called out:

"Oy! Just so you lot know, they're _engaged_ now! Harry proposed to her yesterday morning, the tosser!"

A ripple of blunt silence spanned out before gasps, shrieks, and yells resounded. Hermione looked at the pureblood, utterly shocked, and then blushed mightily before she was rushed by a group of their friends. Harry happened to be standing next to Ron and turned to face his best friend, his face unreadable.

"Thanks, mate," he stated in a flat tone. They had not even cut her cake yet! Ron had quickly and skillfully taken away all of their control over this matter: how and when they would tell others about their engagement. Typical Ron- brash and somewhat ungraceful in his actions but obviously well meaning and full of heart.

"You're welcome," the red head grinned as another group hastened to approach Harry, "Already doing my job as best man!"

Ron and Luna had been the first guests present and had come with the twins. They and the engaged couple had spent a calm 30 minutes swooning over and tending to the babies before others started to arrive, and now Liam and Reagan were sleeping in a bedroom with a magical monitor to alert their parents of any stirrings or disturbances. (These particular Weasleys would also be the first guests to leave to ensure the twins were not overstimulated). Teddy had been curious and eager to see the twins when he and Andromeda had arrived but his grandmother had been as well, happy to have a new batch of infants to coddle.

"Well congratulations, Potter!" Seamus hailed, giving his old roommate a hearty hug.

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry said, finding himself starting to grin in spite of Ron's unexpected announcement.

"Since school, you two always have been quite the pair!," smiled Dean, "And it does my heart good to know you're marrying Hermione instead of _this_ one." He jerked his head at Ron.

"Get bent," the red head retorted. Harry laughed.

"One just had children and the other's getting married!" Neville stated brightly, peering at the best friends.

"Shite, you're right! We've gotta celebrate, lads!" Seamus attested.

"That's what the bachelor party is for." Harry mentioned.

"Too far out. We need to get plastered _much_ sooner than that!"

"I'm a father now!" Ron pointed out.

"Fathers can have fun, and newly engaged men definitely can!" grinned Dean.

"We're all grown up now! Marriage and babies!" Neville cited, shaking his head and smiling.

"Weird, in'it?," Seamus posited, "... I want none of it."

"Oh, _look_ at the ring! What a beauty!" Susan Bones cried over by Hermione. She had the brunette's hand in hers and was holding it on display for the Patil twins, Hannah, and Luna. Hermione's face was still quite colored but her smile was undeniable.

"It fits you so well, Hermione! Harry did a great job." Padma remarked.

"Yes. I simply love it," the brunette revealed.

"I was so pleased when Ronald told me yesterday! It gave me even more reason to smile and Reagan and Liam." Luna shared. Hannah smiled at her fellow blonde, touching her shoulder, and then asked:

"Do you have anything about the wedding figured out yet? I know he only asked yesterday, but-"

"It's Hermione! Of course she does." Parvati interrupted.

"Just that it'll be in May," Hermione responded, "We're going to find a planner for the wedding."

"A planner?! _You_?" gasped Parvati. The other women chuckled at her teasing.

"This is so exciting! You're going to marry Harry!" Susan gushed. The brunette nodded multiple times, her smile becoming more prominent.

"It makes the fact that you were nasty to me because I danced with him and then pointed out you still had feelings for him that night we all went out many moons ago worth it!" sighed Parvati, looking wistfully up at the ceiling, "Maybe I should take credit for this engagement!"

The other women laughed because they had all been present that particular night, the one that had been a catalyst for Hermione and Harry to rekindle their romance. Hermione, on the other hand, looked both abashed and exasperated at the fact that her old roommate might never let that memory go.

"So, you finally did it, Potter! You're making an honest woman out of Hermione!" George stated, standing near Harry and gripping his shoulder.

"It's wonderful, Harry!" Alicia attested.

"Yes! And to think you proposed on her birthday- ugh! How romantic!" Katie added.

"I was actually going to propose at Hogwarts a week from now," the Auror shared.

"Were you? What happened?" Lee wondered.

"He was Harry and acted rash, I'd wager." George said.

" _You_ are one to talk!" asserted Harry, pointing at the red head and trying not to smile. The twin grinned.

"Oliver might cry when he hears that his once cherished Seeker is getting married!" quipped Alicia.

"What do you mean 'once cherished'? He _still_ talks about Harry as though the sun shines out of his arse! You've ruined him for other Seekers." Lee relayed. The others laughed before one of them asked Harry about his nervousness when asking for Hermione's hand.

"More nervous than you could possibly imagine!" he answered, shaking his head good naturedly.

"Everyone can see how crazy Hermione is about you, Harry. There was nothing she could have said besides yes!" Katie told him with a smile.

" 'Ermione, this is _magnifique_! You and 'Arry- married! _Mon coeur_! I am so thrilled for you!" Fleur stated, in a small circle of women surrounding Hermione. She kissed the other witch's cheeks.

"Thank you, Fleur," the Muggleborn replied, smiling demurely.

"Tell us how he proposed." Angelina instructed, examining the ring.

" _What_ a birthday gift!" Audrey noted cheerfully. Ginny smiled to herself and made a mental note that she was, now, the only one of the five women present without a ring.

"Yes, tell us how! Because Harrison was _supposed_ to propose at Hogwarts!" she mentioned.

"He was?" Angelina asked as four heads turned to the red head.

"Yes. Next weekend," confirmed Hermione, "He told me after he proposed yesterday morning… which he did in bed." The witch said the last part in a low voice and her companions giggled in faux scandal.

"He proposed in bed?" Fleur questioned, wearing a sly expression on her lovely face. The witch's accent had changed substantially since moving to England. The strength of her French undertones had lessened drastically but they could still be detected, especially as her H's (or lack thereof) remained unchanged.

"Yes and it was perfect."

"Oh, Harry!" grinned Ginny.

"Not a proposal to recount at dinner parties, then?" Audrey joked.

"Let's focus on the fact that he _did_ propose, not on _how_ he did!" Hermione directed in an airy voice, brandishing her ring once more. There were a couple more giggles.

"Yes! A wedding!" Angelina remarked.

"What could be the biggest of the century! 'Ermione Granger and 'Arry Potter!" Fleur attested.

"Ugh. No- nothing big. Lovely and memorable but not big!" insisted Hermione. Ginny then looked pointedly at her friend, sporting a diminutive smirk.

"What?" the brunette pondered.

"I'm waiting for you to say it, or ask me," the red head replied.

"What exactly is supposed to be coming from my mouth?"

"Harry asked you to marry him. You're going to have a wedding."

"Yes…" Hermione uttered, eyeing the younger woman.

"People have different roles in weddings," Ginny relayed, "I am a person. You have an upcoming wedding."

The two watched one another while the other three witches laughed quietly at their exchange. The stare off ended when the brunette scoffed and pretended to look around the room (although her eyes did actually seek out Harry).

"Gin, if you haven't assumed up to this point that you'll be maid of honor, then I don't know what to tell you," she claimed. A large grin broke out on her face following this when she heard Ginny trill in her throat and felt Ginny's body collide with hers and initiate a powerful hug.

At some point after the rounds of congratulations and conversations, Hermione's impressive cake, that had been ordered by Ron, was brought out. She was sang to, made a silent wish (although, really, there was little she desired after the past day and her proposal), and then cut the dessert before everyone dived in and started to eat it. The witch was happy to reunite with Harry and the pair was together when Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur approached them. Kingsley had also been invited but a prior commitment kept him from attending, although he had personally sent his warm regards to the birthday girl.

"Oh, congratulations, you two!" Andromeda stated. She swooped in to give them both tight hugs.

"Thank you!" Hermione noted, beaming at the former Slytherin.

"It's about time, young man!"

"It only took seventeen years." Harry chuckled, smiling at her before peering affectionately at Hermione.

"My two _other_ children are getting married now! And to each other!" Molly mentioned before squeezing Hermione's hand and Harry's cheek.

"We get to feel like proud parents again!," Arthur informed, "The Burrow is yours if you want it for the ceremony."

"That means a lot. Thank you, Arthur!" the Muggleborn said while her fiance nodded earnestly.

"Does this mean you'll be my God-Mum now, since you're getting married?" Teddy asked. He was peering quizzically at Hermione's ring. He had also finished his cake in seven bites and had been forbidden by his grandmother from getting a second piece.

The Head of the DMLE appeared shocked. She gazed at him before glancing at Harry and then Andromeda; the other two also looked startled.

"I!... I will be whatever you want me to be, chameleon." Hermione stated lovingly. The Lupin boy nodded slowly and then turned to Harry.

"You'd better be nice to her, God-Dad." Teddy ordered.

"Yes, Sir Ted. Of course." Harry assured, trying not to grin. Molly and Andromeda tittered fondly at Teddy while Arthur nodded approvingly.

"I will report him to you the second he puts a toe out of line." Hermione attested before giving the boy a quick hug. He smiled at her and then walked in the direction of George and Bill.

"Tell us how your parents reacted, Hermione." Andromeda prompted.

"Yes, and tell us how you proposed, Harry!" added Molly.

"And get used to repeating yourselves for the next few weeks!" advised Arthur, grinning.

All of the guests were gone by 10:30PM. Luna and Ron had been prepared to leave two hours after arriving in order to take the twins home, but Molly offered to stay with them at home and encouraged her son and daughter-in-law to remain until the party was over, to have a break as new parents. They accepted her offer and returned to Grimmauld after seeing Liam, Reagan, Molly, and Arthur (whom had gone with his wife) to their house.

Kreacher seemed content to have looked after so many people and was equally content to clean after everyone had dispersed; luckily, there was not much to clean as it had not been a raucous, raging gathering. Hermione and Harry were intertwined on the couch with a modest pile of gifts beneath their feet on the floor when they decided they would spend the night at the townhome, too sated and lazy from the enjoyable get together to go to either of their apartments. They playfully besmirched Ron for outing their engagement as he had and shared the responses of their friends. Harry was going to a Quidditch match the following day and Hermione had some work to complete, so they appreciated the cozy time they had on the sofa, but by 11:15PM, the couple had unintentionally fallen asleep.

When Monday came, Hermione realized she still felt nearly as euphoric as she had three days prior when Harry popped the question. Conversely, she had to dial back her joy to some degree as she was in a professional workspace once more, but she would allow her giddiness to peak out whenever she was alone and grinning at her ring. As it were, someone else noticed the sapphire on Hermione's finger that day and brought it to the witch's awareness when her attention had been thoroughly captured by something else. This someone else happened to be her assistant, Lottie, and her notice of the ring was the sudden movement that was the start of an avalanche.

Hermione and Lottie were walking out of the Wizengamot courtrooms with a hefty amount of parchment in both of their arms. The brunette appeared vexed.

"I know he does these things on purpose," she muttered to the other woman, "This entire process could have been expedited, or even avoided!, if he had just done as I suggested!"

"We can always hope he contracts some disease that affects his bowels so profoundly that he has to vacate his seat on the Wizengamot." Lottie answered. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Well until that blessed day comes, I have to oversee and clean his messes."

She shook her head and sifted through the parchment she held in her right arm. When she found the pages she was looking for, she handed them to Lottie; the younger witch accepted them and and put them on top of the pile, her eyes naturally and unconsciously taking in the sight of Hermione's hand that passed them off. When Lottie's brain consciously registered what she saw on that hand, however, and recognized that it was new and had never been there before, she reacted instinctively.

"Merlin, Hermione! That's a _ring_! Harry _PROPOSED_?!" Lottie yelled-questioned. She yanked the brunette's left hand back in her line of sight, her eyes large. Hermione inhaled, her own eyes widening.

There was an instant hush around them. Hermione's head snapped to her right and she observed that all of the the wizards and witches in the vicinity were staring at them. They had stopped whatever business they were tending to and were staring directly at them. The Muggleborn inhaled once more and her mouth became very tight as she pressed her lips together. She whipped around back to her assistant and saw that Lottie now had a hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes still large but conveying remorse.

"A-A ring, yes! Ha ha! It _is_ a ring!," Hermione proclaimed loudly, "A new ring! But I really need to finish reviewing that hearing so let's hustle back to my office, hmm?!"

"Of course, Madam Granger!" Lottie stated.

Hermione then commenced speed walking out of the chambers with her assistant right beside her, holding her head high and refusing to look at anyone as she made a hasty exit. They kept a fast pace and remained quiet until they arrived to the brunette's office on the second level, and Lottie was pulled into the room with the bunch of parchment still in her arms. Hermione threw down her own paper on the desk and then gazed at the other witch.

" _Lottie_!" she shouted. She was leaning over the desk and appeared worried and frustrated.

"I know! I'm sorry!," Lottie whined, clutching the parchment to her chest, "I'm _so_ sorry! I-I didn't even think about what I was saying, or where I was! I saw the ring and got blinded! It just slipped out!"

"No one at the Ministry knows yet, or at least they didn't!"

"So… so it's true? He _did_ propose to you? It's an engagement ring?"

Hermione peered down at her left hand, at the twinkle of the sapphire. She could not help the warm feelings elicited from merely looking at it and she did not realize the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Yes. On my birthday morning," she confirmed. Lottie answered with a lively squeal as she bobbed on her tiptoes.

"This is so _brilliant_! You're going to get married! To Harry! To one of the kindest, bravest, most interesting, definitely most famous, fittest, best looking-" Lottie commented.

"Okay!," laughed Hermione, "Do I have to watch you around my fiance now?" The younger woman shook her head, smiling.

"This is wonderful, Hermione!"

"Yes… but not exactly how I wanted the news spread."

"I know. I could kick myself! Again, I am _sorry_. B-But it'll be all right; you'll see! Who's to say anyone even believed me? It's not like they saw for themselves!" Lottie pointed out.

That particular observation, however, started to change by the time an hour had passed. Being Head of the DMLE, Hermione had a steady number of visitors that would frequent her; some days her office saw many people and other days it saw few. She did not think much of it when Lottie announced the first few callers and she permitted them a conference. Conversely, once she began to get more people at her office than was usual, and the reasons for the visits became less defined or noteworthy, Hermione caught on. She stop receiving visitors and instructed Lottie to not allow anyone through unless they had a legitimate, important matter that was pressing and could be proven.

Hermione was somewhat irritated when her shift was over and it was time to go home but not overly so. The day _had_ been mostly all right after Lottie's outburst and, while more people had come to her office than was typical in order to likely see the ring for themselves, no one had outright asked her if she was engaged or been pushy. Harry was working late that night so wrote him a message about the incident and Apparated to his apartment after she had finished her dinner, leaving it on his bed. She mentioned the inconvenience of what had happened and how they might have to respond once more people at the Ministry found out, but she noted they could talk about it more the following day once work was over.

Hermione's preferred way of getting to the Ministry every day was Apparating into the Atrium, and Tuesday was no different. (There were occasional days when she would Floo into the Atrium but they normally occurred when she felt too physically uneasy for the sensation of Apparation). However, what _was_ different this day was the maelstrom that awaited her less than ten seconds after getting in.

She had little opportunity to really take in her surroundings before someone shouted.

"There she is!" a voice cried out.

The brunette's brow furrowed and she turned to find the source, but in the next moment she heard a loud pop and saw a bright flash, both of which startled her. Hermione realized what had happened right before she was overtaken by a torrent of camera clicks, yells, and blinding lights.

* * *

A/N: I posted chapters 1-5 on a biweekly basis, but I think I'm going to have to switch to posting once every 3 weeks for the next couple chapters. I have something important that I need to focus on for my career but I can resume posting every 2 weeks once I finish it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Years From Now**

Chapter 7

 _September 23, 2008_

Hermione's right hand initially shielded her face from the onslaught imposed by the press, but after she had adjusted she let it fall, although her brow was furrowed as she peered around at the reporters surrounding her. Questions were being fired off rapidly and she could not discern who was saying what. She had a flashback of being 18 again after the fall of Voldemort, when she, Ron, and Harry had essentially been stalked for weeks and weeks on end by exuberant wizarding media.

"How long ago did Harry propose?!"

"Was it a big or small proposal?"

" _How_ did Harry propose?"

"What were your first thoughts, Madam Granger?"

"Were you upset it took this long, Hermione?"

"Please," she commenced after taking a deep breath, "Please!"

All of the talking and the majority of the clicking ceased at her words. The witches and wizards present watched her raptly like hungry piranhas. Hermione knew she had to say something; it would make them less rabid if she spoke, she could have _some_ modicum of control, and there was no use in denying it. Their engagement was out for the world to know now.

"So, is it true, Madam Granger? Did Harry Potter propose to you?" a bold soul questioned, the first to breach the near silence.

"Yes, it's true. He proposed and I accepted," the brunette confirmed. The crowd burst forth with booming energy once more, louder than before, actually, their words and camera snaps returning.

"When?!" someone inquired.

"The end of last week," she added.

"Which day?"

"Can you show us the ring?!"

"How do you feel?"

"I was, and am, very happy about it. I am fortunate to have Harry and cannot wait to see what the future holds for us," Hermione mentioned, "With that being said, I'm afraid I have no more time for questions. I have much work for the day that requires my attention and I would thank you to allow me to see to it."

She gave a single nod and then moved forward. No one attempted to stop Hermione but they did follow her with more inquiries, shouts, and pictures, yet they did not go beyond the security desk as they knew their presence was much less tolerated past a certain point.

"Well, let the circus begin!," Hermione exclaimed when she arrived to Lottie's station not long afterward, "I was just accosted by a mob that also so happens to be the press." Her assistant grimaced while she peered at the brunette.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I know this is all my fault! Please don't fire me." Lottie remarked. She had started her shift ten minutes before Hermione had, as she always did.

"I am not going to fire you, Lottie," the Muggleborn sighed.

"I feel terrible, though! What can I do?"

"For now, just as we did yesterday: no one gets through unless it's urgent and there's proof," responded Hermione. Lottie nodded with determination and then posited:

"All day?"

"No. Just the next two hours. I need the time to myself to work without interruptions; something tells me they will be much plentiful in the coming days!"

When Harry got to work that day, an hour after his fiance, he had his own surprise. He emerged from the elevators to the second level and stepped out on his floor, and he saw a group of people huddled around the desk of the Auror responsible for walk ins. This person took the reports or complaints from everyday folks in the British magical community, and if any citizen was requesting to see a particular Auror, especially without an appointment, they had to go through this wizard or witch.

It was a lower level position meant for Aurors in their second or third year of training or for an Auror who had been disciplined and demoted, and the witch today (a young woman in her final year of training) looked hassled by the group that was crowding her desk. Harry's brow furrowed as he walked closer and saw her frazzled state. Something fairly large must have occured for that many people to be here at once and he thought he should check in to see if she needed assistance.

"Is everything sorted out here?" he asked, approaching the desk. She (Morrison, he reminded himself) was standing and looked at him with a relieved expression.

"Captain!," she uttered, "These people came to-"

"Mr. _Potter_!" one of the five shouted.

Everything happened quickly after that. The five of them started speaking all at once- loudly. They zoomed toward him and cameras came out of God knew where, popping away without pause. His shock rendered him immobile for a stint as he blinked away the intrusion of the lights and sounds.

"Harry, where did you ask Hermione to marry you?!"

"Were you nervous at all, Auror Potter?"

"Tell us where you got the ring!"

"Merlin's beard!" Morrison exclaimed. She whipped out her wand and ran around her desk to intervene. They had tricked her! The reporters had snuck in under the guise of regular citizens giving details about a serious scuffle somewhere or another, and of course they had. If they had not come to Auror headquarters with a fake cover story, they would have promptly been thrown out when identified as the press.

"What do you think your parents would have said about the proposal?!" someone wondered.

Harry's alarm dissipated with the mention of Lily and James Potter, and his face changed to show his indignation with this ambush at work. Two other Aurors had rushed over from the cluster of cubicles to help with the situation upon seeing and hearing the commotion.

"You are not allowed on the premises! You all need to leave immediately!" Morrison directed, inserting herself into the fray with the two others. The reporters cried out with the knowledge that they were being forced out and had not heard from their target.

"Just one statement, Harry!" one beseeched.

The dark haired wizard gritted his teeth. The brash of these people upset him but he would say something, at least.

"Yes. I asked Hermione to marry me but I have no further comment beyond that!" he stated in an irritated voice.

The senior Auror then moved past the zealous group that continued to shout for him and the three Aurors who were making sure the disturbance was taken care of. The nerve of them! He was not surprised but it still aggravated him that they would bombard him while he was working. Harry lost sight of the reporters but had not gotten too far past all of the cubicles (for his own office) when he was accosted once again; this time, however, it was at least by friendly faces.

"Harry! You all right?" Noah Ainsworth questioned.

"Damned vultures." Cassandra uttered, scowling a bit. In addition to the two other captains, there were about seven or eight Aurors around him looking concerned.

"I'm fine. It's being taken care of by Morrison, Zhang, and Tokey," answered Harry, letting out his frustration through a sigh, "I just wasn't expecting them. Caught me off guard."

"They know very well they're not allowed up here without clearance." Noah attested.

"Their disguise was convincing, at least."

"A lively way to start your morning!" an Auror offered.

"I'm good with quiet mornings." The group surrounding him laughed.

"Well, Harry, pet," Kaz commenced, peering around at their colleagues in anticipation. She could see the eagerness plain as day on some of their faces, "About why the press was here to begin with…"

The dark haired wizard gazed at her curiously and then looked at the others. He could see smiles and grins on their faces now and, when he peered back at Kaz, she was beaming.

"Congratulations, mate! You're getting _married_!" Noah exclaimed, grabbing Harry around the shoulders and shaking him enthusiastically.

His coworkers were now the ones shouting and making cheerful noise as they surged in a little closer. His head swam again, as it tended to do when he was being bombarded, and while he felt somewhat startled at their change in demeanor, he did not feel angry toward them. Simply resigned. As they had all gotten to the Ministry before him, they had heard of Hermione's run in earlier that morning and what she had revealed.

"Cheers, Captain!"

"Taking the leap!" two Aurors from his team stated, clapping their hands.

"You two are perfect together!" someone from Ainsworth's team noted.

"A soon to be married man!" Kaz said, giving him a tight hug while pressing her cheek against his.

"And to the Head of the DMLE, no less!" a wizard pointed out.

"Thanks… thanks you lot." Harry answered. He knew his response was pathetic in comparison to their gusto but he had not been prepared for any of this. He also observed that other Aurors were standing up in or outside of their cubicles, watching the display with happy expressions or clapping as well.

"Congratulations, sir!" a witch from Cassandra's team mentioned. She was one of the Aurors fresh on the heels of completion of the three year training. She was also smiling but Harry noticed that something was wrong with it; it appeared strained, and when he looked at her with a furrowed brow, a noise that sounded like a sob escaped her throat and she ran off. Alarmed by her reaction, he peered rapidly at Kaz.

"What?-" he started.

"Oh, nothing to worry over, Harry! She just has a thing for you! I expect she's upset," she shared in a nonchalant voice, which only served to increase his alarm.

"What?!"

"We'll have to celebrate." Noah deemed, redirecting Harry's attention.

"Yes!" Kaz confirmed. Some of the younger Aurors looked thrilled at this prospect.

"This or next Friday! We'll set it up."

"Er-" began Harry.

"Don't you worry about it, Harry! You'll just have to show up!" Noah attested.

"Aurors night out!" Philips, from Harry's own team, cited, grinning. His friend clapped his shoulder as though to agree.

"You'll have to tell us how you proposed!," Kaz said, "And if anyone here says _anything_ to those vultures about it, you'll be out on your arse faster than you can blink!"

Harry continued to say little as the group walked him to his office, chattering the entire way as though the senior Auror was not in something of a daze.

Hermione lifted her no visitors ban after the two hours but, thankfully, did not receive an onslaught of people requesting to see her. It was the typical amount, but the faces of those who did come indicated they had more than work business on their minds as their eyes shot to her left hand. What was more, when she was out and about in the Ministry that day, excited whispers and deliberate smiles followed her. Consequently, she felt great relief when her shift was over and took no time in getting home, something that she may not have rushed on a regular basis because she wanted to ensure every small task was taken care of.

When the brunette Apparated home and landed in her living room, she released a loud, long sigh before marching into her room. She reemerged with her hair free and dressed in shorts and a loose shirt, then checked Hermes' food and water before heading to the kitchen. Her owl followed her and landed on the dining room table. When Hermione watched to see where he had chosen to perch, she jumped in place and cried out in surprise.

"Harry!" she declared, a hand going to her heart.

Her fiance sat at the table and looked nothing short of aggravated. He gazed at her yet said nothing, even as Hermes hooted and shuffled up next to the wizard to begin inspecting him. Hermione stared at him for a bit before she exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I will go out on a limb and say we had similar days," the witch mentioned.

"Likely." Harry uttered. There had been more reporters waiting for him in the Atrium when his shift had ended an hour ago, and he hurriedly Disapparated with an angry look on his face before they could truly get to him.

"We can't really be surprised, Harry." Hermione sighed, moving to join him at the table instead of searching the kitchen for sustenance.

"No, but I can be upset. They came to Auror headquarters in the morning, Hermione. They were waiting for me," he shared. She shook her head as she sat down.

"They know they are not allowed there without authorization."

"They know, yes, but they obviously don't care."

"I had cameras waiting for me when I got to the Ministry as well," she mentioned, leaning forward.

"I'm not ready for this invasion. Because that's what it's going to be." Harry claimed, frowning.

"I know, Harry."

"If they invade my immediate workspace again, I cannot be held accountable for what I may or may not do."

Hermes hooted before leaving the humans, perhaps bored with their interaction. Hermione smiled grimly and held out her hand to him, indicating she wanted his. He gave it without contest.

"Let's do something to take our minds off the press," the brunette suggested.

"Like what?" Harry questioned.

"Like cook dinner together, or see if we can visit Reagan and Liam, or go to the cinema-"

"Or shag?"

She pursed her lips at his proposition but her eyes appeared somewhat amused, while Harry let a grin show.

"Does it always come back to sex for you?" Hermione responded.

"Of course not!," he insisted, "But I can definitely tell you that if you had been waiting naked in my office after the mess with the media this morning, I would've been so happy and distracted that I might've agreed to sit down for an hour interview!"

* * *

The true frenzy for Hermione and Harry commenced the next day. It began with the _Daily Prophet's_ headline and cover story for that Wednesday.

 _ **The Chosen One Has Chosen the One: Harry Potter is**_ **Engaged** _ **!**_

Harry received the paper while eating breakfast and tried not to grimace as he examined the article. Its content covered the entire first two pages and the feature picture was of him and Hermione looking joyfully at one another and laughing. (He could not place when or where it had been taken, due to the sheer number of times he had his picture taken, but it was likely within the past year). There was also a picture of Hermione's ring on the second page; it seemed someone had managed to snap a good shot of it the previous day when she had been baraged. Harry did not read past the first paragraph as he did not want to digest being overly exalted by the paper, something that was essentially a guarantee since his defeat of Voldemort.

When the wizard got to his desk that morning, there were multiple copies of the periodical on its surface. He groaned as his eye caught the first sentence of the article: _We here at the_ Daily Prophet _take immense pleasure in announcing that wizarding legend Harry Potter, 28, has proposed to the most influential Muggleborn in recent history: his long time best friend and girlfriend, Hermione Granger!_ Some of the articles on the desk were blank while others were accompanied by notes, and Harry knew that the official announcement in the publication would only bring bolder attention. Indeed, even his fellow Aurors were more vocal about his engagement than they had been the preceding day.

Accordingly, Harry was called into the Minister's office shortly before noon and he went feeling intrigued. It was always great meeting with Kingsley and their conversations moved fluidly between professional and personal. There was another person present when Harry was seen into the impressive office by Kingsley's assistant and that person was Hermione. She peered at his slightly surprised expression with a content smile of her own.

"Harry, welcome!" the Minister greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Minister," the Auror replied, shaking his superior's, and friend's, hand.

"Please have a seat next to Madam Granger."

Harry sat on her left as Kingsley's assistant exited the office and shut the door. He waved his wand at his door before peering at the two in front of him, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"It's been some time since we've been able chat and catch up." Kingsley remarked in the voice he used when discussing personal matters.

"It has," nodded Harry.

"I was telling Hermione that I really do regret that I was unable to attend her birthday celebration at Grimmauld. If I had gone, hearing about your engagement this week would not have come as such a surprise!"

Kingsley held up a copy of the _Prophet_ and Harry made a face while the other wizard appeared amused.

"We're sorry you found out at the beginning of the week with everyone else. It was a significant slip Lottie's part." Hermione stated.

"It's no matter, as _I'm_ sorry that this is the first time since Monday that I've had time to speak to you two about it," he answered, "It makes me happier than I can say that you two are getting married!" The grin on Kingsley's face was evidence of his delight and it was contagious for the couple.

"Thanks, Kingsley!" Harry said.

"It's a long time coming!" the Minister noted.

"I think so!" Hermione replied, looking mirthfully at her fiance.

"Would you like to tell me when this happened?"

"On her birthday," the dark haired wizard revealed. Knowing they were in safe territory with a trusted companion, Harry took her left hand in his right.

"Wonderful!" Kingsley stated.

"It was." Hermione commented.

"But it was completely unplanned. I was intending to propose to her at Hogwarts- this Saturday, actually." Harry supplemented. This earned a laugh from the other man.

"Doing things as planned doesn't sound much like the Harry we all know." Kingsley attested.

"Exactly. So that proposal may have been doomed from the start."

The Minister laughed once more and remarked:

"It could only be you who marries him, Hermione."

The brunette smiled shrewdly as she jostled their still joined hands.

"Similarly, your impending union is why I asked for both of you to meet with me," continued Kingsley.

"Oh?" Harry uttered, raising an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Yes. You two are easily the most famous witch and wizard at present in our world, and the fact that you are going to marry each other, of all people, is going to send wizarding Britain into a tailspin. Today's paper is exhibit A."

Harry made a disgruntled face while Hermione exhaled at the truth. He was right and they knew this.

"Yesterday, you were both confronted at work and that, likely, is not going to dissipate in the near future." Kingsley explained.

"It will be a nuisance." Hermione relayed.

"To say the least." Harry added.

"Yes. You two being targeted by the media is inevitable but we can mitigate some of that. We will have to ensure they do not interfere with your ability to do your jobs," the Minister said.

"What were you thinking?" the witch inquired.

"Setting clear expectations for the press, or over eager citizens. No one is allowed beyond the security desk in the Atrium unless they have official Ministry business that does _not_ pertain or even allude to your engagement. They will be escorted by an Auror trainee at all times if they do have legitimate business. We will not tolerate any employee being harrassed while working and level two is absolutely off limits."

Harry perked up at Kingsley's stipulations. He could not protect them while they were not working but this would makes things much easier for them both during their working hours. (The Auror also noticed that the other wizard had slipped into professional mode).

"Thank you. It sounds like just what we need, Kingsley." Harry stated with conviction. Hermione nodded.

"What happens if someone chooses to ignore these conditions?" she wondered.

"Then they will be detained, possibly fined. If they persist, they will be arrested," Kingsley shared, "Interference with Ministry business cannot be permitted and that is exactly what hassling you here is."

"I can worry about my duties instead of being questioned about what color scheme we'll have for the wedding." Harry pointed out.

"You're still liable to get asked that! It'll just have to be when the mob is chasing you on the weekends." Kingsley was smiling again and Hermione chuckled.

"This will be very helpful," she vocalized.

"Yes. I will alert Gawain and he can make the announcement. If you two get an outpouring of mail following the news of your engagement, which very well may happen, we will scan that as well."

"No matter how many times this happens to me, I never get used to it." Harry proclaimed, his voice coming out muffled because his chin sat in his left hand.

Harry stayed in the office for another 15 minutes, having friendly conversation with the Minister and his fiance, before he took his leave. The brunette had to meet with Kingsley for actual business and Harry considered going to wait for her in her office, but he decided against it when he thought about Lottie's knowing gaze following him into the room. Consequently, he received keen well wishes and congratulations wherever he roamed in the Ministry that day, which were said with gleeful smiles, and so did Hermione. Additionally, the _Prophet_ was not the only publication that had reported their engagement; by the time Harry was done for the day, he had seen four additional printings and had copies of them all sent to him. The senior Auror fell into bed face down that night, exhausted from the hubbub of the past two days and only expecting more.

A silver lining that Harry discovered amidst all of the fervid attention came the following day, and (ironically) came in the form of Christopher Garrick. Harry had been in the mess hall eating lunch with a few Aurors from his team when his engagement cropped up as conversation. It was discussed playfully so he did not mind that it was being talked about, and when he looked up from laughing, he met the gaze of a Hit Wizard sitting nearby, also eating lunch and glowering in their direction. It seemed Garrick had heard much of their discussion and he looked very displeased, which lit up something in Harry's brain and, in turn, made his face light up with a smirk.

He owed Garrick for the numerous barbs thrown his way and the condescending conversations they had, and he _especially_ owed him for the improper remarks he made about Hermione that he knew got under Harry's skin. It seemed the senior Auror could return the favor today. Harry did not finish his meal in quicker succession just to rib the Hit Wizard, but when he was finished and about to leave the dining area, he stopped in front of Garrick's table.

"I'm surprised you haven't congratulated me about my engagement to Hermione, Garrick! As much as you talk about her and talk about us, together, I thought you'd be thrilled!," Harry attested in a cheerful, mocking voice, " _I'm_ marrying Hermione, mate! It's brilliant! I'll consider inviting you to the wedding, yeah?"

The corresponding glare set on him was ugly but it only served to make Harry feel more smug, and his grin was deviously triumphant as he walked away.

Out of all the well wishers Hermione received that day, she was most shocked for one of them to be her ex-boyfriend. She had been coming down from Level 4 (i.e., Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), the initial department she had worked in upon starting at the Ministry out of Hogwarts, when she crossed direct paths with him.

"Hermione!," the wizard exclaimed, eyes widening at the sight of her, "Er, Madam Granger!"

Isaac Franklin had been Hermione's romantic partner during the three year period in between Ron and Harry. The two had met in Level 4 and commenced dating a year after she started working. They had an amiable, easy relationship but nothing worthy of fireworks, and it lasted 10 months before she ended it. Hermione figured out at some point that Isaac was besotted with her because she was the Brightest Witch of Her Age, and their time together following the discovery that he was starstruck felt strange and one sided, so, she called it quits.

They saw one another on occasion nowadays and their romance had been long enough ago (nearly seven years) that it hardly seemed like they had dated to begin with... or at least it felt that way to Hermione. They were affable in their interactions but not a stitch beyond acquaintances now, which suited the witch just fine.

"Isaac. How are you?" she questioned, showing a small smile.

"I'm doing well, thanks! Just finished another bill for review!," he shared, still looking caught off guard, "How… how's it running the DMLE?"

"Complicated. But engaging! It's the type of challenge I love."

"That's great. Always knew you'd go far!" His eyes shot to her hands.

"Yes. Thank you for the congratulations card when I was sworn in!" Hermione stated.

"The least I could do was send a paltry card." Isaac attested, gaze still locked on her hands.

"Well I appreciated it all the same," she nodded, "I'll see you around?"

"Erm, yes! Yep."

The Muggleborn smiled at him again before continuing on her way but she did not get far before he was calling to get her attention back.

"Congratulations, by the way. Yet again. This time for your engagement," Isaac relayed in a measured voice, "It's… it's fantastic. You two will be stellar." Hermione gazed at him, a tad stunned, before authentic gratitude graced her face and molded a soft smile.

"Thank you, Isaac."

The other unexpected well wisher Hermione received did not come in person but rather on paper. Weeks before, the Muggleborn found an unmarked, pristine piece of parchment on her desk and this time was no different. The message on it, however, was starkly different than the first.

 _Madam Granger-_

 _Allow me to first congratulate you on the joyous news of your engagement. And to a distinguished wizard such as Harry Potter, no less! His prominence is on par with the likes of the dark lord he defeated, his mentor Albus Dumbledore, and the alleged dark lord Dumbledore_ _defeated: Gellert Grindelwald. (Which is not to discount your own illustrious background, Madam, for you surely have your own)._

 _A union between two magicals is always a blessed affair, and the youth you both have ensure the union will be one of longevity._

 _Allow my second order of business to be an introduction. I merely go by G, Madam. The letter holds significance for a variety of reasons, ones that I hope I may expound upon face to face at a later time. You no doubt received my first correspondence a number of weeks ago about Gellert Grindelwald and I imagine the confusion it may have caused you. I also imagine you know much about this eminent wizard and likely thought the information useless, but I can guarantee you do not know everything about him… such as the fact that his grandchild is the one composing this letter._

 _Gellert had no known children but 'known' is the imperative word. My grandfather was human and he still had needs during his skillful rise to power for the honor of all magicals. My grandmother helped him with some of these needs for a three week period during a stop on his travels. When their time together resulted in my mother's conception, my grandmother informed Gellert but, due to what he was trying to accomplish, he did not feel the same happy anticipation as she. Indeed, he (rather coldly, from what I have been told) told my grandmother he would not be involved in the child's life and continued on with his exploits without looking back._

 _My grandmother, whom I loved dearly, was naive to believe it could have been any different. Gellert was an icon and had no time or plans for parenthood. Consequently, he did not coerce or threaten my grandmother into riding of the baby; he allowed her to make her own decision, although he showed no interest in what it was. My grandmother had my mother but she never completely let go of her naivety, because she would occasionally send Gellert pictures and updates of my mother. He only responded once, Madam Granger- when he learned his daughter was having a child._

 _I bear no ill will toward my grandfather. It would be wasted energy and, as his blood flows through my veins, I know I come from greatness. The children you will bear for Mr Potter will come from greatness. My efforts are better served in fostering my greatness, not holding grudges._

 _Lastly, Madam, allow me to explain why I am contacting you. You have significant power: magically and politically. You have sway. You have intelligence. You have Mr Potter. You are in an optimal position to serve as an ally for my cause, which is the same as my grandfather's. Magicals deserve to be on top. Intrinsically, we are superior to Muggles. They have value and can make important contributions but this would be best done under our guidance. Voldemort took my grandfather's philosophy and twisted it; what was more, he did not fully believe it. He sought power for himself and nothing more, parading it under the guise of blood purity and wizarding unity. Gellert believed in true unity for all, with magicals merely overseeing it._

 _I seek to reestablish Gellert's vision. The primary difference between our approach is that, where my grandfather was apparent and often loud, I am subtle. However, both of our methods are perspicuous and what will do what is necessary to ensure success._

 _I look forward to your response, Madam Granger, and know we will have much to discuss._

Hermione's heart was beating quickly in her chest by the time she finished the letter. One million thoughts shot off in her brain as her eyes darted about her office. Grindelwald had a grandchild? (Supposed grandchild! She could not trust something just because someone said it). And this person- this G- wanted to revive his movement? That was inherently ominous.

The Muggleborn knew she would have to do a number of things. She knew she would not respond since she could not indulge this person and replying would only encourage them. She knew she would have to inform Robards of this situation so the Auror department could keep an eye on it, and she knew she had to speak to Lottie to find out where the letter had come from.

"Lottie," Hermione uttered, rushing to her assistant's station, "Did you put this on my desk not long ago? While I was out?" She brandished the parchment in the other witch's face and Lottie looked at it, her brow furrowed.

"No…" she claimed.

"Are you sure? You didn't forget?"

"No, I'm sure."

"Did anyone come by while I was away?" asked Hermione.

"No." Lottie attested.

"You didn't see anyone in my office at any time?"

"Not at all. No one! Hermione, what's going on?"

The brunette stared at the parchment again and shook her head, a worried crease maring her forehead. Her heart was still pumping faster than normal.

"This was on my desk. Based on what you're telling me, I don't know how or when it got there," she revealed. Her assistant looked concern now as well and gazed at the letter and then her boss.

"Is it bad?" Lottie wondered. Hermione released a heavy sigh.

"It could be."

* * *

A/N: I don't like this chapter much but it is what it is. I was writing another H/Hr fic at the same time as this chapter, although it won't get posted until tomorrow, and I think all my creative juices went into that story. (I'm determined to create as much Harmony content for fanfiction as I can).

Also, the Grindelwald subplot is just that: a subplot. It's not going to be crucial to the story or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 8**

 _September 26, 2008_

Personal letters and messages for Harry and Hermione started arriving to the Ministry on Friday. The employees in the mail department had their worked cut out for them as they sorted it all and determined if it was safe to pass on to the recipients. Fifteen minutes after Hermione returned from lunch, having gone home to eat in order to get some quiet peace of mind for 45 minutes, she was being paged by her assistant.

"Madam Granger." Lottie's voice began. It came from the magical intercom and filled the entire room.

"Yes, Lottie?" the brunette responded, her hand furiously scribbling away on Muggle paper.

"You have a visitor."

Hermione stopped writing. There had been _many_ visitors this week due to her engagement and she was both weary and wary.

"Who is it?" she asked in a cautious tone. There was a moment of silence before she received an answer.

"A gentleman caller." Lottie stated.

" _What_?"

"He told me to say that."

"Lottie-" Hermione started.

"Sir, do you have official business or are you just here to harass us?" the other witch posited, clearly talking to the visitor. The Muggleborn's heart leapt- a reporter?!

"Hermione, might I suggest a new assistant? One with less attitude?" an additional, more than familiar voice interjected, floating throughout her office. An immediate smile appeared on Hermione's face and snuffed out the suspicion and confusion.

"Gentleman is a generous term to describe him," she claimed. The man shouted in protest while Lottie giggled, "Send him in, Lottie." The witch set down her writing supplies and stood up, and a few moments later Ron, clad in his work robes, came marching through her door.

"I thought about announcing myself as a former lover but I thought that'd be laying it on thick," he relayed. He stopped in front of her desk and put his hands down on the surface, leaning forward and smirking.

"You would have _definitely_ been denied entry, then!" Hermione said good naturedly, arms crossed.

"Afraid of the truth, Herms?"

She shook her head and grinned in spite of herself as Ron stood up straight, smiling.

"Give us a hug," he instructed, holding out his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes but made her way over to him and melded into the secure hug he wrapped her in.

"How have my niece and nephew been this week?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Just lovely! Crying, shitting, and eating!" Ron shared. She pushed his upper arm in a stern manner and he laughed.

"What brings you by?" (The brunette stepped out of his embrace).

"That."

He pointed to the ring on her left hand and her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"The world finds out that you and Harry have gotten engaged and they've been hounding you, right?," Ron continued. Hermione nodded, "Well, you're not the only ones! Since the day the _Prophet_ published that article, Wheezes has been bombarded as well. This is day three of bloodthirsty reporters knocking down our door."

Hermione's face fell. Of course! Of course the press would seek out their very best friend about such a significant development! Ron was famous too and the other member of the Golden Trio; his thoughts about the engagement were vital to the media. Why had she not thought of this beforehand, that they would harass the red head as well? This meant that their other friends might be getting bothered in the same manner….

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry!" she apologized in earnest.

"It's not surprising," the red head shrugged.

"But it can still be aggravating!"

"Yesterday afternoon, George charmed it so that anyone with a camera, quill, or parchment can't get inside the shop, even if they transfigured the stuff to hide it. Now they just crowd the area right outside, getting in the way of the customers."

"They have no decency half the time." Hermione mentioned, frowning.

"Luckily it's only at the shop. If they were to pull this when I was out with the twins, there'd be hell to pay, Hermione. It's also a good thing Liam and Reagan are still too young to really take anywhere, but you get what I'm saying." Ron explained. She nodded, her frown deepening.

"We'll help: the DMLE. A couple Aurors can be stationed at Wheezes for the next week or two as crowd control."

"Perfect! That'll keep them from scaring off customers and interfering with our business."

"They're great at interfering," the witch commented with a huff. There was a moment of silence and then her friend chuckled.

"Who would've thought we'd be here?" Ron posed. Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ten years ago. When Voldemort was destroyed ten years ago, who would have predicted we'd be in these positions in our lives?"

"What exactly are those positions?" she pondered.

" _You_ , Head of the DMLE!," the red head commenced, "Although… that's not all that unexpected. You're a genius and we all knew you'd do something amazing." Hermione flushed from the flippant praise.

"Me, becoming and then giving up being an Auror before age 25. _Me_ , marrying Luna and having two children with her!," Ron continued, "You and _Harry_ , getting engaged!"

"None of us are Seers, Ron." Hermione noted with a gentle smile after brief silence. He peered at her and returned the smile.

"No. I just think it's the personal aspects of our lives that are most surprising, ten years later."

"Yes… I considered that _we'd_ be the ones to be engaged someday when I was 18 and young. Very young."

"Yeah," he agreed, chuckling once, "And even when it became clear pretty fast that we weren't destined for a lasting romance, let alone marriage, I thought Harry and Ginny at least were! I even thought they'd eventually get back together after they broke up, that it was not permanent. I thought this for at least a year."

"We were all so young then. Finishing or returning to Hogwarts, coming off the atrocities of that war and entering adulthood… I think those played large roles in how our relationships turned out." Hermione claimed softly.

"I agree. We were different people then. Babies."

"We all grew, as is only natural."

Ron was gazing at her with a fond expression and seemed to be far away for a brief period of time, as if reliving that part of their lives. She recalled how nervous she had been to tell Ron and Ginny that she and Harry were dating, even though the relationship of both couples had been over for at least two years.

"Back then, my biggest fear was you and Harry being together. I was afraid you two would _grow_ and leave me behind," the wizard explained, "But when it finally happened after he turned 22, when you two finally crossed that line, I was able to realize at some point how stupid my fear was. How selfish. Anything you two had should not have been about _me_." She was staring back at him with a steadily building emotional look on her face and in her eyes. There was another pause.

"No matter what difficult or terrible thing happens or is thrown your way, you and Harry come out of it together, and having grown. That's one constant that hasn't changed in ten years and is probably why you now have a ring on your left hand. Hell, that's a constant that hasn't changed since we were first years!" Ron offered, smiling. The witch made a noise in her throat and then hurried toward him, initiating a second hug and closing her eyes.

"You've grown so much as well, Ron. And _you're_ a constant that we need," she answered.

"Ah, sentimental Hermione!" the red head commented, grinning down at the woman in his arms.

"Well you had to go off and develop emotional intelligence since Hogwarts so, yes, I _am_ sentimental!"

He laughed and started to sway them playfully.

"Hey, when was the last time we spent time together?" Ron asked, watching her.

"Last weekend at Grimmauld, for my birthday," reminded Hermione.

"No. Just us. You and me."

The brunette appeared somewhat surprised while she looked at her friend.

"We see each other as a trio plenty and I spend loads of time with Harry, just as you do. But when was the last time it was just Ron and Hermione?" he pondered. She continued to gaze at him while she considered the question for a few long moments.

"Well, we…" Hermione started slowly.

"Exactly. Too long." Ron interjected, "Let's change that! Let's plan a friend date." The witch smiled as they separated.

"A friend date. When?"

"Mmm… are you free next weekend?"

"I can be, will be. I'll make it happen once we choose a time," Hermione attested, "The Aurors might be taking Harry out next weekend to celebrate our impending nuptials."

"Sounds perfect, then! A blissful evening without Harry Potter... I can see the headlines now that claim we're rekindling our affair," the red head remarked. She snorted and rolled her eyes. Since the very first time she and Harry were romantically linked six years ago, certain facets of the media would sporadically report that the Muggleborn was cheating on Harry with Ron and should be raked over the coals for it.

"And right on the heels of my engagement! How could I? The Head of the DMLE is an absolute harlot," she joked.

Before Harry went home that Friday, his mail was delivered to him and there was an ample amount of it. (Hermione would have her own pile to take when her shift ended). The wizard from the corresponding department explained that what he, Harry, had was everything that had been deemed safe from a magical standpoint. Conversely, the content of the mail was a different matter entirely; a scathing letter denouncing his engagement could be free of any harmful magic but still be unpleasant.

The senior Auror took the mail home and began to sort through it while eating dinner at the table, relying on the system of "good and bad" he had made after Voldemort's fall- another point in his life when he received an outpouring of messages and letters. The good category consisted of encouraging, supportive mail from people in the wizarding community and might also include small trinkets of good fortune on occasion; it also included professions of love and marriage offers. Harry would respond to random correspondence from this category to convey his appreciation and not have people's well wishes be in vain, and what an amazing surprise it was when someone would have an owl deliver a personal reply from Harry Potter himself!

The bad category, consequently, consisted of derisive mail that denounced him and his actions for whatever the person's reasons, and Harry only scanned these for death threats that could be taken seriously and investigated if need be. (Additionally, he was fairly blase about threats towards him but bristled whenever anyone he loved was threatened). Other than that, he burned the correspondence from the bad category, which included certain objects that came with mail from the good pile. For instance, Harry would dispose of racy photographs and personal undergarments of admirers, normally while being red in the face and doing his best to avoid looking too much at the photos. He could not keep these risque gifts because he had propriety and wanted to allow these people to keep some of their dignity.

Harry was tired and glad when he finished combing through his mail and prepared for bed early. It was a tedious task but he knew this was only round one, and it made him all the more grateful that tomorrow was the start of a two day break from work and much of the attention he and Hermione were receiving. Consequently, they were going to Hogwarts the following day to visit the headmistress, something else to which to look forward. It had been the original day of Harry's proposal to Hermione yet the couple decided to still make use of the trip and see McGonagall.

The pair left for the castle on Saturday after Hermione had her monthly meeting with Kingsley and the six other Ministry department heads. Both were eager to get away for a bit and to be able to roam the grounds and halls of their old school once more. McGonagall, in turn, was quite pleased to see them as well and welcomed them graciously, beginning with tea in her office. Hermione and Harry stayed for lunch and ate in the Great Hall with their former professor and the current teachers, much to the delight and shock of the students present during that time. Word of their presence got out very quickly after that and a significantly larger number of excited children could be seen lingering around as they strolled through Hogwarts. The couple also visited Hagrid for a long stint, something that made all three of them distinctly happy as Hagrid was forever a dear friend to the young wizards.

They took their leave of the school by the time dinner commenced and felt light and content as they gave their goodbyes to McGonagall. As they walked to Hogsmeade, Hermione declared that she did not want to return to England and the craziness that awaited them. Harry agreed, and by the time they got to the village they had decided to stay in Scotland until the succeeding evening. The brunette suggested they be Muggle for the next 24 hours and stay at a bed and breakfast in Glasgow and Harry readily consented. The couple had dinner at a quaint restaurant before checking into the B&B and, after that, they remained in their room until Sunday evening. They did this partially because they were leisurely enjoying one another's (naked) company but also because Glasgow was still in Britain, and the chance that they would be recognized by some wizard or witch strolling in the city was high.

The weekend in Scotland had been a wonderful break for Hermione and Harry but when Monday arrived they were immediately pulled back into the hoopla surrounding their engagement. Robards met with Hermione about the correspondence from Grindelwald's alleged grandchild and he assured this potential threat was on his radar and would be closely monitored, starting with having an Auror investigate how the letter(s) were delivered to her desk. Hermione also received an unexpected visitor that night an hour after she had gotten home, and when she checked through her peephole and saw long, glossy, red hair, she opened her door with a smile.

"Where were you this weekend, Granger?" Ginny asked as she walked inside.

"Away," the older witch replied, "Did you miss me?"

"Away? That's all you're going to say?"

"Harry and I were in Scotland. We went to visit Hogwarts and Minerva on Saturday and decided to just stay an extra day in Glasgow."

"So you had a romantic weekend getaway." Ginny mentioned, plopping down on the sofa. She grabbed a throw pillow and held onto it.

"It wasn't planned but we took advantage of it! It was so nice." Hermione answered, sitting as well and bringing her legs up.

"Well I'm glad you and Harry had a lovely time because, while you two managed to escape, the rest of us were sitting targets for the press!"

The brunette grimaced.

"So you too? Ron came to talk to me about it on Friday!"

"Oh yes. They followed me around like a lost puppy," the red head stated.

"But you _are_ the press!" Hermione declared. She was referring to the fact that Ginny was a correspondent and columnist for Quidditch, a career move she had made last year after retiring from playing professionally at age 26.

"Yeah, so to them it was like I _owed_ them information! That I should understand."

"Gin, I'm so sorry! I know they're salivating after anyone in our social circle, but especially you, Ron, and Neville!"

"I was out with Wyatt late Saturday morning when they first pounced on us. They did it again that night after we came out of the pub, but by yesterday morning I had had enough. I was picking up something from the apothecary for Mum and I snapped," relayed Ginny.

"What did you do?" the Muggleborn inquired.

"I jinxed a couple of 'em!"

"Ginny!"

Hermione was not serious in her reprimand as evidenced by her laugh. She actually appreciated and was ever so jealous that her friend had retaliated, knowing she never could due to who she was at the Ministry.

"You know what they're like! It's madness! And to be fair, I didn't jinx them until they started asking specific questions- stupid questions." Ginny claimed.

"Like what?" Hermione posited.

"Like, 'Ginny, did you once think you would be in Hermione's position?', 'Are you going to be in the wedding even though you have a history with Mr. Potter?', 'Ginny, are you still in love with Harry after all this time?' _Stupid_ questions like that."

The brunette peered at the other woman with an uncomfortable expression. Ginny's countenance was dark and she was glowering at the pillow in her hands. The red head had not been with Harry for eight years but their prior relationship was a fact that would never fail to be brought up at certain times, and his imminent marriage to Hermione was a prime opportunity for others to focus on it. Ginny and Hermione had discussed their feelings and thoughts about their shared romantic connection to Harry multiple times throughout the years, and it was not a topic that caused any conflict or led them to be dishonest. Conversely, Hermione also knew there were likely certain things Ginny had not said to her and never would- thoughts she kept solely to herself- yet this was only natural. And perhaps the witch was reflecting on these private thoughts now.

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's and squeezed it, saying in a comforting voice:

"I'm sorry."

The pureblood looked up at her and exhaled after a moment, returning the squeeze.

"At least they didn't ask those questions when I was with Wyatt. The idiots..." she remarked.

"Well it sounds like they very much deserved those jinxes."

"I won't get in trouble for assault, will I, Madam Granger?"

"Assault? What are you talking about? I have no knowledge of any assault as I was not there to witness it." Hermione stated. Ginny grinned.

"So, tell me about your weekend away while I Summon wine!" she instructed.

"You're assuming I have wine."

"You always have wine! Do you think I don't know you, woman?"

The brunette, incidentally, did have wine and she was happy to divulge details about her Scottish sojourn to Ginny while they consumed the fermented liquid, but she also knew she would speak to Harry about doing their best to ensure Andromeda and Teddy were protected from the media as much as possible. The press _was_ relentless and invasive and she worried grandmother and grandson would be targeted as well. Hermione also knew her fiance would become as vicious as a Hungarian Horntail if someone messed with Teddy (as would she, actually) and the last thing she needed was for Harry to be carted off to Azkaban.

* * *

Wedding planners became apart of the crowd sending owls to Harry and Hermione and it actually prompted discussion between them on Wednesday night.

"We probably should make a decision about a planner, Harry. And quickly," she advised, "Today is October."

"I know," he responded, frowning as he thumbed through the messages from a handful of wedding planners. Harry sat at the desk in his home office while Hermione flitted between the bathroom, the office, and his bedroom. She was finishing getting ready for the short outing that awaited them at 8PM, not having wanted to go dressed in the clothes she wore to work.

"I don't want to go with anyone who wrote us, though," the Auror attested.

"Why not?" the witch's voice asked.

"Because I don't want to feel like we've been solicited. They're too eager."

Harry dropped the appeals from the planners and folded his arms, feeling his head start to throb. There was the rest of the mail for him to look through as well, sitting under the desk, but he had no desire or energy for such a task. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He could not wait until the outpouring of mail stopped but knew from experience that probably would not be for another couple weeks. Naturally, Hermione sorted through her own personal mail but Harry knew her bad pile was larger than his, and that there was even some mail that had been unsafe to hand over to her in the first place. (It was like being back in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament with those rumors about her loose nature; he absolutely hated that she still received scorn).

There was silence but Harry heard when Hermione walked into the room and approached the desk. Consequently, he did not open his eyes until he felt her weight settle on his right thigh.

"So none of these, huh?" she wondered softly, picking up the parchment.

"No," he uttered, hands going to circle her waist. It was quiet again as Hermione looked through them, noting that one or two were well known planners and may have been a viable option on a normal basis. She set them down when done perusing and remarked:

"All right. If that's what you want."

"It is. I want to feel like we've some control over this, _some_ say. I refuse to let our wedding be dictated to us by the wizarding population of Britain." Harry responded.

"I understand. And I agree, love."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and he stopped her arm in order to kiss her wrist when she retracted her hand. She understood the power of Harry's fame- of the admiration people had for him, of his significance to their world- and that it meant the public wanted to eat up every morsel of information about him it could get. But it also meant his life could never completely be his in a way and he deserved that more than anyone she knew.

"Should we make that our goal, then? Find an agreeable planner by this weekend?" the witch questioned. Harry nodded, gently moving her clothing out of the way and kissing her left shoulder.

"Well I'll need most of Sunday for work so hopefully we can manage it before then." Hermione added. Silence once more while she smiled and watched him place butterfly kisses on each one of her fingertips, caressing his knee with her free hand. Conversely, her demeanor changed in the following moments and she began to grin.

"Or… we could save ourselves the trouble and not have to worry whatsoever about finding a planner! There's no need!" she mentioned, livening up a bit while the wizard peered at her in confusion.

"What?" prompted Harry.

"Harry, we _know_ a wedding planner! Gabrielle!"

"Oh!" He said this after a second but it was dripping in surprise and realization.

"Yes! We can ask her! And since we'll see Fleur in a bit, we can talk to her about it!" Hermione pointed out in an avid manner.

At the young age of 22, Gabrielle Delacour was a successful event planner within the magical community in France and she organized weddings more than any other special occasion (although birthdays and baby showers were noteworthy runner ups).

"Yeah, all right... let's do that!," he stated, smiling, "Someone we know."

"And can trust," the brunette added, nodding once. She stood up, "And I _think_ I can trust her to not steal the groom! 'Ermione is a very busy woman, 'Arry. We don't need to disturb 'er wiz every little meeting for the wedding, _non_?"

Harry laughed and stood as well while Hermione's grin grew. He recognized she was joking, bringing up younger Gabrielle's crush for him that had transformed into a soft spot as she grew older.

"Well come on, you- let's get to Wheezes," the Auror stated, moving from around the desk and reaching for her hand.

George was there to greet the pair when they ambled up to the shop's entrance. Over the weekend, he and Ron had sent summons to every Weasley and Weasley by proxy to convene at the store on Wednesday night at 8PM. The note had not said why but indicated an important announcement would be made. Business hours had ended an hour previously and George led Hermione and Harry to the large room in the back of the building that was used for meetings, celebrations, and other gatherings of the like. They were the last people to arrive, it seemed, and every member of the family was present: Arthur, Molly, Bill & Fleur and their three children (Victoire, Dominique, Louis), Percy & Audrey and their two girls (Molly and Lucy), George and Angelina, Ron & Luna and the twins, and Ginny and her boyfriend: Wyatt Agarwal. Even Charlie was present; he had three weeks off from work and had already been back home for five days.

Twenty three wizards present and the magic and contentment radiating off them was nearly palpable in the air. Being surrounded by everyone here made Harry happier than words.

He and Hermione made their rounds in saying hello, taking longer to speak to Charlie than anyone else, before they circled back around and settled next to Ron for a moment. Hermione gingerly took Liam from the red head's left arm where the baby had been securely cradled. Ron was talking with his father and Bill and using his right arm to gesticulate, and he merely grinned at Hermione when she took his son before he continued his conversation. Harry looked around and noticed that Reagan was in Audrey's arms while Fleur stood right next to her, both women making sweet baby talk to the infant. He himself grinned down at Liam and rubbed the one month old's cheek before he allowed the baby to take instinctive hold of his finger. Liam held onto the digit while Harry and Hermione made their way over to the Weasley daughter.

"Hello you two." Hermione said, smiling at the other couple.

"Ah, so you found one of the magnets." Ginny stated.

"Magnets?" Harry pondered, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Ginny calls the twins magnets," grinned Wyatt.

"They pull everyone in so easily!" his girlfriend commented in a sing-song voice. She then bent to kiss her nephew's forehead, which caused Liam to squirm and release Harry's finger. He and Hermione laughed.

"So how've you been, Wyatt? I don't think I've seen you since my birthday," inquired Harry.

"I've been really good! I come out of hiding when Ginny lets me," the other wizard noted in a cheerful voice, "Also, loads going on at work that's way more than just assessing cauldron thickness. We currently have, for example, an aggressive inspection against imported robe dimensions that's blowing our minds!" He made the two brunettes laugh again and earned a grin from Ginny.

Wyatt Agarwal was Ginny's boyfriend of 20 months. The red headed witch actually began dating him one month after Harry and Hermione restarted their relationship in January of the previous year. The half Indian wizard had been in the same year as Ginny at Hogwarts and was a Hufflepuff; he also worked for the International Magical Trading Standards Body in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Ginny had confessed to Luna and Hermione last month at the Muggleborn's birthday celebration that Wyatt was exceptionally important to her and her feelings for him were becoming very deep indeed. She shyly noted that she had not had feelings this strong for someone since dating Harry, and the fact had astonished her best friends but made them equally happy to hear. They only saw good things coming from Ginny being serious about Wyatt and they firmly believed Ginny deserved good things. What was more, Wyatt was obviously smitten by the red head so they did not have fears her feelings were one sided.

"I imagine you two are never anything _but_ busy, and especially with the news from this week!" Wyatt continued, gesturing to Hermione's left hand.

"Something like that!," Hermione answered, shaking her head, "It'll be a relief when the storm dies down."

"Which won't be until after they're married." Ginny commented.

"Ergh. Don't wish that on us, please!"

"It's the truth."

"You could always elope to escape the attention," noted Wyatt. Harry looked at the Muggleborn with interest.

"No." Hermione said in a flat tone. The other three, including Harry, chuckled.

"Well the next time Ginny lets you out of the house, Wyatt, you should consider coming to Quidditch match with me and Ron," the Auror attested casually.

"Yeah! That'd be brilliant!" Wyatt replied, face brightening.

"Right, then! Everyone, listen up!" Ron suddenly instructed in a resounding voice. The large group quieted at his statement and looked to him.

"Wow. I am good at this!" he grinned when he had the attention of everyone.

"Get on with it!" Charlie called. His younger brother smirked as others snickered.

"So you're probably wondering why we asked the entire family to meet here tonight- and it's wonderful that everyone _did_ come, so thanks for that. But there is a reason we wanted everyone together and George has more to say about that." Ron stepped aside and George moved forward, drawing the gaze of numerous pairs of eyes.

"You're not selling the business, are you?" wondered Percy before his brother could speak.

"No, Perce. But this announcement is just as important- actually, it's much more important," George claimed. Everyone now appeared bated, "What we wanted to say to you lot- and by 'we' I don't mean Ron and I-"

"Huh?" Hermione mouthed to Harry.

"Is that!… Angelina's pregnant."

George reached out and pulled the witch to the front to stand right by his side, a massive grin now present on his face. There seemed to be a collective intake of breath at his words as shock became visible on many faces, but it rapidly unfurled into jubilant responses in the following moments. Harry's mouth fell open and his eyebrows shot skyward while Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, and Angelina was promptly surrounded by Weasleys. She appeared bashful yet jovial as a flurry of verbal exchanges erupted all around her at different intervals. (The sudden and abrupt noise from everyone startled the twins and caused them to cry but there was no shortage of people to step up to mollify them).

"Another grandchild! _Oh_! My dear!" Molly exclaimed, hugging the black woman close to her.

"You! A father!" laughed Bill, shaking George's shoulder.

"We will tell you everything you need to know about carrying a Weasley baby!" Fleur said with a laugh, gripping Angelina's hands.

"A new cousin to have!" Percy mentioned to his daughters, squatting to be at their level. The girls' faces broke into grins and they immediately turned to converse with their half French cousins.

"They wanted to steal the baby shine from me and Luna," quipped Ron, winking.

"I'm _so_ happy for you both, son." Arthur stated confidently, holding George's upper arm and beaming at Angelina.

"This child is going to have Quidditch in its very bones. I am so proud." Ginny attested.

"Fred would be ecstatic right now." Charlie remarked tenderly, quietly. George's chin quivered as he nodded resolutely while Angelina's eyes started to water.

"My former captain." Harry uttered when he and Hermione stood next to Angelina. He gave her a firm hug and she returned it. Angelina was one of the very first staples of Hogwarts life for Harry- her and the rest of the original Quidditch team- and he was sincerely happy to hear this news. His respect and fondness for her was as old as his love for Hermione.

" _You_ would be the one to make me cry, Potter, so watch what you say!" Angelina directed in an emotional but lighthearted voice, pointing at him. Luna and Hermione smiled.

"Why me?!"

"Because I'm seeing the scrawny first year with amazing talent I once knew all grown up and looking at me like that!"

"Fine," Harry said, rolling his eyes without a hint of actual irritation, "I'll go bother George so you're not a blubbering mess." The Auror took his leave after grinning at the trio of witches.

"Motherhood is so lovely, Angelina," Luna mentioned, earning an optimistic smile from the older woman, "Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah, we told them yesterday over dinner. My dad started crying, he was so happy!" she revealed.

"How far along are you?" Hermione questioned, looking at her with a sweet expression.

"Six weeks. We found out on Monday."

"So he or she will be born in June or July."

"Yes. Which means I will be very pregnant at your wedding!," Angelina responded. The brunette grinned, "You know, it's still quite surreal…. I can't believe I'm going to have a child, going to be a mum!" She sighed and gazed at her flat stomach, an unsure smile appearing on her face. The other two allowed a lull of silence to pass as she reflected on this life changing event.

"As long as you love them, it comes to you. You'll have no worry there." Luna assured in a tranquil tone. Angelina looked up before taking the blonde's hand, squeezing it in gratitude. She then peered at Hermione and claimed:

"You'll be the next one, Madam Granger!"

Hermione's eyes widened a tad and she felt a flush run throughout her as Luna nodded in agreement and displayed a toothy smile.

"We have a wedding to get through first, I think!" the Muggleborn answered. Her own pregnancy… the corresponding images made Hermione feel warm but- no, no- they most definitely needed to focus on getting married before _that_ idea began to crop up!

Accordingly, she recruited Harry in speaking to Fleur about an hour after being at the shop like they had discussed back at his apartment.

"Fleur, Harry and I wanted to ask you something." Hermione commenced.

" _Oui_?" she prompted.

"We were talking about planning our wedding and we wanted to know if you think Gabrielle might be willing to do it? We want someone we can trust, someone that won't see this as some grand opportunity because it's Harry Potter's wedding."

"It's yours too," he corrected, peering at her seriously. A loving expression graced Hermione's face as she returned his gaze at the same time Fleur gasped.

"Of course! Of course Gabrielle would be willing! I know for a fact she would! It's wonderful you would consider my sister!" she replied ardently.

"Without question. She's good at what she does and she's your sister. You're family." Harry stated, sounding nonchalant.

"Ah, you are too sweet, Monsieur Potter," Fleur commented, patting his arm, " _Mais bien sur_. I will ask Gabrielle and have her contact you! I can speak to her tomorrow."

"Great!"

"Yes, thank you, Fleur! It would be perfect if it worked out." Hermione commented, looking from her to Harry hopefully. If the proposition panned out, it would be another step forward toward the altar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 9**

 _October 3, 2008_

Ron's and Hermione's friend date happened on the same night Harry was taken out by his fellow Aurors for his engagement celebration. Hermione was gone before Harry, at 7PM, and she Apparated to Ron's house; after spending ten minutes with the twins and Luna, she and her red headed best friend left to officially begin their outing. The pair went to see a 7:30PM movie, which was Ron's favorite thing about the Muggle world and left him nearly as excited as when he was watching Quidditch. Afterward, they strolled through an outdoor market trying various, appetizing goodies while Ron talked (or ranted) about the movie for an almost solid 30 minutes. Hermione listened and responded accordingly but her passion for the film's events was dwarfed by Ron's, and she was amused by his enthusiasm. They took a seat at some point to eat the innovative desserts they selected but the movie still seemed to be at the forefront of his mind.

"And you know what the other thing is?," he questioned as he set down his elaborate pastry with gusto, "There's no way he knew all of that stuff, had all of those _skills_. He was invincible! He didn't struggle! It was like he had the Eld-"

Ron caught himself and peered around carefully before lowering his voice a noticeable degree.

"Like he had the Elder Wand, you know?" he finished.

"You've already said that," the brunette pointed out, laughing a bit.

"Do you not agree?"

"He was rather indestructible, yes. But it was supposed to be because of his government training."

" _Please_ ," scoffed Ron, "Has Harry seen it?"

"I don't think so." Hermione replied.

"He has to. _I'll_ take him. Then we can have a long, proper talk about it!"

"I can't tell if you liked it or not."

"It!...," he commenced avidly, then paused as he considered what to say, "It definitely held my interest." She laughed as he picked up his pastry and took a hearty bite.

"Let's steer the conversation in another direction," the witch suggested, picking at her ice cream based dessert.

"All right. I've got some news, then."

"What kind of news?"

"We might be expanding Wheezes to Edinburgh! Or, we will almost surely be expanding Wheezes to Edinburgh!" Ron revealed. Hermione gasped in her throat.

"Ron, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. He nodded a few times, grinning.

"Been in talks for the last couple weeks and yesterday was the deciding factor. If everything follows through, we can begin to open up shop next month! Hopefully have it running when December arrives."

Edinburgh would be the shop's third location, as a second Wheezes had cropped up in Hogsmeade four years after the war ended. Zonko's had been none too pleased about it and, initially, attempted to stop the Weasleys' acquisition but, with a few cordial visits from George and Ron, and monetary compromise that could hardly be scoffed at, the other business conceded.

"This is brilliant, Ron," Hermione noted earnestly, "I don't know that I would've thought you'd become such a successful businessman while we were, say, third years at school!"

"I'm more shocked than you are, trust me," the wizard stated, causing her to giggle once.

"And George is going to be a father on top of your new business development!"

"He _copied_ me and I just want someone to see that. When we first started the Edinburgh talks, he realized I couldn't have the glory of expansion _and_ children all to myself, so he decided to go and compete with me and drag Angelina into it."

"Yes, I'm sure their pregnancy was a diabolical move on George's part," the brunette commented, shaking her head and grinning.

"Now you're catching on," Ron quipped. He then gave her a certain look before hiding a small smirk, "Speaking of pregnancies… when are _you_ hopping on that broom?" She peered at him sharply, her face twisting in some surprise.

"What?"

"When are you and Harry going to make a baby?" Her best friend took another bite of his dessert after posing the question. Hermione glanced around cautiously but quickly and lowered her voice a smidgen.

"Why has that been a question lately?" she halfway hissed.

"Because you two have been together forever, it seems, and that's what couples do," the red head answered.

"Not all couples."

"You don't want kids?"

"Of course I do!," Her voice had risen and she perked up at the realization, eyes darting around the vicinity once more. She cleared her throat, "Of course I do. There's just the matter of our wedding first!"

"You don't have to be married to have children." Ron pointed out, down playing another smirk.

"I'm well aware, Ronald. But I would _like_ to focus on one life changing event before we move on to another! I'm still fitting into my role as Head at the Ministry, which was another big change."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. I understand all of it. Makes sense. Just don't take _too_ long."

"What does that mean?" Hermione pondered. She sounded as if she were ready to reproach his next remark if need be.

"I mean that I'd like for my kids to be around the same age as my best friends' kids. They'll be closer that way! We already know George's and Angelina's kid will be one year below Reagan and Liam at Hogwarts; it'd be great if your kid could be the same, maybe two years below…. Around the same age, you know?"

The Muggleborn felt touched at Ron's desire to stay connected even through their children. She completely understood but she was also not going to have a baby without forethought simply so she or he could be right under Ron's at Hogwarts.

"It would be great, yes," Hermione said, displaying half a smile and putting her hand over his, "Harry and I will see when we can fit it in my schedule to have a baby- af _ter_ we're married!" The wizard chuckled at her facetious words before his grin widened.

"Your kids are going to have the _best_ hair, and by best I mean worst." Ron pointed out. She ripped her hand from his with an affronted expression.

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"Harry has bedlam on his head, even when he cuts it, and I'm convinced your mass of hair is sentient."

"I _will_ hex you, Muggle environment or not!," the brunette asserted, eyes looking viciously entertained while she pointed at him, "His hair is _charming_ and mine has personality!"

Ron laughed right as Hermione felt her purse rattle slightly. Knowing the cause for the vibration, she reached down and retrieved her cell phone from the bag, gaze locked on the screen. There were really only a few people who would be contacting her and it was not a phone call; when she saw who it was, her countenance became pleased. Speak of the devil!

"Hmm. Your mobile." Ron remarked, eyeing the device in her hand and the blithe smile on her face. He took his last bite and finished his dessert.

"Yes," Hermione noted, peering up at him, "It's Harry." Much more interest seized Ron as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"What's he want?"

She turned her screen to face him in order to show the text message.

 _What are you doing?_

The pureblood snorted as Hermione stared at the phone once more.

" _He_ should be getting properly pissed right now!" Ron declared. She made a noncommittal noise before starting to type a response.

 _Eating sweets with Ron. We went to the cinema not long ago and the film got him quite worked up._

Harry's response(s) came about 60 seconds later.

 _Yes. Sweets are good._

 _I miss you_

Hermione set her mouth on her left fist, a subconscious attempt at delaying a smile or laugh. She gazed at her fiance's messages for a brief period while her brain processed them and acknowledged they were a tad odd. Her fingers were then moving across the phone's keys.

 _Harry, are you drunk?_

"Harry's imposing on our friend date." Ron attested. The witch looked up and smirked.

"He is not!" she negated.

" _Luna's_ not contacting _me_."

"She could if you'd get a mobile! That, and having her Patronus prance in here would require us to Obliviate too many Muggles to count."

"I _like_ Patroni," he stated. Hermione rolled her eyes and set her phone down.

Seven minutes later, her phone vibrated again with the arrival of a new message.

 _Yes_

The Muggleborn laughed and shook her head, sighing. Ron held out his hand and raised an eyebrow for permission and she granted it, placing the device in his large hand. He quickly read the exchange before laughing himself and returning her phone.

"That's my boy!" he mentioned, grinning.

"It's only ten thirty- and nearly at that! He was supposed to leave at eight o'clock, so that means two and a half hours later and he's done for," she noted.

"The Aurors know how to have a good time, Hermione! And I know their one mission was to get Harry sloshed, so, this is not surprising."

Hermione exhaled in resignation. Ron had actually been invited to go along with the Aurors for the night but he had declined, simply for the fact that his plans with Hermione had already been set in place.

Harry and Hermione texted intermittently throughout the remaining 30 minutes that Ron and Hermione stayed out. The topic eventually turned to how he would get home and her concern grew the more minutes that passed since it was fairly difficult to have a reasonable conversation with someone who was three sheets to the wind.

 _How are you getting home? Floo? You can't Apparate yourself._

(Hermione asked)

 _I don't know. Are you going to be there?_

(Harry answered)

 _At your flat?_

(She prompted)

 _Yes. Be there._

(He asserted)

 _All right, but I want to know you're going to get there safely. In one piece._

 _You can't all be drunk… who's sober? Who can make sure everyone gets home without ending up in St Mungo's?_

(She wondered)

 _Dunno_

(Came the blase reply)

 _Harry_

 _You need to know._

(The witch was not amused)

 _Maybe Kaz?_

(His response came later than all the others)

 _Harry! I need more than a maybe!_

 _I'll not have you Splinching yourself or stuck somewhere in the Floo network. That does not need to happen to any of the Aurors!_

 _I am going to hope and assume that at least one person was wise enough to monitor how much they've been drinking, and I'll thank that person for ensuring you don't end up passed out somewhere at 4 in the morning!_

Hermione knew she was lecturing him and, drunk or not, Harry would feel irritated by this. But the last thing she needed was for any drunken shenanigans from this outing to be captured by the press and subsequently plastered on the front page of periodicals. It would be embarrassing for the DMLE and the Aurors, and detrimental to Harry's bid for Head Auror.

 _Yes yes! Gods, I'll get home fine Hermione!_

 _BE THERE_

These were the last texts she received from Harry and they made her huff in exasperation. When 11PM arrived, she and Ron officially ended their date. They walked to a suitable spot for Apparition and hugged each other goodbye before disappearing to their individual homes. Hermione went to her apartment before Harry's since she knew he was still out. Hermes was gone so she did not do much before Apparating to Harry's apartment half an hour later, dressed in her pajamas. The wizard was still absent (as she expected him to be) so she settled on the couch and watched television, managing to find a show she liked that was in syndication. The brunette made it through an hour of the program before she began to nod off at different intervals so she made her way to Harry's room in order to sleep.

Hermione glanced at the digital clock as she settled into her fiance's bed. (Harry's poor eyesight was better served by a digital clock near his bed rather than a wall clock he would have to squint to see). It was a few minutes past 12:30AM and he was still gone but the brunette did not think she could wait up for him; the 10 hour work day had been long and she was sleepy, and, as she drifted off to sleep, she thought that come November, when she had been in her Ministry position for four months, her shifts would shorten by an hour or two and she would be grateful.

Hermione was pulled abruptly from sleep when there was a loud thump and an angry curse. She quickly shot up in bed and was hit by sudden vertigo, her eyes automatically turning to the clock. 1:48AM.

"Harry?" she croaked, rubbing at her eyes. When her sight had adjusted, she saw the dark haired wizard ambling toward the bed without a shirt on.

"Tripped on something," grumbled Harry, slumping onto the surface stomach first. She watched him lie still for a moment before he reached out to pull her closer to him.

"You're here," he stated, snuggling into her.

"Yes, you told me to be. I've been here for over two hours." Hermione notified.

"Good. I'm glad. Good. I want you to be here."

The smell of alcohol wafted off Harry like it was cologne. She made a face and then questioned:

"Have a good night?"

"Loads of fun. Did a pub crawl," he said.

"Mmm. You smell like it was loads of fun."

The Auror guffawed and placed his lips on the back of her neck.

"How'd you get back?" Hermione pondered.

"Apparated myself."

"What!"

"We left the pub and I took a nap at Noah's before Apparating here," Harry said. The witch turned to face him, surprised.

"You Apparated in this state?!" she remarked.

"I was drunker before the nap."

If Harry had been more inebriated not too long ago, he had either been extremely focused on getting home or extremely lucky in order to achieve it without bodily injury.

"Merlin, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My Mrs. Granger-Potter _always_ worrying!" he grinned, shifting her in his arms.

"You could've called me! I would have come and Side Alonged you home!"

"You were out yourself and I told you I'd be fine! How was Weasley?"

"He's fine," the brunette replied, recognizing she sounded perturbed, "Wheezes is expanding to Edinburgh."

"Another shop?" Harry questioned, drawing his head back.

"Yes."

"That's brilliant! Another shop _and_ another Weasley!"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, telling herself to just let go of the stupidity of how he had gotten home. She removed the glasses from the end of his nose.

"So many Weasleys," he sighed, shaking his head. One of Harry's hands skimmed down her hip before his hold tightened and he brought her with him as he flopped onto his back. Hermione made a noise of agreement and waved her hand after muttering an incantation; Harry's glasses floated and then found a spot to perch on his bedside stand.

"We gotta talk about kids, Hermione," the Auror alerted. She gazed at him, somewhat shocked.

"George is gonna have Weasley number eighty-two. We need to start making some Potters!" Harry continued, bringing his knees up so she was caged in between his legs.

He was the third person in a matter of two days to reference his and her potential children, but the fact that Harry was now the one bringing up this specific topic- and with the knowledge they were going to wed in a matter of months- well... it seemed the universe was telling Hermione it was time to seriously discuss the topic of children.

"No _making_ any Potters tonight," she attested, blushing some, "But we can definitely talk about children- should talk about them. I expect we're overdue for that conversation." He grunted in approval.

"A conversation we can have in the morning." Hermione added in a quieter voice. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Right," he exhaled, staring at her. He took a moment before speaking again, "Let's still have sex."

"Still?" The Muggleborn wanted to laugh, lost as to when they had agreed to sex in the first place.

" _Yes_. I've been randy for the past two hours. And when I was sleeping at Noah's, you let me do some very naughty things to you in my dream."

The desire to laugh left Hermione. She realized, as well, that his grip on her was secure and one hand was covetously roaming her body.

"I want to have sex with my future wife. Good- hot- sex." Harry attested. He emphasized his point by snapping his hips up while speaking the last three words. Heat flooded the witch's cheeks. Conversely, she let logic take over before instinct could, and he _did_ need some type of consequence for his risky way of returning home while still intoxicated.

"We can do _that_ in the morning as well, Auror Potter. You're drunk and you need to sleep. I'm tired and I need to sleep." Hermione relayed. Harry opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Be a good boy and save your energy for the morning," the brunette ordered. They peered at one another before she freed herself from his grasp and moved to lie down, throwing him a smirk as she did so.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake and the cause was a thrumming headache that made his temples pulse. He cursed and groaned, eyes wrenched shut, and waited until the pain became bothersome instead of unbearable. When he sat up he saw that it was 10:16AM and his first conscious thought was that he needed hangover potion. Harry glanced at Hermione's still sleeping form, making sure to not move too quickly in case he aggravated his headache. He noticed he was still wearing his pants from the previous night and the taste in his mouth was overwhelming: the taste of stale alcohol that he needed to rid of immediately. He needed very much to clean himself.

He went straight to the bathroom and the medicine cabinet, finding and snatching the onyx colored bottle right away. Harry removed the top and took one full gulp, barely registering the odd flavor (for it was nothing compared to how terrible he was feeling). He put it back before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste to scrub out the taste of day old liquor; the potion would take five minutes before it took effect and that would give him enough time to wake up. After brushing his teeth, Harry stepped out of his pants and turned on the shower and then wandered back inside his room. When he observed Hermione, he saw that she remained in bed but was now awake.

"You said a few things were going to happen this morning, Madam Granger," the wizard stated, smiling a bit. She looked at him from her place among the pillows and smiled herself.

"You remember what they are?" Hermione asked. Her voice was rough from sleep and it sounded noticeably sexy to Harry's ears.

"Should I not?"

"You smelled like a walking pub when you came home so I'm fairly impressed you recall what we discussed."

"My body most definitely recalls," he commented in a low voice. Harry wanted to smirk from her remark but they were staring at each other, and heat that was emanating between them was demanding all of his attention.

"Yours should join mine in the shower," he noted.

"It should?" Hermione inquired, licking her lips.

"Yeah. Conserve water."

The Auror then turned around and walked back inside the bathroom, forgetting why he had initially gone in his room but suddenly not caring. He removed his boxer-briefs and left them on the rug before stepping in the steamy water that awaited him; Harry released a content sigh at the feel of the liquid on his skin, washing away the activities of his night out. He stepped under the shower head and let the water fall directly on his hair and down the sides of his head, his eyes closed.

When he heard water running from the sink faucet, his eyes snapped open. Harry smiled faintly and grabbed the soap bar, deciding to wait to say something until Hermione was inside the shower with him. The witch walked inside a minute later when he was washing his chest and he grinned while he looked over her nude body. (He never got tired of seeing her naked).

"Perfect timing," he claimed.

"Mmm?" Hermione uttered, raising an eyebrow. Harry pulled her toward him and into the spray of the water.

"You can get my back, and in exchange, I'll get your front."

"I can wash that part myself, you know," she revealed, smirking.

"Yes. But it's much more fun when I do it!"

The couple spent the next ten minutes washing each other, trading laughs and playful words. She asked him about the pub crawl with the Aurors and he shared what he remembered, which was really just the first half of the night, but he knew he had a great time. Hermione informed him of her time with Ron once they were clean and free of suds, and Harry listened and gave input but his eyes never met hers; instead, they were affixed to where his hands were slowly massaging her breasts while she spoke. It was terribly distracting and arousing, and soon enough her nipples had hardened and her words had died, aided by the fact that Harry had covered her mouth with his.

Pressed chest to chest with the water pouring over them, their lips and tongues moved together over and over. Hermione's hands clutched his sides and Harry's were stationed at her neck, angling her head to his liking. She whimpered when she felt his erection press into her and he swore when she wrapped her hand around it, caressing a few times. Harry backed her into one of the walls, separating their mouths and allowing their panting to be heard.

"How do you want it, love?" he murmured, sucking her earlobe. Did she want him to go slow and deep, hard and fast... another variation that would send her over the edge and have her toes curling? Hermione wanted all of it at this point.

"Slow," the brunette answered, gazing in his darkened green eyes, "H-Hard."

"As you wish."

Harry grabbed the bottom of her right thigh and lifted her leg, stepping into her fully and rubbing his hardness against her center. With a groan, Hermione shifted her hips a tad to align them just so and then they were joined together, the divine sensation pulling sensual noises from both of their throats. Kissing her neck, Harry began to give her what she had asked for.

His rhythm was delicious: two or three languid strokes followed by a forceful one. His movements and the water were a perfect mixture and Hermione lost herself to physical satisfaction. At one point she said something- perhaps?- but it was hard to hear with the falling water, Harry's harsh breathing, and her own short moans. Had he mistaken her sounds of pleasure for speech?

"What?" Harry breathed out. He readjusted his hold on her thigh and thrust forward sharply. (Hard, like she requested). Hermione cried out.

"Faster. Faster, Harry!" she exclaimed. He groaned in appreciation, having wanted to move faster for some time and now having reason. Harry put her right leg around his waist and went to grab the other; understanding, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed her firmly into the wall and had her left leg join her right around his waist. Hands now around her middle, he immediately started plunging into her at a rapid pace.

Harry swore once more before attaching his mouth to hers. The feeling of her core enveloping him, the feeling of her wet breasts rubbing against him, knowing he had wanted her since last night… it made it all so unbelievably good. He whispered things into Hermione's ear as they moved frantically- praised her, made lust fueled promises- and she responded by having her lips touch every bit of his skin they could reach. And when it was over, while Harry moaned the entire time he let go inside of her, the first thing that popped into the brunette's mind was children. This is how children were created. And a discussion about them was the second promise of the morning they had to fulfill.

Harry was the first one out of the shower but Hermione was the first one of the room, dressed in one of his many t-shirts and nothing more. She had wanted to grimace when she saw how late in the morning it was but the understanding side of her asserted the time did not matter, as they had nowhere to be and nothing to do, and late mornings were just as worthy as early mornings packed with countless obligations. She started on a simple breakfast for them both (i.e., eggs, toast, and tea) and Harry came sauntering into the kitchen when she was nearly done preparing it. He grabbed a banana and kissed her cheek, making to go sit at the table, but when Hermione gave him a pointed look he smiled with repentance and helped to carry their breakfast over to the table.

"Well, one morning task is off the list," she commenced in a light tone as they ate.

"A task that should accompany every morning," the wizard grinned, face joyful. A tiny smirk found its way on her face.

"Do you remember the other?"

Harry stared at the surface while munching his toast and replaying what he could remember from last night.

"Something to do with kids, I reckon. I remember thinking about them a lot and I _think_ I brought them up to you?" he replied.

"Yes, you did. You specifically said we needed to start making Potters." Hermione revealed. Harry snorted but his face had started to redden as well. He cleared his throat and busied himself with the last of his eggs.

"Well then!"

"We _should_ talk about children, Harry. It's been quite some time since we have and we're to be married next year; the timing is perfect."

"Okay." Harry said after a moment, looking at the Muggleborn.

"So," she began with an exhale, "What are you thinking?" He took a long pause before answering.

"Well, I want to know once we _are_ married, how… how long do you want to wait until we start trying? Are you going to stop taking your potion after May or do you want to plan for this? For pregnancy?"

Hermione took hardly any time at all to give him an answer since she had been mulling over this topic since her talk with Ron.

"I've always wanted to be secure in my career before having children, to have one area of my life secure and under control before starting on another. I feel as though I've managed that but not quite," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I've only been Head for a couple months so I'm still settling into my role. I want to be fully confident in handling everything about it before I do become a mother. The thought of having a child now while work is my priority is overwhelming…" He nodded at the table.

"I also know I'd rather plan for pregnancy- in a sense. I don't want to be so stringent about it that I make a sex schedule for us around ovulation or anything like that," Hermione continued. He smiled wryly, "But I do want to know it's a possibility I'm anticipating. And hoping for. I want to make the conscious decision to stop taking the potion, knowing it means I'm ready for the chance of children."

There was silence as Harry digested her words and kept staring at the table. She peered at him and tried to decipher what emotion he might be feeling.

"What about you? What do you think- want?" the brunette questioned.

"I know that I'd like to have kids sooner rather than later after marriage," the Auror shared after prolonging the silence a bit longer, 'I don't… I'd rather not wait years before we decide to have them. But that's really the only thought I have about the matter, or the only one that matters" he claimed.

"What? That's it?"

"Well I know I'm not the one who will be carrying them, Hermione. I can't make demands of you or your body. I want children, and probably sooner than you do; I mean, if you got pregnant now I'd be thrilled! But I refuse to push you into anything or make you feel that I am."

Hermione watched him as emotion blossomed on her countenance. Stupid, terrific, honest man. She had half a mind to drag him back into the shower! He would put her desire before his without thought, knowing most of the burden of pregnancy would fall on her.

"It sounds like we just need to decide when we _will_ try for kids." Harry noted. She nodded and then offered:

"How about this? After I've been Head for a year, and after I turn 30… I'll get off the potion."

He looked at her quickly. That was one year from now! Next July would mark her year anniversary of becoming Head and she turned 30 next September, which meant that come next October!...

"Yeah?" the wizard uttered, heart beating faster.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, smiling some, "Five months after we get married, we can make space in our lives for kids."

That sounded like a notably short amount of time following marriage but the two had known one another for almost two decades and had been together romantically for six years; they had had a lifetime's worth of time alone and Hermione did not want to make Harry wait eons for something he had craved for so long. What was more, the idea of having children with him, and him specifically, filled her with a particular kind of happiness.

Harry could not form a verbal reply. Instead, he conveyed his consent by nodding repeatedly and grabbing her hand while a mile wide grin split his face. One year from now! One year from now and the door to having children with the woman he loved was open. One year from now and a sexual romp in the morning might result in a baby.

One year from now and he and Hermione could start their own family.

"Now, do you want to talk about the fact that you ignored the very real dangers of Apparating while drunk?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Harry smiled, squeezing her hand, "I will do everything in my power to not do it again, but you're nagging." Hermione scowled at him and his grin directed at the mother of his future children grew.

The following day, Sunday, the pair had a Floo call with Gabrielle at noon, something that had been set up by Fleur. They traveled to Grimmauld Place in order to speak with her since neither of their apartments had fireplaces. (Additionally, Hermione had to spend the remainder of the day working once their meeting ended). Gabrielle greeted them merrily, having a brief exchange in French with Hermione that Harry tried to piece together, and the three spoke about their general lives for a short stint before turning to the matter at hand.

"It iz beautiful that you two are getting married and I feel 'onored that you thought of me to plan it!" the young woman declared, beaming at them from the grate. Her accent was soft, softer than Fleur's had ever been before moving to the UK.

"Thank you for meeting with us about it, and so quickly! _We_ would be honored if you do choose to plan it," the Muggleborn noted as Harry nodded keenly.

"I 'ave little reason to deny you so I 'ope your desires and my thoughts are agreeable; if so, it will be a fantastic match."

Hermione smiled.

"So, tell me what ideas you 'ave so far for the wedding." Gabrielle prompted. The couple looked at one another guiltily and the brunette chuckled.

"Er, apart from that we'd like it to be in May, we have none. None at all." Harry revealed, smiling apologetically. Gabrielle laughed, returning his smile.

"Is May too soon?" Hermione pondered.

"Of course not! I 'ave planned weddings- and large ones, at that- in 30 days. The time iz plenty," the other witch reported. Both brunettes looked relieved.

"First question: do you want a bridal party?"

"Yes," the couple answered simultaneously.

" 'Ow many?"

"Erm," Harry started, peering at his fiance quizzically, "Ron and Ginny will be best man and maid of honor, but…"

"We haven't thought of whom else exactly will be groomsmen and bridesmaids," finished Hermione. Gabrielle smiled once more.

"All right," she acknowledged, "Do you want a theme?"

"I don't think so," the Auror remarked, making a face.

"The wedding's colors? Flowers? Type of music? What kind of menu? The type of cake? 'Ow you want the invitations?"

The brunette shook her head and looked sheepish while Harry just stared with a blank expression. Gabrielle's tinkling laugh resounded again.

"Not to worry, 'Ermione, 'Arry! That iz what I am for- to 'elp you through it and to do most of the work," she claimed.

"Good," he said, sighing and sounding hopeful. Hermione smiled at him.

"I think we should meet in person within two weeks and 'ave the first official appointment. Can you two come to France?"

"Gladly!" noted Hermione.

" 'Ow about the eighteenth at one o'clock? I will owl a reminder with my address a week before." Gabrielle proposed.

"We'll be there." Harry stated assuredly.

" _Bien_! Then, your 'omework for our next meeting: pick the rest of the bridal party. Also, decide on general colors and flowers you like, and think of a few places you _might_ like to get married."

"Yes." Hermione said, smiling and nodding.

"I am so pleased to 'elp you two! Your wedding will be everything you dreamed." Gabrielle relayed.

"We are very appreciative, Gabrielle. And happy to work with you." Harry told her. The French woman blessed him with a lovely smile, inclining her head.

"I will see you both in two weeks!," she mentioned. She then turned to Hermione, a sly grin creeping on her face, " _Il est toujours beau après tout ce temps, 'Ermione._ "

Hermione took a second to respond but then she looked at Harry and giggled once, patting his cheek fondly.

"Yes he is," she commented.

He narrowed his eyes and peered at the witches suspiciously, which only served to make them laugh.

* * *

A/N: Brownie points if you know or can guess the movie Ron is talking about at the start of the chapter. Hint: it came out in 2008, was a huge hit, and, incidentally, features a very famous British/Irish actor.

Also, Google Translate Gabrielle's last statement to Hermione if you want a quick smile. (Unless you already know French, in which case, yay you for being multilingual).


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is 1.5 weeks late but I took a wonderful trip to Portugal and then dealt with some not so wonderful things in my professional life.

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 10**

 _(The Week of) October 6, 2008_

The letters kept coming for Harry and Hermione and the reporters kept trying to corner them. Avoiding and managing the extra attention had now become a part of their routine. When Harry returned to his office on Tuesday afternoon after having a discussion with an Auror on his team about her frequent tardiness, there was a stack of parchment waiting for him. He sorted through it and saw an appointment request that made his eyes widen because the person requesting the appointment was Horace Slughorn. (The paper indicated the old professor had come by this morning and filled out the slip with the Auror assigned to walk ins). Harry had not spoken to Slughorn in a few years but knew the older wizard had retired from his post as potions master last summer. He grabbed a quill and scribbled times he was available to meet on Friday; he watched the paper fold into an airplane and fly off when he was done, thinking it would prove to be an interesting reunion.

However, Harry's anticipated meeting with Slughorn was _nothing_ compared to run in he had the following day with another wizard he had not seen in years. Another wizard whom had been paramount to Harry's time at Hogwarts but for a much longer period of time than Slughorn, and whom elicited feelings in Harry that were never anything less than complicated.

The senior Auror was walking through level two's hallways to get to an interrogation room where he was going to oversee the questioning of a suspect by an Auror on his team. He bypassed a room where he saw Robards standing at a podium through the thin, glass panels encasing the door and smiled to himself. The new students in the academy were behind that door seated at desks, and he, Kaz and Noah would start their rotational leadership of the group next week. Harry kept moving at a brisk pace and he soon spotted Graham (Robards' assistant) walking toward him in the opposite direction, a tall man at his side. He peered at the other person and immediately stumbled from how quickly he had stopped walking, but he did not seem to notice.

Harry's mouth became razor thin, his heart started beating wildly, and he unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. Rooted in his spot with wide eyes, he stared at Draco Malfoy strolling next to Graham.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry had not seen his boyhood nemesis for _years_. Years. The last time had to have been when he was 21, and seeing the blond even then had been a sparse event.

The senior Auror had, truthfully, rather forgotten about Malfoy once the former Slytherin had all but disappeared from society. It had not been overnight but Malfoy's constant presence in Harry's life had dissipated like fog as the dark haired wizard started his adult life.

But this, seeing Malfoy for the first time in seven years... it completely stunned Harry. He was as still as a statue while he watched them, doused with old feelings and memories that had been long buried.

Consequently, it was not long before Harry was noticed as well. Draco saw him before Graham and his countenance was wiped clean of the previous emotion on it (i.e., calm detachment). The blond stopped in his tracks, too, as his eyes locked with Harry's. When Graham registered that the other wizard's demeanor had changed, he furrowed his brow a bit and looked to see what could be the cause. He saw Harry and gave a small smile.

"Auror Potter!" Graham greeted. Harry's gaze flickered to the assistant for a moment and he gave a swift nod. When he peered back at his old foe, Draco's face conveyed calm detachment once more but his eyes seemed more alive.

"Graham," the Auror stated, swallowing noticeably before clearing his throat. It was taking great effort to get his body to unfreeze from the profound shock he was experiencing.

"Potter." Draco said in a civil tone when the three were in close proximity. His gaze, conversely, continued to assess every thing about Harry it could. Harry felt himself lock up again.

"Malfoy," he replied. His voice sounded strained, as though he had been triggered by this specific person addressing him… which he had.

Graham gave the dark haired wizard one more smile as he and Draco kept walking in their original direction while the blond inclined his head respectfully and directed some kind of facial expression at Harry (a smile? Smirk? Grimace?). It took every ounce of willpower for the Auror to not turn around and watch them, and he stood still for a bit longer before forcing himself to finish walking to his intended destination.

To say it was difficult to concentrate during the questioning was an understatement. It looked like Harry was attentive because he was staring so fixedly through the magicked mirror but, in reality, he missed entire chunks of conversation and he had to be called more than once by the other Auror standing in the room with him. His mind was dominated by his childhood rival.

Malfoy.

Holy _shit_.

Seven years since he had last seen the Slytherin. What was Malfoy doing with his life? Where did he live? _Why_ was he on level two? Had something happened? Was it business? And what of Narcissa and Lucius?

Harry left the interrogation room at some point after muttering directives to the other Auror, grateful the questioning was being recorded and he could review it later. He realized he was not mentally present enough to stay and retreated to his office where he closed the door and sat in his chair, staring at his desk for 10 minutes while his brain raced. Harry was snapped out of his daze when a Patronus came swishing into the room, startling him.

"Potter, come to the instruction room. I want a word." Robards' voice stated through the beaver.

Harry rushed to his feet and straightened his robes before promptly leaving his office. This was perfect. He could find a way to casually bring up Malfoy with his superior, after they discussed whatever it is that Robards wanted to discuss, and discover if the Head Auror had any information about the blond's dealings with the DMLE.

Consequently, Robards had all of the answers Harry was looking for in relation to Malfoy- and more.

"Chief," the dark haired wizard stated when he stepped into the classroom-like room he had seen Robards in earlier. The first year Auror trainees were gone and his boss was shuffling through paper at the podium.

"That was fast!," Robards noted, looking at the younger man, "I didn't interrupt you from anything important, did I?"

"No, you didn't." (He was not going to say that he had been sitting as still as a statue while caught in his own musings).

"Good. I asked you to come here because I have a new case for you to head."

"Sir," acknowledged Harry, nodding once as Robards turned his attention back to the parchment. It was quiet while the Head Auror searched through the parchment with purpose; Harry's eyes darted back and forth from Robards' moving hands to his face. Why not say something now while he was partially distracted? Mention it in a leisurely way!

"I, erm… I saw Draco Malfoy here not very long ago." Harry relayed.

"Did you?" came the response.

"Yes. It was quite unexpected."

"Surprising, I'm sure," Robards attested, looking up once with half a smile. Harry nodded eagerly, "But fitting."

"Fitting?" questioned Harry, beginning to furrow his brow.

"Yes. Because it's the case I'm putting under your charge."

Robards stopped rifling and handed him the file he had been looking for. The darked haired wizard's brow pulled downward even more as he took the file and opened it at once to look through its content.

"Mr. Malfoy was here to make a formal report. It seems his family has been terrorized as of late, with acts against them increasing in frequency and severity," the Head Auror explained, "Someone attempted to curse Narcissa Malfoy yesterday evening while she was out in her garden, which seemed to be the final broom bristle for her son. They have no idea who the assailant or assailants are and now require our assistance. We, or rather you, need to investigate and catch whomever is targeting them, in addition to arranging protection for the family."

Harry's combing through the file and heart rate had gotten faster as Robards spoke and he peered at him with alarm shortly after he had stopped speaking. His heart was hammering away.

"You want _me_ to lead this case? The Malfoy case?" the senior Auror questioned.

"Yes." Robards confirmed.

They stared at one another before Harry, heart still pounding, blurted out:

" _Why_?"

The older wizard exhaled and it was difficult to determine whether or not it had been a sigh.

"Harry, both you and Cassandra indicated you want to be considered for Head Auror when I informed you that I'm retiring. Has this changed?" he commenced.

"Not at all." Harry negated.

"Good. Do you remember when I said I would prepare and assess you for the position?"

"Yes, sir."

"That is what this is, Auror Potter. I am preparing you to handle matters that are difficult, that may conflict with what you think and feel, and I am assessing how well you manage them," Robards revealed, "I'm aware of your conflicted history with the Malfoys. I'm also aware that, as Head Auror, you rarely have a say as to what what falls in your lap; your duty and expectation is to simply resolve it effectively and with integrity. Objectivity is necessary."

Harry gazed at his superior, digesting his message. He knew Robards was entirely correct- that he could not let personal bias or old issues interfere with his desire to be Head Auror. He was not an adolescent still at Hogwarts and neither was Draco Malfoy, no matter how turbid their history.

"I understand." Harry said after a short period, peering down at the file once more.

"I can entrust this case to you, then?" the older wizard pondered.

"Yes, you can." This came out with determination.

"I'm glad to hear it. You are dismissed, Auror Potter."

Harry did not tell Hermione about the reemergence of Malfoy that night while they ate dinner at her apartment. He was unsure if she knew about this new case but he doubted it; the brunette did not know most of the cases that the Aurors solved as she was only involved with high profile ones and she had four other divisions to oversee. Harry also knew that mention of the Malfoy name had taken on a different meaning for his fiance since she had been tortured in their home, and he did not want to incite any distress or reminders of her trauma by bringing them up.

As it were, Malfy stayed at the forefront of Harry's mind as the week passed. While he did not discuss him with Hermione, he _did_ talk about him with multiple other people, starting with Horace Slughorn. The old professor was seen into Harry's office on Friday morning grinning as broadly as he could and dressed in quality robes, something that was so expected and nostalgic that it caused the senior Auror to give an authentic smile.

"Harry, Harry! It is _so_ very good to see you, m'boy!" the old wizard exclaimed, taking one of Harry's hands in both of his and shaking vigorously.

"Prof- er, Horace!" he responded, catching his would be slip up.

"Thank you for granting my request to meet with you! I know you are a busy man and your time is precious."

"Of course! I had no problem seeing you. I realized it's been quite some time."

"It has! Years, in fact!" Slughorn noted, sitting down but still appearing enlivened. Harry nodded and then questioned:

"Tea? I can have some brought."

"No thank you, son. My belly is still full of breakfast tea!"

"So how have you been, sir?"

"Bah! The actions of an old man in retirement are redundant and uninteresting. I am muchmore keen to talk about _you_ , Harry!," the Slytherin insisted, "I think about my former club members from time to time, some more than others, I admit, and when I saw the papers a few weeks ago I knew it was past time for me to reach out!"

"Ah, yes. The papers," the younger man said. His engagement, of course. Slughorn beamed.

"When I read that the two most accomplished people to grace my club were _engaged_!... the pure happiness I felt! I wish you an abundance of congratulations!"

"Thank you, Horace."

"Ms. Granger is a treasure, as you are very well aware." Slughorn remarked.

"Yes, she is. I'm beyond lucky." Harry agreed, smiling.

"One of the first things I remember about you when we met: 'one of my best friends is Muggleborn.' So quick to praise, to put her first!"

The Auror chuckled and rubbed his hands together in modesty.

"She deserves it."

"Indulge me a bit with how you proposed, hmm?" the former professor prompted, smiling slyly. Harry wanted to roll his eyes in amusement at Slughorn's characteristic behavior but he did not begrudge the wizard for it.

"It was on her birthday morning and it was sudden. I had planned to propose at Hogwarts but, as I was reminded by many people, I wouldn't be me if I didn't do something impulsive," he reported, which made Horace laugh, "I found her ring in Muggle London."

"Fantastic. Just fantastic! The news of your engagement has invigorated everyone!"

"Perhaps too invigorated at times…"

"Have you had others from your life apart from old professors come knocking at your door since the news was announced?" Slughorn wondered.

Harry's heart leapt. A perfect opportunity! There was a solid chance this man had information about Malfoy! The blond had not been in the Slug Club, no, but he had been a Slytherin and Slughorn stayed informed about the younger snakes whom had once been in his care, whether intentionally or inadvertently. Not only that, but _Lucius_ had been a Slug Club member when he was at school.

"Of sorts!," commenced Harry, laughing once, "You know, I… I happened to see Draco Malfoy earlier this week. Ran into him unexpectedly."

"Is that so?" the other man asked, appearing mildly interested.

"Yeah. It's actually been years since I've seen him, like you!"

"I can imagine. His family has seemed to be recluse for a good bit of time now."

"Yes, definitely…. How _are_ the Malfoys doing?" Harry inquired, toying with anything on his desk to keep his hands occupied so he looked nonchalant.

There was silence. When it became prolonged, the dark haired wizard looked up and saw that Slughorn was peering at him with a peculiar expression and a tiny smile.

"I wouldn't particularly know, m'boy," he attested.

Harry wanted to immediately question this, to point out the countless contacts Slughorn had and still used, but he did not. He was unsure if his old professor was lying to him but he swallowed his disappointment and nodded, carrying on with their meeting and providing Slughorn with details about his career life.

Later that day, Hermione sought out Robards after receiving another letter from Grindelwald's grandchild.

 _I still await your reply, Madam Granger. I am confident you received my previous correspondence, both of them, so I am left to assume that you are intentionally not responding. You are no doubt aware of the rudeness of such a gesture._

 _I would advise you to not make an enemy of me, Madam, and humbly request that you respond._

 _-G_

The Head Auror exhaled and looked at Hermione after reading the message. The witch had a firm frown and appeared nettled.

"Threatening, wouldn't you say?" she prompted.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, "Which now gives this matter utmost precedence. I will put Cassandra and her team on this case." It would do no good to be lackadaisical about letters of intimidation to the DMLE Head or the likely burgeoning threat of the one who kept sending them.

"And it was the same as the other times: waiting on my desk with no sign of disturbance."

"Do you suspect your assistant?"

Hermione did not feel offended by the question. It was a plausible and basic suspicion that any rookie Auror worth their salt would first consider. This was now a serious case and Robards would treat it as such.

"No. Lottie is also out today so that helps clear her."

Robards nodded.

"Will you respond?" he asked, pocketing the parchment.

"Not at all. I do not want to encourage this person," she revealed.

"Aye."

The pair was walking through level two and garnered impressed stares or nervous scuffling from the employees. (They _were_ the Head Auror and Head of the entire department, after all).

"Care to make a quick stop? I'm going to drop in and watch the new recruits during their sparring lesson," the wizard relayed.

Hermione nodded and followed Robards, making small talk along the way. The room that was designated for dueling was the largest room on level two and was utilized by the Hit Wizards and Aurors. It could be accessed by two separate doors on opposite sides and there was a waist high wall that ran along the entire room behind which observers stayed; it enclosed the area where the dueling happened and invisible shields could be enacted to protect observers from stray spells. When Robards and Hermione entered the room, the brunette saw the group of recruits huddled on the outskirts of the training floor watching two Aurors in their second year of the academy facing each other in a defensive stance.

A rapid flash of blue went off in Hermione's line of sight which meant that the shields had just activated, and when her eyes shot to the floor again to observe everyone present, her heart skipped a beat.

Harry was gazing at her, wand in hand. He was situated to the right of the dueling Aurors and she could not believe she had missed him.

Ah, so he was leading the sparring lesson today! Hermione felt her mouth twitch as she looked at him in return and she thought she saw Harry start to smirk, but in the following instant he was speaking.

"We have visitors, everyone," Harry announced, gesturing with his wand. Numerous heads swiveled in their direction, "Chief Robards, Madam Granger: thank you for joining us."

"Captain." Robards uttered while the witch held up a hand in greeting. A few of the trainees whispered animatedly to one another.

Harry started speaking once more and recaptured their attention, pulling them back to their lesson and the two Aurors whom they were observing. Hermione watched him demonstrate two spells before directing the pair of Aurors to slowly replicate what he had done, and then he moved back to allow the pair to engage in a battle without interruptions. The first year trainees were engrossed with the sparring but Hermione's and Harry's eyes were on each other once again. The brunette loved seeing him teach, seeing him take charge and be the natural leader he was. He was confident and excelled at it and it was a turn on for her, a fact that she could only really sit right now since she was at work.

But it was difficult to ignore with how Harry was staring at her! Arms crossed as he gave occasional input about the duel but kept his gaze on her, a would be smirk on his face that she could detect from where she stood. Hermione would have to leave the room soon because Harry could be the perfect distraction at work if she let her focus slip, and she did not need Robards or these baby Aurors to notice that she was becoming flustered. (A concern that was too late in the making as the Head Auror had noticed the heated staring contest between them and was trying to downplay his own entertained smile).

Maybe she and Harry could arrange to take their lunch together and Apparate to one of their apartments… then she would be able to show him just how flustered he was capable of making her.

* * *

The succeeding day was Saturday and Harry spent it with Ron. They spent a large portion of time at Ron's and Luna's house where Harry saw his best friend in full out father mode with the twins. (Luna was out for the day meeting with a fellow Magizoologist turned friend). Observing Ron reminded Harry of his talk with Hermione about their future and children, and he shared this news- that he and the brunette would try for kids this time next year- while they ate lunch. The red headed wizard was thrilled to hear it and eagerly made predictions about the potential Potters and what they would get up to with Reagan and Liam while he forked food into his mouth.

Ron and Harry left the house late afternoon when Luna returned to meet up with Dean and Seamus, and it was during this time that Harry brought up his encounter with Malfoy and his assignment to the blond's case. Ron was baffled; like his best friend, he had not heard of or from Draco in over half a decade. It turned out that neither had Dean nor Seamus, although the Irishman offered that he had heard all three Malfoys moved to an isolated part of Northern England four years ago.

The four men basically all knew the same thing and nothing more: that the Malfoys had silently slipped away while being punished for their roles in Voldemort's regime. They avoided Azkaban during the war trials but not without significant consequences, and the only reason they had not ended up in prison was because of Harry's testament in favor of Narcissa's and Draco's actions (i.e., lying to Voldemort about his death, not identifying him at Malfoy Manor and not being the one who killed Dumbledore). Accordingly, the Malfoy men had been ordered to surrender their wands for five years. The wands were returned after that, when Draco was 23, but the monthly visits from Ministry officials continued for an additional year following that. The family had also had to pay heavy fines for its wartime transgressions that detracted greatly from its wealth.

And now, now Harry was meant to investigate on their behalf and face them as though they had not fallen off the face of the Earth and then turned it on its axis by showing back up after all these years.

The old roommates spoke about the Malfoys until it was time for Harry to take his leave. He, Hermione, and her parents had an event to attend at 7:30PM and he had promised the Muggleborn that he would be ready to go to her parents' house at seven o'clock. The quartet was actually going to an art show that was featuring work by Amber, the Grangers' receptionist, and the young woman had been ecstatic upon learning that Harry would be in attendance. The Auror allowed Hermione to choose his clothing while he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thoughts still wandering to a pureblooded, light haired Slytherin.

"Harry!"

He was yanked out of his trance and hastily sat up, blinking a few times while he gazed at his fiance. She stood with a hand on her hip and a disbelieving look on her face, adorned in fitted black pants, a cashmere, toffee colored sweater, and heeled boots.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"I was talking to you but, come to find out, I was actually having a conversation with myself."

"Sorry, love."

"Where are you?" Hermione pondered.

"Just… a case at work," he relayed, running a hand over his face, "I'll try to put it out of my head!" She nodded faintly.

"What do you tell me? Work doesn't deserve any more of our time than what it already takes?"

Harry smiled sheepishly as the witch pointed to his left side where clothes lay.

"Dress yourself, Auror Potter, so we can get going," ordered Hermione. He peered at what she had chosen: dark denim jeans, a deep blue shirt that matched it well, and a grey suede coat. She had an eye for what looked good on him and he liked it when she made choices about his wardrobe, especially as it absolved him from having to worry about it.

"Right away, ma'am." Harry said. He grinned at her as he gathered the clothing and stood up.

Amber was decidedly grateful to have the Grangers and Harry come show support for her third showcase and she was an excited ball of nerves as she flitted about the building. (She almost melted into the floor from happiness when the dark haired wizard gave her a hug upon greeting her). After the structured aspect of the show- after Amber and the other two artists had spoken and the guests made the rounds to observe all the art- Jean and Robert asked their daughter and Harry about any further wedding developments.

"We are meeting with our planner in one week You know: Fleur's younger sister." Hermione shared.

"And we decided on the members and the number of people for the bridal party. Which is three," her boyfriend added.

"What about venues?" Jean inquired, holding a glass of champagne along with her husband and child. The Grangers had actually gifted a case of champagne to the event in Amber's name as an additional gesture of support, something that had initially caused her to become tearful.

"We've both thought of a place we'd like to get married." Hermione stated.

"Where?"

"Mum! I'll give you details once we hammer them out with Gabrielle. They're just ideas now!"

"Well I'm excited, Hermione! You can't blame me," sniffed Jean, taking a sip of champagne while Robert put an arm around her. Harry nudged the witch as he smiled.

"I know," the witch admitted, peering at her mother in fond exasperation.

Amber approached them a moment later and had a Pakistani woman in her mid 40s by her side.

"Amber, Mrs. Bukhari!" Robert said in welcome.

"Good to see you again, doctors Granger," the older woman greeted, shaking their hands.

"Always." Jeans said.

"I wanted to introduce my mum to Hermione and Harry! She got here right before the show started so I wasn't able to earlier," Amber explained, "My brother is running round here somewhere." She gave a cursory glance around the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bukhari." Hermione attested, shaking the woman's hand.

"Yes. It is good to be able to finally meet the daughter of such kind people! I hear things about you often, Hermione." Amber's mother noted. The brunette smiled.

"This is Harry, her fiance." Robert revealed, gesturing to the younger man.

"Hello," the wizard greeted with one last handshake.

"Fiance! How lovely," Mrs. Bukhari observed, "When will you two marry?"

"In May."

"Wonderful. Many blessings for you."

"Thank you!" Hermione remarked with sincerity while Harry nodded. Amber looked at the couple with a dreamy expression.

"Amber's work is brilliant. I know _you_ must be proud." Harry observed (which earned him an illustrious grin from the girl in question).

"Yes, I am. Our entire family is." Mrs. Bukhari responded, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"I think Harry and I may want to purchase something, Amber. I can envision your paintings on a number of different walls I know." Hermione relayed, peering at her boyfriend.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Amber breathed out, face brightening more.

"Art to christen your wedding home." Mrs. Bukhari stated in a pleasant voice.

"Yes," agreed Jean, smiling.

Wedding home… Grimmauld? Harry looked at Hermione curiously, quirking his head a bit. Her content expression gave nothing away as to her thought process and, for the first time since proposing, the wizard considered an essential aspect about their imminent union: where would they live?

The next day the couple paid a visit to Andromeda and Teddy. They came via Floo and Teddy immediately welcomed his godfather by tousling with him, something Harry reciprocated with ease. Amused, the women watched a bit before moving to the kitchen, and the tousling finally ended when Harry furiously ran both of his hands through Teddy's hair, leaving not a single strand to lie flat. The boy responded by making his hair turn black and, with a smirk, he told the older wizard, "Now I look just as crazy as you always do, God-Dad!" before running to the kitchen.

Lunch had already passed so the quartet took tea and allowed Teddy to control and direct the flow of conversation. He informed Harry and Hermione about how he was doing with his weekly lessons with the tutor he had had since age six, the one whom educated Teddy until he started at Hogwarts and the one whom his godfather regularly paid for. After an hour, the young wizard took his first break from the adults which permitted them to speak for half an hour without the presence of a child. By the second hour, they moved to the living room and Teddy returned, taking time to speak more to Harry while Hermione conversed with Andromeda. By the third hour, they were all outside in the quaint back garden; Teddy and Hermione were interacting out amongst the foliage and were being watched by Andromeda and Harry, who sat in genial silence on the small porch.

The Malfoys had not left Harry's mind and he had been contemplating discussing some of his thoughts with the older witch since arriving to her home. The family had stubbornly dominated his thoughts for the past few days and now he was in the presence of someone who was directly related to them. He had been thinking of Grimmauld Place as well since the previous night and deliberating if he and Hermione were going to officially make it _their_ home after May; this building was also connected to the Blacks and, thereby, the Malfoys, so it seemed like the universe was making it impossible for Harry to think about much else.

Deciding he had little to lose by discussing this topic, especially to such an understanding person, he spoke up.

"So I realized last night that Hermione and I will need somewhere to live once we're married," the Auror slowly commenced, instantly grabbing Andromeda's attention,

"I don't think our flats will do." She gazed at him for a short period before answering.

"Will you two not move into Grimmauld?" the witch asked.

"I dunno. I need to discuss it with her, but, I'm not sure it feels right. My feelings about Grimmauld are very… complicated."

"Hmph. I know all too well, Harry."

She said this with an ironic chuckle and he gave half a smile. Of course she did. That may have been why, when, a couple months after Voldemort's defeat, Harry invited Andromeda and Teddy to live with him in the home, the woman had declined yet insisted he could visit and have access to his godson whenever he wanted. She had even told Harry that he could move in with them if he wanted! Harry was not offended or upset, in the end, and informed Andromeda that he would bequeath Grimmauld Place to Teddy one day when the time was right.

"I won't get rid of Grimmauld while it's still in my possession- never. But, it'd be nice to start fresh somewhere. Somewhere that's ours… somewhere that we could raise a family." Harry relayed.

"Perfectly normal things to want, things you deserve." Andromeda assured, gripping his hand as he nodded. She let his hand go after a moment and there was a longer stretch of silence before he voiced the primary issue parading in his brain.

"I was also given a new case at work earlier in the week. I'm… I'm meant to work with the Malfoys."

The witch's abrupt gaze felt sharp and reminded him that she had once been a Slytherin, like her nephew, like her sister. Like _he_ could have been.

The dark haired wizard hastened to explain but now found it difficult to look at her.

"It seems they've been targeted the past couple months and it's only gotten worse. Someone got past their wards Tuesday evening and attempted to curse Narcissa. Draco came to file a report and Robards made me lead for the investigation," revealed Harry, watching the other two in the garden.

Andromeda redirected her eyes back to Teddy and Hermione as well. Their happy voices carried over to the quiet pair and Harry did not once look at the pureblood as he waited for her to reply. It took a fair bit of time for her to speak but, when she did, her voice was soft and he was surprised by what came from her mouth.

"I wonder how my sister is doing more often than I would like," she attested. Harry peered at Andromeda at last and saw that she appeared rather forlorn, "It seems my thoughts of Narcissa have only increased since the end of the war. Since Bellatrix perished, since Bellatrix took my daughter from me."

Since Andromeda lost the majority of her family.

"I've wanted to send her letters for the past ten years. And if not letters, then at least one! But I haven't… in ten years, I haven't done so. Not even one, although I think of her frequently," she continued.

"Why not?" Harry asked quietly after a long pause. They heard Teddy laugh.

"Fear. Fear of so many things, including how I'd feel if she didn't reply," the woman remarked, pulling her shawl closer, "Cissy was never like Bellatrix, but, she was still a Black, which I had been stripped of. And time still passed- _so_ much time passed. And now…"

Silence reigned again. The Auror looked at Andromeda for a bit longer before staring at his girlfriend and godson once more, watching the boy who was Narcissa's great nephew and Draco's cousin.

"You'll let me know if she's all right, won't you, Harry?" Andromeda gently wondered. Harry sat up erect and placed a hand on her knee, looking at her with a resolute expression.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

A/N: A Malfoy centric chapter. Surprise! Like the Grindelwald arc, their arc is not a huge part of this story, either, but I didn't think that glossing over or ignoring the Malfoys (or at least Draco) in a story about Harry's future in the wizarding world would be realistic. I also happen to like Narcissa and love Draco, so there's that.

On a different note, how does one get a beta?


	11. Chapter 11

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 11**

 _October 13, 2008_

Harry stared at the steel blue door, wand gripped tightly in his hand. He was waiting for something to happen but distantly recognized that nothing probably would until he knocked.

This was definitely not Malfoy Manor. According to the file Harry had been given, the family of blonds had moved from the manor five years previously, right after Lucius and Draco had their surrendered wands returned to them. They now resided in the northern part of England (Seamus had been right) in a three bedroom cottage that seemed too humble for the life they had once lived. Or at least, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy lived here… according to the file, Draco lived elsewhere but not too far away; his address had been listed but nothing more about his own personal home.

The Malfoys were behind this door, behind the door Harry was staring at, and they were expecting him. Or, they were expecting the lead Auror of this case who so happened to be him. The owl they received a couple days earlier indicated they needed to be at home this day and time to receive the assigned Auror but it had not identified a person.

Harry could do this. He had to. There was little other choice. Who cared if this family had made his life hell by aiding in the uprising of one of the most evil wizards to exist? Who cared if their son had wasted no opportunity to antagonize Harry and had gone out of his way to make school that much more difficult for the dark haired boy? He had a job to do as a senior Auror!

"Erm… Captain?" came a voice to the right of him.

Harry's eyes shot to the source and took in the young woman peering at him with a bit of concern: Tessa. A 24 year old witch on his team who had been out of the academy for three years, a level headed, good Auror. Tessa was the second best Auror on his team next to Ethan Philips and she had been his first choice for this particular case.

"Erm, yeah. Sorry," he responded, clearing his throat.

"You're okay?" she pondered.

"Completely."

Harry then knocked loudly on the door and rang the doorbell right afterward before taking another second to think. His heart sped up a notch while they waited but it did not take long before the door was pulling open. Green eyes shot to the body and he felt a jolt of surprise when he beheld a female house elf staring at the pair of Aurors.

"Hello." Tessa greeted.

"Aurors Potter and Simpson for the master or mistress of the home, please." Harry stated.

"Yes," the elf replied, nodding multiple times, "We's is expecting you! Mistress Cissa!" She turned and quickly strode off, leaving the door open. (Well, a house elf; some things still seemed to be the same).

It was quiet between the two until another figure, a much taller, familiar figure, came walking gracefully toward the door. Harry stared at Narcissa Malfoy as she approached them, adorned in pale blue robes with her hair neatly pulled up. She still retained her beauty and looked hardly different from the last time he had seen her, apart from a couple lines on her face. Consequently, the 53 year old blonde woman appeared shocked to see Harry, based on her eyes widening and mouth opening, but she efficiently adopted the collected demeanor she was known for mere seconds later.

"Harry Potter," Narcissa said, gazing at him astutely, "You are the Auror in charge of our case?"

"I am, Mrs. Malfoy," he responded, inclining his head, "This is Tessa Simpson, my second for this case."

"Ma'am," the young witch stated, politely nodding her head. Narcissa repeated the action to the younger female and it looked genuine.

"You received the owl indicating our arrival?" Harry questioned.

"I did," Mrs. Malfoy confirmed, eyes locked on his face again. He nodded, feeling the adrenaline thrumming through his veins.

"We've come to officially begin the investigation, ma'am." Tessa stated.

"Yes. Please, do come in."

Narcissa stepped to her left and allowed the Aurors to walk inside, closing the door behind them. Harry discretely started to take in the surroundings, for professional and personal assessment. The room immediately opened to a large, inviting living room with furniture that appeared chic yet also homey.

"Are you here alone, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I am not. Arella!," she stated. The elf came rushing back into the room, looking expectant, "Fetch Draco, please."

"Yes mistress!" Arella acknowledged before leaving once more. Harry's heart was now beating like he was sprinting. He rolled his wand between his fingers and reviewed mental calming exercises he had learned with his mental healer years ago.

"My husband _is_ out at the moment, Auror Potter, so I hope his presence is not required." Narcissa revealed.

"No, it's all right. You and… and your son, should be able to provide us the information we need," he remarked, clearing his throat.

The wizard felt significant relief that Lucius was not present, as the Malfoy patriarch was the one Harry could stomach the least. (Accordingly, his absence had been a purposeful move on the family's part, as Lucius avoided interacting with anyone from the wizarding world whenever he could).

In the next instant, Draco came ambling into the room dressed in robes as well pressed as his mother's. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he saw the pair of visitors and then he abruptly stopped moving. It was level two all over again. The two men stared at one another and it was obvious, and it took the women peering at them and then each other to shatter the shocked tension.

"Draco, dear, these are the two Aurors assigned to our case." Narcissa explained.

"Yes. This is Captain Potter and I'm Auror Simpson. Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Tessa added. She was aware that Draco knew who the hell Harry was but there was protocol to follow.

The blond was the first to come out of the stupor and he glanced at Tessa, registering her. He inhaled and stood straighter before walking closer to his mother.

"Pleased to meet the Aurors heading this case," he attested, glancing at Harry again.

The senior Auror did not know what to say. What was he going to call the former Slytherin? Draco? Mr. Malfoy? Both sounded foreign and odd coming from him! But Harry had to suck it up and get this investigation underway; he was in charge and he needed to act like it.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy," he commenced, mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. Draco felt an urge to smirk but suppressed it, "You were the one to file a report with our department."

"I was, yes." Draco confirmed.

"Can you tell me more about the incident that warranted the report?"

"Six days ago someone attempted to attack my mother in the garden. It was evening. My father contacted me shortly afterward to inform me and I came straight away."

"Where were you when Malfoy senior contacted you?" Harry inquired.

"At home, with my wife." Draco responded. The dark haired wizard peered at him in stark surprise. A wife?! The file had not mentioned that! His gaze zoomed to the other man's left hand and, sure enough, a band covered his finger. The blond wanted to smirk once more, noticing Harry's reaction.

"Yes," Tessa began before reading Draco's address from a piece of parchment that had been in her pocket, "Your wife did not come here with you?"

"No. I was unsure of the situation and did not want to risk her safety as well," he shared, now looking at her instead of Harry.

"We may need to speak to her at some point."

"Very well."

"Mrs. Malfoy," started Harry, trying to move past the fact that someone had married the blond wizard, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had been out for 20 minutes and was tending to some of my herbs. My husband was in the kitchen reading, as he likes to be close by whenever I am outside. Something in the air seemed to shift and it suddenly just felt... strange. It was off putting, and I thought someone had triggered our wards," Narcissa shared, "When the feeling persisted, I got up to go back inside when I thought I heard my name being called; I considered it might be Lucius but I felt unusually uncomfortable. I realized I'd left my wand inside, as I am wont to do when I am in the garden, so I walked to the kitchen's back door as naturally as I could. That is when I felt and saw a spell rush right past my left ear. It burned the bush that it hit and I shouted for my husband before running the rest of the way. He came out with his wand before I made it inside and saw how frightened I was. He told me to stay in the kitchen as he searched the garden."

"He found nothing."

"No. He called Draco immediately thereafter."

"I'm sorry for your experience, Mrs. Malfoy. Everyone should be able to feel safe in their own home." Harry said, meaning it. The witch looked a bit taken aback before nodding in gratitude.

"Your file indicates your family has been targeted in other ways." Tessa noted.

"Yes, although this was the most severe," Draco replied, tearing his gaze away from the senior Auror, "It was small things at first- small but no less hostile. Comments when we would go out in public, nasty remarks about how horrid we were. How vile, how corrupt. People would spit at us, deny us service… then it progressed and we started receiving letters, Howlers. Threats. We'd have jinxes cast at our feet when out but we were unable to identify who exactly was doing it. Someone threw a hex at me once but ran off when I made to go after them."

"We had stronger wards put up and some of the runes were able to keep most of the cruel post from being delivered, from being able to get through," supplied Narcissa.

"And you think it's someone specific doing these things?" Harry wondered.

"When it was just people saying rude things and turning their noses up at us, it seemed general; countless people treated us that way. But when the letters started, it seemed more focused, more distinct. The letters seem similar in style and writing, and if it's not one person then it may be a group. Whoever it is is determined enough to breach what is supposed to be the safety of our homes." Draco relayed.

"Have you and your wife been targeted at home?" questioned Tessa.

"Via post, yes, but we hardly ever go out together in England. Never in or around London and only infrequently here where we live now. It's a deliberate choice- she's married to a Malfoy and I don't want to subject her to the same ugliness we face. It's why she still uses her maiden name in public."

"Do you still have the letters or items sent to you?" Harry asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Some, yes, at Draco's suggestion. In the beginning, before the ward reinforcements, we burned most of it," the blonde witch revealed.

"We'll need to see it."

"Of course."

"How long has this been occurring?" Tessa pondered.

"Generally? Since the end of the war. If you're referring to the attacks on us, since April." Draco stated in frank tone. Tessa looked a bit awkward. The Malfoys' lives post-Voldemort had apparently been anything but easy from what they were describing, hassled on a frequent basis. It wracked Harry with uneasiness. (What would Andromeda think of this)?

"Why did you not say anything before?" he inquired, making sure that he did not sound accusatory or suspicious.

"Because, if our harassment is anything to go by, what does it matter if the Malfoys are suffering? Serves them right," said Draco, eyes taking on a hard gleam. It was the first time he exhibited identifiable emotion and it made Harry's uneasiness grow. Narcissa turned and put a hand on her child's upper arm as a show of comfort.

"Not everyone thinks that way," the dark haired wizard attested, peering at mother first then son. The Malfoys appeared flummoxed by his words as they returned his gaze.

"Yes. It's a good thing you made a report, Mr. Malfoy." Tessa offered, nodding.

"May we have a tour of the home? The most important place will be the garden."

"You may," Narcissa agreed, inclining her head, "Would you like tea? I can have Arella see to that while I escort you through the cottage."

"That would be kind, thank you." Tessa remarked before Harry could deny.

The pureblooded witch called for the house elf and instructed her to make tea before starting the tour. Draco stayed behind in the living room (and Harry did his best to not give him a parting glance) as his mother led the Aurors through her home. One of the bedrooms had been converted into a library/lounging area while the other served as a spare bedroom, and there were two bathrooms although one was an en-suite connected to the master bedroom. They stopped in front of this room's closed door and Narcissa informed them what it was before making to continue on their way. Harry assumed etiquette is what was keeping the woman from allowing them inside the private domain she shared with her husband but they still needed to see, if only for a fleeting period of time. When he said as much, he almost missed the minute scowl that touched Narcissa's countenance before she nodded once and opened the door. He and Tessa moved inside and surveyed the room but their assessment was brief and did not go beyond the few steps they had taken beyond the threshold.

The Aurors spent over a quarter of an hour in the garden. They asked Narcissa to show them where exactly she had been when the attempted attack happened and did a thorough scouring of the area, performing perfunctory spells that may have revealed any indication of anything. They happened to find a single shoe print hidden under a shrub where a couple of the leaves had been stepped on. It was easy to overlook and Tessa postulated this is precisely what the person had done. They had made sure to vanish all prints except this one; perhaps they ran and left in haste when Narcissa yelled for Lucius and, if they cast a slipshod spell to rid of the other prints, maybe it had not reached this one.

Narcissa alerted them when the tea was ready and Tessa went to partake but Harry politely declined, wanting to keep inspecting but also knowing he could not handle standard conversation with the Malfoys while he waited until the liquid disappeared from his cup. Merlin, what would they even talk about?! It was too awkward to fathom. No, better to just stay outside and do his duties.

When the Aurors were finished with the visit, Harry had many directives. He asked for and was given all of the correspondence they had (with a promise from Draco that he would owl what he had at his own home) and suggested they go nowhere, not even right outside their homes, without their wands. He revealed he would have a couple Ministry employees come to examine the wards for both houses and stated their homes would be monitored on a regular basis by an Auror until the case closed. He instructed the Malfoys to contact him or Tessa immediately the next time there was a sign of trouble, no matter the time or day. During the course of the visit, Harry also learned that Draco worked as an investor for wizarding businesses on the continent and traveled at least once a month. (Naturally, he was curious to know more, specifically interested in what _kinds_ of businesses, but refrained from asking).

However, the biggest upheaval of the visit came during its end as the Aurors were being seen to the door by Narcissa and Draco. They had expressed authentic gratitude to Tessa and Harry and Narcissa was walking to the door alongside the other witch while Draco trailed behind with his childhood enemy.

"Do attempt to handle this case quickly, _Captain_ Potter," Draco mentioned in a silky tone, "That would ensure it's not handed off to a higher, more capable member in your department- say, Chief Robards... or even Madam Granger. She surely has her attentions pulled elsewhere; I hear she's engaged."

Harry's head whipped to look at the blond wizard, gaze calculating and sharp, but Draco was not peering at him and, in fact, he appeared… mildly amused? Someone whom had known Draco for less than a few years would likely not have caught it but Harry, whom had known the Slytherin since childhood, did. Malfoy was being facetious- with him! It was also the first time he had referenced Hermione since being in Harry's presence. The dark haired wizard directed his gaze away from the other man and peered at the floor, but he felt a diminutive smirk tug at one corner of his mouth.

When Harry reached the front door Tessa had already stepped through it. He nodded at Mrs. Malfoy in amiable farewell before moving across the threshold himself but he did not get too far.

"Auror Potter!" she called out. He turned back to face her and saw that she looked perturbed, something that had not been present at any point up to now.

"How is… I wanted…" Narcissa started. She was playing with her hands, probably unconsciously, and Harry felt surprised because this witch was typically the pinnacle of composure.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" he prompted, hoping to relieve some of her distress when she took long to complete her train of thought. She gazed at him and stopped her hands' movement.

"I wanted to know how the Lupin boy is doing," she stated in a clipped tone.

Harry stared at her, feeling the most emotion he had since arriving to the Malfoy home. It took him quite a bit of time to give a reply.

"You can always owl your sister and find out for yourself. I'm sure she'd welcome it," the senior Auror attested. He turned and met Tessa without looking back, missing the look of pain and opposition on Narcissa's face.

* * *

Harry told Hermione about his involvement with the Malfoys two days later as they laid in her bed at night. He shared everything with her, all of the information he had gathered within the past week; she was stunned and listened without interrupting, holding onto him as he spoke about the family and their current lives. When Hermione asked why he had not told her right when he had gotten the case, Harry relayed that he had, instinctively, wanted to shield her from any mental torment caused by referencing them and having her possibly recall what she had suffered in their home. (The brunette had cuddled closer to him as a response).

"I just don't… I couldn't protect you then so I'm doubly sensitive about it now," he noted.

"I know, Harry. But _you_ know that's something I've had to work through since it happened. It's going to resurface on occasion and avoiding it doesn't help me through it." Hermione answered.

"Yeah. I know too."

One of the basic things they had both learned while seeing mental healers in the months after the war: the harm that came from the purposeful avoidance of addressing one's mental and emotional suffering.

"So they no longer live in Malfoy Manor..." she carefully said.

"No. They left five years ago." Harry revealed.

"What happened to it?"

"They wanted it torn down. It was destroyed."

It was a quiet for a long stint before the witch uttered:

"Good."

Hermione had intermittently struggled with Malfoy Manor for the past ten years: its literal existence, what it represented, and the daunting memories. She had raged with herself numerous times to visit the expansive home to face her fears and gain back total control from her trauma but she had never followed through. So to know that it was gone, was a blot in her life that no longer existed, was closure that she realized could not have come any other way.

Harry kissed his fiance's forehead while she thought about the Malfoys and their post-war doings. She fingered the oval scar on his chest that the locket had created and, in return, he traced the scar she received on her neck from Bellatrix's knife. He could not see it clearly but knew where it was from memory. Not being drowned by memories was a significant factor as to why Harry did not want to move into Grimmauld following their wedding, and he decided to mention the issue of their post-union living since it had crossed his mind. It would also be a good change of subject and have Hermione think about something brighter instead.

"Hermione," the wizard started, "Where will we live?"

"What?" she pondered. He could hear the tentative confusion.

"After we're married- we'll need somewhere to live."

"Oh!"

Hermione recognized she had not yet given any thought to this matter and felt surprise. They had discussed career advancements, plans for children and some details of their wedding, but not where they would reside once they were a married couple. She quickly noted that Harry had not commented about his townhome during the short exchange and assumed that it must not be an option in his eyes. She could see how Grimmauld would be the first choice to many people but she knew Harry and understood why he would not want it for their permanent home, which was enough for her to not want it either.

"You're right. We'll have to find somewhere." Hermione remarked.

"And find it before May," the Auror added.

"Where… where do you want to live?"

"At _least_ half an hour outside of London. I know that much."

"House hunting amidst organizing a wedding… ergh!" she commented, shaking her head against his chest.

"Aren't you glad you agreed to a planner, now?" Harry wondered, chuckling. The witch exhaled and then pulled back to peer at him, stating:

"We can use the agent that helped Ron and Luna find their house. We can ask for his information."

"Sounds good."

"Finding a house!..."

" _Our_ house. Which will be Unplottable. And have no less than four bedrooms. _And_ enough land for a Quidditch pitch," he informed.

"And a good sized library." Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, but of course! The lady of the house would not consider it otherwise."

"Our house."

"Mmm hmm. Our house." Harry repeated, hugging her close. Yes, a house where loving memories would be created to help dark ones fade out.

Days later on Saturday afternoon, Hermione and Harry took a Portkey to France to meet with Gabrielle for their first appointment. Conversely, they received an unwelcome shock when they arrived to the single story building and saw a crowd of press ambling outside that could really only be there for them. Shouts and camera clicks started up without delay and the pair was blinded for a few moments while French and British accents yelled out questions and demands. Additionally, the reporters appeared overly ardent since this was the first time the couple had been caught out together in public, with cameras present, in the month since the engagement.

"Can you give your fiance a kiss for us, Mr. Potter?!"

"What led you to choose Ms. Delacour as your wedding planner? What have you already decided for the ceremony?"

"Is he trying to get out of planning anything because he thinks it's the woman's work, Hermione?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and strove to control the expression on his face in order to keep it from looking too hostile.

"We're busy at the moment! If you'd all be so kind as to let us carry on- thanks!" he replied. He started to walk them through the zealous group with angry determination right as Gabrielle and another woman came hurrying out the doors. The unfamiliar woman quickly ushered them inside while Gabrielle, appearing livid, shouted at the press (in both French and English) to desist or she would call the Aurors.

Hermione and Harry did not get to take in much of what was on the building's inside since they were rushed right to Gabrielle's office, but he did not mind since it meant they were farther away from the paparazzi. The woman, named Ava, introduced herself as the receptionist and office manager before apologizing profusely as she had them settle into sleek yet plush chairs; she offered them beverages and/or light refreshments and the couple acquiesced. Once she swept out of the room, Harry sighed while his girlfriend rubbed his shoulder consolingly and peered around.

The office was lovely and modern with a vast window. The colors were pastels, blue, purple, and ivory, and the room was large with minimal furniture (the long, glass desk in front of them, a round table that was also glass, two other plush chairs that were strategically placed, an opulent rug, and vividly green plants that made the space pop). There was also a large painting on one wall and instrumental music playing softly in the background. Hermione loved the ambiance and thought it helped to relax her nerves following the commotion from outside.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she asked, turning back to the Auror.

"Yeah, it is." Harry admitted, glancing around and beginning to calm as well.

"Very feminine."

"And very French."

Hermione grinned, and quickly thereafter Gabrielle was briskly strolling into her office with a perturbed countenance.

"The window iz enchanted so no one can see in," she informed them.

"That's good to know, actually," the wizard noted, sitting up a bit.

"I am terribly sorry for that! I certainly gave no mention to the press of this meeting so I don't know 'ow they found out!"

"We know it's not your fault, Gabrielle," the brunette assured.

"I work with a small team so if I find out the leak came from one of them, there will be 'ell!"

"Owls get intercepted as well. Someone could have gotten to the one you sent us for the appointment reminder."

"Ah! Of course!," the blonde gasped, shaking her head, "Why I did not think to charm the message?!" She scolded herself for not charming the message to only open for either Harry or Hermione and for not remembering the sheer celebrity of her new clients.

"It's all right, Gabrielle. Like Hermione said, it's not your fault. We just come to expect it at times." Harry relayed.

"Well it will not 'appen again with me. But!, regardless, _bonjour_ 'Ermione, 'Arry!" Gabrielle swooped to give them both double kisses on their cheeks and then sat behind her desk, beaming at them.

"Your office is beautiful." Hermione stated, smiling.

"Thank you! My aunt and I designed everything together. She works with me and iz like, 'ow do you say… my right 'and?," Gabrielle shared, " 'Ave you met 'er?"

"No, but we met Ava." Harry responded.

"And I am here!" came a voice.

The trio looked to see Ava coming back into the room with a tray of sparkling flavored water, tea, fruit, cheese and nuts, and explained there was also wine if they preferred. She was thanked by all three and then asked by Gabrielle to fetch her aunt.

" _Alors,_ your 'omework! Did you complete it?" the blonde cheerfully pondered.

"The day Hermione doesn't do homework is the day Voldemort is resurrected and comes flying out of my arse." Harry answered, snorting once and then grinning. Gabrielle let out a half gasp, half laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, while his girlfriend, while just as surprised, was not as amused. Hermione's lips thinned and she looked at him scathingly.

" _Yes_. We did. We thought about the things you mentioned," she attested in a tight voice, continuing to gaze at the wizard next to her. He winked at her.

"Very well! Let's start with color- it iz often a good starting point for other decisions," Gabrielle relayed, "Do you have preferences?"

"Well, since the wedding will be in spring, I thought soft colors would be good," Hermione replied, "Harry doesn't have a favorite color, exactly, but mine is purple… I'd like to incorporate it. I'd also like green, again because of spring, but also because of what the color represents: life and growth. Harmony."

"And purple represents power. Magic," offered Harry. Gabrielle peered at him, impressed, "I researched colors with her."

"Green and purple. Soft colors," the French witch commented, "Mmm… such as sage and lilac! And perhaps a shade of brown for smaller details!"

"Stability and warmth!" said Hermione, smiling at the Auror. Gabrielle wrote a quick note with a pretty quill and then a fourth voice spoke, alerting them to new company.

Two blonde women, one older and one who looked to be in her mid 20s, had walked into the room. It seemed difficult to believe but they were more attractive than Gabrielle and seemed more ethereal as well. It appeared as though the aunt she worked with was from her maternal family, which would mean this woman was half Veela and had twice as much physical appeal as her niece. The engaged couple appeared taken aback.

" 'Arry, 'Ermione, this iz my mother's sister, Eloise, and this iz Margot, her daughter! My cousin also works with me." Gabrielle happily explained, standing up to receive them.

"It iz such a pleazure to meet you! 'Eroes!" Eloise attested in a thick accent.

" 'Ow fabulous Gabrielle iz planning your wedding!" her daughter stated.

"A good looking couple, _mon Dieu_."

In a flash, the women bent down to bestow more cheek kisses on Harry and Hermione and, when they pulled away, he seemed flustered and felt warm.

"Lovely to meet you as well!" Hermione managed to respond, feeling rather blindsided herself.

"Er, hello," he mumbled. Gabrielle said something to Margot in French and her cousin nodded before exiting the room, then she settled in again.

"Next: where you would like to get married," she prompted.

"In England." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded fervently and uttered:

"Outside."

"Yes, outside, with lots of vegetation. In a formal gardens or park… somewhere beautiful." She left out that they had thought of the area around Hogwarts, for the ceremony at least, but moved past it since the students would still be in school. They had also considered the church Hermione's paternal grandparents attended for 15 years.

"My aunt iz the best when it comes to locations." Gabrielle claimed.

" _Oui_." Eloise noted, smiling disarmingly.

"Outside, then. A structure for the ceremony or reception iz not necessary because one can always be built."

" 'Ow many guests will you invite? So we know for space?"

"No more than 100 people, if even that many." Hermione revealed. Her boyfriend agreed by shaking his head and glancing at Eloise.

"And we will discuss invitations our next meeting," Gabrielle reported, making a quick note again, "Now to talk flowers!"

" _C'est ici_ ," called Margot, waltzing back into the office. She had a large book with her and placed it in front of her cousin before standing to her left. She smiled at the brunettes and Harry began to shake his right leg.

"Perfect! Thank you, Margot. These are the colors that popped into my 'ead; tell me what you think," Gabrielle took out two sheets of the aforementioned lilac and sage and superimposed on them on one another, "But brown as well…"

She expertly flipped through the book and Eloise, who stood on her niece's right, said something in French. Gabrielle perked up and asked a question in her native language, and then she and her aunt were having a short discussion.

"Zey are deciding on ze shade of brown." Margot explained. Hermione smiled and nodded, aware of this fact, while Harry's head nodded as rapidly as his leg was moving.

"Which we think should be wheat! It iz also soft and goes very well." Gabrielle said, removing a third sheet and lying it with the others.

"Oooh, it does!" gasped Hermione, staring at the proposed color scheme.

"A bit of wheat, so it iz balanced." Eloise added.

"It's perfect. Yeah. You have a great eye." Harry attested, looking between the family of witches. Mother and daughter looked pleased at his remark.

"I love it! The colors look amazing," his girlfriend claimed, "Yes. Let's go with these." She peered at him for confirmation and he gave it in the form of a big smile before directing it at the French women.

"Wonderful!," Gabrielle grinned, " _D'accord_ : flowers."

"Do you 'ave a favorite flower, Mizz Granger? Monsieur Potter?" Margot inquired.

"I could buy all of the flowers in France if I wanted!," Harry blurted out, gazing earnestly at all three blondes, "I'm rich, you know."

Margot giggled and Eloise cooed at him while Gabrielle appeared dumbfounded. It was only for a moment, however, and then she looked as though she had realized something too late. She grimaced a bit.

" _Tante_ , Margot, I believe I can 'andle the rest of the appointment on my own. I will call Ava if I have need of something," she informed.

" _Oui_. Of course." Eloise said, "Until we meet again!" She bid farewell to the couple by blowing kisses while Margot seemed slightly disappointed but followed her mother out with a coy wave.

"Thank you." Harry exhaled once they were gone. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Hermione instantly rubbed his back and put her head next to his, smiling faintly and muttering something to him.

"Oh! My apologies, 'Arry!," started Gabrielle, appearing remorseful, "I normally make sure my aunt, cousin and I are not all in the room at the same time around grooms but I forgot! I am sorry!"

"I forgot what it's like as well! I've gotten so used to being around Fleur…"

"Yes. You do not react when it iz my sister or me so I did not think to consider it. I normally don't 'ave to with you!"

"I'm proud of him, actually," Hermione mentioned, laughing once, "I think you _are_ a little better able to resist than most men, Harry. You have a bit more of an immunity, but even _you_ were bound to be hit by that much Veela influence! It took you a few minutes to crack instead of a few seconds!" She removed her hand from his back and kissed his cheek while Gabrielle smiled.

"Proud, huh? Not jealous?" the Auror prompted with a small smirk, releasing his head from his hands.

"Not jealous at all. You sleeping on the floor tonight is entirely coincidental!"

The wizard and Gabrielle gave heartfelt laughs.

By the time the appointment ended, Gabrielle had devised a color scheme, allocated the venue search to Eloise, guided them in choosing flowers, and designed the invitations to join the bridal party. They were different for the groomsmen and bridesmaids and she revealed they would be sent out to Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hannah, and George in two days. Harry and Hermione left the office feeling optimistic and with a plan to return next month, but for the remainder of the day they were going to enjoy their time in France.

And if they happened to be found by the paparazzi again, well, they considered it a risk worth taking.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be posting another H/Hr fic in the 3 weeks time before chapter 12 comes out. I have so many ideas for my favorite pairing that I can't help but write simultaneous stories about them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Merry Christmas to the readers who celebrate this day! I'm a few days late in posting this but I figure it can slide because it's longer than every other chapter thus far. It's my gift for the holidays to you!

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 12**

 _October 24, 2008_

Hermione read over the information sheet that currently sat before her eyes, cataloging key points and comparing it to the sheet prior to this one. She glanced at the short list of witches and wizards that sat to her right and her gaze inadvertently landed on the third name of the list: the person she was currently reading about. She had one more sheet to read about the fourth and final person on the list and then she was going to take a lunch that should have happened 40 minutes ago.

One of the British delegates appointed to the International Confederation of Wizards was threatening to vacate his seat for some reason or another and had gone to the Minister to relay this. Consequently, Kingsley, far from swayed by the warning and seeing it more as a childish ultimatum, had warmly informed the wizard that stepping down was his choice to make, of course, and the difficult decision must have taken much forethought, but the work he had done on behalf of his country was valuable. Kingsley then informed the Wizengamot that it may likely have to approve the delegate's replacement in the near future, which meant a meeting for Hermione with him about worthy candidates. (He could very well select someone on his own without any assistance but he valued the Muggleborn's astute mind and ability to analyze).

The brief list along with a note from Kinglsey had been on her desk that morning when she arrived to work and she was nearly done reading the general information about the candidates. She wanted to talk to their supervisors to corroborate the letters of support attached to the thin files but that would probably not be today and most definitely not before she ate lunch. Lottie came into the office while Hermione was going over the sheet for the fourth candidate and already considering what she would eat in a few minutes' time.

"Post," she declared, setting the pile on Hermione's desk. The brunette looked up at her assistant.

"Aren't you past due for lunch?" Lottie questioned.

"Yes," Hermione stated, pulling the mail toward her, "I was about to go."

"Do you want me to fetch it for you?"

"No. Thanks, Lottie, but I need to get out for a bit. No lunch at my desk today."

"Good," the other woman smiled before leaving the room.

Hermione exhaled as she stood up and rummaged through the mail. It looked like the majority of it was from magical citizens regarding her engagement, and she knew there would be one or two negative messages amongst the positive, but there was also a letter from the Austrian Ministry and from MACUSA. When Hermione came across the last piece of mail, an immaculate envelope with no markings whatsoever, her heart immediately started pumping faster in her chest. The fourth blank message on perfect paper- this had to be from G.

Consequently, the Muggleborn noticed that this letter was in an envelope whereas the others had not been, and she would later tell herself that this difference should have been a detail she considered more closely. A moment or two after Hermione opened the envelope, she let out a short scream and instinctively dropped the message, staring in panic at the substance on her hands. There was no letter inside, however, and the envelope floated around her as a voice came pouring out of it. The witch started shaking. Her hands were _burning_.

"Madam Granger," the person commenced in a placid tone while Hermione shouted for her assistant, "It pains me that I have to take this drastic step with you in an attempt to receive a response. I want collaboration with you, not coercion or forced cooperation, but I also will not tolerate disregard or a sense of self importance. I will not tolerate it from anyone. You must understand that I am continuing the work for something great, Madam, and your participation will make a significant difference in how I go about reaching it. I prefer to achieve things peacefully but it is merely that: a preference. May my gesture today serve as a reminder of this, and may we be in touch again at your doing."

The voice speaking was clearly distorted and fluctuated between female and male. Despite the pain she was in and intense wave of emotion she felt, Hermione listened to what the person said while also trying to do damage control. Lottie came hurrying into the room toward the end of the message and saw the brunette holding her trembling hands as far away from her as possible, appearing distressed. They both jumped when the envelope burst into flames at the end of its speech.

"Herm- what-" Lottie started, wide eyed.

"Get Gawain! A-And Cassandra!" Hermione stated. Her eyes were watering and she noticed her hands were changing color.

"What's happened?" The other woman moved toward her but Hermione jerked away.

"No!," she exclaimed, "This is… a-acid or poison! It's that G person! Send the chief and Cassandra to Healer Mercer's!"

"Yes, of course!" Lottie replied. She looked worried and followed when her boss ran out of the room, headed for the mediwizard she had just mentioned.

Joseph Mercer was one of two Healers stationed at the Ministry and he resided on level two (although he was used elsewhere when needed). Hermione was fortunate that Mercer was present when she reached his room and had an open door, as knocking was a feat she was not capable of at the moment.

"Healer Mercer! Please! My hands!" the witch half yelled, presenting them to his surprised gaze, "They feel like they're burning!"

The wizard had been caught off guard by Hermione's abrupt and frenzied entrance but he only took a moment or two to stay in this state before taking action. He noticed the substance on her shaking hands and immediately grabbed his dragonhide gloves, yanking them on as he nodded for her to sit.

"What happened, Madam?" wondered Mercer in the stern voice he used when working in urgent situations.

"I-I got a letter. There was a letter and when I opened it, _this_ was what was inside!" Hermione reported. Her heart clenched when he removed her engagement ring and put it aside, and she stared at it while he handled her hands. Her ring! Would it be damaged in any way? She felt crestfallen and livid at the prospect, and vaguely registered that Mercer had taken some of the substance.

"How long has this been on your skin?"

"I'm… perhaps about three minutes?"

Mercer nodded and moved swiftly to the vast cabinet in the room, removing his gloves and pulling on another pair along the way. He grabbed two jars and unscrewed the cap off one while he walked back to the Muggleborn; he set the jars on a rollaway tray and scooped a hearty amount of cream with his left hand.

"The first may sting," the Healer stated. He put large dollops on both of her hands before rubbing the cream into her right hand. Hermione hissed and shrunk back a tad. He was right- it did sting, but it felt icy in comparison to the fire sensation of before.

Mercer moved to her left hand when all of the cream had been rubbed into her right and she sighed in relief. Whatever he had used removed all of the pain she felt.

"Thank you," she noted.

"I'm going to have whatever you were exposed to sent to the potioneers to determine what exactly it is. I did not recognize it by sight," the wizard relayed.

"Hermione," a new, male voice attested.

They looked to see Robards and Cassandra standing in the doorway and Hermione saw Lottie hovering behind them.

"Come in." Mercer directed, finishing with her left hand. They hurried inside and Hermione mouthed 'thank you' to Lottie with clear appreciation in her eyes. Her assistant nodded before closing the door and making her back to her station.

"What happened?" Robards inquired, appearing concerned.

"Madam Granger came into contact with some acidic substance," the Healer remarked. He was now putting the contents from the second jar on her hands but this one looked like a thinner ointment.

"Your assistant mentioned something about G?" Kaz said.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I received more correspondence from him or her. This one was unlike the others in that it was harmful and the message wasn't a letter."

"What was it?" Robards asked, furrowing his brow.

"The message came verbally from the envelope."

"Is the envelope still intact?"

"No. It caught fire after the voice finished speaking." Hermione revealed.

"Madam, do you mind if I get my second for this case before we continue talking?" Kaz questioned.

"Of course."

The senior Auror nodded once before quickly exiting the room.

"The Head of the DMLE has been attacked by an unknown terrorist," Robards groused, shaking his head. He turned to the other man, "Will she be okay, Joseph?"

"Yes. Not straight away, but yes. She got here quickly, which helped to prevent permanent damage," Mercer claimed, "How do your hands feel now?"

"I don't have any more pain." Hermione answered, flexing them yet noting they still looked fairly awful.

"Good. I'm going to wrap them and they will need to stay that way for an hour; this will help the remedies to seep in and restore their appearance. It would be much more helpful if I knew precisely what we were dealing with but this will do for now."

Harry craned his neck from side to side while he stood at the podium, briefly closing his eyes as he heard the new Aurors leaving the instruction room. It had been his week to take charge of their training and today was the last day, something for which he was glad. He loved being the instructor when his rotation came but it made it harder to manage the typical duties that were expected of his position; it required juggling and sometimes longer hours to do both. For example, Tessa had assumed leadership over the Malfoy case for this week and reported her decisions and the outcomes to Harry. She and another Auror on the team interviewed Draco and his wife at their home two days ago, on Wednesday, and Harry had secretly been disappointed that he had been unable to be there. Accordingly, Tessa shared that Draco's wife had gone to Hogwarts and was a year younger than him; they had been married for almost two years and she worked in a wizarding village near their home. (The Aurors' next steps were to investigate all of the Malfoys' current contacts but Harry would be back in charge when that got underway, and he reasoned he would be able to see Draco's home and wife for himself then).

Harry noticed there were still three trainees in the room as he prepared to leave, intent on taking his lunch before he resumed his role as teacher. He smiled at them and made to leave but they started when they noticed his impending departure, power walking over to him.

"Er, Captain Potter!" a brown skinned wizard began.

"Yes?" he responded.

"We… we just wanted to say thank you!"

"Yes!" a blonde witch uttered, beaming.

"Oh! Er, for what?" Harry replied.

"For teaching us!" the third person supplied.

"You're a brilliant Auror, a-and instructor!" the first wizard attested.

"That is kind. Thank you," the senior Auror smiled, "I always enjoy working with you lot in the academy."

"And we definitely enjoy having youas an instructor! We look forward to your next rotation, sir," the blonde said. The trio were all smiles and excited nods before they waved and left the room, with Harry waiting a bit before he turned off the light and also left.

It seemed that every year he was thanked or fawned over by some of the entering Aurors, the young wizards awed by working this closely with Harry Potter. Most of them meant well and their wonder was typically innocuous, but every so often there would be Auror hopefuls who were there _only_ for Harry Potter. Consequently, they were always weeded out and never lasted too long.

The dark haired wizard was nearing his office when he heard familiar, hushed voices close by. Harry turned and saw Kaz and Taylor Thorpe, the best member on Kaz's team, hurrying in his direction, the former speaking quickly and appearing serious. He watched them rush by, not bothering to interrupt as he recognized the look on Kaz's face as one that came from dire work matters, but he jolted when he heard something come out of the senior Auror's mouth.

"... Madam Granger was burned…"

He stared after the pair as his heart rate picked up. He knew he had not been meant to hear that but another part of his brain rapidly decided that fact did not matter. Hermione was hurt? _Burned_?! When? How! Harry's eyes widened as the thoughts began to whiz through his head and, all the while, he stared at Thorpe and Kaz as they moved farther and farther away. He only stayed stationary for another moment before dashing after them.

Hermione was _hurt_. He had to know what was going on! Why had no one contacted him? Not even Kaz, who had retrieved Thorpe but not him?! Was it because he had been teaching the trainees? Someone could have relieved him! Harry was breathing hard and thinking of what could have possibly happened as he trailed after the two other Aurors, and soon enough they stopped in front of a closed door. Healer Mercer's. Harry hung back, heart still pumping furiously, and watched Kaz knocked on the door. It was pulled open and she and Thorpe moved inside, closing it again behind them. Hermione was likely in there- had to be. Why else would they go see Mercer? Unless… unless it was so bad she was at St. Mungo's? This thought is what pushed Harry forward, all rationality disappearing.

Hermione had only welcomed Thorpe and Robards had revealed the brunette was going to share what she remembered of the message when the Healer's door was thrown inward. Five heads snapped to the entrance only to see Harry looking halfway frantic and peering around at them all. When his gaze landed on Hermione, it stayed there and assessed every bit of her body it could see before he walked forward.

"What happened?" he pondered, taking her wrapped hands in his.

"Harry!" Hermione said, sounding bewildered.

"Auror Potter!" Robards remarked, just as shocked as everyone in the room. He then looked at Kaz with a drawn, perturbed brow.

"I didn't tell him!" she insisted, putting her hands up.

"What happened?" repeated Harry, sounding on edge.

"Madam Granger's hands were exposed to some sort of acid. The last thing they need is any jostling so please release them, Auror Potter." Healer Mercer directed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione near whispered staring into Harry's eyes as he complied with Mercer's words.

"I heard Cassandra tell Taylor you were hurt so I followed," he answered in a steely tone, "How did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Harry. You need to go." (She did whisper this so only he heard).

"Auror Potter, did I hear correctly when you said you followed Auror Clayton here?" questioned Robards.

"Yes, sir, you did." Harry remarked, turning toward him, face resolute.

"May I ask why you decided on this course of action?"

"Because I heard her say that Hermione was hurt. I want to know how this happened."

Both Robards' and Hermione's countenances changed to match Harry's, became stormier. He was crossing a line here and they knew they had to enforce boundaries as his superiors. Kaz gave him a pleading look as a warning but he did not pay her attention.

"It came from an envelope sent by Grindelwald's proclaimed grandchild, Auror Potter." Hermione reported in her professional voice. Harry's eyes flickered to her at the tone of her voice.

"Why wasn't I told she had been attacked?" Harry demanded from no one in particular.

"Because this case- the one involving this G terrorist- is being led by Captain Clayton, Potter. That's why you were not informed," Robards said, arms folded and tone firm, "The proper Auror was."

"But her fiance was not, was he?"

There was stark silence. Kaz and Thorpe peered at one another with shocked worry but could not meet anyone else's eye and Mercer looked awkward, clearing his throat and busying himself with salve Hermione would need for aftercare. Harry was trying his best to not appear angry but he was failing, yet he did not look away from the stony gaze of the Head Auror or his girlfriend.

"Potter, it's best that you leave. This is officially part of the investigation for the case and your presence is unwarranted." Robards asserted. The younger man clenched his jaw and swiveled to look at Hermione, not moving.

"I believe Chief Robards gave a directive, Captain," she added, peering at him stoically. There was another loaded instant of silence.

"Fine." Harry bit out. He stalked from the room and much of the tension that pervaded the air seemed to dissipate, while the brunette witch seemed to deflate.

"I apologize Auror Thorpe, Captain Clayton. Madam Granger," exhaled Robards, uncrossing his arms, "I will have a discussion with Captain Potter on Monday about his… hastiness." Hermione stared at the floor and nodded, missing the sympathetic look thrown her way by Kaz.

"You were going to tell us what the message said, Madam Granger?" Thorpe prompted.

"Yes. Yes I was," she confirmed, slipping back into her role as DMLE Head.

Robards had a few days until he would have to have a conversation with Harry about his actions whereas Hermione had to have one once the work day ended, and she could not say she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Hermione's shift ended an hour before Harry's that day and she was grateful for it. She used the time to herself to shower (wanting all residue of the horrific substance off her), eat, and meditate. She had been introduced to meditation by the Muggleborn mind Healer she had seen years ago, a coping technique that she had, initially, been skeptical of due to the premise of clearing her insanely busy mind. However, Hermione came to discover through much practice that she truly enjoyed meditation, and she would need to center herself for the talk she had to have with Harry.

She texted him when he had been home for an hour to see if she could come over. It took him almost 20 minutes to respond but he said she could, so Hermione Apparated to his apartment before she lost her nerve and put it off until tomorrow. She found Harry standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes by hand and she breathed out before she walked over to him.

"Just finish eating?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he said. He did not look at her but moved lower and turned his face in her direction when she pulled on his shoulder so she could kiss his cheek.

"What'd you have?"

"Spaghetti bolognese. Got the recipe from Patty."

Patricia Dursley was Dudley's wife of three years, a very kind, patient woman who was usually by Dudley's side whenever Harry visited with his cousin, which happened to be a few times a year. She had given birth to their first child the previous year and Harry could expect a couple pictures of the growing boy each month, along with recipes on occasion.

Hermione nodded before she leaned back and watched him work. It was quiet between them until he was done cleaning and drying the dishes, and he used a small towel to wipe his hands while he stared at her with a surly expression. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry threw the towel on the counter and took her hands in his. He turned them over in his own, inspecting them closely. He observed they were red and the skin looked tender but he made no comment.

Hermione noticed Harry was being gentle with her although he appeared vexed. She gave him a brief synopsis of what had happened and the plan to respond to G: to release a short statement in the press introducing and denouncing this person all at once while Cassandra's team jumped head first into the case. Harry ran a thumb over her engagement ring while she spoke. He was satisfied to see the charms he had placed on the ring had protected it from the acid but the same could not be said for the woman's hands.

"When will you be fully healed?" he asked gruffly.

"In one week. I have to put salve on them once a day for the next seven days." Hermione explained. Harry made a noise resembling a grunt and then released her hands.

"Harry-" the witch tentatively began after a stint. He, however, moved past her and walked to the back of his apartment without another glance. Feeling a flare of anger, she followed him and they walked into his office; he did not stop or respond to a second call of his name.

"Harry, we need to talk about what happened." Hermione declared.

"Which is?" the Auror probed. His voice already sounded tight and he was standing behind the desk wearing a pinched expression.

"What you did today, when you walked into Healer Mercer's uninvited."

"What _I_ did?," He sounded incredulous, "Uninvited?"

"Yes. Harry, not only did you insert yourself into something that wasnot your concern, you stayed when the message that you needed to leave was clear," she remarked.

"You being hurt is not my concern?"

"Not in that moment, no. Not when it was related to a case that-"

"Good to know, then! I can't worry about my fiance being harmed if it's for a case! Got it." Harry loudly interjected, throwing up his hands in mock relief.

"I didn't say that," Hermione insisted, "But there is a difference between worrying and being reactive and you tend to be reactive! You can't do that professionally, especially when it's not your case."

"You're focused on whose bloody case it is when you were _burned_? When the damage could have been much worse?!"

"I'm focused on the fact that you weren't listening, on top of the fact that you weren't supposed to be there! You were being obstinate. You didn't go until Gawain explicitly told you to, and you challenged him! Other superiors could have taken that as a form of insubordination. Your personal feelings completely chucked your professionalism out the window!"

He was staring at her with a, now, angry expression and took a second before replying.

"And?" the wizard growled.

"Are you serious? You _can't_ do that!" Hermione stated, stomping her foot.

"Why? Because it embarrasses you, Hermione? You find my reactivity embarrassing?" Harry's voice sounded saccharine.

"Because it can be construed as deliberate interference with a case! If your relationship with me is going to cause you to ignore order and become involved in matters that do not pertain to you, that's a problem. And that's just it, Harry- our personal relationship can _not_ hinder our professional relationship with one another and you very well know that!"

The couple stared at each other for a long moment in horribly tense silence.

"Cassandra is the lead for this case. She will handle it," the witch commenced in a would be even tempered tone, "You can't be involved, Harry."

Her attempt at calm, however, was for naught.

"So the next time someone manages to hurt you, I'll sit by like a good little Auror and do nothing, is that it?," he demanded, glaring at her, "I'll just watch with a smile on my face and remember I can't be _involved_!"

"Why are you being like this?!" Hermione exclaimed. She balled her fists but uncurled them in the following moment, making a face due to their rawness.

"Because you want me to do _nothing_ when you're in danger!"

"It's been _one_ letter from someone who fancies themself a revolutionary!"

"And do you think this one letter will be the only time someone has it out for you? Has it been the only instance in your life up to this point? Fourth year and our year on the run and being engaged _right now_ are all ringing a bell!," spat Harry, "You see the type of post you get from some of the nutters out there! Of course you're a target, Hermione, and you know why: because of me! What do you think it's going to be like when we're married? You're going to be even _more_ of a mark because you're Harry Potter's wife!"

"I am, and will be, more than Harry Potter's wife," the witch hissed, eyes narrowed. He stumbled for a second before plowing forward.

"Yes! Muggleborn, DMLE Head, and part of the so called Golden Trio- more titles that only prove my point!"

"And what exactly _is_ your point? Or are you just upset that there's been a line drawn that you need, for once!, to follow?"

Harry ran a hand down his face, gritting his teeth, and leaned forward on the desk by bracing himself with one hand. When he peered at her again, his expression was fierce.

"Take an Auror detail," he stated.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Take. An Auror. Detail."

" _No_! I don't need one!"

"The hell you don't! This would be standard for any other Ministry department head that had been threatened!" Harry declared, banging a fist on the hard surface. The three drawers of the desk flew open but neither seemed to notice the magical outburst.

"For the last time, you are _not_ heading this case so you cannot give orders!" she asserted, snapping at the wizard. A few of the possessions in the office rattled in their spots.

"Fine. Then I'll tell Kaz to assign one to you."

He was standing straight again with crossed his arms but his entire body appeared taut while Hermione was gaping at him with a baffled expression. It was quiet and she had to shake her head to clear away the astonishment.

"Harry, you _will_ stay out of this case. Do not interfere. That is a command as the head of your department," the woman claimed in a steady voice.

This, conversely, appeared to be the Auror's tipping point.

"The head of my department who apparently doesn't give two squirts of _piss_ about her own ruddy safety!" Harry yelled, gesturing with his hand by slashing the air in front of him. Consequently, numerous items in the office were uprooted from their locations in a violent fashion and crashed to the floor in a wonderful cacophony of noise.

Hermione noticed _this_ flood of emotionally charged magic. It startled her. She slowly peered around at the fallen objects, taking them in but also allowing herself an opportunity to wrangle in her own turbulent feelings. They were getting absolutely nowhere and continued conversation would only make things worse. The emotion was far too high.

"It's clear you're not in a space to talk about this right now," the brunette stated in a hard tone, gazing at him once more, "We'll table this for the night, shall we?"

The Muggleborn then disappeared in the following moment with a CRACK that was loud enough to make Harry rear back and wince.

Hermione thought one night was all they (Harry) would need to cool down and revisit the issue, so when Saturday night arrived and one full day had passed without hearing from him, she was rather surprised but not did not fret. When it was late Sunday afternoon and she still had not heard from Harry, she became concerned and upset, upset enough to find herself at Ron's house. (Nearly) Two days did not seem like much time to justify her feeling this way but that was the thing: two days _was_ a long time for Harry to be bothered by a matter that Hermione believed was not terribly significant.

The witch assumed Harry had been especially frustrated about the entire ordeal, not sincerely angry, and that is what upset her. If he _was_ this angry, then two days was plenty time to have enough control of his emotions to share the underlying feelings and thoughts causing his fury. But he had not contacted her- had not Apparated over, sent his Patronus, or used his cell phone- and this left Hermione to believe his high level of emotion had not decreased. There was a good chance she had underestimated his feelings but they could not talk about the situation further and work through it if Harry was going to sulk like a child and not communicate.

The situation also made Hermione question if problems like this would keep arising due to their positions within the department and relationship outside of it. She hated this notion as it had been a fear of hers since becoming Head, and while it was the first time it had cropped up, who was to say it would be the last? The brunette took this thought and many others with her when she popped up at Ron's in order to discuss their dark haired best friend and his irrationality.

Xeno Lovegood answered the door when Hermione called and she was partially surprised to see him. When he revealed he was visiting his grandchildren for the day the brunette started to say she was there for Ron but could come back another time so as to not intrude on family time, but the man would hear none of it and ushered her inside; he assured her she was not intruding and claimed his daughter saw her as family. Xeno led the brunette to the nursery where Luna and Ron were with their almost two month old twins. Luna handed Liam to her father before greeting the other witch with a hug and took Reagan from Ron so he could welcome Hermione as well.

Hermione spent the next hour in the nursery gushing over the twins while she conversed happily with the other three adults. It was nice, but when the sun set the mood changed and the small party dispersed. The twins had fallen asleep so Luna and her father were going to the kitchen to begin supper while Ron, after trading a quick kiss with his wife, guided his best friend to his home's modest sitting room. The red head stated Hermione had looked troubled when she arrived to the house alone so he instructed her to start talking, which she did without delay. She shared what happened at the Ministry and her fight with Harry, and Ron admitted that he had spoken to Harry as well since the dark haired wizard had asked him to come to Grimmauld the previous evening.

The brunette pursed her lips and made a flippant comment about him hiding away in Grimmauld instead of talking to her and this avalanched into a zealous discussion about her thoughts and feelings regarding this entire incident with Harry, with her asserting that he was overreacting and citing the lack of contact as proof.

"Maybe," shrugged Ron.

"Maybe?" Hermione uttered, looking at him in disbelief.

"He definitely acted a right fool with you and Robards, which he recognizes. But, yes- _maybe_ he's overreacting to the situation and maybe _you're_ underreacting."

"Underreacting?!"

"Hermione, did you consider why Harry reacted so strongly? The real cause behind all of it? Looking past the anger," he prompted.

"Well, my safety, I suppose, but-" she noted.

"Yes, your safety. Has he ever been calm when it's come to someone threatening you? I'm not saying it's reason for him to act any way he wants, but has he ever taken it lightly?"

"No…"

"No. Because he loves you like no one else and he's scared of the thought or reality of you being hurt because what if that means he loses you?"

It was quiet for a stint of time while she mulled over his words, feeling muted surprise.

"Did he tell you that?" Hermione quietly wondered.

"He told me many things, just like you have. But these are things you two need to tell each other." Ron attested. There was another moment of silence although it was much quicker.

"I shouldn't have to go to him first."

"I didn't say you did. With the tantrums he throws sometimes, Harry probably should be the one to come to you," the pureblood smiled, "I just wanted you to stop and think, really think, on why he would react the way he did. As often and as much as you do think, Herms, you're prone to overlook things on occasion."

The brunette leaned back in her seat and frowned a tad, uncurling the leg on which she had been sitting. The next time she moved, it was to take Ron's hand in hers and squeeze it gently in gratitude.

Harry did not reach out to Hermione when she returned home Sunday night so she went the whole weekend without hearing from him. She was disappointed but went into the Ministry on Monday ever the professional, the very first task on her to do list being composing the response to G that would be published. Lottie's voice floated through her office three hours after the brunette had been at work (and after having met with the Head of the Improper Use of Magic division) to announce that one Auror Potter was requesting a sudden audience, if Madam Granger could make time for him.

Hermione was momentarily shocked but promptly told Lottie that she would grant the captain's entreaty, and she hurriedly righted any disturbances in her robes and ran a hand over her hair before Harry entered her office. When he did step inside, they stared at one another for a period without saying anything. The Muggleborn felt both woeful and irritated, and she gestured for her fiance to take a seat while inclining her head at him in acknowledgment. Harry obediently sat as he thanked her for her time, and before either person knew it he was pouring forth apologies and explanations for his behavior on Friday.

At some point the wizard leaned forward toward her earnestly, relaying a message that mirrored Ron's (that he dreaded something irreversibly bad might happen to Hermione and that terrified him) while his eyes showcased the regret he felt. Reassured by the sincerity of Harry's words, Hermione caved rather easily; she affirmed that she forgave him and offered her own small apology for making him think she was being indifferent about her own safety. Harry revealed he was meant to speak with Robards in another 30 minutes time about his actions on Friday and he promised he would stay removed from the case, and attempt to never let his objectivity slip to that degree again. In turn, Hermione promised she would tell him what she could about the case when new developments came.

The couple's meeting ended with a few enthusiastic kisses and an invitation for Hermione to come to Grimmauld that night so Harry could cook her a charming meal. The witch agreed, unsurprisingly, and 8PM found them sitting on the floor in one of the smaller drawing rooms, eating the tasty food he had created while the walls were illuminated by cozy candlelight. They basked in the presence of each other and their dinner ran late so they chose to spend the night, retiring to the master bedroom past 11PM after bidding Kreacher goodnight.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she felt content, satisfied, pleased- every synonym she could think of as she, tucked comfortably in the bed, watched a shirtless Harry mosey about the room. His Snitch tattoo roamed his upper body in a happy manner as he dug through the bureau for a folded, pressed white shirt necessary for his Auror uniform. He had to go into work a bit earlier this morning than he usually did since he was getting off early in order to go to a Quidditch match later with Ron and Ginny's boyfriend, Wyatt.

When Harry turned back to face the bed, he saw Hermione staring at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you ogling me, Ms. Granger?" he asked, grinning as he walked back over. Her smile widened.

"So what if I am?," she responded, "Just appreciating what's mine." The witch sat up, her smile on the brink of transforming into a smirk.

"Yours, huh?"

"Yes. Mine."

"Mmm," Harry uttered, coming to one of the bed's edges, "Maybe I should return the favor, then."

He threw his shirt off to the side and grabbed the duvet, ripping it away from her body so that she was exposed in her long sleeping gown. The wizard then gripped the bottom of Hermione's legs and pulled her right to the edge where he stood, earning a yelp out of her.

"What's yours, what's mine…," Harry stated as he began to leisurely caress her legs with his hands, "I have favorite parts of what's mine, though."

"As do I," she countered, licking her bottom lip, "Your back. Your chest." She ran a hand down his torso and the Snitch zoomed out of the way, intent on not being caught. He watched her face intently.

"Your chest is a favorite of mine as well," he said, voice lowering a bit. His right hand went up to cup her corresponding breast and he squeezed before kneading it. Hermione's breath stuttered and the wizard pictured her topless, nipples hardened.

"As are your lips..." Harry continued. His left hand abandoned her leg for her mouth and his thumb traced it as he thought about how he loved the feel of her lips against his own, against his neck and stomach, against his shaft.

"Your arse…" he noted. His right hand kept fondling her breast but his left moved from her face to her rear, where he rubbed it lovingly before slapping it. That combined with the ministrations on her chest caused Hermione to whimper, which caused Harry to recall the perfect view of her ass when he took her from behind.

The Auror licked his lips. Last night had been full of make up sex- copious amounts of make up sex. And the images rushed back to his mind as his hands ran over the feminine body parts he had explored only so long ago.

"Your thighs." Harry mentioned, sounding a bit hoarse now. His right hand left her chest at last to massage the top of her thighs before it slipped under her gown to stroke the inside of her thighs. His hand grazed the very outside of her lower lips and Hermione released a minor moan. He imagined being in between those thighs and moving inside her with ardor, hearing a similar yet louder moan.

"And your hips, of course. Your lovely hips," the wizard stated. He used both hands to grip them and bring them flush against his own as he leaned forward, thrusting against her in a swift motion. The brunette cried out.

"Your hips, which are going to bare my children. Our children." Harry remarked, breathing harder and gazing into her eyes with conviction. Hermione peered back, chest rising and falling. She had felt her temperature rise with every word he uttered.

His hand then splayed across her entire abdomen and he asserted in a gravelly voice:

"I am going to put a baby in you the _second_ you stop taking your potion!"

Hermione gasped in her throat before reaching for Harry and pulling him down on top of her, smashing their lips together as her legs locked around his waist.

Oh yes, this man was hers.

* * *

A/N: I thought I was going to cover Halloween in this chapter but the length ran away from me.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy new year, everyone! I am noticeably late in posting this chapter, yes, but real life happened in January (including achieving a huge professional goal that was years in the making!) _and_ I lost my writing mojo. I had days where the simple thought of writing turned me off but I'm pretty sure I found it again, so, let's pick back up again!

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 13**

 _October 31, 2008_

Halloween was always a toss up when it came to Harry's mood. Some years he acted like he did on any other day, some years his emotion was labile, some years he was short tempered and snapped at people, and some years he was sad and wanted to be left alone. No matter his demeanor, consequently, the reminder of what this day meant for him specifically- the murder of his parents and his designation as an abused hero- never failed to imprint itself in his mind all day. Certain years Harry would visit his parents' graves and their destroyed cottage turned monument, with or without company, but certainly under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak for part of the journey. His loved ones had learned to adapt to whatever mood plagued him each Halloween and they endured it with understanding.

This Halloween, Harry appeared to be reflective and stoic. The Weasleys were having an eighth annual gathering for the holiday but he had denied his invitation and so had Hermione, knowing she would be by her fiance's side. Molly accepted the declination without any fuss. She normally would have insisted or coerced the pair to attend as they knew all too well from prior gatherings, but the matriarch knew this was one day, one function, to not question Harry's decision.

As it were, he and Hermione had plans to take Teddy trick or treating. Andromeda was going to meet with an old friend while her grandson's godfather took him out, and Teddy, whom had only been trick or treating two times before, was ecstatic for free candy. The boy was also happy because he was going to visit his grandmother Lupin the succeeding day, someone he had not seen in two months.

Remus' mother had been a part of Teddy's life the moment her son died. She had been desperate to maintain connection to him through his own son and Andromeda was not going to deny a grandmother the right to see her grandson. Lyall Lupin had also been a part of the boy's life until his death when Teddy was eight. The man had died prematurely, the stress and guilt over Remus he had harbored for 41 years finally bringing him to his knees.

Hermione, Teddy, and Harry were going to stroll the neighborhoods around Grimmauld to trick or treat. Harry had considered going to Godric's Hollow but decided if wizards and witches would be there paying tribute or taking their own children around the homes then he did not want to be recognized or approached. Conversely, before the trio went into London they were going to Ron's and Luna's house for a bit. Teddy was dressed a werewolf, something of which he was quite proud and could not wait to show off.

His affinity for werewolves developed at age five when Harry and Andromeda sat him down and explained to him the affliction Remus had. Teddy had been impressed from the start and seemed pleased his father had been one, especially when Harry told him how amazing the man had been. And then, the boy had watched An American Werewolf in London with his godfather and Ron when he was seven and his love for werewolves had fully solidified. He was captivated and made comments throughout the movie, such as insisting his dad probably looked "much cooler" when he had changed into his wolfish form. The men had been amused but Hermione had been horrified when she found out they allowed a child watch a movie that she believed was too inappropriate for his age, and she yelled at them for an hour over it. Accordingly, they still did not regret showing Teddy the movie and the boy was under under no illusion that werewolves were cuddly creatures. He understood their innate ferocity but had also been conditioned to appreciate them and respect the people who they were.

Teddy was aware of Harry's morose demeanor this Halloween but did not comment on it, and he merely acted as he would any other day. He was six years old the Halloween Hermione had explained to him why his godfather acted a certain way on that day and it did not take long for Teddy to understand. He was equally aware of what it felt like to not have one's parents in one's life, although his young age served as something of a buffer to prevent how intensely he felt the absence.

"He's a grown up and he still gets sad?" the boy had asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, he does." Hermione had answered.

"Oh…. Well, when I get big, I can be sad with him sometimes 'cause my parents are gone too. If he wants."

The witch had smiled in a forlorn manner and kissed his cheek in response.

When Harry, Teddy, and Hermione arrived to Luna's and Ron's there were two other people present: Ginny and Wyatt (whom were also going to the Burrow for the family party). The Lupin boy was complimented by all the other adults for his costume and he beamed with happiness before he explained more about it. They were dressed for the holiday but not adorned in costumes while Hermione and Harry _were_ in costume since they were going to escort Teddy around and wanted to blend in as Muggles; what was more, their costumes matched and Ron simply had to comment on this.

Thirty minutes into the visit, Ron pulled Harry into the kitchen to retrieve a few butterbeers. Teddy was seated on the sofa, cradling Liam in his arms in a heedful manner while Hermione sat on the boy's left and instructed him. Luna and Ginny sat on the opposite sofa, with the red headed witch holding Reagan, while Wyatt was perched on the left arm next to his girlfriend.

"You know a lot about babies, Hermione." Harry heard his godson say suspiciously as he followed Ron out of the room.

"Of course she does! She had _you_ to practice with, Ted," smiled Ginny.

" _She_ had just as much practice with you. Maybe even more at that time," the brunette countered. Teddy nodded, knowing Ginny had been his godfather's girlfriend for a portion of his infancy and toddlerhood.

"You were everyone's baby, Edward." Luna assured, causing the other women to laugh warmly.

"How's it been today, mate?" wondered Ron when they entered the kitchen.

"It's… okay. I'm okay," Harry replied, shrugging yet nodding once.

The pureblood also nodded and they both knew his line of questioning Harry's mood would end here, something with which they were both comfortable. Ron had acknowledged this day was difficult for him by asking, expressed concern without being invasive, and that was how Harry preferred it. He appreciated it but did not want to delve into his feelings.

Ron offered a butterbeer and the Auror took it gratefully, removing the red horns from his head before popping off the drink's top.

"So who came up with…" commenced Ron, smirking and waving in Harry's general direction with his bottle.

"Jean," the other wizard revealed, grinning a tad himself, "Although she suggested _I_ be the angel as she claimed I'm 'simply too sweet' to be a devil in her eyes. Hermione, clearly, thought otherwise."

The red head laughed before taking an impressive chug. In addition to the horns Harry had, he was wearing all black (i.e., jeans, light jacket, coat) except for a red shirt, and he had transfigured his wand into a pitchfork. Hermione, the angel to his devil, had a halo, a long, wooly white dress, tights, and a cream colored coat.

"It'll be nice pretending to be Muggle, I think. Take a break from the constant pressure of the wizarding world… steal Teddy's sweets and not have to worry about the past, or work, or wanting Head Auror, or wedding stuff, or where we're gonna live…" Harry remarked, swirling his bottle around, "Which reminds me, can we have the name of the estate agent you used? It'd be loads easier than finding our own, especially as we'll have less and less time as the months go by."

"Yeah! 'Course." Ron uttered.

"You said he was good, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, he was. Nice bloke. Wasn't in awe because of who I am, who Luna is."

"Good. That's always good." Harry stated.

"I'll owl you his information tomorrow," the red head offered.

"Thanks, Ron."

"And, hell, you're right, Harry. Trying for Robards' job, getting married, looking for a home- having to work with the _Malfoys_! I wouldn't blame you if you played Muggle for more than one night."

"You know, it's not that bad working with them," Harry relayed with a wry smile, "Mainly because I don't see much of Lucius. It's mostly Narcissa and-"

"The ferret?," Ron interjected, "Yeah… well, you're better than me. I know they're not these pure evil creatures- not him and his mum, anyway- but not everything was meant to change after the war. And the tension between the Weasleys and the Malfoys is one of them. Too much shit has happened."

"More than fair, mate."

It was silent for a moment. Ron was on the verge of asking if Andromeda had yet to tell Teddy that he was related to the family of blonds when Wyatt came walking into the kitchen, holding something reverently in his hand.

"Harry, this is wicked!," he exclaimed as he approached them, "I didn't see the invitations for _your_ party- just the one Ginny got for Hermione's!" The wizard held out Ron's invitation to be a part of Harry's groomsmen as best man.

The couple had worked on the invitations with Gabrielle during their first appointment nearly two weeks ago and they had been delivered to the six wizards and witches one week ago. Harry's design was a miniature Quidditch pitch with a tiny Quaffle and just 3 goal posts. When Ron, George and Neville originally opened them, golden words had asked if they would join his team of groomsmen; in order to accept, the men had to score the Quaffle through the middle hoop and had been greeted with miniscule cheering from the stands once accomplished. Accordingly, Hermione's design was a small version of a book and quill. When Ginny, Luna and Hannah had opened their invitations, black ink quickly filled the pages and asked if they would be her bridesmaids. The women wrote their answer with the quill in order to accept and, once done, a whiff of lavender sprang from the book, the brunette's favorite scent, and a heart appeared on the pages. (Both the Quaffle scoring and book writing had recorded in Gabrielle's ledger once completed).

"Great, aren't they?" Ron prompted, grinning.

"Very clever," nodded Wyatt.

"Thanks." Harry noted, smiling.

"Get driven out of there by too much estrogen?" asked Ron. His sister's boyfriend did not verbally reply but smirked as he accepted a butterbeer from Harry.

"Nothing but baby talk. They even snatched Teddy into it with stories of what he was like. Felt a bit odd, yeah… I think they forgot I was there." Wyatt explained. The other two chuckled.

"Maybe you'll get lucky, Harry, and it'll change Hermione's mind about holding off on having kids for another year. You could have a Christmas conception!" the red head said with an impish smile. Wyatt appeared intrigued.

"After telling you everything I've got to deal with-" the Auror commenced.

"Seeking a promotion, searching for a house, wedding planning." Ron clarified for Wyatt.

"Waiting to start a family is just fine by me! I don't even know where we'd fit that on our plate right now."

"Fit it on your plate? Fit what on your plate?," Wyatt pondered, looking and sounding confused, "Putting a baby on your plate?"

"It's a Muggle saying." Harry answered, flashing a half smile.

"Why would Muggles put babies on plates?"

"Not literally. It means someone's got too much to do as it is, without adding something more."

"Weird sayings, yeah?," laughed Ron, "Kind of like how they give out free sweets for dressing up."

He peered pointedly at Harry who only shrugged, grinned, and took another sip of his butterbeer.

"Because _nothing_ wizards do is weird, right?" he wondered, gesturing at the bridal invitation. Wyatt grinned.

Everyone left Luna's and Ron's an hour after Hermione and Harry arrived, with the red heads and their partners going to the Burrow and the brunettes going back to London with an eager 10 year old. Trick or treating with Teddy was a wonderful distraction for Harry and he and Hermione were tickled to watch him hop down the streets and up to doorsteps, presenting his bag to proudly accept candy and compliments for his costume. He even conversed with a few Muggle children and made a few trades for different confections. The engaged couple was predictably mistaken for his parents, although their fairly young age was commented upon, and they received praise for their own costumes.

When the trio was done, or rather when Harry asserted they were stopping because one kid could only gather and eat _so_ much candy, they returned to Grimmauld. The Lupin boy dumped all of his loot on the kitchen table and sorted it, eating a smile pile Hermione had approved while asking her and Harry what certain candies were since they had Muggle upbringings. Consequently, they could only give him a few answers as neither had consumed much candy before Hogwarts; the witch had had dentists for parents and the wizard had been denied such luxuries by his uncle and aunt.

After eating a relatively late dinner prepared by Kreacher, they went to the library and took turns creating and sharing scary stories while they waited for Andromeda to pick up Teddy. This happened a little bit after 11PM but the boy had unexpectedly fallen asleep at 10PM, perhaps worn out from all the activity of the evening and night. Andromeda gathered her sleepy grandson by her side and kissed Hermione and Harry on the cheek with bids of farewell before Flooing to her house. The pair perched itself in front of one of the home's large windows ten minutes after Teddy's departure and sipped warm drinks in comfortable silence, left to their own thoughts and peering out into the night. However, they did not spend the night and went to Harry's apartment in order to sleep. Much like he had been at the window, he was primarily silent as he made love to Hermione and let another Halloween fade into the past.

* * *

Days later in the early hours of Wednesday morning, Harry was pulled abruptly from sleep. He was laid in Hermione's bed, spooned around her, when he was jerked awake without warning. The woman in his arms stirred while his brain was forced into consciousness but he quickly realized why he had waken so suddenly. He felt another insistent pull as a ripple of urgency swept over him and he was scrambling out of bed right thereafter.

"Damn!" said Harry, snatching his glasses and pushing them on his face. There was rustling and then Hermione's groggy voice was speaking.

"Harry, wha'… what time is it? What are you doing?"

"It's ten past three. I've got to go."

"What?" She was sitting up now but looked dazed as she watched him grab his wand.

"I've got to go. It's the Malfoys. Their summons," he reported.

"Oh." Hermione replied, appearing more alert with this simple explanation. If it was three in the morning and they summoned the Auror, there was no doubt something significant happened.

Harry moved forward and planted a swift kiss on her lips before he prepared to Apparate to his apartment in order to change into his uniform. (This would not be necessary if he kept a spare uniform at her place, a consideration that had been on his mind for almost a year).

"Be careful," she directed. He nodded and was gone a couple seconds later.

Dressed in his uniform and robes that had been thrown on hurriedly, Harry arrived into a living room he had been in only once before, holding the object that served as a quasi-Portkey and his point of contact for the Malfoys. He immediately saw both Draco and a woman with dark brown hair dressed in pajamas covered by dressing robes. The blond wizard had his arm around the woman's shoulders and a tight expression on his face while they stood and stared at him but, only seconds later, Tessa popped into the room as well; she did a rapid glance around, spotting her captain and the home's inhabitants.

"Aurors-" the woman in Draco's embrace commenced.

"What's happened?" Harry firmly interjected.

"Someone was attacking our wards!"

"They could be, still. My wife prevented me from going outside to intervene." Draco reported in a clipped tone. His wife gave him a look while Harry peered at Tessa.

"Get to the cottage," he ordered. Draco's eyes widened and his wife clutched his arm as Tessa nodded resolutely and ran to the fireplace in order to travel to the senior Malfoys.

Harry, meanwhile, pocketed the object and made toward the large, front door, throwing it open and running outside. The magic in the air was undeniable and felt fresh as he Disillusioned himself and speedily circled around the two story house, wand ready and aimed to take action. Conversely, he found no one and no obvious evidence left behind after his perimeter check. No one was hiding and no one had left a noticeable trace of anything. (The Ministry employees had done a good job improving the wards, it seemed, as the attackers had been unable to breach). When Harry came back inside, Draco and his wife, Victoria, stopped their quiet yet fervid conversation with each other and turned to face him.

Victoria Malfoy (Victoria Rolf, publicly) was an attractive yet serious looking witch, which made her fit in with her husband's family perfectly this way, but she was noticeably more understanding and unassuming than they were. Harry had only met her once before- last week, in fact- but he had generally approved of how she presented and it was clear that Draco was an attentive spouse who genuinely cared for her.

"Well?" Draco prompted.

"The person or people must have left in between starting the attack and you contacting me," the captain relayed.

"I should've just confronted them! We would have known who they were, they would have still been here when you arrived!"

"No, you shouldn't have. Them luring you out was likely their goal. It was wise for Mrs. Malfoy to stop you," Harry remarked in a tetchy tone, earning a glare from Draco, "How long ago did you notice the disturbance?"

"No more than five minutes," Victoria shared, "There was a loud boom and it woke us. Draco went to the bedroom window and saw illuminations from the wards, the magic."

"Victoria told me we needed to contact _you_ when she saw that I was preparing to go outside," her husband remarked, folding his arms.

"Did you see anyone when you looked out the window?" Harry questioned.

"One, but only briefly. Like she mentioned, the wards' magic obscured much of what could be seen."

The dark haired wizard opened his mouth right as Tessa's gazelle Patronus sped into the room and pranced anxiously in front of him before speaking.

"Captain, you need to get over here!"

The gazelle hopped away and faded from sight as Harry shot for the fireplace and hurled powder into it.

"Stay here!" he commanded before stating his destination and stepping into the flames.

When Harry exited the hearth into the other Malfoys' living room, he was greeted by the sight of his fellow Auror, Narcissa, and Lucius all standing. All three attuned to him and he observed that Tessa appeared tensely vigilant, Narcissa looked upset, and Lucius seemed aggravated, like his son had been. He threw a glance at the family patriarch but did not have time to focus on his displeasure at seeing the other man.

"There were people outside actively attacking when I arrived, Captain." Tessa reported as surprise hit Harry, "They escaped."

"How many?" he pondered.

"Two."

"Tell me what happened."

"I arrived and, right away, could hear commotion from outside. Mrs. Malfoy came towards me as I was rushing to the kitchen-" Tessa attested.

"I heard the Floo activate. I thought it was Draco," the other witch supplied.

"I exited to the back garden through the kitchen in order to catch them off guard and saw two people, at the front. I struck first. I Stunned one and it got the other's attention. We duelled."

"Did you see their faces?" Harry inquired.

"No. They were hooded and had their faces covered." Lucius responded. Harry spun to look him fully in the face.

"How do you know that?"

"He followed me outside and shot a spell at the attacker," Tessa revealed, looking impatiently at Mr. Malfoy.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"It distracted me. During the short time I turned to Mr. Malfoy and told him to _fall back_ , the attacker got his companion and left."

"I helped you! The person had just forced you to your knees," insisted Lucius.

"I had a protective shield, and a specific plan for which spells to use next!" the female Auror replied. Harry held up a hand to stop the other two although he was truly just irritated at Lucius.

"How'd they get away? It's been fixed so one can Apparate within a certain radius of the cottage," the captain remarked.

"They used Peruvian Darkness Powder as a cover. I don't know how exactly they left."

Harry's corresponding sigh was drowned out by the hearth flaring to life. He and Tessa instantly put themselves in front of the Malfoys to face it with raised wands but Draco appeared on the other side followed closely by Victoria. Harry's frustration skyrocketed as his former enemy moved into the room with determination.

"I told you to stay behind!" he roughly asserted.

"I stood aside once tonight. I'm not going to keep doing it!," Draco retorted as he stopped in front of his parents, "Are you all right? Were you attacked too?"

"I'm sorry, Auror Potter. He wouldn't hear it." Victoria apologized as her husband hugged his mother.

"It seems the Aurors highly disapprove of our natural instinct to protect ourselves." Lucius commented, narrowing his eyes at Harry (who glowered in return).

"All right! Everyone to the kitchen. We need some semblance of order and to finish questioning," he informed, barely resisting the urge to plow a hand through his hair.

"You would speak to us with such disregard after we've been attacked?"

"The _kitchen_ , Mr. Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth. He pointed in the room's direction and nonverbally dared the (questionably) reformed Death Eater to defy this command. Consequently, Lucius went, likely due to the silent beseechment from his wife, but it was not without staring Harry down.

Arella the house elf served tea to pacify everyone's frazzled nerves, which took about ten minutes for things to calm. The Aurors then had both pairs of Malfoys reveal what occurred in the minutes before their appearance, as well as what they done during their days.

"So they did not breach the wards on either home, which is good," Harry remarked, "But we have a problem in that you did not contact us when it first began, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, as your son and daughter in law did."

"I'll admit that it was not the first thing on our minds," Narcissa shared, frowning slightly, "Lucius seemed willing to go out and face them and I wanted to call on Draco, or Apparate away, and then you were here before we knew it." Harry shook his head at the parallel between the Malfoy men, Like father, like son.

"I can understand that, ma'am, but it needs to stay on your mind if this or something similar happens again." Tessa replied, peering at the blonde witch.

"Again? But that would indicate you are not doing your job, Aurors Simpson and Potter." Lucius remarked.

"Our job is much more difficult when we advise you but you do not listen, _Mr._ Malfoy," Harry smartly responded. (This is precisely why working this case was significantly more taxing when Lucius was present)!

"What happens now?" Victoria inquired.

"You'll have additional monitoring. It will no longer be sporadic. An Auror will be stationed at your homes every night from here on and you will have an undercover when you are out in public."

"Will you be the Auror on night duty?" Draco pondered with crossed arms and a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Sometimes I will be," the dark haired wizard stated unflinchingly. The blond's arms fell away from each other and he appeared rather chagrined, mouth a thin line.

"We _will_ catch the people behind this sooner rather than later." Tessa assured.

"I believe we're done for the night- or morning- unless there's anything else you'd like to discuss?," Harry prompted. The family shook their heads while Lucius merely remained silent, "Right. Try to rest, then. We will circle the cottage and check around before we leave."

"Thank you." Victoria remarked. The senior Auror nodded while Tessa said good night, and then they were being escorted to the front door by a demure Narcissa and stepping into the night for one last inspection.

Harry returned to Hermione's apartment at 4:45AM. The brunette was burrowed under the covers and he smiled tiredly at her lump as he carelessly removed his boots and scarlet robes and let them fall anywhere on the floor, not bothering to remove the rest of his uniform. After meeting with the Malfoys and having Lucius and Draco behave how they wanted with little regard for the Aurors' directives, he had complete empathy for Hermione in relation to his interference with her situation with G. He had been Lucius and Draco and it made him regret it all over again. Harry climbed into the bed and grabbed his fiance's body, pulling it against his as he settled himself. His smile softened when he felt her wrap around him and he was fast asleep hardly one minute later.

That weekend, the trio traveled to Edinburgh to visit the shop that would be the newest spot for Wheezes. Luna joined them and it was the first time since the twins' births that she and Ron and been out, together, without their babies. It left both of them rather antsy although Luna was more so, but after a handful of reminders from Ron that Liam and Reagan were being watched by his parents and were in excellent care, the witch calmed. The store was in Edinburgh's Diagon Alley equivalent and was almost as big as the London location. The quartet had gotten instant attention when appearing in the shopping center and been followed by a small crowd by the time it got to to the shop and locked the door; people could see in and perched at the windows but could not get in. George met them at the shop 45 minutes later with the pair of contractors who would be overseeing the construction and design. (Angelina, nearing the end of her first trimester, was with her sister and mother for the day). They got final confirmation for all of Ron's and George's desires and expectations and promised the store would be open for business in two weeks. A bottle of elf wine was then brought out to celebrate and it was Luna's first taste of alcohol since popping out the twins.

When Monday began and marked the second week of November, Harry was called into Robards' office only minutes after getting to the Ministry. It was his week to oversee training of the new Aurors once more and he had to be in the instruction room in one hour to start, and he had more than enough work to do to fill the gap hour. He wondered if it was going to be a quick meeting with the Head Auror as he entered his boss' office or if it would take up enough time to render his itinerary for the hour useless, but, when Harry saw the solemn expression on the older man's face, he knew his hour was going to be the least of his worries.

"Captain Potter. Good morning." Robards acknowledged.

"Chief." Harry amicably replied.

"I know you just got in and your instruction begins soon but what I need to speak with you about is rather pressing."

"I understand."

"There has been talk of an international task force of Aurors for a bit of time now." Robards stated, opening the top file that sat on his desk.

"For what?" wondered Harry.

"Stopping a wizard who presents a serious threat to the magical community at large. The ICW has monitored the situation, of course: monitored his doings, his whereabouts, his contacts. The problem is he has become more unpredictable, more magically skilled, more ruthless. He became aware he was being watched and he became more careful; it got difficult to track him. He has killed more than a handful of government and law enforcement officials from different countries and his allies are just as crafty."

The file was pushed toward the dark haired wizard and started reading through it while Robards kept talking.

"His ultimate goal is not entirely obvious but the magic he's showcasing and been connected to… it's primeval. Outlawed. Taboo rituals. Magic that is the epitome of dark magic. Like I mentioned, he has allies but no identifiable companions or followers; he works alone with help here or there and it only works in his favor to lessen his trace. He was last in Venezuela for three weeks before slipping away again. Killed a family and drained each body of every drop of blood, which is assumed he kept. The Venezuelan government managed to capture one of his contacts about a week after he had gone."

Harry turned a page and saw a prominent picture of the dead, bloodless bodies. There were two children. He frowned heavily and then questioned:

"When was the decision made to assemble this task force?"

"The ICW convened Saturday morning. Kingsley was made aware it was going into effect on Saturday evening and he met with me and Madam Granger yesterday to discuss it," the Head Auror shared. Harry had not been aware Hermione had an important (and what sounded like an unplanned) meeting yesterday but they had also spent the day apart.

"Who will be on it?" he asked.

"An Auror from Germany, Venezuela, Ethiopia, the States- two of them, actually- and, of course, Britain. Six in total." Robards reported.

"Where does he come from?"

"No one is sure. Practically nothing is known about his youth." It was quiet for a moment.

"You said a British Auror…" the younger wizard stated, peering at his boss.

"Yes. I'd like it to be you, Harry," explained Robards in a measured tone, "I believe you'd fit well on this team. You're an outstanding Auror and your instinct is needed for a mission like this."

It was silent for much longer this time as the captain processed the information about this wizard and his potential place on the task force meant to bring him down.

"When would I leave?" Harry eventually inquired.

"Early Wednesday."

"What would happen to my rotation for the new class of Aurors?"

"I would take over for the remainder of the week." Robards remarked.

"Who knows about the task force?" pondered Harry.

"The Minister, Hermione, Noah, Cassandra, you. We are the only ones on this level who know specifics. Everyone else will be made aware you're on a mission and that is it."

"How long is the mission expected to take?"

"Seven days. Ten, at most. There's a reliable report of where he was last seen and that is the starting point. If he has moved on, which is not yet likely, he has not gotten far."

Harry was quiet once more and the Head Auror watched him go through the file, both their faces perfect masks of professionalism that were devoid of recognizable emotion.

"You have until the end of the day to think about it and let me know what choice you've made. Auror Ainsworth will accept the position if you decline. You may also take the file to read more when you can find time today to better help inform your decision." Robards relayed. The younger man met his gaze and then nodded before standing up and grabbing the file.

"Sir." Harry acknowledged before exiting the office.

He managed to balance being mentally present to teach the first year trainees and contemplating this new mission quite well during his shift. He took half of his lunch to devotedly study the file and spent the remaining 15 minutes walking the Ministry halls and deliberating. Robards wanted him above everyone else, which said a lot. Harry also understood this may be another of his boss' tests for the consideration of Head Auror, yet he rather thought everything was essentially a test now. He had not been on a mission since the Martens and that had resolved in one day. Harry had been on overnight missions before and had undertaken four international assignments since being an Auror but none of the previous missions had ever lasted more than three days or included international Aurors. This one would take a week (or a bit more) and include five wizards and witches from different countries, but the target seemed markedly more lethal than previous targets as well. The ICW did not want to allow this wizard the chance to become yet another dark sorcerer with a reaching grasp and he had more than enough potential to do just that.

Robards had given the senior Auror the whole work day to think about his answer but Harry had known. He had known what his answer would be before leaving Robards' office that morning and perhaps it is why he managed to stay focused on teaching that day.

And what Harry knew was that he would accept. He would join the task force.

* * *

A/N: This story needs to include more Neville in it, I think…. Anyway, my goal is to return to posting every 3 weeks, but, don't hold me to that just yet. I still have to post a new chapter for my Marauders WIP _and_ post the last chapter of the other Harmony story I have out now. I have so much writing to do and not enough time, not unless I quit my job or abolish my social life. Ha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 14**

 _November 12, 2008_

It was the early morning and Harry went about collecting the last of his belongings, trying to not look at Hermione watching him anxiously from her bed. He put the items in the magicked bag he was taking for the mission and focused on cataloging them instead of speaking to her just yet. It was mostly essentials in the pack, including another uniform, dragon hide gloves, his Cloak, a couple healing potions, his broom, a toothbrush, and clean undergarments, as there were only so many things one should bring on a recon assignment. Efficiency and stealth were the priorities, not comfort.

When everything he needed was in the bag, Harry sighed and steeled himself before finally peering at her.

"Nothing else, then," he remarked. Hermione swallowed and nodded, eyes still glued to him. He looked at her analog wall clock as another last ditch distraction. He had to be at the Ministry in about 15 minutes to take the international Portkey.

The witch's gaze had not strayed from him once and Harry knew he could not avoid her and the emotion between them anymore. He shook his head and walked to the edge of the bed before taking her face in his hands. He kissed her soundly and she took no time to respond in kind.

"It's seven days. That's it," he mentioned when he pulled away.

"Seven days." Hermione repeated. Her face was still cradled in his hands.

"That's only a week."

"Yes." She did not voice that a week seemed significantly longer when the person you loved was doing something dangerous during that time, compounded by the fact that there would be no contact whatsoever.

"I won't be alone." Harry noted.

"You won't, no," she acknowledged. (This fact is what gave the brunette the most comfort, actually).

"You will have plenty of things to keep you occupied, Madam Granger. You probably won't even notice I'm gone before I'm back."

"I most definitely _will_ notice!"

The Auror laughed and kissed her again and Hermione accepted it with avarice.

"I'd tell you to feed my pet while I'm gone but I don't have one," he noted, smirking slightly, "How about you check on my godson once or twice instead?"

The witch flashed a small smile and nodded once more. There was a number of things she wanted to tell him but it seemed she could not do anything but stare in his too familiar, cherished eyes. She wanted to tell him she was scared. Hermione had marked faith in Harry and his skills as an Auror but she also, inherently, worried about him. And she would not know a thing about his well being for seven days (or up to ten!) while he was on the hunt for a merciless criminal.

She told herself she was overreacting and ordered herself to get a grip on her emotions before they became so obvious they made Harry feel badly and get his mission off to an unnecessarily stressful start. Conversely, the wizard was too attuned to Hermione to not sense her moderate distress and his countenance changed just enough to convey his understanding. Hell, he knew half of what she was feeling because he felt it too! He would certainly miss her during his short time away.

"I'll be all right, Hermione. I promise. I will." Harry assured in a low voice. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I know. I _know_. Objectively, I know!," she claimed, squeezing the rest of his fingers, "But I still wish you could come back into this bed and forget about this mission altogether. That's the selfish part of me."

"You and selfish do not belong in the same sentence."

"Yes we do. When it comes to you, yes."

Harry's face crinkled in emotion and he released a heavy exhale before quickly slanting his mouth over hers once more. As before, Hermione returned it eagerly, but these kisses were different than the others in that they were faster and more torrid. His hands had held her face since he walked to the bed yet hers were now gripping the front of his scarlet robes, and when their tongues pushed against each other, she tugged on them. She kept tugging on them until Harry wobbled forward a bit and put down a hand to brace himself; Hermione used this opportunity to throw both arms around his neck and pull him down on top of her.

He made a noise in his throat but did not break from their kissing. His hands relocated and wove into her brown mane while hers were determined and on a set course of their own. At some point Hermione had wiggled out of the bed sheets and freed her lower body, and she wrapped her legs around Harry's calves as her busy hands fell down to the crotch of his black slacks.

The wizard did not feel her pop the button but he surely heard the zipper, and this is when he pulled away from her lips with a deep inhale of air.

"Hermione-" he commenced.

He'd figured a long, heated make out session during the short time frame he had before needing to leave for his Portkey would be a wonderful way to spend it, but it seemed his fiancee wanted more and Harry was unsure if he could give it with the very real time limit he had.

"Just… just quickly! Please!," Hermione implored, "Harry."

God. She sounded and looked so… so everything! Loving, sad, lustful, worried, frantic… could he really turn her down? Could he withhold comfort that she clearly needed? It was obvious the witch was looking for comfort, for assurance, through physical intimacy and Harry knew the answer was no- he could withhold it. He sighed internally.

"Quickly," he mentioned before molding his mouth back to hers.

"Yes!" Hermione uttered, nodding vigorously and yanking his zipper down with zeal.

He was inside of her not even 20 seconds later, thrusting hard and sure without delay. Her mouth was pressed to Harry's throat and her left hand rested in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her body was ready enough to not make it uncomfortable for either of them yet they were both aware that it could and would have been much more prepared to receive him if not for the time restraint. Consequently, there was no end goal for Hermione that included the pinnacle of her pleasure. She had not wanted sex to guarantee she get off but she had wanted it to be as close to Harry as she could. She had wanted it to feel and savor him, to remember this feeling and level of connection so she could easily recall it during the next seven days and nights she would be without him.

"Deeper," she whispered before sucking a point on his throat. The wizard gave a heartfelt moan and changed his position, and her legs, just so in order to fulfill the request. This pulled a pleased sound from her.

Hermione had been the one needy enough to start this between them but, as the seconds passed and Harry was more cognizant of the ticking time, the realization that he would not be allowed to see her for the upcoming week, and the physical peak he was rapidly pushing his body toward, he became just as needy. His pumps were anything but shallow but they also increased in speed, and he grabbed and lifted the back of her knees to aid his stroking.

"Kiss me." Harry huffed. Hermione complied and moved her lips from his neck back to his face, only to be met with a rough kiss before his tongue invaded her mouth.

She mewled and put her arms around his neck in a taut hold. She found that it was getting to be difficult keeping up with the force of Harry's movements but it did not matter; this was all about feeling him anyway and that was being accomplished twice over. The pair had been intimate the previous night in anticipation of his departure but it had not been like this. This was desperate and unexpected and every second of it was perfect.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped with closed eyes. Only a handful of moments later, right around the five minute mark after starting, the Auror cried out and his hips stuttered. His hold on the back of her knees became vice like as he spilled into her, punctuated by a staccato of groans.

They laid in their positions for a minute- her arms around his neck, her legs in his hands, his body sprawled on hers- both fighting for breath, but Harry more so.

"If Robards sacks me for being late and missing the Portkey, _you're_ explaining to him that it's your fault because you wanted a farewell shag," he noted in a guttural voice. Hermione laughed.

"Fine. It was worth your job, I think," the brunette consented. She directed his face to hers and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I've got to go."

"I know."

Harry gave her another kiss and then disentangled himself, glancing hurriedly at the clock. He had a few minutes. He righted his underwear, pants, and everything else about his uniform their quickie had set awry before using a simple charm to freshen everything. He then grabbed his bag, wand, and turned back to Hermione.

"I love you." Harry stated.

"I love _you_ ," the witch echoed. She rose to meet him for one last, lingering kiss.

"Seven days."

Hermione nodded and, with two minutes to spare, watched her fiance disappear before her. She gave a great sigh as she sunk back down on the bed. She still had two hours until she had to be at the Ministry and could go back to sleep for at least half of that, but she knew it would not happen. She was awake and would remain awake due to thoughts of Harry. The Muggleborn also expected a memo from Robards to find her that morning to officially inform her that Captain Potter had been deployed at 6:45AM, something they both knew she knew already.

Hermione moved to get up and put fresh water out for Hermes before she remembered he was gone and would likely not be back until the evening or tomorrow. She had had to write a message yesterday to the estate agent Ron linked them to in order to request a reschedule of their first appointment due to Harry's sudden travel for work. Originally the couple was going to meet him on Saturday afternoon but it would have to wait until the Auror returned, which Hermione noted was not yet known. The agent- Melvin, was his first name- understood and informed her to simply contact him when Harry got back.

Frowning a bit from no longer having a task, she fell back flat on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, listening to the ticking hands of the clock. Harry had been right- as Head of the DMLE, there would be plenty to keep her occupied in the upcoming week. Hermione only hoped it was effective enough to make the time seem to pass faster because that would mean she would have him back sooner. Pouting and not particularly caring that she sounded like a four year old, she pulled the blanket over her head and turned to lie on her stomach.

Friday came two days later and the brunette received another piece of correspondence from G. The paper was in the form of a wand and Lottie was aware of it this time- for the first time. Accordingly, it had been given to her with the report that it had come from level four. However, when it unfurled before Hermione's eyes, two simple sentences had been present:

 _Have it your way, Madam Granger. You will assume responsibility for much of what is to come and know it could have happened differently._

 _G_

She did not doubt that G had seen the article she drafted that had been published, and from the sound of it she or he did not appreciate the message. Hermione shared the new development with Robards and Cassandra and handed over the parchment. They hypothesized about "what is to come" and the diverse acts that it could entail but, the following day, they saw for themselves. _All_ of the UK saw for itself, as did Croatia and Turkey.

Hermione had one of her three monthly meetings that Saturday morning: a meeting with all of the Heads of the divisions in her department. It had gone well and concluded in two hours, so by the time it was 11:30AM she had the rest of the day to herself. The witch considered what to do as she made lunch at her apartment and thought this was the third day Harry had been gone. (She noted, happily, it had come quickly and she had not thought about her fiance excessively during the time). Conversely, after eating her meal and getting ready to settle in with a fiction novel for an hour, any plans Hermione had for the Saturday were essentially scrapped.

At 1:38PM, three corresponding attacks in Manchester, Dubrovnik, and Istanbul occurred all at once. An important structure in each of the cities' magical communities exploded in a spectacular way and written conspicuously near each site was a single phrase: Magicals, rise! Hermione was called to the Manchester location an hour after it happened and saw multiple Ministry employees from the DMLE and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes bustling around the scene, including Robards and a group of Aurors. There was also a sizeable group of witnesses watching it all and many of them had been interviewed. She spoke to a number of people though it mostly centered around the Head Auror, the first two Aurors on the scene, and the Head of the DMLE's Investigation Department.

Hermione spent nearly two hours on the scene before she took her leave. She returned home and was particularly agitated but it helped to serve as fuel as she started documenting all she had done and all that had happened while on the scene. Kingsley would receive a detailed written report by the morning which meant many people would be working for the rest of the evening into the night; the Minister would call a meeting with on Monday to officially discuss the attack as well. Much of the brunette's agitation while she sat at her home desk and wrote fervently came from her belief that G was behind the explosion. Robards agreed with her postulation but it was not included in Hermione's write up as there was not conclusive proof. However, this was something she was going to discuss during the Monday meeting. She did not think it was coincidental that she received a message from G and the very next day there was a strike that encourages witches and wizards to rise up. She went to bed later than she would have liked (although it was due to her whirring brain and not the report) and her last thought before she surrendered to sleep was if Harry had heard about the attacks, wherever he was….

Hermione spoke to Ron and Luna the following day in the afternoon through a fire call.

"Were you there?" Ron asked, holding up the Sunday edition of the newspaper in front of his face.

Half of the front page had a large photo of the destroyed Manchester site and was followed by a lengthy article that continued on page two. As always, there had been designated Ministry employees responsible for providing the press with satisfactory information about the attack without oversharing or compromising facts about the situation since it was an active investigation. The article also mentioned the identical strikes in Turkey and Croatia, which the British Ministry had become aware of hours after the Manchester explosion. This meant that Hermione would be speaking to the nations' corresponding magical governments to corroborate in the upcoming week.

"Yes," the Muggleborn exhaled, "And then I spent the rest of the night married to parchment."

"Culprit wasn't caught, obviously," the red head stated.

"No."

"Magicals rise," Luna said, pushing half of her face into the fireplace, "Do you think it's that G person? I thought about the message that was left and what you said about them in the piece you wrote."

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, frowning.

"I don't think the Prophet mentioned them." Ron commented, looking back at the paper.

"No. It's too soon to throw out there- not off one incident. We don't want to frighten people into thinking there's a new dark lord fully formed and ready to bring destruction. But I would bet anything that it _is_ G. We'll be discussing it more tomorrow."

"It sounds like your weekend was hijacked by work." Luna mentioned.

"Very much." Hermione remarked, giving a tired smile.

"Never a dull moment, Madam Granger! The life of the Head of the DMLE." Ron said. His best friend gave a tired laugh to match the smile and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, let's get your mind off it for a bit! Come have supper with us tomorrow night," the blonde witch stated in a cheerful voice, "You'll have enough to deal with during the day so let us handle feeding you."

"Really?" Hermione wondered after a pause. She appeared a bit surprised and pleased.

"Of course!"

"Yes, let us feed you, Herms! You can have what the twins will be having." Ron added with a grin.

"Breast milk?," the brunette asked with an offended laugh, "You cad!"

"It's all we can offer you," he answered.

Luna made the offer in part to help alleviate some of Hermione's stress that had been borne from this unanticipated event, but it was more so to provide Hermione with the company of loved ones, to give her social comfort in lieu of Harry being gone for four days already. She and Ron wanted to make his time away easier for her.

"Oh, Ronald!" Luna said, shaking her head with a smile. She looked back at the other woman, "As much as Reagan and Liam may rave about my milk, we'll have something even better for you, Hermione. All you have to do is come over."

"Yes, all right," she consented, sounding content.

"Great! Be here at seven." Ron directed.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione's Monday was long. She spent half of it in meetings, most of which were about the Manchester attack and the first of which was the longest and involved Kingsley. The biggest takeaway was that they would wait for another incident that implicated G before assembling an official team tasked to focus on the threat of this person, which would most likely be led by Cassandra as she was already involved in a similar capacity. She was happy to go home that evening at 6 o'clock (after bypassing a few reporters wanting a word with her about any new engagement developments) and even happier when she was reminded that she did not have to cook herself dinner.

The witch Apparated to Ron's and Luna's exactly at 7PM and was greeted by Luna and Reagan. The baby was being tempted with a rattle by her mother and her face was staring at it in concentration while her tiny hands attempted to grab it. Hermione immediately felt her heart melt and she tapped Reagan's nose before placing a soft kiss on her head, which did not distract the infant from her pursuit of the rattle in the slightest. They found Ron in the informal dining room floating dishes to the table with his wand and holding a gurgling Liam firmly in his left arm. Hermione gave both males kisses on their cheeks before offering to take Liam, whom his father surrendered so he could finish setting up. Luna took a seat and the brunette shared a bit about her day, giving some of the information in baby talk directed at the boy in her arms; he soon smiled at her and Hermione's heart melted for a second time.

The adults were eating ten minutes later with the babies placed right next to them in comfortable baby rockers with stimulating, magical toys attached. Hermione told the couple about her visit with Teddy and Andromeda yesterday in the early evening and they told her Luna had been asked to be an editor for an impending journal of magical creature articles. The trio talked about Wheezes, the wedding in May, Angelina's pregnancy, and planning a group vacation somewhere next summer before the twins stole their focus once more.

"I can't believe they'll be three months soon!" Hermione remarked, watching Reagan kick out her legs.

"Mental, in'it? I swear we were in St. Mungo's just yesterday." Ron said. Luna hummed in agreement and smoothed down Reagan's strawberry-blond hair. The color tickled Hermione as she thought it was a perfect mixture of the parents' hair and she said as much.

"Ron's convinced it'll get darker." Luna revealed.

"Not every Weasley has red hair," the Muggleborn pointed out, smirking some.

"Not this new generation, anyway!," he attested, "None of Bill's kids do, only Lucy does of Percy's, and, with Angelina's lovely brown skin, I doubt her kid with George will have it either."

"You're a dying breed, Ron. My apologies."

Luna smiled at the sarcasm and the wizard grinned before turning it on his wife and saying:

"Of course, we can always just have another go and hope the next baby holds up tradition."

She gazed back at him lovingly and Ron brought up her hand to his mouth before kissing her knuckles, his smile morphing into a small smirk.

"Do you want more children?" Hermione questioned, bringing one of her feet onto the flat part of her chair. She felt touched by their affection and surprised she did not know the answer to her query.

"Yes," nodded Luna, still smiling, "At least one more, though I'd be happy with four." The older witch's brows rose in amazement. Four children for her best friends! She tried to picture it in her head.

"Maybe we'll get lucky again and have another set of twins," laughed Ron, bringing his glass up to his lips.

"Of course, if we want Liam and Reagan to have siblings then we need to be able to make them, and our sex life _has_ changed since they were born."

The red head gagged on the liquid that was passing down his throat and Hermione's eyes widened in shocked amusement yet Luna pressed on unaffected.

"We'll have to ask our parents to watch them more often when we're ready to shag like mad again," she mentioned before looking at Hermione, "Babies can get in the way of that rather nicely."

"I can imagine!" the brunette claimed, grinning widely and snorting once.

"W-We manage just fine! I mean, y-yeah, it's changed, for now!, but we still, still…" Ron spluttered. However, he trailed off while peering between the two women.

"Oh Merlin. Why am I having this conversation with my, my… with-" he muttered.

"Your best friend?," Hermione supplied with the grin still present, "Surely you talk about sex with Harry or Seamus freely and it's not this awkward for you, Ron!"

Luna chuckled and her husband's ears reddened until they were the same color as his hair.

"I think Reagan needs a new nappy!" Ron suddenly declared. He sprung up and quickly removed his daughter from her rocker then marched out of the room. The women giggled while Luna fixed the sock on Liam's left foot.

"When _he_ wants to be suggestive it's fine but anything direct, especially coming from me, is too much. Some things never change." Hermione claimed, giving a good natured shake of her head.

"He may have passed out if we'd started in on your sex life with Harry," the blonde stated.

They laughed once more and then a natural silence befell them, during which they listened to the faint music coming from Liam's rocker and his mild coos.

"How are you doing? With Harry?" Luna pondered in a kind voice. It had not been lost on her that the dark haired wizard had been referenced twice in less than five minutes and five times overall all night, but they had not yet discussed how Hermione was handling his absence.

"More like without him," she replied, flicking a toy on the rocker. (The baby followed its movement with his eyes). It was silent for a stint and Luna waited patiently for her friend to say more.

"I've been preoccupied with work since Friday but I _have_ missed him. I've thought of him every day- I just haven't had time to dwell on it." Hermione added.

"That's a good thing, yes?"

"Yes."

"And he comes home soon?" Luna prompted.

"Less than two days," stated Hermione, giving a genuine, small smile.

"And when he does, you'll be the first person he runs to see!... then _you_ two can shag like mad."

Consequently, Harry stayed on the Muggleborn's mind the rest of the night and her thoughts of him grew in frequency. Once she returned home, she spent 20 minutes huddled on her couch fiddling with and staring at her sapphire ring, questioning what Harry was doing, if he was making progress, and if he was safe. By the time Hermione settled down for sleep at a quarter to 11PM, she wanted to gasp from how engulfed she felt from the feeling of _missing_ him. She had to take a couple deep breaths and remind herself that this was, probably, only for another night and then Harry would be home.

Hermione had her first dream about him since his departure that night and she woke up on Tuesday morning feeling a bit morose. However, something happened while she was eating lunch with Padma (whom she had run into when first entering Diagon) that lifted her spirits and caused some teasing from her lunch mate: she received a letter from Viktor Krum. Hermione skimmed it and shared her findings before stowing it away and vowing to read it later. Krum expressed enthusiastic congratulations for her engagement and apologized for not being able to reach out before now. She, consequently, understood as he now acted as a consulting coach to teams since his retirement and was much sought after. He also mentioned a desire to see her and Harry and suggested they attempt to work something out within the next two months.

Krum would always be dear to Hermione. While any and all romantic feelings for him had faded years ago, she would always have a soft spot for him that 15 year old Hermione had reserved for him, for the first man to make her feel special and desired and _seen_. Of course, young adult Hermione had taken the wizard's admiration for her to a level where adolescent Hermione would have blushed heavily and only considered in her deepest, most sordid fantasies.

To put it bluntly, the brunette had a small fling with Krum in her early 20s. It was during the three year gap between her relationships with Ron and Harry, shortly after her breakup from Isaac, and it had been cursory. She had been single for two months when she received an actual visit from Krum at the Ministry one day. He informed her he was in Wales for the week on Quidditch business, of course, and asked if she would like to join him for the weekend so they could catch up. Hermione had been rather quick to accept his invitation, something that had even surprised herself, but she had been restless, overthinking, and dissatisfied from a failed relationship and looking for a meaningful distraction. Consequently, she took that Friday off from work and spent a three day weekend with Viktor in Wales, where she had zero problem being distracted.

Their physical intimacy had been unplanned but intense, and it had been all about Hermione. Krum used his hands and mouth to show her just how much he favored her and he was damn good at it (something the woman later wondered if it was just a Seeker trait, considering Harry's similar prowess), but they never crossed the line to full blown sex. She was willing and expressed this but the Bulgarian wizard insisted he only wanted to take care of her that weekend, informing her that they could wait to do that another time- their next time. The problem was that a second time for them never manifested, and Hermione found herself in a serendipitous relationship with Harry at age 23 that was the starting point of where she was now. Additionally, enough time had passed that the witch could think back on that weekend and feel fondness but not longing or wistfulness. She did not regret it and knew she needed it then for a variety of reasons, but the only person she continually longed for now was Harry.

* * *

Hermione was on edge all of Wednesday. Not a second passed where she felt tranquil and Moody would have been proud due to her level of vigilance. She attempted to stay on level two for the majority of her shift in case she were to receive word of Harry's arrival, in case Robards, his assistant, or her own assistant came to deliver the news that Captain Potter was back. The witch even caught Robards' eye a few times that day and exchanged tight smiles with him while her eyes conveyed her hopeful agitation, but she crawled into bed that night later than usual without her fiance by her side or word that he had returned.

Ron fire called Hermione the following evening when she was at Grimmauld checking in on Kreacher and the home itself. She appreciated the contact and appreciated it even more because he was upfront that he reached out to see how she was doing in relation to Harry (and the Auror being one day late in getting home). They spoke for 15 minutes and he assured her their best friend was on his mind as well before he reminded her that he was only one "swish of a wand away" before the two ended their conversation. On Friday, the brunette had lunch with Hannah at the blonde's request. It was clear to Hannah that her friend was fretful but was attempting to hide it, and when the Hufflepuff called her out Hermione acknowledged she was overwrought before trying to rationalize.

"Technically the mission was given up to ten days and it's been nine, so there's still one day left," she explained, "I… I shouldn't be _this_ noticeably upset."

"I think it's mostly noticeable because I know you," Hannah said, smiling fondly, "And who says you shouldn't be upset? Why can't you be? Who cares whether or not the length of his absence was expected! You love him; you have every right to worry!" Hermione gave a forlorn smile.

"Sometimes it feels like my title robs me of that right. I can't show it."

"DMLE Head or not, you're Harry's partner, in so many different ways. And you're worried and you want him back, and that's perfectly okay."

The validation from Ron and Hannah helped Hermione feel a tad better when she went to bed on Friday night but when she awoke on Saturday morning, the anxiety she felt all of Wednesday had returned and intensified because today was the ten day mark. Additionally, she had a meeting with Gabrielle that afternoon and Ginny had volunteered to go with her, an offer the brunette briefly considered turning down before realizing she wanted and likely needed the support. Gabrielle was delighted to see her red headed in-law and reintroduced her to Margot and Eloise since Ginny had not seen them since Bill's wedding.

"Iz 'Arry coming later?" Gabrielle asked as she sat at her desk.

"Er, no," Ginny looking at Hermione's strained expression, "He's been away for work."

"Yes. It was rather sudden," his girlfriend added. Gabrielle nodded in understanding.

"Poo! What a shame." Eloise commented, frowning slightly.

"Yes! Monsieur Potter waz very nice." Margot stated. Ginny peered at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we will save certain items until the next meeting, then, so we have his opinion," Gabrielle proclaimed, "But with Ginevra here today, we can talk more about the bridal party! Such as dress shopping!" Ginny's face lit up as she looked at Hermione once more and the older witch herself gave an authentic smile.

The first order of business had to do with venue options. Gabrielle relayed that this was an important decision she knew Hermione would want to include Harry for but merely wanted to present the three options her aunt had found. The bride to be vetoed one rather quickly because it was just not a place she could see herself getting married, but she thought the other two choices were great and thanked Eloise for her assistance. The second topic they discussed were wedding invitations. Hermione handed over the guest list, which had been hers and Harry's homework, and then she and Ginny chose a design for the invitations. She felt comfortable doing this part without Harry because she knew him well enough to know he would not care how the calligraphy looked or what type of parchment to use, and that he would trust her to make a fitting decision. Consequently, the invitation's message Hermione composed was short and straightforward:

 _Your presence is humbly requested to witness the magical union between Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter on the 15th of May, 2009._

The time and location were to be revealed if one used his or her wand to tap the box indicating he or she would attend, but as the location was still to be determined, the invitations would be sent out the second a venue had been identified.

The last topic that was discussed during the appointment was dresses. Hermione and Ginny chose a general style for the bridesmaid dresses and the brunette chose one for the bride's dress, with input from her friend. Once that was complete, Gabrielle designated time for them to go shopping: the last weekend of February and the first weekend of March for Hermione's dress and the third weekend of March for the bridal party. She stated she would contact specific boutiques and shops based on their selections and she revealed where she was taking them to shop.

"Paris and New York for Hermione and Milan for the bridal party." Gabrielle noted.

"New York!" Ginny remarked, grinning.

"I've never been." Hermione admitted, feeling prospective excitement.

" _Oui_. All fashion capitals! The groomsmen will come to Milan as well," the blonde relayed, "It will be much fun."

"New York, Paris, and Milan- how posh! And costly, I imagine..."

"Hermione, don't start worrying about the cost. This is your marriage to Harry! It's only going to happen once," advised Ginny.

"Yes. I agree with Ginevra. Do not focus on cost. Know that I do not waste money needlessly, but you should choose things you want based on your 'eart and not price." Gabrielle mentioned.

"And it's not like you're exactly hurting for money being Harry Potter's soon to be wife. I've seen his vaults- plural."

Hermione glanced sharply at Ginny and narrowed her eyes.

"Well it's true! You can splurge for something as important as this!" the red head defended.

" 'Arry _did_ tell me to 'ide all prices from you..." Gabrielle claimed.

"What!" Hermione inquired, looking at her with a furrowed brow.

" 'E said 'e wants you to 'ave the wedding you desire and not, 'ow did 'e say… 'arp on the cost."

"Ha!" laughed Ginny.

"Harp? Harp! Oh, I'll give _him_ something to harp about!" Hermione insisted, folding her arms and scowling a tad. Gabrielle smiled and Ginny continued laughing.

The Muggleborn would definitely have words with Harry when she saw him again but that would come much later, after she kissed him until she was blue in the face, for example. _The day is halfway over, Harry_ , she thought. _Just come home! You have until tonight. Time's up._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Smutty goodness ahead. Buckle in. (But is it that of H/Hr? Hmmm…)

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 15**

 _November 24, 2008_

Twelve days. Harry had been gone for twelve days when it should have only been seven and Hermione could not hide that it affected her anymore. She was beginning to experience distress, an upgrade from the worry that had plagued her. Robards requested an audience with her that Monday and when he walked into her office roughly thirty minutes after two o'clock, with Cassandra at his side, he had vital information.

"We've discovered how G's letters are being delivered to you," the Head Auror reported. Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes?" she questioned as her heart changed its tempo.

"Yes," Kaz nodded, "Someone from the post department was put under the Imperius Curse and sent to deliver the letters to your office. The witch, in turn, would immobilize and Obliviate your assistant if she was present."

Hermione frowned as she thought of poor Lottie. She would speak to her about the situation before her shift ended. And an employee in the post department... no one would be suspicious of him or her coming to any part of the Ministry so it made complete sense.

"She- Khan, the witch- does not remember doing any of it, or her interactions before or after the messages were delivered. The tampering of those moments was done very well," the captain explained.

"There's no indication she is a sympathizer or active supporter of G in any way. She was quite distraught about it all." Robards added.

"An innocent victim, then," Hermione stated, "Do you have an idea of who the culprit may be?"

"Our evidence points to someone from level five." Kaz responded. The Muggleborn grimaced since this was her old department.

"Khan's agreed to continue on as though we know nothing so we can catch whomever it is, if and when they strike again."

"We'll have a second year from the Academy monitor her every day." Kaz shared. Hermione nodded resolutely and then said:

"We know now and it's a relief. Thank you for the update, Captain, Chief."

"Of course," the other woman noted, sounding warm.

It was clear the meeting was now done but Robards hesitated for a second, and it was enough to catch both Hermione's and Cassandra's attention. When the wizard saw this, he seemed to make a decision and straightened his shoulders.

"I know it's been almost two weeks since Captain Potter left. I just want to say that I acknowledge this, that it's not of minor importance to me," he commenced, "Worry is there, and I can only imagine yours as he is more to you than just an Auror in your department."

Hermione pursed her lips very tightly as she stared at Robards. She felt shock and sadness at his validation and it appeared Cassandra felt the same way because she peered at her boss before gazing sorrowfully at Hermione.

"Have you… have you heard anything at all?" the brunette inquired, doing her best to keep the ache in her tone minimal.

"No. I've only contact with the other nations' Head Aurors and we all know nothing," he attested.

"Oh."

She heaved in an unstable puff of breath and had some trouble expelling it.

"We knew the mission would be difficult, not that it means the silence is easier to handle. But Harry is a _fighter_. You know that more than anyone." Robard softly mentioned.

"Yes. He'll… he'll come home." Hermione replied. She hoped she sounded bright and certain but that was not a sure bet.

"He will." Kaz proclaimed, showing a sad smile.

The Aurors then took their leave and the witch fell heavily into her chair. The rest of the day passed quickly and, when night descended and it was time to sleep, she traveled to Harry's apartment and curled up with his pillows and blanket to have her rest.

Luna and Ron insisted Hermione join them for dinner once more the following evening. She consented but her sullen mood dominated the meal and caused her to speak much less than she was normally prone to do. Ron and his humor did his best to lift her spirits and he gave it a good shot, but even he was concerned about their best friend's prolonged absence. Luna also informed the brunette she could stay the night if she did not want to be alone. Hermione expressed gratitude for the offer but declined and made her way home not long after 9PM.

On Wednesday, Christopher Garrick took it upon himself to accost Hermione and convey his, alleged, sympathetic thoughts and feelings about her fiance in an attempt to console her or to stick it to Harry even when the man was not present. Either way, the witch knew Garrick's intentions were far from wholesome and she responded with professionalism and disdain that he could not ignore. (She knew of the conflict he had with Harry and, while she really had to stay out of it, she would subtly throw her towel in his corner whenever possible).

Hermione had just come from meeting with the Lead Hit Witch when Garrick called out her name and followed after her with a hand gesture.

"Hit Wizard Garrick..." she started, stopping and peering at him.

He smiled and asked:

"May I have a word?"

She nodded in a careful manner and the man's smile grew. He raised a hand and let it hover near her back as he guided them around a corner. Hermione allowed it but she was on alert, her brow furrowing the tiniest bit before they halted and he faced her.

"I wanted to express my condolences about Auror Potter." Garrick stated. She wanted to narrow her eyes at his phrasing, that made it sound like something tragic had happened to Harry, but she refrained.

"I'm not sure what you've heard, Mr. Garrick, but Captain Potter is merely on a mission that exceeded the expected time frame. Nothing more," she answered.

"Yes, of course! But I know it must be difficult for you regardless, not having him here for this long."

He picked up her left hand tenderly and looked directly at the glittering ring that adorned one finger. Hermione clenched her jaw.

"Yes. Quite. It is kind of you to be concerned." She tried to remove her hand but Garrick would not let go. His grip, in fact, became firmer and, to her mild horror, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"I hold you in high regard, Madam Granger. If you need _anything_ , if I can help in any way, please- know I am at your disposal. I humbly offer my assistance to you as you see fit while Captain Potter is gone. Or anytime, really, if you so desire it," the wizard attested.

Garrick's eyes were smoldering as they held hers. He kissed her hand once more and this one lingered far too long, was far too intimate. It stoked sudden indignation in Hermione. The sheer _audacity_ of this man! He, who so often antagonized her fiance, was using Harry's absence to his advantage and manipulating it in a disgusting manner. What was more, she knew he would not have cared if Harry never returned from his mission! The brunette wanted to whip out her wand and hex Garrick until he had to be seen by Healer Mercer but she could never do that. Instead, Hermione yanked her hand out of his grasp and took a step back, fixing him with an awful glare.

She had been subdued at work this week because of her preoccupation with Harry. She was quieter and gave laser sharp focus to the tasks she had to complete, which resulted in little social interaction and few lunches away from her desk. However, this was the first time in three days that she had shown a spark, a glimpse of the fire that helped to comprise her personality. Consequently, Garrick sensed her ire and made a face, his stance becoming rigid.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't imagine _what_ I would possibly need you for," Hermione commenced in a biting tone, "I have countless others to rely on for support and I would not dream of burdening you, as _I_ would not want to be inappropriate. You are needed here, in your specific department. That is how you can best help me."

The wizard's face appeared as if he had had a large chunk of lemon covered in salt forced into his mouth. They stared at one another and Hermione's warning expression did not fade, but it ended when Garrick nodded dumbly and looked at the floor.

"I'm sure Captain Potter would be oh so touched to know you care. Perhaps I'll relay the message when he does return. Good day," she attested. She then turned sharply on her heel and marched off while Garrick watched her go with a scowl on his face.

Hermione was still fuming when she got back to her office. She stalked to her chair and glared at the picture that sat on her desk of her, Ron, and Harry in their second year at Hogwarts. She gazed at the three children interacting merrily before she snapped.

"Come back!" she yelled at 12 year old Harry, her fists balling.

Little Harry did not respond and went on smiling at and with his friends, occasionally peering out at what once was the camera. Hermione's right arm snaked around her abdomen a minute later and she covered her face with her left hand, wanting nothing more than to go home at that very moment.

Conversely, when the witch _was_ done for the day, it was not her home she went to but her parents'. Jean and Robert were happy to see their daughter but it was apparent soon enough that she was glum, which they knew was in relation to Harry (since she had informed them two days earlier that he was still gone). Hermione ate with her father and mother and they watched some television together afterward. She was not talkative at any point and she rested her head on Robert's right shoulder when their attention was on the TV set but it was comforting in a way for all three Grangers; it felt like their life before Hogwarts and summers during Hogwarts, before the war had gotten bad. In the end, she spent the night without really meaning to and was given affectionate goodnights by her parents before she settled into the guest room. Hermione prayed for a dreamless sleep or for Harry's arrival the succeeding day and, while her first request was granted, her second was not.

Robards spoke to Hermione the next day in a personal manner more than a professional one, and she informed him in a strained voice with emotional eyes that it had been 15 days since Harry had left. The Head Auror seemed upset himself about the situation and could only validate her. He did not offer explanations for this situation as being par for the course for Aurors or anything else along those lines because they both were well aware of that. Both were highly professional and realistic people, but Hermione currently did not need that perspective or a reminder of her title. She needed someone in this line of work with whom to commiserate and Robards was willing to do that. The Muggleborn slept at Harry's apartment again that night and she narrowly won a battle to not weep before she fell asleep in his bed.

Hermione's victory was short lived, incidentally, because Friday evening found her on Ginny's doorstep with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!," the red head started when she pulled open the door, "I tried to reach you on Wednesday but didn't have any luck."

"Yes. Sorry. I went to see my parents after work and slept over," the older witch answered, sniffing and plowing a hand through her wild curls. Ginny nodded as she gazed at her friend in notable concern.

"Come in."

They moved inside the apartment and the door was closed.

"Am I interrupting anything? Do, do you have plans with Wyatt later?" Hermione wondered.

"No. I'm not expecting him tonight. But I'll even send him a message to make sure he doesn't come over."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"You came over for a reason and I want you stay as long as you'd like. Wyatt won't get offended because I tell him to stay away." Ginny attested. Her friend nodded before flashing a weak smile and taking a seat on the sofa. It was quiet for a minute as they situated themselves.

"I just… I can't be in my flat right now. It's s-suffocating," Hermione reported, "And being at the Ministry today… I barely made it through. I can't _think_ but all I can do is think!" The pureblooded witch gave a doleful frown and remarked:

"Harry's all that's on your mind."

There was an extended bout of silence before Hermione replied.

"Ginny, it's been sixteen days. He's supposed to be home!" she stated.

Her voice cracked on the last syllable and it was the trigger for a sob, which ushered in a flood of unbridled tears that leaked from her closed eyes. Ginny moved quickly and enveloped the other woman in a strong hug as she whispered things meant to reassure, which led Hermione to sob harder. She cried all of her fears to Ginny: of Harry being severely hurt, lost, or dead, the word for which she could not fully verbalize due to her anguish over the idea. She also shared her fear that this situation meant she was incapable of being the head of the department while Harry was an Auror, or was that she was incapable of accepting Harry being an Auror period. Ginny responded as best she could and did an admirable job of easing some of her friend's pain without dismissing it, admitting that she herself was worried about the dark haired wizard. She also told a few stories of her tense nights when she dated Harry and he had been in the Academy, although she stated they had not compared to this circumstance.

Hermione's eyes were puffy and she had a headache from all the crying by the time the conversation ended but she was notably thankful to Ginny for allowing her to release her vast weight of emotion. The younger woman insisted she stay over and spend the night as well and Hermione acquiesced, too drained and relieved to have her dear friend there for her to argue the matter. Accordingly, the night at Ginny's was a preview for how difficult her weekend would be.

The three youngest Weasley children tried to get the brunette out on Saturday to visit the Edinburgh Wheezes shop (that had opened the week prior) but she denied them, claiming that her despondent mood would ruin the experience for the cheerful patrons. As an alternative, Hannah and Luna spent late Saturday afternoon and evening with her and, on Sunday, Neville and Ron accompanied her to Andromeda's house for a visit requested by Teddy.

"Where's God-Dad? He was supposed to be back by now, wasn't he?" was the first thing the boy asked, looking fretful.

The question caused Hermione to flee the room with a strangled sounding excuse and Ron was right behind her after a sad yet understanding look from Andromeda. Neville stayed with grandmother and grandson to offer an explanation and comfort to Teddy, trusting the red head to tend to his best friend.

The entire bridal party was horribly anxious about Harry but none more than Ron, and he expressed his distress to Hermione in a wavering voice while he held her close and she wept into his chest. They composed themselves a little more than 10 minutes later and returned to the others; she squeezed Teddy and apologized for her initial behavior before leading a short discussion about Harry where the boy could share his concern. The visit was mellow yet pleasant after the incipient bumps and it lasted for three hours, but when Hermione was alone within the four walls of her apartment that night, any positive feeling she had from the trip vanished as she slumped against the door and struggled to not cry again.

She thought of Teddy, of Ron and Ginny- of everyone who had echoed worry for Harry at this point- and she wondered how she was possibly going to get through the day tomorrow: day 19 of his absence.

* * *

Harry released a heavy exhale as he carefully touched the left side of his torso, testing it. The constant pain that had been present for the past two days was finally gone and he was in partial disbelief since his body had acclimated to it. Regardless, he would not miss it and was grateful to have the luxury of Healer magic once more.

The German Ministry of Magic was unfamiliar to him and he likely would have appreciated it and chosen to look around more in any other situation. However, his desperation to get home was eclipsing anything else at the moment and he simply wanted the Healer's okay to do just that. It was nearing 10:30PM so he would at least gain an hour when he returned to England; with how utterly exhausted he felt, the additional hour would be cherished and, ideally, reserved for sleep. The last time Harry remembered feeling this level of exhaustion was right after Voldemort's defeat in the Great Hall, and, like back then, he knew he could easily sleep for days. Another similarity from that time was the fact that there was a woman waiting for him, but, unlike then, he could not put off seeing Hermione in favor of rest as he had for Ginny. As much as Harry's body was screaming for respite, the demand for his fiancee was much greater.

Ten minutes later, the wizard had just started to tap the toe of his boot against the floor in agitation when the Healer came back around. He perked up and straightened his posture, peering at her in anticipation.

"Herr Potter," the witch began in a brisk tone, "You are free to return home."

Harry sighed in relief and his arms fell to the side. He and the other Aurors on the task force had been at the German Ministry for an hour, with about 15 minutes devoted to a rudimentary debriefing and the remainder of the time devoted to receiving them, giving them mental status exams, and tending to their physical state.

"Thank you! _Danke_ ," he noted. She gave a precise nod while she wrote something on his chart before prompting:

"What are you to remember?"

"To drink the potion every morning and then lie down, still, for ten minutes."

"Yes. And no strenuous activity for a week! We do not want internal bleeding to restart."

The aforementioned potion was already in the bag he had brought for the mission and would have to be consumed for two weeks. As all the task force members had the rest of the week off (and it was only Monday), avoiding strenuous activity would be easy, although this also meant Apparating was off limits until the weekend, according to the Healer. That caveat was actually something Harry was sour about even as he recalled her explanation.

"It would be _disastrous_ if you happened to Splinch yourself with your injury so it cannot be risked! No Apparating for at least five days."

He stood from where he had been sitting and bowed his head to the Healer in deference. She gave a smile in response and Harry walked out the small, private room to collect his bag, passing the other Healing rooms along his trek. His comrades were in there behind the closed doors if they had not been released already, and he knew the other five Aurors would also feel incredible alleviation to return to their respective homes.

 _The other_ four, Harry morosely corrected himself. A swell of emotion surged at the thought and he closed his eyes to fight against it. Later. He could, and would, think about that later, namely the following day when they would officially debrief at the British Ministry. Right now the wizard's one concern was getting back to the UK- to Hermione.

A Portkey had transported Harry away for the mission and a Portkey is what returned him. He did not bother to go to his apartment to check that everything was in order or to change or shower, even though all things were needed, because Hermione would likely not be there and he had to be where she was. She had to be the first person who knew he was back and she had to be the first person whose face he saw.

Harry was annoyed he could not merely Apparate right into the brunette's apartment. It would have been easier and faster to get to her but he was not about to disregard Healer orders so quickly, and not with how grievous his injury had been. A memory of sustaining the curse flashed in his mind but he shoved it away as he stood at the front door and knocked insistently. There was no mental space for anything that was not related to Hermione.

The persistent rapping on the door pulled Hermione from her heart broken thoughts, and she looked to it with an upset frown on her face. The witch was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea cradled in her hands and she had been thinking about Harry. She had been there for almost 45 minutes and had gotten caught in a trance but this sudden visitor had just interrupted that. Hermione slowly got up and grabbed her wand when the knocking did not cease, wary of who could be calling not long before 10PM on a Monday night. She peeked through the peephole when she reached the door and her wand clattered to the floor as all the breath left her throat.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

Hermione choked out an unintelligible noise and wrenched open the door.

Harry only had one second to take her in and his chest felt concave as he did so. Her skin looked pallid and her eyes were red but she was actually there in person, in front of him, so she looked nothing short of angelic to him. She was crying and shouting and she launched herself at him, and he caught her without missing a beat while his heart thrummed erratically. Hermione climbed him in two moves. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she buried her face into his throat and babbled and wept. Harry crushed her to him, pressing them as close as they could get, and placed sloppy kisses all over her head. He slammed the door closed with his foot and walked them to the kitchen table while she continued to blather against his throat, although it sounded like she was simply repeating his name over and over. Harry deposited her on the surface and continued his onslaught of frantic kisses, except now they were also on her lips. Hermione's sobs had not diminished and she threw her arms back around him, though they were now around his middle. They greeted each other through physical gestures for a couple minutes before words came into play.

"You're back. You're _back_!" Hermione exclaimed, gazing at him. She appeared both overjoyed and distraught.

"Yes. Yes, love, I am! I'm home," he answered, wiping her tears away.

"You were gone for more than seven days, Harry! You were gone for 19 days! _Ninet_ _een_!"

"I know."

"And I had no contact with you, no knowledge of _anything_ about you!" the witch asserted.

"I know!" Harry said in a shaky voice with hand movements that matched.

"Do you understand what went through my head?! What I imagined was happening to you? Had happened?! Do you have _any_ idea how beside myself I've been?!"

"God, Hermione, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm sorry you had to go through that!"

"I know it's not your fault, but, you weren't here for 19 days. Nineteen bloody days, Harry! I just wanted you back." Hermione remarked. She started crying once more and the Auror wrapped her in his embrace, quietly telling her she did not have to cry anymore because he was back and was not going to leave her.

He repeated "I'm here" until she was done, and when she peered up into his face again he did not bother to wipe away this round of tears. Instead, Harry grabbed Hermione's chin and captured her lips in a fiery kiss that stole her breath. The emotion between them erupted after that and avalanched into the inevitable.

The wizard undressed her quickly, relieving her of her top and yanking off her pajama pants while he kicked off his boots. She was not wearing a bra (or panties) and he marveled how he had not noticed this before as Hermione pushed his battered scarlet robes off him. Harry unbuttoned his slacks while their lips moved hurriedly against each other but he did not remove them completely. He simply shoved them past his hips before pulling his face away from hers and pushing her farther up the table, where he joined her on its surface.

It did not take long for Harry to realize his mobility was going to be limited so he shed his slacks as fast as possible, dressed only in his stained uniform shirt. He kissed her stomach a few times while the word 'please' fell from her lips, and he then perched on his knees; he grabbed her right leg and held it out at an angle, intently watching the moment he slid himself into her core. Hermione made an urgent, keening noise and he closed his eyes at the sound and the sublime feeling of being reunited with her. She clutched his shirt with one hand as Harry automatically moved with purposeful, driven thrusts. There was no easing her into it but she did not need it. The table skittered beneath them slightly but the only thing Harry paid attention to was the witch's hypnotizing moans.

"Take it off!" Hermione gasped at a point, tugging on his shirt for emphasis.

He did not want to stop moving within her so he took his right hand from her waist and waved it at his torso, panting out a Vanishing Charm and joining her in nakedness when the shirt was gone. Harry brought his face level to hers and her hands smoothed all over his chest while their tongues intertwined and his strokes picked up speed.

He held out Hermione's right leg the entire time they were on the table, even when he hissed through his teeth and came, the nails of his right hand digging into her waist. She called out his name as she felt his essence fill her, a familiar sensation that did nothing but bring her immense comfort. That Harry was home and able to make love to her was a tremendous high in its own right.

The pair had flushed skin and was breathing raggedly when finished but neither person was truly sated. It had ended too soon, exacerbated by their desperation at seeing one another and being physically connected again. Harry rested his forehead on hers and kissed her nose, finally allowing her leg to drop. She kissed his chin in retaliation and he displayed a small grin.

"I need to shower," he reported.

It should have been the first thing he had done but there was no way he could have postponed having Hermione. The Auror had taken an expeditious shower at the German Ministry but it had not nearly been long enough to wash off the residue of almost three weeks of sweat, magic, dirt, and, in some cases, blood. He had bathed during his time away but it had been limited.

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to pull her up after he had gotten off the table. He let his eyes rove greedily over her body while her hands felt his, running over the planes of his arms, shoulders, chest, and neck.

"You lost weight," the brunette murmured. He nodded slowly, fingers grazing up her side. She shuddered.

"Some," he responded. It was noticeable but not drastic, and Hermione reasoned he would gain it back in less than two weeks with regular meals and rest.

The brunette peered into his eyes and he stared right back. Both held so much in their gazes and they understood what the other person had in their eyes, yet it was difficult to translate into words.

"I expect you need to shower as well after that wonderful way of welcoming me home." Harry stated with humor and expectation in his voice. Hermione inhaled as mischief crossed her face; she nodded, grabbing his hand and leading them to the bathroom, and he treated himself to a satisfying view of her butt as he trailed behind her.

They were groping each other and attached by the mouth once more before they even stepped into the shower. It took significant concentration for Hermione to get the water running but when she did Harry impatiently guided her inside, his half hard member pressed against her thigh.

"You need, you need to clean yourself first!" she insisted (although she hardly meant it).

"Makes sense to do it afterward," he replied, sucking on her throat. She had no rebuttal as he pushed her against the door and she initiated another make out session.

He hitched her up after a couple minutes, not breaking their kissing, and Hermione's legs wrapped themselves around his middle while her arms wound around his shoulders. Harry's hands held her up by gripping her ass and she moaned when she felt his erection nestled against where it belonged. She slid against him instinctively and it was all the invitation he needed.

He groaned as he pushed into her for the second time, his fingers tightening on her flesh. Their lips stayed connected as he pumped. The witch's legs constricted more around him. Her toes also curled when one of Harry's hands snaked down between them to get her off, and he swallowed her whimpers as his fingers and hips worked, moving faster when her sounds increased.

Hermione pulled away from his face when her orgasm ripped through her. She let out a shrill cry, her back arching, eyelids fluttering, and hands squeezing his shoulders- hard. Harry resorted to grunting at the feel of her contracting around him and it only took five more (rough) strokes before he was pinning her against the door and releasing into her center.

She untangled herself when they had both fully come down. They exchanged lazy yet grateful kisses and then she took up the task of washing Harry. Consequently, the dark haired wizard reveled in it and stood still, enjoying the warm water and permitting Hermione to leisurely clean his body as she circled him. When she came to the left side of his body, she saw a rather large area that was obviously bruised and caused him to twitch and stiffen when she skimmed her fingers over it. She had been too caught up in their previous bouts of frenzied sex to notice it and her brow furrowed as she peered at the obvious injury before looking at Harry.

"Later," he uttered with an edge to his voice. He did not want to focus on that or anything else he had gone through at the moment. He wanted to focus on the woman before him and nothing else.

Harry felt as though he had new skin by the time Hermione finished and he kissed her senseless in gratitude. He wordlessly offered to clean her in a display of fairness but she shook her head and indicated she wanted him to relax; he conceded and settled against a wall, watching her quickly tend to her own body. The issue with that was Harry's arousal rose for a third time while he watched her hands glide over her figure, so by the time she was done and made to leave the shower, taking his hand in hers, he stopped Hermione and pulled her to him. The Auror put his lips on hers once more before languidly guiding her hand down to his hardness, having her caress it.

The witch smiled to herself as she felt his pelvis jut out to meet the movement of her hand, and she pet him until he was at full mast. She then got to her knees and peered up at him, experiencing a strong sense of satisfaction and pride at the way his pupils dilated. Harry's breath caught right before her mouth engulfed his staff, and he emitted a blissful moan when he felt the first lick, his head falling back against the wall. Hermione was not opposed when it came to oral sex and she did not do it grudgingly, but he was more likely to perform it on her so he always appreciated the act when she did treat him to it. Harry did his best to not look at her because, seeing her on her knees with her mouth in front of his crotch as water fell down on her, he knew it would be over sooner than he wanted.

"I've always loved that mouth of yours," he muttered a couple minutes after she started. Hermione's face flushed but he did not witness it since his eyes were closed.

Harry also tried to keep both hands off her head so she could have total control but he was not very successful in that regard. They wound up there the closer he got to finishing and he eventually took over complete control, panting quietly with his eyes still shut. The brunette did not seem to care, however, and relocated her hands to his thighs as she kept up the eager movement of her mouth and lips. Harry rasped her name in warning when he was on the brink of orgasm, gently pulling at her hair so she would release him. Hermione surprised him yet again when she shook her head and latched on harder, and it was enough to cause him to finally open his eyes.

They stared at each other as he registered she was not going to let go, that she wanted him to finish right where he was. Harry let out a string of curse words as he gave in, holding her head in place while he thrust away with gusto and she took it all. He was struggling to not gasp when Hermione got to her feet and smiled seductively at him.

"You're fucking amazing," he stated, chest heaving. He meant it. The witch had given him three orgasms since he had walked through her door.

"Bed? We've been in this water long enough," she suggested.

Harry nodded as though in a daze (which he was) and the Muggleborn pulled him from the shower. They dried off but did not dress, and, five minutes after showering, one playful slap to her rear was all that it took to get them going again. Hermione was on top of him and molding her lips to his when he encouraged her to move up- on the bed and his body. She appeared confused for a bit before he physically began to urge her farther; she complied and quickly understood his intention, and she sighed in contentment when her center was aligned with his mouth.

Harry placed a loving kiss on the part of her that he had wanted to revere for nearly three weeks and then went to work. Hermione shivered at the first few laps of his tongue and a hand snaked into his hair. He knew he owed to this to her. Apart from the fact that he had reached ecstasy three times already and she had only done so once, he wanted to show her how much he had craved her while away. Physically, of course, but also mentally.

The brunette's right leg was draped over Harry's face. She humped against it the closer he brought her but he could also tell from how tautly she was gripping his hair and from how vocal she was. Because she got _extremely_ vocal. He pulled away for a moment amidst her noise in order to verbalize something of his own.

"That's it, love. Ride my face!" he directed in a husky tone.

Hermione's final wail immediately before hitting her peak was that of, "GOD! _Unnngh…_ " and Harry removed his mouth as she cycled through it, replacing it with two of his fingers. He bit his bottom lip while he pumped and reminded himself precisely how good this felt around another part of his anatomy, and how he wanted to experience it just one more time. Just one more time and then they would stop, they would rest, for all of this sex was surely strenuous activity that he had been instructed to avoid!

Hermione was absolutely boneless on her bed when her body was done shocking her with pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her smile was lazy yet lovely. She was so damn _happy_ to have Harry home and he was doing a terrific job of ensuring her body was happy too. They had not spoken much at all but that was all right. She knew they would and that there would be so many words between them but that was for later. In this instant, the witch was focused on how he had moved from under her and was now getting behind her. Hermione felt tell tale hardness and half marveled that Harry wanted her again, but she definitely delighted in it. She could feel his love through their intimacy and, after 19 days of fear, she needed it.

The top half of her body remained flat on the bed as he stood on the floor and took her from behind. Her arms were sprawled out in front of her and her hair remained in the haphazard updo she had thrown it in before the shower. The wizard watched the enticing curve of her back while he moved and listened to her soft moans, his hold on her waist secure. He tried to hold out and make it last as long as he could but his unabated lust was not conducive to that goal. The last time Harry had felt this unquenchable was when he had proposed to her on her birthday, but at least then he had not been deprived of seeing her for a long period of time.

He switched to taking Hermione roughly and met his demise shortly thereafter. Her moans turned to whines and Harry started growling as he watched her backside bounce against him harshly. He was moving with so much vigor that the buildup to his crest was rapid and it washed over him rather abruptly.

" _Ah_!," he shouted, face twisting up, " _Oooooh_... oh, oh! _Merlin_! Hermione!"

Hermione felt a flush suffuse over her while her left hand curled into a fist around the rumpled blanket. She relished the sounds coming out of him, relished the fact that she had pushed Harry over the edge for the fourth time in less than two hours. But mostly, she rejoiced in the knowledge that he was safe and whole and beside her again so there could be many more nights of wild love making.

* * *

A/N: So that was the most smut to date for this story. And Harry returned! Two treats in one chapter. I'll also be putting out another Harmony story, one-shot, before chapter 16. Just FYI.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I didn't post for May or June but I had so much change happen in various parts of my life. I'm still adjusting to it all but have at least gotten back to writing. (Side note: yesterday was my birthday so posting a new chapter feels like a treat for me)!

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 16**

 _December 1, 2008_

Hermione smiled as she felt Harry place tiny, insistent kisses on her left shoulder. They were half lying, half sitting under the sheets of her bed, naked, and she was nuzzled happily against him, her back against his front. His right arm was hooked around her waist and his left hand caressed her left arm; similarly, her right hand held his and her left hand was placed tenderly against his corresponding cheek.

The witch was happy. Overwhelmingly happy _and_ relieved. She had Harry back.

They had finally calmed from the maniacal sex that ensnared them from almost the moment Harry walked through the door, and now they could actually talk to one another with their physical need quenched. Harry had also sent his Patronus to Ron some ten minutes earlier, alerting his best friend that he was home and promising to speak to him tomorrow. Prongs was particularly dazzling and full, as the Auror used the feel of the woman in his arms and fresh memories of sex with her to conjure the stag.

"Why did you knock on the door like a Muggle?" was the first question Hermione posed.

"For the drama of it," he responded, "Wanted it to be like a film. Have you see my face through the hole or unexpectedly open the door and see me standing there. Makes for a more emotional reunion than me just suddenly appearing in a room."

She could feel his lips quirking into a grin against her skin so she used her left hand to reach up and yank his hair in an admonishing yet playful manner. Harry laughed and then noted:

"I also can't Apparate for the next week or so."

"Why not?" Hermione wondered.

Feeling some of his cheerfulness wane, he took her left hand and touched his left side as gingerly as he could. She remembered the shower and how he had tensed when she touched this part of him, telling her they would discuss it later. Well, it was later.

"Because of my injury. Can't risk retraumatizing it," came the reply.

"What happened?" the brunette inquired.

There was a moment of silence but, before Harry could respond, their best friend's Patronus sprinted into the room and jumped on the bed. The dog startled them both and Harry laughed as the messenger barked with its usual boundless energy and then started speaking. Ron sounded thrilled and relayed he was relieved Harry was 'home and alive' while also scolding the Auror for 'making everyone old with worry.' When the terrier vanished, the couple chuckled over Ron's quick message before its attention returned to the previous topic of discussion.

"What happened?" repeated Hermione, her fingers ghosting over his injured side.

"I was cursed," he remarked. There was a second bout of silence during which heaviness seeped into their blissful cocoon.

"Are you going to be okay?" she pondered.

"Yes, but I have to drink a potion for a fortnight. The leftover pain I have should be gone by tomorrow."

The third round of silence was the longest by far.

"Tell me." Hermione quietly requested.

She knew she would read about the mission via report in a number of days after the official debriefing, which was occuring the succeeding morning at the British Ministry of Magic, but she wanted to hear Harry's version, hear what he had gone through from an emotional perspective. Harry sighed and resettled them, although his right arm did not move from her waist. Similarly, her grip on his right hand tightened.

"We spent the first week trying to locate him," the wizard commenced, "Started in Bosnia then went to Greece before we found him in Switzerland. After we pinned him, we spent the next week observing and following him."

"So after two weeks you hadn't even confronted him." Hermione mentioned, thinking how she had already been freaking out at 14 days. Hell, the task force had only just found its mark when Harry was supposed to have been home again!

"No. He was damn good at moving, at alluding us. When we finally did move in, two of the last three days were spent in direct combat. He had four other wizards with him at the time when there should've only been two, so he knew we were there at some point and had reinforcements. He likely had them hide out right until striked."

"You spent two straight days fighting?"

"Yes. There were two, long stalemates." Harry said. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. How exhausting, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Having one's adrenaline and vigilance raging for 48 hours? The immense toll of it on one's body and mind!

"Was he captured? Alive?" the witch questioned.

"Yes, although he's missing his right arm. Severed by Desta- the Auror from Ethiopia- which allowed us to capture him."

"Were there any casualties?"

"One civilian, the first day we started tracking him. Two from his side," he revealed slowly, "One of ours." He delivered this news after a pregnant pause.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione murmured before bringing his hand up to her mouth and kissing his knuckles.

"One of the Americans- the wizard. Jonathan Ealy. It was the second day, a few hours before we ended the fight and detained him."

She did not respond and waited for her fiance to say more of his own accord at his own pace. When he did, however, it was jarring.

"I killed someone." Harry revealed in a flat voice.

She gasped in her throat and swiftly shifted in his arms to peer at him more directly, her expression one of sudden shock. He was staring straight ahead of him and did not meet her gaze, too intent on remembering the events.

"One of his men. The one who cursed me. The one who killed John," he elaborated.

Thoughts whizzed through Hermione's mind as she stared at him, the shock transforming into concern, but she maintained her silence and refrained from taking direction of the conversation. Instinctively, she felt this was right, what he needed at the moment. It took two full minutes but Harry continued speaking, although his eyes did not make contact with hers during that time.

"We were in the forest, had been for a while. I was paired with Ealy and we were after one of them. We lost her for a bit- no more than one minute- when another took us by surprise. Appeared right on top of us. He… he sent a Severing Charm right at John. A-At his neck. It got him. Hit me with some dark curse immediately afterward. It was so quick… it took me down and a large part of my skin with it."

Harry recalled the horror that had gone through him at seeing the rapid murder of Ealy, the agonized bellow he emitted when the spell hit his lower abdomen and decimated his ability to stand. He recalled falling next to his American colleague, smelling his own damaged flesh and seeing Ealy on his knees on the brink of death, hands gripping his throat while blood ran freely down his neck and torso. He remembered the opponent's triumphant laugh and grin as he watched the fallen Aurors for a few seconds before advancing on Harry with a raised wand. He remembered Ealy's gurgles, wet with the sound of blood.

"I… when he turned his wand back to me, I knew he meant a second death," the Auror explained in a rather detached tone, "I didn't even have time to acknowledge Ealy, to try to see if I could do something for him. I cast _Protego_ and transfigured a branch on the forest floor as quickly as I could. He broke my shield at the same time I sent the branch flying at his face… it went through his left eye and came out through the top of his head."

Hermione's eyes widened further and she covered her mouth with a hand. She could see Harry replaying the scenario in his mind and knew a part of him had disassociated. She merely watched him with the utmost care, waited for him to come back from the harrowing memory. The brunette was not horrified at its apparent gruesomeness, but rather she was horrified that Harry had to kill someone because she knew he had complex feelings about taking another person's life. This was the second time in his life doing so; the first time had been when he was 20 years old and in his last year in the Auror academy. (He had never claimed ownership of killing Voldemort and stood by that. While he had defeated the dark wizard, he had not taken his foe's life by his own wand). The death had been particularly difficult for Harry and he realized later on that the emotional strain from it had contributed to the failure of his relationship with Ginny and been the initial spark to seek mental Healing.

"I'm sorry, love." Hermione whispered, running a hand down his arm. She then placed her mouth on his right shoulder and kissed it. Harry moved as though coming back to life and looked at her at last.

"This is part of being an Auror though, isn't it? Knowing that you may kill," he said, releasing a sigh.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it's easy, or that it has to be. And you had to, Harry. You had to or you were going to… to be the one who didn't make it out of that forest." He swallowed, nodded, and rubbed her leg tenderly.

"Ealy didn't get that chance."

"I know," Hermione noted in a reverent tone, "I'm sorry for your friend."

"I couldn't even tend to him properly. I had to immediately go back and join the fight," reported Harry, "It ended with Desta severing his arm, like I told you. It was five against three, as he had lost two of his. Direct battle. There was a cabin between us, serving as a buffer. It was only once it was done and the criminals had been transported did I realize that I was in enormous pain and had lost a partner."

It was silent for an extended period once more as they digested his words.

"You're the bravest person I know, but I'm so _very_ glad you're home, Harry," she revealed. She rubbed his arm once more.

"The sentiment is more than mutual. The three weeks were hell and I didn't have you," he replied. The wizard used a hand to pull her face toward his and initiate a solid kiss that held and became steamier the longer it continued. When Hermione pulled away to get some steady breath, she saw that the green of his eyes was darker than usual. As dark as they got when he was aroused.

"I was miserable without you here. The last few days were just unbearable," the witch mentioned while he started leaving kisses on different patches of her skin, "I can't describe the amount of anxiety I had. I… I-"

"Didn't want what happened to John to happen to me." Harry interjected.

He pulled back and they stared at each other for a long while. Hermione nodded and blinked away tears, feeling a strange combination of guilt, sadness, and relief. She did not want to invite that dreary feeling back, the one that had been with her for weeks, especially now that she had what she most desired again.

"I will always do my damndest to come home to you," he asserted, giving kisses again. The breath she inhaled was shaky. She noticed he had not said he would always come home to her but that he would try. He could not promise that being an Auror, something they both knew.

Harry's lips traveled over her skin for the next couple minutes and their tongues tangled together whenever the kiss landed on her mouth.

"Your turn. Tell me what happened while I was gone," he instructed, "What did you do?" He tugged down the sheet to expose her chest and his hand cupped her right breast while his lips kept up their work.

"Loads. I did loads of things." Hermione answered, an arm going around his neck.

"Mmm. Like what?"

"T-Things. Uh, it's… i-it's a bit difficult to think about specifics right now, honestly."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," she gasped. Her head fell back when she felt his tongue lave over her areola, making it quite wet before he sucked on her breast.

"I wonder why." Harry remarked. A pleased noise was her response and he started to breathe faster as his ministrations continued.

"I-I'll tell you what happened tomorrow. It's late! We need to sleep, r-rest."

" _Sleep_? Hermione-"

The Auror stopped and moved to peer at her. He sounded outraged but before he could finish his thought Hermione regained control of her faculties and grabbed his face with her hands.

"Rest. Sleep. Yes. Both of us," the Muggleborn stated, " _But_! I need to shag you again before we do." Harry's affronted expression transformed into a smirk and he noted:

"Glad we're of the same mind."

In the next second, he coaxed another gasp from his fiancee by running his fingers through her slick folds and pushing her down on the bed, readily covering her body with his.

The couple went to sleep some time after midnight, with Harry succumbing before Hermione. She watched him for five minutes and touched him adoringly yet lightly so she did not interrupt his slumber. She understood he was exhausted. She was fatigued herself but she knew it could not compare with how drained Harry was; yet, despite their conjoint tiredness, Hermione was ecstatic he was here. At last. Her last thought before falling asleep was how she wished she did not have to go to work on Tuesday so she could spend the time with him.

When Hermione awoke at 8AM, Harry roused with her and they snuggled for a quarter of an hour before she had to get up and go about her morning routine. He stayed in bed and took the potion for his injury which required him to lie still for 10 minutes; accordingly, he did not move from the bed at all while she got ready and simply conversed with her from that vantage point. Right before she left for the Ministry, Hermione expressed the thought that had been on her mind before sleep claimed her eight hours beforehand.

"Oh, I don't want to leave you! I just got you back," she attested, frowning cutely. Harry smiled.

"You're Head of the DMLE. If you don't want to go in, then don't," he suggested.

"If only it were that simple."

"It is. Don't go in."

The brunette scoffed but grinned.

"You're a terrible influence, Mr. Potter, with an outrageous disregard for rules," she commented.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Harry quipped.

"No, actually, I wouldn't." She bent down to bestow a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Will I see you at the debriefing?"

"I'm unsure. Gawain will be there, of course, along with ICW members. I have to greet them but I don't know if I'll be needed during the actual debriefing." Hermione relayed. He nodded.

"Then I will see you when you get home, and I will be in this same exact spot. Probably asleep," the wizard claimed. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Will you go back to sleep once I leave?"

"I'm only half awake now."

"I will see you this evening, then," Hermione informed him, smiling and dropping a kiss on his forehead, "I'll also let everyone know you've returned. Ron may have told all the Weasleys by now…"

"Thank you." Harry said, threading his fingers through hers.

"Everyone will want to see you."

"How many people is everyone?"

"Perhaps we should have a dinner- at Grimmauld- to satisfy that… it'd prevent you from having to have multiple visits with people," she suggested, sounding as though she were thinking out loud.

"Yeah, that's smart," he agreed. He said this after a long pause, conversely, something that the witch noticed. Hermione gave a benign smile. She knew Harry inside and out, and while he may have believed the idea was smart, the pause indicated he also thought it was overwhelming.

"We can host it tomorrow, Harry. I know you need to catch your breath; it'd be too soon to do it tonight," she shared. The Auror's exhale conveyed that her answer put him at ease.

"Even better!" he declared.

"All you have to do is show up. I'll see to everything else."

"So it'll be like everything else that concerns us." Harry observed. Hermione laughed and disentangled their hands. She planted a second kiss on his forehead and then left him to catch a couple more hours of sleep before he had to be at the Ministry at noon.

* * *

Harry's body felt stiff when he awoke again at 11:30AM. After Hermione left at 10 minutes to nine o'clock, he had fallen back asleep nearly instantaneously but the two and a half hours of sleep he procured felt like two and a half minutes. He was still exhausted, unsurprisingly, and it took five minutes of internally yelling at himself to get out of the bed. He was somewhat sluggish in dressing and looked grim, which was likely because his brain had scenes from the mission on repeat the entire time he prepared himself. Harry was not prepared, however, for the frenzy that enveloped him when he stepped into the Ministry and was spotted for the first time in weeks. On a surface level, the wizard had forgotten about his fame and the recent attention due to his engagement while away.

It was fortunate that Harry had shown up with only five minutes to spare before the meeting started because, during those five minutes, it was a whirlwind getting to level five (where the debriefing was being held). If he had been present longer, it only would have invited more people and more attention. He had to fend off numerous people on his trek to level five while assuring them it was great to be back from his mysterious mission, yet insisting he had to get to an extremely important meeting about said mission. Harry's overall fatigue and testiness had increased by the time he reached the Department of International Cooperation and he could not wait until he could collapse into bed once again.

"Captain Potter. Welcome, and welcome home. It's wonderful to see you." Robards stated when Harry entered the room. The Chief stood next to the door and was grinning at him with eyes that conveyed how happy he was to have his protege back.

"Thank you, Chief. It's brilliant being back." Harry responded. He smiled widely and shook Robards' hand with a strong grip, forgetting about the annoyance of being rushed by Ministry workers.

Harry then looked around the room and observed that it was full of people. There was the Supreme Mugwump, an ICW delegate from each country that had assigned an Auror to the task force, the American and German Head Aurors, and, of course, the four other Aurors with whom he had fought. Fourteen people.

"We're just waiting for Minister Shacklebolt," Robards revealed, "Madam Granger was here but left about ten minutes ago."

Harry nodded and then moved inside in order to greet the others, saving his colleagues for last. He shook hands with everyone and needlessly introduced himself to those he had not met before, and he was thanked for a job well done by a handful, including the Supreme Mugwump. When he got to his fellow task force Aurors, the greetings were more personal and heartfelt. There were hugs, handshakes, and shoulder gripping as Harry said hello to Mazaa Desta, the Ethiopian witch, Otto Heinrich, the German wizard, and Santiago Munoz, the Venezuelan wizard. When Harry faced Natalie Lopez, the American witch, he was bowled over with regret and sadness over the loss of Ealy, her countryman. His death impacted all of the Aurors but Lopez and Harry were affected the most, and the embrace he pulled her in demonstrated that he understood what she was going through.

Kingsley arrived right as Harry finished integrating into the fold and it was the Minister's turn to greet everyone, giving a few extra seconds to Harry, the Supreme Mugwump, and the German Head Auror.

"Forgive my slight tardiness. I do not wish to give the impression that I devalue the time of everyone present." Kingsley noted once they were all seated.

"Think nothing of it, Minister Shacklebolt," the Supreme Mugwump answered.

"Well, thank you all for attending this debriefing, and particular thanks to the team of six Aurors that successfully executed its mission. Because of you, a sinister threat was neutralized and a wanted criminal was apprehended." Applause broke out for the task force and its members accepted the praise gracefully.

"With that being said, we must express our sincerest condolences to you Chief Soon, Auror Lopez, and delegate Turner. The loss of Auror Ealy is tragic and is a loss not only for your nation but for the magical community at large," the Mugwump shared in a somber tone. The mood of the room immediately darkened as most everyone murmured consent.

"He was a hell of a wizard. A hell of a man," the American Head Auror declared with a head held high. Lopez nodded in agreement although her mouth trembled, and Desta grabbed her hand underneath the table.

"You all have already been assessed and treated by Healers, I assume." Kingsley noted, peering at the five Aurors.

"It was one of the first priorities when they arrived to our Ministry last night," the German Head Auror claimed.

"Perfect."

"Do you have any questions or comments you'd like to voice before we begin?" the Mugwump wondered, looking at the task force as well. They all shook their heads except for Munoz who smirked.

"Can we make this quick so we can return to sleeping?" he asked. There was a pause before the other 14 people present laughed in earnest.

The debriefing lasted two hours. Kingsley left halfway through to tend to the myriad of other duties he had as Minister but his absence did not hinder the meeting in any way. At the end of the debriefing, it was revealed that the Head Aurors from each represented country would assemble to verbally report about the mission in front of the ICW. Harry and his colleagues would have to compose written reports for this conference but that was not to happen until they returned to work in a week's time.

Once the debriefing finished and Harry got personal contact information for the other Aurors in order to keep in touch, he took about five minutes to speak to Robards by himself. His superior reiterated how glad he was to have Harry back and mentioned how jubilant Hermione must be feeling.

"Noah and Cassandra will be thrilled, too, as well as your team," the older wizard predicted with a smile.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "I thought about seeing them as I'm here, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't exactly have the stamina to handle all of the _excitement_ that would come with me making an appearance in level two today."

"Understandable, lad," chuckled Robards, "You're bone tired. Howeve, if you really want to see the other captains for a tick, I think that can be arranged without you having to put on a show for everyone else." Harry only raised an eyebrow in question and Robards laughed again.

"Just stay here."

Harry obeyed his boss and did not leave the room. It took ten minutes before he was the only person left from the debriefing; conversely, once that happened, he sprawled in a chair, threw his head back, and released a sigh. He was dozing five minutes later when the door flew open and a shriek resounded, effectively pulling him from his light slumber and causing him to jerk in the chair. What he saw was the two other senior Aurors perched in the doorway.

"Harry! Poppet!," Kaz exclaimed. She ran towards him and bent down to throw her arms around him, "You're home!"

"Hoping that didn't happen so you could nab Head Auror without interference, eh?" the dark haired wizard quipped, smiling and returning the tight hug.

"Oh, you know me so well!"

The witch kissed his cheek and released him, allowing him to get up from his seat. Noah moved in to give Harry a fast, one arm hug before patting him on the back a few times.

"Robards sent us up here," grinned Noah, "So good to see you, mate!"

"Likewise!" he remarked.

"When did you get back?" Kaz inquired.

"Last night, at the German Ministry."

"You were gone nearly three weeks. Tell me that you got the twat." Noah commented.

"We did. He's in custody and worse for wear, what with his arm gone." Harry shared.

"Excellent. Well done!"

"Your sprogs will be jumping to see you, you know. We all were." Kaz informed, referring to his team.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "They'll have to wait, though, at least until later in the week. If even then. I need serious rest."

"Of course! That goes without saying," the other wizard stated.

"We'll give them a hello from you, then. Let them know their captain returned from his mission and is all right," offered Kaz.

"Please," Harry noted.

"Oh, our lovely DMLE Head must have been beside herself when she saw you last night."

"She was the first person I ran to," His fellow captains both smiled, "Hey, listen- I know this is a short reunion but I'm going to leave and start on that rest I mentioned. I just wanted you two in particular to see my face and know I'm alive."

"We understand, Harry, and we're happy you did even that." Noah assured.

"Hermione's organizing a dinner tomorrow at Grimmauld Place and I'd like you to come if you can. We can finish our conversation then." Harry offered. Kaz made a content noise in her throat and clapped a few times.

"We'd be delighted," she attested.

"Yes! We'll go for sure," confirmed Noah with a grin.

"Perfect. I'll send my Patronus when I have a time," Harry said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Ta."

"Rest easy, Potter."

Hermione left the Ministry promptly when her shift ended at 6pm with a giddy smile on her face. Harry had plagued her mind all day and the last two hours had been the most prominent. She was over eager to get home and see him, and the day had dragged on because of this desire. He had been seen by multiple people midday so news of his presence got around; it seemed the entire Ministry knew he was back from his mission by the end of the work day. Accordingly, others who felt close enough to Hermione did approach her and express their relief, for her sake, that Harry was home and she accepted it with true appreciation.

When the brunette walked into her room, it was to find it darkened. Her fiance was in pajamas and face down in the bed, fast asleep. A well of empathy rose inside of Hermione at the sight, knowing how incredibly tired Harry must be after an almost three week mission. Because she recognized this fact, she ignored her desire to sidle up next to him and let him slumber more without disturbance. Instead, she took time to dress comfortably, continue planning the Grimmauld Place dinner (that she started during her lunch), and cook their meal for that night.

Faint jazz music was playing from some source when Harry stumbled out of Hermione's room after 7:30PM. He let out a loud yawn as he made his way through the apartment and Hermes hooted at the sight of the wizard from where he was resting in the living room. Harry went to pet the owl in an absentminded way and he noted the music was coming from the kitchen. When he walked inside, he saw Hermione gathering dishware for two so he planted himself with a smirk and waited for her to notice him.

"Harry!," the witch said, beaming at him.

"Good evening, love," he greeted.

"Good evening, Captain." They met for an unhurried yet consuming kiss, and when they pulled apart Harry had taken the dishes from her.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wake you. I would have felt badly."

"Nah. I'll be tired for the next few days no matter how much I sleep. And I wanted to see you."

"Well I just finished with the food." Hermione revealed, placing another peck on his lips.

"Fantastic. I only ate once today." Harry attested. He slapped her butt when she turned away from him and she swung back around, saying his name in a scolding manner but also grinning. Who knew if she was chastizing him for the fondling or the lack of nutrition during the day.

They quickly settled at the table and started their meal, leaving the jazz to croon in the background.

"Tell me about your day," she directed.

"I slept, went to the debriefing, left, then saw Ron at Wheezes for 15 minutes. I came back here and slept some more," he reported.

"You saw Ron?"

"Yeah, him and George. Only for about a quarter of an hour, though. Told them about the dinner."

"That's good," nodded Hermione as she cut her meat into smaller pieces.

"I'd much rather talk about you, however. I want to know what you did while I was gone, what I missed." Harry claimed. The Muggleborn stopped cutting and smiled at him.

"Well, where should I start? Mmm… you missed the opening of the Edinburgh Wheezes shop! I was too distraught over you to go but I heard it was brimming with people…. Oh- we'll have to owl Melvin to reschedule a time to go start looking for homes. And speaking of appointments, Ginny came with me to the last meeting with Gabrielle."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We set dates and chose cities for wardrobe shopping, created the invitations, and Eloise showed us three venues, one of which I turned down." Hermione shared.

"Well go on and tell me- show me!" encouraged Harry, sounding enthused. She grinned in turn and used her wand to Summon the invitation template and the venue options.

"We're looking for my dress in New York and Paris and we're looking for the bridal party's attire in Milan. It'll happen in March."

"New York is nice. I like New York."

"So this is the wedding invitation," Hermione mentioned when the materials flew to the table. She pushed it in front of Harry's line of sight, "What do you think? Do you like it? I kept you in mind when designing it."

"It's perfect, Hermione," he assured after taking a bit of time to analyze it. This pulled a small smile from the brunette.

"I'm glad you approve. Now, what about the two choices we have for the venue?," Two full sheets of paper with multiple pictures and descriptions of locations went in front of him next, "Keep in mind if you're not crazy about them, we can ask Eloise to search for more."

The Auror took more time to go over the venues and then he and Hermione discussed their thoughts about the two options for 10 minutes or so. When they made their decision, a location that looked quite similar to the Pashley Manor Gardens in East Sussex, Harry found her excitement to be endearing and he accepted a thorough kiss from her.

"The gardens are breathtaking. It's going to be so lovely, Harry!," she remarked while he grinned, "And now that we've chosen a venue, we can tell Gabrielle so the invitations can be delivered! Oh, it seems more real now that we've chosen!"

"Well I am _really_ going to marry you, whether that happens in a breathtaking garden or the loo of a pub," he attested.

"Hush, silly man. Just because I would marry you, and _only_ you, in a lavatory doesn't mean I will!"

Harry chuckled and then asked:

"When's our next appointment with Gabrielle?"

"The 13th." Hermione informed.

"Aye. So, I missed wedding business and Weasley business. Did anything worthwhile happen at work while I was away?"

The innocuous question curtailed some of the Muggleborn's good mood when she recalled what happened with G days after Harry left: the three city attack instigating wizards to rise. Hermione sighed and chewed a biteful before replying.

"You can definitely say that. G, the alleged grandchild of Grindelwald, upgraded from sending dangerous letters to me to endangering the lives of hundreds," she answered. Harry's countenance became troubled at her words.

"Did they initiate an attack?" the wizard wondered.

"Yes. Three simultaneous explosions in Manchester, Croatia, and Turkey."

"Shit!"

"This was, of course, days after I received a letter from them telling me I would be responsible for any forthcoming acts of theirs…"

The couple stayed up talking for a couple hours before Harry's fatigue struck again around 10PM and beckoned him back to sleep. Hermione did not mind, conversely, and was all too happy to abandon their used dishes in the kitchen sink in favor of joining her fiance in bed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I didn't post for August and I regret that. It was just a terrible month for me and my headspace was too preoccupied to put out the next chapter.

 **Years From Now**

 **Chapter 17**

 _December 3, 2008_

Harry spent the majority of Wednesday sleeping at Hermione's apartment. He slept the entirety of her shift and woke up 10 minutes before she arrived home. She reported that a fresh wave of paparazzi had been hovering on the outskirts of the Atrium that day, attempting to pull a statement from her about Harry's return. She gave them one, incidentally, but it was more so as Department Head and not his fiancee. Dinner at Grimmauld Place was scheduled at 7PM that evening so Harry went to his own apartment for the first time since the mission's end in order to get ready. After showering, dressing and shaving, he returned to Hermione's and waited 15 minutes for her to finish her grooming routine. When the couple arrived at the townhome, it was met with appetizing aromas and a busy house elf. Kreacher had spent many hours preparing the meal and seemed especially content to do so; however, due to his age, it took him notably longer to ready the meal than it would have as a younger elf.

"I tried to convince him to let me help but he started getting testy," Hermione claimed as she and Harry left the kitchen at the elf's urging, "He's cooking for over a dozen people!"

"You know how he is. He wants every duty he gets since they don't happen as often as they used to. This was probably like Christmas for him!" he remarked.

"He's older now."

"Yes, but he's still capable."

The brunette made a face but said nothing more and led them to Grimmauld's largest sitting room to start waiting for their guests. She would never fully accept the purpose of house elves in wizarding society, even with the significant amendments for their rights that _she_ helped create.

Ron and Luna were the first people to arrive yet they were sans babies.

"No twins?" Hermione questioned after the married couple had given a lively greeting to Harry.

"They're with my father," reported Luna.

"Oh! Poo."

"Anytime you want to babysit, Herms, just let us know." Ron said.

"How is it being back, Harry?" the blonde witch inquired.

"It's wonderful," he stated with a smile.

"He's been asleep for most of it." Hermione supplemented.

"Now that's the way to live!," Ron attested, chuckling, "How's your injury?"

"It's healing. I don't have any residual pain." Harry responded, looking down at his left side.

"Think it's well enough for a weekend match of Quidditch? Flex those Seeker muscles?"

"No it is not!," the brunette quickly interjected, "The Healer said no strenuous activity for a week so he won't be flexing _any_ Seeker muscles, Ronald!" She was frowning heavily at the red head but Harry was trying not to smirk because she was being somewhat hypocritical, considering the taxing yet wonderful sex they had immediately upon his return.

"Settle down, woman! It was just a question." Ron stated, gesturing at her.

"Healer's and Hermione's orders, then," Harry commented, pulling his fiancee toward him, "But make it next weekend and I'm there."

"Brilliant," said Ron, peering smugly at the Muggleborn.

"Oh, yes- playing Quidditch in the warm December weather will be such a treat!" Hermione snarked.

"It's a shame we don't have something like magic to keep us warm, then, isn't it? Funny how you constantly forget about that."

Hermione huffed in agitation and Harry calmed her with a kiss to the cheek while Luna took her husband's hand and tapped his shoulder to chastise him for, predictably, riling up his best friend.

Arthur and Molly were the next guests to step inside Grimmauld and the Weasley matriarch spent five entire minutes embracing and fussing over Harry in her usual loving yet suffocating way. They shared that Fleur and Bill could not be there because they were on the continent for Bill's work and expressed the couple's regret. George and Angelina arrived after his parents followed by Neville and Hannah, Andromeda and Teddy (for whom Kreacher always had a special greeting), Ginny (who explained Wyatt had been unable to attend), and Noah and his girlfriend.

The greeting between Harry and his godson was heartfelt and rather personal. After releasing Teddy from the vice like hug they shared, that moved everyone who witnessed it, the Auror guided them to one of the room's corners so they could talk.

"I'm really happy you're home, God-Dad." Teddy informed with a smile.

"So am I, Teddy. More than happy." Harry replied, a hand on the boy's head of messy, black hair that was so like his own for the night.

"Why'd it take so long for you to come back?"

"The bad guy we were chasing was _very_ good at hiding."

"Did you get him?" wondered Teddy.

"We did," grinned Harry.

"Good! I was sad, though, that you were gone all that time. Worried too. So was Hermione."

"I know. I'm sorry for that."

Teddy nodded and then stated:

"You owe me a visit- a long one."

"You're right, I do." Harry agreed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You promise?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Sir Ted. I promise on my broomstick and your uncle Ron's life," his godfather quipped.

"Okay," the boy grinned, "But I get to choose what we do!"

"Then you'd better plan one monster of a good time!"

The young wizard grinned and nodded, his hair flashing red.

Kaz was the last person to arrive and she, like Ginny before her, came alone. Her magnetic personality caused her to draw attention effortlessly, only one step below Harry as the man of the hour, but not _everyone_ was pulled in by her draw. Kreacher passed around drinks while everyone congregated and waited for the announcement of dinner, which came five minutes after Kaz walked through the door.

"Dinner is served, Master," Kreacher revealed, "Everyone is to be following me."

The elf led the 16 humans to the formal dining room and instructed Harry to sit at the head. The food was already on the table and the Auror realized just how big the party was when everyone settled in. He also realized he would still need to see the rest of his social circle at some point, including Dean and Seamus and a couple other Aurors with whom he was friends, but attempting to figure out when that would be was not something he wanted to do at the moment. Kreacher served the meal by himself but had magicked the food and dinnerware to serve as well, and he was evidently thrilled to wait on a retinue so sizable. Hermione sat on Harry's right and Ginny on hers while Ron sat on Harry's left and Luna on his; Andromeda was at the other end of the table with Molly on her right side and Arthur on hers, while Teddy sat on his grandmother's left and George on his. Hermione did not miss Ginny's derisive looks to the middle of the table while they ate, where the remaining six members of the party were clumped, including Kaz and Noah. She discreetly inquired about it once they were halfway through the entree and was shocked by the answer she received.

" _Cassandra_ has never been my cup of tea," the red head reported in a low voice, glancing at the other witch.

" _What_? Really?!" Hermione replied.

"Yes."

"Why ever not?"

"She is the world's most outrageous flirt!" Ginny insisted. Hermione made a noise that conveyed both amusement and disapproval. _That_ was the reason? It sounded so petty.

"Ginny-" the brunette started.

"Before you scold me, it's not that she's a flirt that's my issue. It's that she flirted shamelessly with Harry when we were together and they were in the Academy. And it got worse once she noticed it wasn't exactly my favorite past time! She did it on _purpose_ after a certain point, and _that_ iswhere my problem lies!"

"So you've never forgiven her for that."

"No, because she's never let me forget it. Whenever we do happen to cross paths now, she smirks and winks at _me_ ," the younger witch asserted.

"Well, like you said, she likely keeps it up because she knows it gets to you- eight years _after_ dating Harry, need I remind you." Hermione stated, chuckling in disbelief.

"Yep. And it is a feud that will keep going _eighty_ years after dating Harry."

The Muggleborn laughed outright before shaking her head and leaning over Ginny a bit to speak to Hannah.

At 9PM, the meal and dessert (i.e., treacle tart) had finished and digestif cocktails were being served in the sitting room that had received everyone. Arthur, Molly, Andromeda, Teddy, Angelina and George were the guests to take their leave at this time, although Teddy did not want to go and George shot down Angelina's offer that he could stay and socialize. Harry reminded his godson he would be over to spend the succeeding day with him and it appeased the boy enough for him to not bother persuading his grandmother to stay. Ron and Kaz unintentionally entertained everyone who remained but Ginny was the least swayed by the female senior Auror. Consequently, when Kaz mentioned Wyatt, some of the tension between the women became visible to them all, but it was more humorous than threatening.

"I'm disappointed your boyfriend isn't here tonight, Ginny! I've only met him once; it would've been so nice to see him again." Kaz claimed, smiling sweetly.

"I'm _sure_ it would've been," the other witch said, smiling in return but with a warning look in her eyes, "No date for you, Kaz?"

"Nope! I haven't felt the need since I split from Denise four months ago. I've been enjoying the single life again quite a bit."

"Again- something I'm sure of."

Kaz only grinned wider while Harry, aware of Ginny's long standing distaste for his coworker's antics, hid his grin behind his hand as he glanced at Hermione.

Grimmauld Place was empty again at 10PM. Harry and Hermione bid Kreacher goodbye and Apparated back to her apartment to retire for sleep, where he had his first post-mission nightmare. Harry was wrenched out of slumber in a cold sweat and feeling like his heart was forcing its way out of his chest. His thrashing had woken Hermione and she helped to calm him enough so he could return to sleep, although it took 20 minutes. Nightmares were much rarer for him now, especially after undergoing mind Healing, but being rid of them completely was unlikely considering the amount of trauma he had experienced in his life. Thankfully, the Auror did not have another for the rest of the night and it was moved to the back of his mind.

Harry saw Hermione off to work the next day then slept for another two hours before he roused and spent the rest of the day with Teddy, as promised. Harry was still with the boy when Hermione's shift ended and she received a fire call from Andromeda at half past six asking if she would like to come over and join the three of them for supper. The engaged couple went to Harry's when the meal was over since he claimed he had neglected his apartment since being back, and Hermione was still not willing to sleep without him after a three week absence so she slept over. Harry spent the majority of Friday with just Ron and lamented the fact that his week off was already over, claiming it had gone by much too quickly.

"Of course it did- you slept the week away, twit! Example: you didn't come over until half past noon today. What did you expect?" Ron quipped, grinning at the middle finger his best friend offered.

That night, Harry was able to meet with the friends whom had not been at Grimmauld on Wednesday and Hermione was by his side, happy it was the weekend as that meant she was finally able to spend extended time with her fiance. They were scheduled to meet with their estate agent at 1PM on Saturday in order to see two houses but they lazed about in bed for most of the morning before seeing to that obligation.

"Let's have a date night." Hermione suggested against his clothed chest.

"Tonight?" he asked, peering down at her. His fingers were tunneling through her hair.

"Yes. We can see a show of some sort, go ice skating, take a baking class…"

"Sounds like an impossibly busy date night."

She smacked his abdomen and he laughed. The movement and vibration caused Hermione to smile as she resettled.

"Yeah. All right," agreed Harry, continuing to play in her hair.

"I told Mum we're looking at houses today, too. She sounded so excited; I think she wanted to join us! Rambled on about me starting a new life, and so quickly... they want us to come over next week, by the way." Hermione explained.

"Hmm," he uttered, "If your mum joined us today, it'd make it harder to shag somewhere in these houses, though, like _I_ had planned."

"Harry!"

He was laughing again but it was fuller and louder than before.

" _That_ is not happening," she attested.

"You know it would be fun. Take a bit longer inspecting one of the rooms… do it against the wall if the floor is too uncomfortable. I'm sure I could convince you." Harry murmured, fingers still grazing her brown strands. Hermione felt the flutter that ran throughout her body and she clutched him a bit tighter as a result but she ignored it.

"I'm sure you could. But, I reiterate, that is not happening," the witch claimed.

"What about when we find the house we want?"

She peered up at him and the complacent expression on his face but his eyes were earnest. She was reminded that one week ago she was overcome with grief by his absence and the thought that he would not come home; in a couple hours, they would be _looking_ for homes.

"Okay. I'll agree to that." Hermione said, a teasing smile in place.

"Wonderful. It'll be the perfect way to break the place in!" the Auror responded, jostling her slightly and grinning.

"And it'd be just _your_ luck that we find what we love today."

Accordingly, the couple liked both houses they saw but neither were "the one." The first was too far removed from other homes or a settled town for Hermione's liking while the second did not have enough land space for Harry's liking, who was adamant they have a Quidditch pitch, even a downsized one. They scheduled another appointment with Melvin two weeks out, which was five days before Christmas, but decided it would be their only other appointment for December due to how typically hectic Christmas made the month.

Harry had another nightmare that night but it was harder to shake off than the first. In it, he witnessed Ealy's death again but it was different in that the deceased Auror fell into a huge cauldron as he held his bleeding throat. A body then emerged from the cauldron and Harry was horrified to realize that it was Voldemort, a more grotesque and imposing Voldemort than the real version whose rebirth he had witnessed during fourth year. Voldemort had then snapped his fingers and immediately summoned Ron and Hermione, whose flesh promptly melted away while they gave broken screams.

Hermione woke Harry from the nightmare because he had been shouting and twisting violently. He continued to be rattled for a good while after being shaken awake so the witch offered to make them chamomile tea; he accepted and followed her into the kitchen, jaw clenched and running both hands through his hair a few times. They sat at the table in silence until Hermione asked if he wanted to talk about the dream in order to feel better but he declined, insisting the tea would be enough. It was clear to her that Harry was now in one of his moods so she had her doubts about this profession, but she said nothing as they drank until their cups were empty and they returned to bed. He stayed awake for an hour after the brunette had gone back to sleep and stared at the ceiling for half of it. He was upset the nightmare had occurred, of course, but he was more upset by how much it affected him. Harry worried the mission had been trigger of his past trauma that he had not adequately anticipated.

* * *

Harry was thrown right into the thick of things when he returned to the Ministry on Monday, a full week after the mission's completion. There was no reprieve or easing him into his workload but he did not expect this. It started in the Atrium, where a considerable crowd of reporters waited that was aware the captain was slated to return to work that day. Questions were fired at him, about his mission and (still) his engagement, and he stated that he was happy to be home, with his fiancee, before he continued on to level two. Harry spent a quarter of an hour being greeted with gusto by his department once he got to the DMLE but he did not mind it in the least, as he was glad to be reunited with his colleagues. He gathered his team after this and informed its members that he was happy to see them; he said wanted to meet with all of them at 11AM for a meeting to check in, get updates, and recount all they had done in his absence, as well.

When Harry got to his office, his IN box was full but not as full as he may have envisioned. A memo from Robards came flying into the room only five minutes after he had taken a seat behind his desk.

 _It's good to have you back among the ranks, Captain Potter! I'm sure you will have nothing more than a second to spare on your first day back so I will make this brief. I took up your rotation for the first year Aurors while you were away so your rotation will begin tomorrow. I would also like to meet with you thirty minutes before you go home for the day._

 _See you then._

It took 30 minutes to sort through the IN box but, near the top, was a message from Horace Slughorn that surprised Harry. It was written on high caliber parchment but simple in its words; they welcomed him home and conveyed that his old professor was relieved he had returned safely. The dark haired wizard wrote a short, grateful reply for the well wishes and then dedicated himself to composing his part of the mission's report until it was time for the meeting with his team. When 11AM did arrive, Harry met the group of Aurors under his care and took some time to inquire how they were faring personally before he delved into their professional doings during the past four weeks. The meeting lasted nearly an hour and his team asked him questions about his mission, as well. Harry asked Tessa to remain in the room once the meeting concluded and everyone else was taking their leave.

"Tessa, stay behind for a tick, will you? I want to talk about the Malfoy case," he requested.

"Of course, Captain," she agreed in an amiable tone, nodding. He had purposely avoided asking her anything about the case during the meeting because he would not have been able to solely discuss it due to the rest of his team. It would have been unfair to them and their work to dominate the conversation with his and Tessa's case.

"So, did anything significant happen while I was gone?" Harry wondered when they were alone.

"You could definitely say that… the case is closed!" the witch reported, which caused his mouth to fall open.

"What!"

"Yes! A couple days before you got back: Saturday. We apprehended two suspects and they're in custody."

"Tell me about it!" the wizard directed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy made a rare trip to Diagon so their undercover- Grier- went with them. I was spending time with my brother and niece when I felt the Malfoys' summons but I went straight away. Ethan showed about a minute after me. When we arrived, we saw Grier exchanging spells with two people: one was hooded while the other's had fallen to reveal a wizard. Mr. Malfoy fired his wand once or twice but he was also keeping his wife out of harm's way nonverbally, so he could only do so much magically. Ethan and I jumped in and managed to subdue both without much damage. Mr. Malfoy was hexed on his left arm and Grier was cut on his forehead but not more than that," explained Tessa. (As Tessa had taken charge of the case in Harry's absence, Ethan Philips, their team's protege, was added as an interim second).

"The assailants?"

"Both Stunned but no injuries, although the wizard was hit more than once so it took him a few hours to come to. The other hooded person, by the way, was a witch."

"No recognition for who they are?" Harry inquired.

"No," she negated, "Just a pair of hurt family members who wanted revenge. They claimed the Malfoys were responsible for the deaths of their loved ones during the second war and they needed 'proper retribution' for what they did, not to walk free. The witch had no problem expressing herself but the wizard hardly said a word. Only scowled."

Harry blew out a long whistle and rubbed his facial hair as he processed the news. The chances that the Malfoys had been either directly or indirectly connected to the deaths of these attackers' family were high, he knew, but the degree to which is what was debatable. However, it seemed the Malfoys were still reaping what Lucius had mostly sown.

"Well, excellent work, Tessa. I'm proud," he said, giving a smile.

"Thank you, Captain! I have the report; I wanted to give it to you in person instead of putting it in your inbox." Tessa replied.

"Ethan wrote his account?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll have to submit my portion, then." Harry said. _It's just a matter of finding time… looks like I may have a weekend date with a quill,_ he added.

"I know Mr. Malfoy isn't your favorite person in the world so I imagine you're probably relieved the case is closed," she noted with a small grin. The senior Auror appeared surprised and took a second to respond.

"Er, yeah! Definitely. No more forced niceties with him."

True, Harry was no fan of Lucius and often wanted to do nothing more than punch the blond man square in the face. But as he reflected on Tessa's words, he fully understood that his time with the Malfoys was now done and he did not have to see them further… yet the implication of this notion actually seemed rather strange to him as the faces of Draco and Narcissa flashed in his mind.

Harry was back into the groove of work when Tuesday came and he happily took up instruction of the first year Aurors, whom were itching to be taught by him again. However, it seemed his dealings with the Malfoy family were not completely finished as he received notice on Wednesday that Draco was requesting an appointment with him the following day. Normally, a day's warning for an appointment was usually enough time to grant the entreaty, but Harry had the extra load of teaching this week which did not allow for spare time in his day or last minute pop ups. The senior Auror approved the meeting, conversely, and sacrificed his lunch break to fit it in. His curiosity over what Draco could want was simply too great and he reasoned he had not been there to close out the family's case so he could take the opportunity now.

Draco was dressed in fine winter attire when he was seen into Harry's office on Thursday and displayed the aristocratic countenance he would likely die with, the one that masked his (true) feelings perfectly. When he took a seat in front of Harry's desk, they gazed at each other but said nothing, as though they expected the other man to speak first and offer something in the way of greeting.

"You've returned in one piece, then." Draco remarked at last. He broke eye contact and straightened a crease in his robes that did not exist.

"I have," confirmed Harry, wanting to smirk from his perceived victory.

"Bully for you and everyone who waited with bated breath. Though, you _were_ gone for quite some time… enough for my family's case to be solved."

"Yes. Auror Simpson informed me my first day back. I was glad."

"She's a decent Auror. My mother responded well to her," the former Slytherin mentioned, nodding, "And I'm relieved this nonsense is over. For now, anyway."

"Is this meeting about the case?" Harry questioned.

"Indirectly, yes."

Draco removed something from his person and placed the object, a newspaper article, in front of the dark haired wizard. Harry began reading without prompting.

"This article was in the _Prophet_ last week, two days after my parents were attacked in Diagon and the Aurors intervened. Third page," the blond shared after a minute or two.

"Well, your parents were attacked in a public setting with multiple witnesses and Auror involvement. It was inevitable the event would be publicized." Harry answered.

"Obviously, Potter. But I'm... concerned, about what this article may bring. The attention it may bring to us. It mentioned the treatment we've had since the war but portrayed it as mild disapproval instead of outright contempt, and it questioned what we've been doing these past number of years. It even mentioned that we relocated to Northern England, for Merlin's sake!"

"I understand that it's unfortunate but, again, it's to be expected."

Draco shook his head and then stated:

"That article has put us front and center again, something we've worked against for years. And it mentioned Victoria! It made my marriage to her common knowledge! She's going to get pulled into our mess immediately, and I've wanted to protect her from that above all else. Most people did not even know she was my wife, but now? Daughter-in-law of Death Eaters- I can already see the headlines!"

Harry frowned and peered back down at the article, taking a moment.

"You're right, Malfoy. It's a shit situation. But... why'd you come to me about this? Is there something you think I can do?" he posed.

"Apart from the fact that you're practically Merlin incarnate to the vacuous citizens of our world, you sleep with the Head of the DMLE," the other wizard claimed.

"Watch it," came the order in a slight growl. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You're _engaged_ to her. Much of the same! The point is Granger's your paramour and your best friend. She listens to you, will do whatever you say. If you mention our need for privacy to her and the issue of our safety- because our safety has already been compromised, as you very well know- _she_ can address the press. Her position grants her power, power that could help keep us from being continually harassed," he stated.

"I'm sorry, have you met Hermione Granger? She most certainly does _not_ do whatever I say! She does what _she_ wants." Harry countered.

"And have _you_ met Hermione Granger? She does _anything_ for you, Potter. Anything. She should've been expelled from Hogwarts for a _fraction_ of what she did for you."

Harry's frown became more pronounced. He pushed the paper back toward Draco and sat back in his chair, looking perturbed.

"You know how vicious the press is, Potter. And how vicious people can be because of what they read in the press!," Draco continued. He had moved forward a bit and appeared rather beseeching, "Victoria doesn't deserve the scorn reserved for my family; she deserves a peaceful life. My mother does too, but, as my father's wife, she has to answer for him. I just don't want Victoria to experience what we have. I know we may not be worthy but… I would like your help, again. Please. Even if Granger doesn't speak on our behalf _you_ could, and people will listen to you." There was an extended moment of silence.

"I'll see what I can do, if your family starts to experience more backlash," Harry responded in a low voice, "But not even Merlin incarnate, as you so called me, is free from the brutality of the press."

Draco appeared relieved and gave a small nod, sitting up straighter.

"I know. Thank you," he muttered, which earned a glance from the Auror.

"Is that all, Malfoy?"

"I should think so."

The blond gathered the article from the desk and slipped it back into his pocket as he stood. His eye then caught one of the three pictures on the desk from the vantage point of his height and he stared at it before he could really catch himself. It was a photo of Teddy at Harry's birthday celebration earlier in the year; the boy was grinning and moving while his hair changed color every few seconds. Draco finally started and tore his gaze away from the frame before he involuntarily glanced at the dark haired wizard. Harry was peering at him with narrowed eyes and a set jaw, aware of where his attention had been. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly before nodding once again and exiting the office.

Hermione and Harry met with Gabrielle two days later on Saturday. The young woman expressed her happiness that he had returned safely while Margot and Eloise were also excited to see him; they gave him four extra cheek kisses than was customary before Gabrielle kicked them out for most of the rest of the appointment. She informed them the invites had been sent out and the venue booked, and then the three of them focused on the day's goal: the menu and music for the wedding. Hermione insisted that half of the food at the reception be Muggle because she did not want to alienate the people in her family and Harry readily agreed. They chose beef, chicken, fish, and vegetarian plates that guests could select and Gabrielle said she would send out the food choices once she received confirmation of attendance.

"We will discuss your wedding cake and schedule tastings at a separate appointment next year… perhaps February." Gabrielle explained.

As for music, the couple thought it would be nice to have an enchanted instruments, including a piano, cello and harp, to play most of the ceremony but were unsure about the reception.

"We could hire a band for part of it- the dancing part." Hermione suggested, looking at her fiance.

"And with your celebrity, you could get a famous band without trouble," noted Gabrielle. Harry grimaced and she smiled.

"Or, I can have lesser known bands audition and send you the recordings. I will let them know it iz for high profile clients but will not reveal who it iz until they have been chosen," she offered.

"That sounds all right," he carefully remarked. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Let's try that," she mentioned.

" _Bien_!," Gabrielle answered, writing something down, "If only every couple was as easy to work with as you!"

Since Gabrielle resided and worked about an hour outside of Paris, the pair decided to go Christmas shopping in Paris once the appointment ended, something Hermione was particularly excited about considering her affinity for France. It did sound rather enchanting to go shopping for the holiday in the City of Light as evening approached, and the two enjoyed themselves during the three and a half hours they were out. It was a successful trip as they found presents for Andromeda, Teddy, Luna, Hannah, Mrs. Granger and the Shacklebolts, and Hermione spoke about the handful of people for whom they still had to shop while they ate a comfortable restaurant.

"It's a good thing we ordered many gifts through catalogs; it would have been impossible to shop for everyone, otherwise! We wouldn't have had the time," she noted, blowing out a puff of air. He nodded his agreement. With their hectic work weeks, they only had the weekends for personal affairs and, lately, that included preparing for their future with wedding planning and house hunting.

"The problem is we know too many people," Harry quipped, setting down his wine glass, "I say we cut the Weasleys next year and our problem would be solved." She chuckled.

"Twelve days until Christmas. Can you believe it, Harry? And then the year's over a week after that… it seems like I was _just_ made Head!"

"I know. It's mad how quickly time has passed."

And it was. Had he not fretted over his proposal to her only a minute ago? In the blink of an eye it would be 2009 and numerous, significant changes for Harry would be ushered in, one of which he hoped would be his appointment as Head Auror. Robards had told him and Kaz that he would make the decision for his successor at the end of December, and with less than three weeks of the month remaining, Harry was sitting quietly on his apprehension.


	18. Chapter 18

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 18**

 _December 21, 2008_

Harry peered at the non-moving pictures that adorned the wall in the living room with a faint smile on his face while cheerful Christmas music played softly throughout the room. He had not seen at least half of the pictures since the last time he had been in this house was June, and most of his time then was spent outside. It was a bizarre feeling to see the still photographs yet he tried to remind himself that _this_ had been the norm until he was 11 years old. He did not know many of the occupants in the frames because they were Patricia's family but he did know the Dursleys, and his emotion as he gazed at them varied on whom his eyes were taking in. Quite a few contained Petunia and she appeared tentatively happy in them, appearing the happiest in one where it was only her and her grandson, whereas Vernon was only in two pictures and his churlish demeanor bled through both.

"Harry…" a chary voice said from behind him. The Auror was pulled from the precipice of old, unhappy memories regarding his uncle as he turned around and took in Hermione.

She was seated on the peach colored sofa, furrowing her brow a tad and peering at a nearly two year old boy. Owen Dursley stared back at the witch seriously and looked even more skeptical than she sounded, and his body was rearing back from her ever so slightly. Hermione did her best to not frown before looking at her fiance with a pleading expression and he flashed half a smile before walking over to her and the toddler. His movement caught Owen's attention and the boy quickly smiled at his cousin, throwing out his arms and crying out "yay!" Harry chuckled and then threw out his own arms before roaring like a dragon, or dinosaur, or monster- Hermione was unsure but it was something aggressive- which caused Owen to jump off the sofa with exuberance and mimic him.

They snarled at and circled each other, with Harry crouching to be more on his young cousin's level. Hermione watched the playful exchange with mirth and disappointment and was somewhat surprised when it ended abruptly. Harry took a step toward Owen, howling, and the toddler let out an excited screech before turning and running from the room, leaving his giggles behind to linger. The dark haired wizard laughed and plopped down next to Hermione, grinning at her. She surged forward a bit and wrapped her arms around his waist, curling one leg beneath her.

"You're wonderful with Owen. He's drawn to you and he only sees you a few times a year," she remarked.

"Maybe he just senses that we're related." Harry suggested.

"Doubtful. He senses that you're at ease… it makes me jealous."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me." Hermione attested.

"Hermione, he does not _hate_ you!" he exclaimed, laughing in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe he doesn't hate me, but I definitely make him uncomfortable! No matter what I do, what I say, what I try, h-he doesn't respond positively. It, it makes me feel rather sad. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong. You're great with kids!"

" _You're_ great with kids. All of them," she replied.

"I was pants at interacting with kids, with babies, before Teddy came along. And even the first year he was here I fumbled round like a nit. You were there, you saw me!" Harry shared.

"Well they love you now."

"They love you too. And _our_ children will love you; they'll love you like I love you. And I will _love_ making them with you."

He had pulled her closer and murmured in her ear, causing a pretty blush and smile to appear on her face. Hermione did not get to respond, however, as two adults came walking into the room with their toddler son following behind them.

"Well don't you two look snug!" the woman noted, smiling knowingly. She set the tray she was carrying down on the coffee table in front of Harry and Hermione and they smiled bashfully in return.

"Thanks, Patty." Hermione said, detaching herself and picking up a warm mug.

"Yargh!" Owen shouted, darting back into view. He hopped toward Harry with his arms raised.

"He thinks he's a dinosaur," his father mentioned in a good natured voice, "He's quite fond of them at the moment."

"It's hard to go wrong with dinosaurs." Harry mentioned as Dudley Dursley sat in a chair to the right of the sofa and grabbed Owen before plunking the boy in his lap.

Dudley had grown into a sturdy man, in a physical and personal sense. While he had never been as lean as Harry and never would be, the weight that had been an issue for him during childhood was now much more evenly distributed. He had kept up with boxing for years after starting it and benefited greatly as a result. Dudley was also significantly more amiable as an adult than he had been as a child and had lost his nasty, self centered personality. He was far from being passive, conversely, and derived his confidence from within rather than from validation from others. As an adult, he had become the type of person that Harry liked spending time with and the change from their youth was so drastic and sincere that Harry had forgiven his cousin years ago for his awful treatment of him growing up.

"Are you all done with your Christmas shopping?" Patty inquired, taking a seat across from her husband in an identical chair. She passed a mug to Harry before taking one herself.

"Yes. My mother and I went yesterday and I got the very last bit of it done." Hermione noted.

"Did you go as well, Harry?"

" _Nooo_. Shopping on the last Saturday before Christmas? You couldn't have paid me enough," the dark haired wizard attested. Everyone laughed, including Owen who took his cue and copied the adults. Dudley grabbed a petit four from the tray and offered it to his son, chuckling.

"Yes. Harry was all too eager to go home after we finished looking at houses." Hermione added.

The couple had gone house hunting the previous day and liked what they saw, but neither of the houses Melvin had shown them had been _their_ future house. Hermione had seemed disappointed so Harry reminded her they had only seen four homes in two tries and had plenty of time to find the right one. Afterward, Hermione had gone Christmas browsing with her mother for the last straggler on the list. It was not truly shopping for her as there was no pressure to find a gift; if she had not found anything suitable, she had prepared to give the person one of the decadent, boxed selections of confectioneries she and Harry bought in France the previous weekend. (Incidentally, this is what they had given Dudley and Patty upon entering the home 20 minutes earlier).

"You've been searching for houses- how wonderful!" Patty stated.

"How's that been?" Dudley pondered.

"It's been good, although we've only started looking this month," reported Harry.

"December has been hectic," Hermione admitted, "Wedding planning and starting the home search, everything that comes with Christmas, our jobs… _and_ Harry's hoping for a promotion to become the head of his division when this month ends." Hermione shared. Patty gasped in excitement.

"Good on you, mate!" Dudley said, grinning at his cousin. The other man smiled back meekly.

"All of that to deal with and you still found time to come visit us," noted Patty.

"Of course we did. You invited us." Harry remarked.

"Yes. We enjoy our time with you!" Hermione claimed, which caused the Dursleys to look at them with sentimental gratitude.

"But we _did_ also think we'd use this visit to our advantage, for our own agenda. That's mostly why we're here." The wizard was peering at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes but his fun was shot down with his partner's next words.

"Don't listen to him. He'll explode if he can't go more than 10 minutes without being cheeky," she explained. She had grabbed her purse from the floor and was shifting through it for something.

"So _that_ hasn't changed since we were kids." Dudley said with a chuckle. Harry grinned.

"What Harry means is that we thought we'd use the opportunity to give you your wedding invitation in person instead of sending it through post." Hermione informed after she spotted said invitation.

The brunette turned to the right and handed it to Dudley, who accepted it yet did not seem to notice that Owen had sprung from his lap and shot for the Christmas tree that stood in front of the room's largest window. Patty involuntarily followed her son's movement but she was also beaming at the other couple.

"That is so lovely!" she stated.

"Your wedding," Dudley noted in a measured tone, "We're… you're inviting us?" He seemed stunned by this fact.

"Yes, and doing so gladly." Hermione said.

"But, but we're not… and I've…"

"We want you to come, Dudley." Harry put in, looking at him seriously. He understood his cousin's astonishment: he did not believe he was close enough to Harry, perhaps deserving enough, to be a guest at the wedding, especially considering how the first 15 years of their relationship unfolded. But neither of them wanted their past to forever define their future so both used every opportunity presented to them to mend the rupture that had been childhood.

Dudley gazed back and finally nodded, not really smiling but appearing happy nonetheless.

"We will _certainly_ be there!" his wife assured.

"Some of my family will be there as well so you won't be the only non-wizards." Hermione shared. Both Muggles nodded.

"We'd be honored to go," Dudley remarked before looking over the invitation and its magical aspects, "May 15th, in Sussex."

"Oooh, let me see." Patty noted, getting up and walking over to see the invitation as well. They both watched the colors on the paper glimmer and all the pictured buds bloom into flowers every handful of seconds. Owen then came running back to the adults with an ornament in his hands that he had yanked off the tree, approaching the sofa and thrusting it at Hermione.

"Take!" he directed.

"Oh," she began, looking surprised and taking the ornament from him, "T-Thank you, Owen!" The toddler made a humming noise and turned to face the tray, going to grab another petit four but being stopped by his mother. Hermione peered at Harry and held up the ornament with a small smile while he grinned encouragingly.

"We can leave _this_ one with one of our mothers for the wedding." Patty attested.

"Yes. Last thing you'd need is for a two year old to run shouting down the altar, having stolen your rings." Dudley commented, earning laughter from the women.

"Er, by the way... how _is_ your mum, Dudley?" Harry asked.

A sense of discomfort set in with this question and Harry hoped he could keep it from burgeoning too much. While he was on favorable terms with his cousin, this did not extend to his cousin's parents; he had not spoken to Petunia or Vernon since he was 17 years old. However, as his mother's sister, Harry felt an obligation to ask after her when he did see Dudley and there was a tiny part of him that was genuinely curious. Incidentally, what he did not know was that his aunt would also ask Dudley about him every once in a while.

"Erm, she's doing well," Dudley reported, rubbing a hand on his thigh. He was also aware of the awkwardness attached to this topic, "She… she loves being a grandmother. We're going to see her, and Dad, on Christmas, actually. We'll be spending Christmas Eve with Patty's mum."

"That's, that's good," the dark haired wizard muttered. He did not ask a follow up about how Vernon was faring and he would not, and Dudley knew he would not. While Petunia mentioned her nephew every blue moon, Vernon never did.

Dudley's relationship with his father had become somewhat strained. As he aged, he was able to see his father's prejudices and rigid, unforgiving nature for the flaws they were, not as traits to be emulated. Dudley's personal growth permitted him to vocalize the disagreements he had with Vernon but it came at the cost of their relationship, as the senior Dursley was not too pleased with his son having grown a mind that thought differently than his.

"Yeah," uttered Dudley, glancing guiltily at his cousin.

"What about you two, then? What are your plans for Christmas?" Patty cheerfully inquired as she pet her son's hair and changed the course of the conversation. They had all sensed the tension that Harry's question about his aunt brought and she did not want it to irrevocably alter the content mood of the visit.

"Well, I have to work until the early afternoon on Christmas Eve-" commenced Hermione.

"How glum!"

"I'm not precisely thrilled about it but we're spending the rest of the day with my family."

"We'll be with our best friend's family and my godson on Christmas." Harry revealed.

"Your godson will be at the wedding, won't he? I've never met him." Patty mentioned.

"He will, yes."

"And you'll be in for a treat. Teddy is darling," the witch assured with a smile.

"He's darling, sure, but just as likely as Owen to nick our rings and go running down the altar." Harry joked.

The magical pair spent a handful of hours at the Dursleys' home and Harry had another playful showdown with Owen before they took their leave. They discussed how agreeable the trip had been as they drove to take the car back to Robert and Jean, and they chatted briefly with the older couple before they Apparated to their individual apartments. It made the most sense for Hermione and Harry to drive whenever they visited Muggle relatives and the former had her license, but neither had a car so they relied on the Grangers to borrow one.

The next day brought the new work week, a noticeably short one for Harry as he did not have to report to the Ministry past Tuesday. This was the case for most employees but not all, and it depended on one's title and department. Every year on Christmas Eve, the DMLE Head and Head Auror worked half a shift while a senior Auror worked an entire shift, along with with predominantly rookie Aurors. Harry worked Christmas Eve last year while this year it was Noah's turn, and he was glad for the day off because he was going to use the morning that Hermione was at the Ministry to secure her gift. They decided in November that it was unnecessary to exchange presents this year since marrying one another and purchasing a home together seemed enough gift to last a few years, but the dark haired wizard could not resist. What was more, he had been thinking of getting something in particular for Hermione for about half a year and now was an opportune time.

Accordingly, the couple enjoyed its time with Hermione's family on Christmas Eve. When they arrived to the Grangers', Robert's mother was present since she was going with them to Jean's parents' house. (Robert's father had died seven years previously). Clare Granger had a joyful reunion with her granddaughter and insisted she ride with Hermione and Harry as they journeyed to the witch's maternal grandparents. Harry appreciated how lively and understanding she was and knew it contrasted with how Jean's parents were. The Barlows were welcoming but they were not nearly as lighthearted as Clare, and based on how serious Hermione was the first few years at Hogwarts, it would have been appropriate to assume that she spent more time with her mother's parents than her father's parents growing up.

The five spent nearly two hours chatting at Robert's and Jean's before loading gifts into the two cars' trunks and traveling to the Barlows where Jean's father, mother, brother, sister-in-law, and niece waited. When the group of ten was finally united, after spending a quarter of an hour greeting each other, Hermione's uncle and aunt explained that their son was not present because he was spending the day with his wife's family.

"We're sorry you had to miss him, Hermione," the uncle, Malcolm, offered.

"Yes, especially since you don't get to see him nearly as much as you would if, you know, _your world_ didn't keep you quite so busy," the aunt, Babs, added. Jean and Robert gave her less than pleased looks as her statement reflected her opinion about the magical world. Her discomfort for it had not subsided since discovering her niece was a witch and probably never would.

"It's unfortunate Lucas isn't here, yes, as I would have loved to see him. But I imagine he's busy himself tending to his young family." Hermione countered in a cool voice, smiling politely. She did not bother to mention that her favorite cousin, Rachel, _was_ present so she was content, nor that her relationship with Lucas was lukewarm at best.

Whereas Lucas was three years younger than Hermione, Rachel was one year older, and the two female cousins spoke to one another fairly regularly via their cell phones. Rachel was excited to see her _and_ Harry and she stuck by their sides for most of the visit. Dinner was served at 6PM and at least half of the conversation centered on the upcoming wedding, about which Jean's intrigued parents had many questions and Babs had little to say. Harry's typically reserved nature had been somewhat more pronounced since stepping into the Barlows' home but it was during the meal that he spoke the most. After dinner, they all settled and listened to Jean's mother play Christmas songs on the piano while they drank warm beverages and a movie ran silently on the television. Harry was wrangled into playing a card game with the three other men in the kitchen but had fun, which gave Rachel and Hermione girl time on the sofa as Jean, Clare, Mrs. Barlow, and Babs congregated by the piano.

The last thing the group of ten did before the visit ended was open the presents they had gotten one another, which included their official wedding invitations from the magical pair. It was nine o'clock when Jean and her family gave their love and left, whereas Malcolm and his family were staying the night. Incidentally, Clare was sleeping over at Robert's and Jean's so she did not have to say goodbye to both Harry and Hermione and her son and daughter-in-law.

"I will plan to see you at your wedding, my dears." Clare remarked, hugging her granddaughter but speaking to the dark haired wizard as well.

"Granny, we'll see you before then, before May! Your birthday is in February." Hermione noted.

"Don't remind me," They laughed and she turned her hug on Harry, "Keep her in one piece, Harry."

"It's usually the other way around," he said, grinning.

Jean instructed her child and future son-in-law to have a splendid Christmas and to call the next day, which they promised would happen before waving, grabbing hands, and Apparating to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Most all of the space in Grimmauld was decorated for Christmas, as it always was when December came. Harry's and Hermione's (and Kreacher's) effort went into transforming the townhome instead of their own apartments since it was the residence where more people gathered. However, Christmas morning was strictly for them because they wanted to enjoy its leisure and the uninterrupted company of one another. They put a ban on outside contact (e.g., Floo calls, Patroni, owls) until 12PM and awoke not long after 8AM, but stayed snuggled in bed in order to laze about. Kreacher brought breakfast to them at 8:30AM and lit the hearth, and the two remained in the master bedroom for another hour before making their way downstairs clad in pajamas. They were going to the first floor's living room but Harry made a quick detour to the kitchen, where Kreacher could be heard bustling to prepare the modest dishes they were going to take to Andromeda at 2PM and the Burrow in the evening.

The living room's fireplace was already active when Hermione walked inside and she dropped down on the plush carpet in proximity of the room's Christmas tree, which was one of three housed in Grimmauld. The base could not be seen due to the amount of gifts underneath it and the other two trees in the home looked exactly the same. All of the gifts in this room were the last ones to be delivered to their owners, which would happen today, but another tree had only presents for Hermione and Harry that were sent by others. She peered absentmindedly at the impressive sight until she heard a familiar gait enter the room, and only looked up when a golden box secured by ribbon appeared in front of her face. Hermione looked at it quizzically before transferring the look to the Auror who held it.

"Whose is this, then?" she inquired. She took it from his grasp with both hands and made to put it with the others until she heard his reply.

"Yours."

The Muggleborn stopped and gazed at him for a moment.

"Harry, I thought we agreed to not get each other gifts."

"It doesn't have to be a gift just for _you_ \- it can be shared! And think of it as… a fixture." Harry answered with a jocular smile. She raised both eyebrows.

"A fixture?" she pondered.

"Yes. For our future."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something more but when the box jerked suddenly, she let it fall from her hands and jumped, staring at it with wide eyes. Harry's smile morphed into a smirk.

" _What_ is in there?" the brunette demanded.

"Open it and see," he ordered.

"It's not a gift a la Hagrid, is it?"

"Just open it." Harry laughed.

Pursing her lips, Hermione carefully pulled it back toward her and undid the garish, red ribbon. Once it fell to the sides, she removed the lid and peeked inside with a drawn brow. An adorable chirp met her ears and her eyes grew big once more as one of her hands went to cover her mouth. Her fiance grinned at her reaction and took a seat on her left side.

"Oh! _Harry_!" she breathed. The witch's tremulous hands reached inside and plucked out the kitten that had been roaming in the box.

"I got her yesterday morning while you were working and then brought her here for Kreacher to keep after until I could give her to you. He seems to like her! Only insulted her once." Harry relayed. Hermione made a wobbly noise and set the cat down, whom instantly starting batting at the ribbon.

"You… you got me a…"

"I thought you'd be ready to show the love you gave Crookshanks to another of his kind."

She gazed at him with water in her eyes. Her feline companion had died the previous year at the age of 21 after 14 years with her, living long thanks to the Kneazle part of his heritage, and the witch had been disconsolate for months. There were a couple pictures of Crookshanks in her apartment to remember her beloved pet, just like Harry had some photos of Hedwig in both of his homes.

"She's also part Kneazle. A quarter, the shopkeeper said," he continued. He waved a finger at the kitten and she quickly changed course from the ribbon to the appendage instead, making them both smile.

"How old is she?" Hermione asked, sounding sniffly.

"Three months. I figured I'd get a girl so you're not outnumbered, since Hermes and I are both male."

She laughed once, her eyes still wet, and watched the cat chase Harry's hand.

"Should we keep her?" he questioned after some silence, glancing between both females. The brunette gasped in her throat.

"O-Of course. Harry, of course!," she asserted. She gingerly picked the kitten up and the feline squeaked out another meow, "We have to! You got her! S-She's precious! I, I love her already!"

Harry smiled brightly as Hermione brought their new pet up to her face and cooed at her. The kitten's paw went out to swipe at her nose and she laughed again, setting the animal down in her lap.

"Thank you. _Thank_ you!" Hermione stated before leaning over and giving him a long, ardent kiss, a hand on his cheek.

"It's always my pleasure, love," Harry said when they separated.

"She's coming with us to Andromeda's. I can't bear to leave her alone already!"

"Will she go to the Burrow as well?"

"Do you think it will be too much commotion for her there? Will it be too many new environments in one day?" Hermione wondered, sounding a bit concerned. The kitten wriggled from her lap and started to run off but she was scooped up by her human mother.

"I suppose that depends on her personality, what she can handle. We'll see how she does at Andromeda's," the wizard mused, reaching out to pet the animal's head, "She also needs a name."

The brunette nodded and fell silent as she played with and appraised the kitten. She seemed to be an audacious little thing and had shown no fear or nervousness upon her introduction. She was also a lovely blend of black, white, and brown.

"Let's call her Bastet," Hermione declared, smiling softly.

"Bastet?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. She was an Egyptian goddess and depicted as a cat."

The Auror smiled at her quick and too fitting thinking.

"Bastet it is," he agreed, tempting the kitten with his fingers once more.

"Welcome to our family, Bastet," she greeted in a tender voice.

The rest of the morning was spent interacting with and entertaining Bastet, although it took very little to entertain her. When noon came they ended their seclusion and opened all lines of communication, and Hermione called her parents (and grandmother Clare) as promised. They only got dressed when they prepared to go to Andromeda's house and, right before they left, Harry brought out a small cat carrier he had bought along with Bastet and corralled her inside of it. They Flooed so it would be less harrowing for the kitten and were greeted by the sight of a living room with distinctly sophisticated decorations. The one object that conveyed that a child lived in the home was the Christmas tree; it had colorful, mismatched ornaments and trinkets and made the space all the more captivating.

Andromeda took the presents from Harry while Teddy fawned over Bastet with Hermione and asked questions. The kitten was more cautious here than she had been at Grimmauld in exploring her surroundings but she was not shy or fearful.

"I wish _I_ had gotten an animal for Christmas," the boy wistfully said in a loud voice, sighing. He glanced at his grandmother. Teddy's hair today was his actual color- a sandy brown- but the same could not be said for his eyebrows, one of which was green and the other, red.

"You can get one next year when you go to Hogwarts and not a day sooner." Andromeda replied without missing a beat. Harry and Hermione grinned at the young wizard's pout.

"I hope you've enjoyed your day so far, Chameleon." Hermione said. He perked up and his pout instantly disappeared.

"I have, yeah! And yesterday I got to be with my gran Hope while Grandmum was with some of her old friends." Teddy explained. Andromeda nodded in confirmation.

"I'm glad you got to see your dad's mum." Harry remarked with a small smile.

"She got me a Muggle toy and it's brilliant!"

"Shall we give Hermione and your godfather their gifts now that they're here?" Andromeda prompted.

"Yes!" he shouted, grinning excitedly and jogging to the tree. He beckoned the adults to follow him and Bastet obediently trotted after them. They spent half an hour unwrapping the presents and expressing gratitude and watched Teddy try out the additional gifts he received. Afterward they prepared to eat a light yet festive lunch that included the dish Kreacher prepared, but Andromeda kept Harry back before they made it fully into the kitchen.

"I wanted to let you know something," she commenced in a low voice after watching her grandson go on before them, carrying Bastet in his arms, "Yesterday when I returned home, and before I went to get Teddy from Hope, I received a letter." The witch appeared nervous and was rubbing her hands together.

"Was it a good letter?" Harry pondered, concern rising. He rarely saw Andromeda in this state and knew whatever she had gotten had to be significant. She exhaled before answering:

"It was from Narcissa."

The Auror's pure shock showed all over his face. They stared at one another and said nothing for a long while.

"It was rather short, b-but she said she hoped that I was doing well- that _Teddy_ and I were doing well- and that I would have a pleasant Christmas. She also said that a response from me would be very dear to her but she would understand if I did not send one." Andromeda shared, peering at the floor.

"Will you?" Harry asked in a caring voice. The woman nodded hurriedly, appearing sentimental.

"I've told you that my sister has dominated my mind on an increasing basis since the war ended. This… this is proof that she's thought of me as well. She is my sister, my family. I must see what comes of this."

"I understand. And I hope this turns out well for both of you, Andromeda. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Harry. It will be slow, but I really hope so, too," she mentioned.

He had many feelings about this revelation and his brain jumped to multiple conclusions about what could come from a reunion between the Black sisters, but he sincerely meant his words of hope. Life had thrown so much at this witch and then taken even more away, and she was due all restoration of happiness, no matter the size. She had this in common with Harry, along with the redemption of family serving as a healing factor.

The quartet left for the Burrow at 6PM but made a quick stop back at Grimmauld in order to leave Bastet in Kreacher's care again, as Hermione felt better about this than bringing the kitten in an overstimulating environment. This also allowed them to retrieve the numerous presents for the Weasleys and shrink them down into one bag. The Burrow was packed to the brim with people when they arrived, but with Molly, Arthur, all of the Weasley children, their significant others and children, _and_ a few extended family members (including Xeno and Angelina's parents and sister), it was no wonder. Teddy was thrilled to be surrounded by other children even though he was the oldest, but Victoire was quick to point out that she was only one year younger than him and could not be bossed about like her cousins and siblings; this, in turn, set off Molly who insisted she could not be ordered around either since she was just one year younger than Victoire, and it usually cascaded into a power struggle after that.

With the amount of people present it was impossible to fit everyone at a table inside so dinner was more like a free for all. All of the food was in the kitchen and everyone took what they wanted when they wanted and ate where they wanted. Fleur asked Harry and Hermione for an update regarding wedding details and revealed that she, Bill, and the children were going to France tomorrow for a week to see her family. Harry got pulled into a Quidditch league conversation with Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Wyatt and Angelina, and they decided to see a match together in the coming months. Hermione did not get to finish a conversation she was having with Luna because the blonde disappeared after a two minute interruption, but it was much too easy to get lost in the sea of people so she thought nothing of it.

When Luna did resurface Ron was by her side, and Hermione was holding her daughter while grouped with Harry, Percy and Audrey.

"Sorry about that, Hermione. I know we were in the middle of a discussion earlier but we can finish now that Ron and I are done having sex in his old room." Luna remarked, her rosy cheeks standing as evidence of what she had gotten up to with her husband.

The group momentarily froze before snorting in laughter and guffawing as Ron closed his eyes. He appeared half embarrassed and half proud when he opened them again and mumbled a response while Percy looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. The knowledge of her friends' tryst was humorous but also alluring as it reminded Hermione of what she wore underneath her clothes, something she bought impetuously the previous weekend with Harry in mind to serve as a gift-but-not-gift, since it was technically not for him. Hermione debated on taking a leaf from Luna's and Ron's book and revealing the lingerie to her fiance while at the Burrow or waiting until they were alone in one of their homes, which was the more propitious option, but at 8:30PM a growing sense of naughtiness won out and she gave in. She reasoned that no one would notice at all if they disappeared for a handful of minutes and that they would not actually shag here- it was just a promise of things to come.

Hermione got Harry to follow her to the second story and led him into the twins' old bedroom. She used a simple locking spell and directed him to close his eyes, something he did but not quietly.

"What's this about, Hermione?" he pondered.

"I told you I had to show you something," she answered, removing her clothes with her wand for efficiency.

"And that's going to work with my eyes closed?"

"It's a surprise!... one you can now see. Open up."

Harry listened and was met with a most tempting sight, one that caused his eyes to pop. Hermione stood before him in sheer, purple babydoll lingerie and matching panties, with a seductive smile that curved her lips.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" he inquired in a croaky voice. The brunette nodded, smile growing.

"Yes, but I couldn't quite do that downstairs," she notified, twirling a bit for show, "It's new and I thought you'd like it."

"I like it _very_ much, which is odd because I want to rip it off your body!"

Harry moved toward her rapidly and Hermione hopped back with a surprised laugh. She was excited but knew she had to contain it or else they _would_ be the second couple to get lucky while their kin schmoozed beyond the walls of the room. She expertly immobilized Harry with magic while he was mid-lunge and he made a discontent noise as he peered at her. He started to speak but she interjected before he could get anything out.

"Not yet. You have to wait for that, Mr. Potter! I just wanted to show you what's in store, offer a suggestion for how we can end our Christmas," she stated.

"You witch," the wizard grumbled, his gaze soaking in every bit of her supple, exposed flesh. Hermione winked and redressed by hand for more of a show, only releasing Harry after she had walked out of the room and flitted down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: There was more I wanted to include in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long so I decided to just save it for the next one. I'm also thinking this story has another 10-12, but let's say 12, chapters before it's done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 19**

 _December 25, 2008_

Hermione gasped as she tried to find something to hold onto. Her options were limited as her arms were not long enough for her hands to reach all the way to the end of either side of the bed, and she was reluctant to reach above her and hold that edge of the bed because she was afraid her fingers would get squashed (due to the extremely vigorous movement of the headboard). The bedding would not do, either, as it was not stationary and moving around unpredictably beneath her form; half of it was not even on the bed anymore! She supposed her current predicament was her fault for getting Harry so riled up earlier during the night when they were at the Burrow. He had discreetly groped her at any and every opportunity after she flashed him the purple lingerie and it had left her giggly, but the second they got home after 11PM he had been able to unleash his desire for her and those giggles had turned to gasps.

Hence, this was why Hermione was struggling to find an anchor on the bed while Harry drove into her at an unrelenting pace, feral noises issuing from his throat while his hands clutched the top of the headboard like he was angry at it. He was on his knees and his pelvis was snapping mercilessly against hers. The corresponding panties of her babydoll were gone, lying somewhere on the dining room floor, whereas her top was still on her body but out of order. The drape-like material on her abdomen was wide open, the left strap was off her shoulder, and, most of all, her right breast was out of its cup. The rapid bouncing of this breast due to Harry's unforgiving thrusts was actually his primary focal point and an exceptional turn on for him.

The witch could not do much but take the pleasurable assault on her body. Her fiance did not seem to be concerned with anything besides dominating her and obtaining an arresting orgasm in the process. Slower, more sensual sex may have been more in line with the fact that it was Christmas but Hermione did not want that; this forceful coupling was needed and delicious and the consequence of her teasing. She would endure it without objection.

It was when Harry started cursing under his breath and removed his right hand from the headboard, placing it at the base of her throat and applying pressure, that she knew he was about to hit his peak. Hermione wanted it for him but also for herself because she reveled in the rush she got every time he finished in or on her body, knowing that she was currently the sole woman on Earth who took him there. It was empowering.

Thus, she decided to egg him on with her words.

"Give it to me, Harry."

Green eyes shot to hers, piercing with their stare. He had lost the battle to keep his ragged breathing contained and was now starting to pant. The look he fixed her with was searing but challenging as well.

"Give it to me," she directed. His tightening hold on her neck made it that much harder to speak, "Come on, love. I-I want it! I want to feel it."

"Yeah?," Harry growled out, not deviating from his pace for a second, "You want it?"

"Yes."

"You like how it feels?"

"Yes!" the brunette declared.

"Where? Where do you want it, Hermione?" he asked in a biting tone. His pace became more frenzied and his hand did not slip from her throat.

"I-I don't care!"

"You want it inside? Hmm? Or do you want me to mark you, like I bloody _own_ you?"

"Own me," panted Hermione, staring directly at him.

A handful of seconds later, Harry froze momentarily before coming undone. He managed to remove himself before being completely overtaken by the orgasm, and his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back as he coated her entire upper body (and tiny portions of the bedding). He let out a continual stream of "fuck" and nothing else, although the inflection of the word and how long he drew it out varied greatly. Hermione breathed deeply and closed her own eyes while she listened to, and felt, Harry surrender to his release. A faint smile molded her mouth. Sense of power? Check.

The witch was not at all bothered by the fact that their sexual encounter had ended without a climax for her, partially because she had hers first, before they even got to the bed. A trip to Grimmauld had been in order after leaving the Burrow so they could retrieve Bastet, but Harry snatched Hermione up the second they Apparated into his apartment and placed her on his table; he then wrenched off her sexy underwear and proceeded to go down on her so well that she belatedly realized the neighbors had likely heard her emphatic cries. She had barely been able to catch her breath before he scooped her in his arms and taken her to his bed, so, no- she was not bothered at all.

Harry's heavy breathing was audible when he finished and he promptly fell to his hands, which were on either side of Hermione's head. His eyes remained shut for a long moment but when they opened they immediately roamed her body to assess his work. A large, satisfied grin appeared on his face and he commented:

"A job well done, I'd say."

"Yes," she uttered, smirking, "A _job_ that got all over my pretty, new camisole!"

The wizard laughed once and then fell onto his back, sighing happily. Hermione sat up and removed her babydoll top, leaving her naked like him, and idly thought that she would have to wash the garment. For now, however, she used her wand to vanish Harry's "job well done", both on the babydoll and her body.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she stated when she was done. She cuddled against him and his arm curled instinctively around her.

"Happy fucking Christmas, indeed," he parroted. He sounded worn out but still had the grin that took up his entire face. Hermione laughed as the afterglow descended upon them and she had _just_ found the perfect position against him when she shot up and interrupted the mood.

"Bastet!" she exclaimed.

Hermione jumped out of bed as Harry sat up to watch her hurry into the bathroom. She came back out speaking lovingly to the kitten and holding her to her chest as Bastet peered around the room with interest. They had temporarily placed her in the bathroom so they could have sex without distraction but that was also where her litter box was stationed for the time being.

"Is she sleeping with us?" he wondered.

"If she wants," the brunette remarked, sitting on the end of the bed and placing Bastet down next to her, "But she can also sleep in her bed. I'll even make it easier for her."

She peered around for something to transfigure and, when she found it, she transformed the object into a small set of stairs that the kitten could use to get on and off the bed. Bastet's bed was not far and Hermione picked her back up and gently guided her down the steps as instruction. She then carried the cat to her own bed. Harry chuckled at the display and laid back down.

"She's going to be spoiled. I can already tell," he noted.

"She's a baby. She needs lots of attention." Hermione defended, watching Bastet investigate her sleeping pad.

"I need attention too."

"Well, you _do_ act like a baby at times."

He let out a scandalized gasp and she laughed, turning to peer at him over her shoulder.

"Though, I suppose I'd be much more outraged if your nudity wasn't distracting me," Harry mentioned, which caused her to laugh once more, "Get back in bed."

"Not for a king's ransom," came the retort.

"I _said_ to get back in bed, witch."

"Yes, Captain Potter." Hermione replied with a snort and eye roll.

"Gods, I _love_ it when you listen to me."

She shook her head with a smile and walked back, believing Bastet would deem her bed suitable and choose to rest there. She situated herself next to Harry again, rearranged the bedding and put out the lights when a meow rang out in the room. They ignored it but when shuffling was heard and another- closer- meow met their ears not long afterward, the Muggleborn wandlessly cast _Lumos_ to see what the cat was up to. What they saw was Bastet roaming on the end of the bed and then quickly settling when she found a worthy spot. Harry huffed through his nose at the sight but it was goodnatured.

"Good girl," Hermione muttered with pride, " _Nox_."

Harry should have known the day would not pass so smoothly, so perfectly. He was Harry Potter and his Christmas would not be complete without a nightmare meant to torment him. It was three something in the morning when he awoke violently, screaming hoarsely and sweating. Hermione and Bastet woke right along with him and his extreme reaction caused the kitten to scamper down the stairs in alarm and take refuge under the bed. Hermione was able to swiftly orient the wizard to the reality of his surroundings but soothing him was another story. She offered a calming draught yet, when Harry denied it, hands cradling his head, she insisted he tell her what he dreamt.

"You _can't_ keep it bottled up, Harry. You know that. I won't keep letting you," she stated, "This is… this is your third one since you've returned home."

The awareness that Hermione was right and the reminder that his nightmares were increasing got him to share at last. He revealed that he was at Privet Drive in his dream and Teddy was trapped in his old cupboard, screaming bloody murder and calling for Harry to help him. The door would not budge, however, and the rotting corpse of Albus Dumbledore approached a frantic Harry, only to accuse him of being worthless and bringing death wherever he went. To make the dream that more unsettling, Snape's voice came from Dumbledore's body. It hurt Hermione's heart to hear about the nightmare, as it seemed to reflect nothing but entrenched insecurities of Harry's that still lingered within his psyche.

"What if, what if they're coming back, Hermione? My nightmares. What if I keep having them? Did the mission screw with my head _that_ much?" he questioned, looking at her in trepidation.

"Maybe it's not _just_ the mission. Maybe… maybe they're the result of the general stress you've been under," she answered, "You had to kill on the mission and that wasn't easy for you. But you've also been trying for Head Auror, planning a wedding, _and_ searching for houses. That's a great load to carry all at once."

"You have just as much stress as I do and _you're_ not waking up shouting in the middle of the night."

"Yes, but we process it differently, love. And you've always, unfortunately, struggled with nightmares."

Hermione ran her hand through his hair a few times before placing soft kisses to the underside of his jaw. Harry sighed, in both resignation and contentment.

"What the hell do I do, then? I can't very well go back in time and change the mission, or stop planning for the future I want," he remarked. There was a pause before the brunette replied.

"You could always see your old mental Healer," she murmured, "You're going through so much change, Harry... having an outlet or some guidance while you are is understandable. And it could be helpful." The wizard was quiet while he considered her suggestion and she patiently waited, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I see what you mean. I'll think about it," he finally commented. Hermione nodded, feeling inner relief, and moved his face toward hers to give him one last kiss.

"Let's get back to sleep. I'll get Bastet," she claimed, turning so she could get out of bed.

"Where'd she go?"

"Under the bed. She got frightened when you woke up."

Harry grimaced as Hermione got on her knees and disappeared from sight in order to beckon for the kitten. It took about a minute and lots of cooing but the brunette reemerged with Bastet in her arms and settled back onto the mattress. Harry had to wait a few minutes before the cat allowed him to touch her but he was able to pet Bastet behind her ears as a form of apology, one that she accepted (and hopped on his chest in order to take full advantage of). He did not fall asleep as quickly as Hermione since his mind was still ensnared by his nightmare but, when he did, it was with his fiancee in the crook of his arm and a purring kitten curled on his chest.

* * *

On the last Monday of the year, there was an article from G in the wizarding newspapers of numerous European countries. The article was the same in every one. It spouted Grindelwald's philosophy, questioned the status quo wizards had accepted in relation to "hiding" from Muggles, and ended with what was surely G's catchphrase: Magicals, rise! Hermione was perturbed by the new development and had a conversation about it with Kingsley and Robards the following day, during a meeting that was focused on Robards' news regarding his successor for Head Auror.

"I can't believe they managed to get this out in _seven_ different newspapers across the continent!" the witch declared.

"And each newspaper in all seven countries is the leading one." Robards noted, gesturing to the previous day's copy of the _Prophet._

"It indicates G's support base is rather large," the Minister said with crossed arms.

"Yes," Hermione said in an irritated tone, "And I'd say the synchronized publishing happened through avid supporters, bribes, threats, memory charms, and the Imperius Curse, among other tactics."

"I think it may be best if you contact the law department heads in all of the countries that transmitted this article, Hermione." Kingsley offered.

"Mmm. Gee is moving quickly with their agenda," the Head Auror agreed.

"I agree. I'll make sure it's the first thing I take care of when the new year begins," sighed Hermione.

"I envision the ICW becoming involved soon enough," Kingsley remarked, "But! We are here to talk about something much brighter, are we not? Gawain?" Robards smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he commenced, "I've chosen my replacement as Head."

Hermione felt her heart rate pick up and her throat constrict somewhat. An image of Harry in his Auror robes flashed in her mind, as did the conversation she had with him when he first discovered Robards was retiring. He wanted this badly, yes, but she did as well. Not only would this make Harry happy, and she actively wanted anything that made him happy, but it would also keep him out of the field much more. It may have been a selfish reason on Hermione's part but after the agony she experienced during Harry's last mission, she did not care much. They were going to try to start a family next year and that required him to be alive and well.

"I won't draw it out for either of you as I know that is not something any of us appreciate," Robards stated with a wave of his hand, "I've chosen Captain Potter to take my place."

A massive grin overtook Hermione's face before she could stop it and she felt her entire form warm up from the sudden excitement that rocked her body. She got a hold of herself before an embarrassing noise took its leave from her throat but she saw no reason to downplay the grin that now defined her countenance; these men knew what Harry meant to her outside of work and would expect her happiness.

"He's been an Auror for 10 years, four of which have been as a captain. He was an outstanding trainee and only got more adept with each year. His success rates for closed cases and mission completions are very high, and his decision making process is both well thought out and ethical. He is also well liked and respected by practically every Auror on the force, especially his team. Harry has shown impressive growth during his career and I know he will make an excellent head." Robards explained. Kingsley and Hermione nodded repeatedly during his speech.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Chief. And I'm quite happy to hear that Harry will be our next Head Auror! He will excel, no doubt," the Minister attested with a cheerful smile.

"And your thoughts, Madam Granger?"

"I think Captain Potter is a wonderful choice! It's a much deserved position for him," she replied, knowing that she was still beaming.

"That it is," Robards agreed with his own, authentic smile, "I requested a block of time for tomorrow on both of your schedules two weeks ago, with the intention of it being the time we meet with Captain Potter and inform him of his promotion." Hermione nodded again.

"Your office, then?" Kingsley inquired.

"Yes, if it is fine with both of you."

"This is your announcement. It should be your office," the witch stated.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet again tomorrow after lunch," Robards remarked, "I can't wait to tell Harry the good news."

"I imagine we all look forward to his reaction," the Minister said, his smile still in place.

That was an understatement in the Muggleborn's opinion. The sense of excitement she had was a bit difficult to sit on for the rest of the day because she could not share it with anyone, least of all the person she would normally go to with big news. Lottie could tell something was on her boss' mind but, when she asked, Hermione attested she would tell her but not until the following day due to its confidentiality. Hermione sent Harry a memo before her shift ended stating that she had a significant amount of work she had to take home so it would have to be a night apart for them. He had no qualms about it as it was something that happened once or twice a week, but it was also a lie. She told him she could not see him because she did not want her anticipation over his impending appointment slipping out subconsciously in any way. Hermione's head was full of thoughts and predictions about what it would be like working with Harry once he was Head Auror as she lay in bed that night. They would work together much more and would consult over what to do regarding certain situations, which pleased her. Of course, this would also invite talk from others— gossip— which was nothing new but not something she was necessarily immune against. Regardless, she fell asleep happy and very much eager for the following day.

Harry felt good on Wednesday, the last day of the year. Hermione had been buried underneath work the previous evening so he spent it watching television and drinking beer, a much needed night alone for someone with his demeanor. Additionally, Kingsley was also hosting a large New Year's Eve party that night for a sizeable fraction of their society and, oddly enough, Harry was looking forward to it; all the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army had been invited and he supposed this was mostly why he was eager for the event. The party was being held at the Minister's Estate, a regal building on a piece of land that every Minister of Magic used to host formal functions and house international diplomats, but, before that, Harry had to meet with Kingsley, Hermione and Robards about... something. He was more than curious when he walked into Robards' office at 2pm and saw the Head Auror flanked by his only two superiors.

Harry gave a special smile to the lone woman in the room, which was returned, and took the proffered seat extended by Robards.

"How are you doing today, Harry?" his boss questioned.

"I'm good. I just left the first years to a short exam," the black haired wizard answered. Robards nodded in approval.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Kinglsey questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"May I assume our esteemed DMLE Head is your date?"

"You may." Hermione replied with a coy smile. All of the men grinned.

"It will be a pleasurable night." Kingsley assured, earning agreement from the other three. _With more to celebrate than just the new year,_ the witch giddily thought.

"So, let's discuss why we summoned you here, Potter." Robards said.

"Please." Harry commented. He peered quickly at all of them.

"You're well aware that I've been assessing you and Captain Clayton for the Head Auror post once I leave in a few months' time."

"Of course, sir."

His pulse accelerated and a flare of anxiety instantly overtook him. So _this_ was finally that conversation! He had been wondering when it would happen and thought it might not be until the first full week of January, but it looked like he would know before this year came to a close.

"Well I've made my decision and want to share it with you." Robards claimed. Harry simply nodded, eyes glued to the older wizard. Every part of his body felt tense.

"After watching you and Cassandra for the past four months, paired with my knowledge of your work in this department for the last decade, I have chosen you to be the Ministry's next Head Auror, Captain Potter," revealed Robards.

Harry's response was delayed. He sat utterly still for a few seconds and then blinked a few times, continuing to gaze at his boss. After ten seconds of stillness from the senior Auror, the other three looked at one another with a bit of disquiet.

"Harry—" Hermione started, sounding cautious. He, however, spoke at last.

" _Me_ for Head Auror? Y-You picked me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, lad. I did." Robards confirmed.

"Oh bloody _hell_!"

Harry let out a bark of laughter and his head fell back while his hands clutched at his hair. His eyes closed and he laughed again, shaking his head. A luminous smile shaped Hermione's lips and a thin sheen of water filled her eyes.

"Does this mean you accept or you've temporarily gone mad?" Kingsley quipped.

"Both, I reckon!," Harry mentioned, straightening himself and wearing a grin that could have lit up an entire city at night, "Yes, I accept! I _gladly_ accept!" They all gave earnest laughs and the Minister clapped a couple times.

"Perfect!" Robards said.

"Congratulations, Captain." Hermione noted.

She was holding her hands together so tightly that it may have been uncomfortable but she was just so full of emotion. Incidentally, the look Harry gave her was priceless and, for a split second, they seemed to be the only two in the room as they communicated nonverbally. They would need a small portion of time to themselves before the work day ended to process this and they would be sure to get it.

"Thank you, Madam Granger," he acknowledged.

"You are a terrific fit for the job, Harry. Your record proves that you are successful at what you do, you get along very well with your colleagues, your decisions are sound and well informed, and you're one of the Aurors who's been with the department the longest. We have every confidence in you." Robards relayed.

"Thank you, sir. I, I can't believe…. I wanted this. I've wanted this for years." Harry shared.

"You did the work, Auror Potter. Thank yourself." Kingsley kindly offered.

"Now, some logistics. My retirement will be announced the first week of January." Robards stated.

"On the sixth. There will be a press conference for it and you will be introduced as the elect."

"Aye. The Aurors will be informed the day before, on Monday."

"Your induction will be in April." Hermione reported.

"Yes, although I will not officially end my role until the start of July. To the public I will have stepped down completely in April but I will be able to help guide you if it is needed until the summer." Robards explained.

"April is also when you will have to appoint your replacement as captain, so you will simultaneously shadow Gawain and have your chosen Auror shadow you."

Harry nodded feverishly, soaking in all of the information. A part of him, however, remained distracted and continued to do proverbial cartwheels born from exhilaration. He was going to be _Head Auror_!

"Any questions so far?" Robards pondered.

"Erm, my rotation for teaching the first years. How will that be affected?" Harry inquired.

"You'll be relieved of that in May and the new captain will take over."

"Do… do Noah and Cassandra know?"

"Yes," confirmed Robards, smiling, "Both were quite happy for you. I told Captain Clayton yesterday and she accepted the news with grace." Harry nodded, feeling himself flush. He would have to speak to her.

"I'd say that you can expect overwhelming support from your fellow Aurors, Harry." Kingsley mentioned.

"Though, I imagine your team will be disheartened to lose you." Robards pointed out.

"My sprogs, according to Kaz." Harry remarked. The others laughed.

"Any other questions?"

"No. None that I can of right now."

"Well then, we'll let you back to your training, Captain. And congratulations, again. I am most pleased for you to take this post." Robards attested.

"Thank you, sir," replied Harry, standing and grinning. He caught Hermione's eye.

"One more thing, Harry: this needs to be kept quiet until the press conference," the Minister began, "You may tell one or two people whom are extremely close to you, people you explicitly trust, but no one else." He instantly thought of Ron and Andromeda before nodding his acquiescence.

"I understand."

Harry had given the first year trainees until 2:45PM to complete the test so he had half an hour to spare after leaving Robards' office. He went to his own and closed the door, intent on processing the fact that he had gotten the position he had coveted for ages. His face was in his hands and he was laughing to himself when there were a few sharp knocks on his door. The wizard raised his head. Assuming it might be one of the other captains or Graham, calling him back to Robards for some reason, he opened the barrier and saw Hermione on the other side. Harry felt like his face was going to split apart as she flung herself at him and threw the door closed behind her. He started laughing again when he caught her and hiked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I found out yesterday that you'd gotten it and I was so _thrilled_ that I barricaded myself away from you so I didn't give anything away!," the brunette immediately babbled in his ear, "You're going to be Head Auror and you certainly deserve it! We're going to work together much more! I know how badly you wanted this and you're going to be amazing!" Harry kissed her cheek in appreciation.

"I can't believe it, Hermione. I'm still in shock!" he answered. She pulled back to peer at him, smiling.

"I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy that I _always_ have your support."

Hermione pecked his lips after flashing him a smile full of love and he set her down on his desk.

"I'm going to be chief!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"I wish we could celebrate," she remarked.

"We can! I'm going to tell Ron so the three of us can celebrate. We can drink a little more tonight or spend the day together tomorrow… the three of us. It won't be with everyone but I kind of prefer that. Truthfully, I'm getting a bit worn out with all the masses of people."

She realized he was right as she thought of his birthday party, _her_ birthday party, his post-mission dinner, the multiple Christmas gatherings, the party _tonight_ … of course it was tiring for someone like Harry: an introvert who was rather averse to attention.

"Yes, I like that idea." Hermione reported in a soft voice. She ran her hands down the front of his uniform.

"We can also celebrate right now, just the _two_ of us…" he suggested. One of his own hands reached out to undo her outer robe while the other caressed her knee. The witch gasped and knocked her hands away from him.

"Oh my _God_! I'm marrying a fiend!"

Her reaction caused Harry to laugh heartily and step back.

"There you go again! One track _mind_! All that's on it is shagging, I swear!," Hermione continued, "And you know _very_ well that I do not condone sex at work!" His grin was infectious as she huffed and hopped off his desk, straightening herself.

"Do you envision that changing once I become chief and 'we're working together much more'? Some risque lunches, perhaps?" baited Harry.

"No. Not even you for, future Chief Potter."

"Eh. You can't blame me for trying, future Mrs. Granger-Potter."

They looked at one another for a few brief moments with nothing but happiness on their countenances. They both had much more to say about Harry's promotion but would reserve it for after work hours, when they were in an environment where their personal relationship could take front and center.

"Get back to the baby Aurors, Captain. I'll see you at home this evening." Hermione instructed.

"Yours or mine?" he asked.

"Yours."

"Of course, Madam."

He bowed to her and she blew him a kiss before opening the door and exiting the room. Harry closed it once more when he was alone and he threw himself into his chair with a content sigh, staring at the ceiling. A new title, new wife, and new house waited for him in the coming year…. Two thousand and nine was going to be one hell of a time for him.

As it were, the excellent mood that the engaged couple shared ended for Hermione minutes before her shift was over. It was nearing six o'clock, Lottie was already gone for the day, and the brunette was rushing from her office in order to get home. The party tonight began at eight o'clock and two hours did not seem to be enough time to eat a meal and prepare herself, since she was planning to tame her hair and that was always an investment. She had just whizzed past level two's check in desk when the second year Auror manning it stopped her.

"Wait, Madam Granger!," he called, reaching out to her. Hermione stopped in her tracks and peered at him somewhat impatiently, "T-There's something for you, ma'am." He held out parchment and she quickly changed course in order to retrieve the paper.

"It came for you a few minutes ago. Missed the earlier post delivery, I suppose," he further explained.

"Thank you." Hermione said, giving half a frown. That was peculiar. If mail did not make it to the department by the time it was delivered every day to its respective workers, then it was held until the following day unless it was dire. And the fact that it was so late in the day?

However, when Hermione read the contents of the parchment, the questionable circumstances surrounding its deliverance made complete sense, while also filling the witch with a sense of foreboding.

 _Madam Granger-_

 _I hope you are well. It has been some time since we've had contact, has it not? This correspondence had to be sent to you in a different way than the others as it seems you've discovered how they were being transmitted; as such, it was notably harder to deliver. Admittedly, this will be the last one you receive this way as I can admit it was too lackadaisical._

 _I hope that you saw and read the article I penned that was in Monday's paper, or papers, to be more accurate. I am fortunate to have enough magicals of like mind who believe in this renewed movement and, due to their support, I was able to spread this message across multiple borders. I am optimistic it will open the minds of more magicals. I continue to wish for your support, Madam, but I do not anticipate it, nor do I anticipate a reply. Regardless, I will offer my well wishes to you as this year comes to an end._

 _May the new year bring you prosperity, you and Mr Potter. You have a wonderful wedding that looms near! I expect prosperity for myself and my endeavors, as well, and you can surely expect to hear more from me._

 _-G_

* * *

A/N: I'm not impressed with how this chapter turned out. It's boring to me and doesn't have as many scenes as I thought it would. But I started on the next chapter and am already more jazzed about it than this one.

In other news, I started writing two new Harmony stories but I'm unsure which I should post. One is explicit and fluff-ish but has a twist, which some may find is not to their taste as it involves Ron, while the other is the second part of _To Forgive a Stone Heart._ I'd love some feedback about which I post first because I can't decide!


	20. Chapter 20

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 20**

 _(The Night of) December 31, 2008_

Hermione chose to tuck the G problem away in her brain for the next day or two and not let it concern her. She did not want them to drain any happiness she felt but she also did not want to be Madam Granger until she returned to work on Friday and was forced. She wanted to be Hermione at the moment, and Hermione had a New Year's Eve party to ready for alongside a fiance who was ecstatic about his job promotion. When she and Bastet arrived at Harry's apartment a little after 6PM it was only to find a buoyant looking Ron. Harry had invited him over after work that afternoon via Patronus to share the news of his appointment as Head Auror. Predictably, Ron was thrilled for his best friend and chose to show this to Hermione by promptly spinning her around in a circle upon seeing her. The trio happily spoke about until 6:30PM, when the red head had to go home in order to eat dinner with Luna and prepare for the New Year's Eve party. They bid each other temporary goodbye and Hermione questioned Harry what they were going to eat themselves, as the time they had before they needed to depart for the party was quite limited.

"My hair alone is going to take half an hour!" the witch revealed, holding up a jar of Sleekeazy's. Harry smiled as he felt the flush of pride he always experienced whenever he encountered this specific reminder of his family's legacy.

Accordingly, he told Hermione to not worry as he had ordered takeout right before she got to his apartment. True enough, five minutes after mentioning dinner, the doorbell rang and food from Harry's favorite restaurant was present. They took the rest of the six o'clock hour to eat but, once seven o'clock came, Hermione became notably more fastidious about the time since she wanted to arrive to the party at 8:15PM, claiming that she was DMLE Head and anything later would be in poor taste and give the impression that she did not take her position seriously. The night was reason to socialize and have some fun, yes, but it was a Ministry function regardless and, thus, there was political decorum to follow.

Harry took her attitude in stride and merely resolved to not get in her way. He showered first, for example, so that by 7:15PM she could have most of his bedroom and bathroom for herself. (Fortunately, he had trimmed his facial hair the previous morning which made one less grooming necessity for him). He _did_ take a dollop of the Sleekeazy's to run through his own strands when a freshly showered, towel wrapped Hermione perched in front of the mirror and opened the jar, but he offered her a quick grin as compensation for getting in it before she could.

After that, Harry grabbed both of their coats and the outer set of his dress robes and carried them into the living room, where he placed them on an arm of the couch and then sat down to watch television while he waited. Bastet wandered back and forth between him and Hermione and he jokingly asked the kitten for updates on her human mother's progress. Incidentally, she strolled into the living room at 10 minutes past eight o'clock and effectively stole her fiance's attention away from the television. The brunette was wearing a blood red dress that matched Harry's tie and made her look irresistible in his eyes. The dress was not tight but its silhouette was straight and defined, so it naturally sculpted to the curve of Hermione's rear and breasts, while the sleeves were off the shoulder, sheer and loose. Her hair was straight and most of it was up but some of it had been strategically left out. All she wore for jewelry was sparkling earrings and her engagement ring, of course, but her clutch bag glittered like the diamonds in her ears.

"What do you think?" she asked as she approached the sofa. Harry had shot up from his seat and was staring at her with a gaping mouth.

"Dear Christ!" the wizard eventually answered.

"I'll take that as a good thing." Hermione laughed and moved to put on her coat but he jumped into action and grabbed it before she could. Harry stepped to her and gestured for her to turn around, which she did, but his next move was not to help her put it on.

"You're exquisite," he muttered as he rubbed her shoulders reverently. He then bent down and kissed the right side of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Half of the things I buy are with you in mind, hoping you'll like them," she quietly revealed.

"So you admit that you fully encourage my 'one track mind' by enticing me with your clothing." The wizard dropped another, slower kiss on her neck.

"And you are trying to entice _me_ at the moment, Mr. Potter."

"Is it working?" Harry asked through a grin against her skin.

"Yes," chuckled Hermione, turning to face him once more. She stroked his left cheek, "So I will put a stop to it because we need to get to the Minister's Estate. Come on- I want to show you off." He smiled and relented, finally assisting her into her coat.

"Used for my fame yet again."

"Exactly. Just a pretty face and a name, dear."

They were all smiles as Harry donned the remainder of his dress robes and coat and Hermione removed the invitation from her bag, which was a Portkey that would transport them to the party.

"Ready?" he wondered. She nodded before wrapping a shawl around her neck that had been a Christmas gift from Andromeda.

"Bye, Bastet! We won't be gone _too_ long. Be good, sweet." the witch called to the cat. Bastet peered at them from her spot on the sofa but swiftly looked away, not seeming terribly interested in bidding them farewell.

When the pair appeared to the party at precisely 8:15PM, the majority of attendees had yet to arrive and the ones that were present were higher ranking Ministry employees and their dates. They were greeted by Kingsley himself, as the Minister and his wife, Tatiana, were stationed at the grand entrance in order to receive guests for the first 30 minutes. (Tatiana was the Minister's wife of five years, a regal looking woman with warm brown skin and a calm demeanor like her husband). Harry and Hermione spent their first 20 minutes greeting and schmoozing with other officials and, while it was not Harry's most favorite task, he knew it was necessary as Hermione's partner _and_ his impending job as Head Auror. There were also a handful of people with whom he genuinely enjoyed chatting so it was not truly cumbersome.

Conversely, he was happy to see Ron and Luna arrive a bit after 8:30PM and knew others from his personal circle would soon follow. Ron's midnight blue robes matched the color of Luna's alluring dress, which had multiple layers and occasional shooting stars dashing across it.

"Luna, your dress is amazing." Harry observed, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, you look beautiful," added Hermione, hugging her.

"What sweet words," said Luna with a smile.

"You look like a bag of gold yourself, Herms!" Ron noted, whistling for theatrics.

"Thank you, Ronald," she replied with a quick laugh. She squeezed his hand.

"Who has the twins?" Harry questioned.

"Luna's great aunt," the red head attested.

"Yes, my mother's aunt," nodded Luna, "Daddy is coming tonight so he could not watch them for us."

"Mum and Dad, too. They should be here shortly."

"I can't wait to see everyone." Hermione commented.

"Yeah. The Order, DA… it's been some time since we've been all of us together." Ron supplemented.

"Hagrid and Minerva especially." Harry stated.

"Oh, yes- Hagrid," his fiancee said in a hopeful tone, touching his shoulder.

"How about a drink? You two have one yet?" posed Ron.

"No," the dark haired wizard answered.

"Let's catch one of these house elves, then! Ladies, we'll return with your drinks in a tick."

It took 10 minutes for Harry and Ron to mosey back to the witches but they came with more than just the drinks: a newly arrived and happy Neville and Hannah trailed behind them. By nine o'clock, most everyone they knew was at the party and it was indeed jovial. Everyone whom was still living that Harry had gotten to know during his first seven years in the wizarding world was at the estate. He and his best friends spent 40 minutes speaking exclusively to Hagrid and the half giant cried for the first five minutes of it, citing how much he missed them. Harry also made sure to get time with his old Quidditch team members and even a little more than that for his former roommates, of course. Accordingly, there was never a shortage of people with whom to chat, so much so that Harry did not go more than a few minutes without someone wanting to talk to him. He also received numerous dance requests but politely declined nearly all of them; he only danced five times throughout the night: twice with Hermione and once with Lottie, Alicia Gayle (nee Spinnet), and Mrs. Shacklebolt. (The selected women were, naturally, envied by a sizeable number of attendees). Similarly, Hermione limited her dance partners as well and only entertained Arthur, Robards, and Dean.

Harry was able to speak to Kaz and Noah about his appointment that night and the first thing he did was apologize to the former.

"Why are you apologizing? This is perfect for you," she responded, "I'm as high as a broom that you got it!"

"But it means you didn't," he pointed out, returning the hug she gave him.

"Well of course not. That's how it works, poppet! But you completely deserve it, Harry. There's no one else I'd rather have lost to."

"Thanks, Kaz."

"You're going to do a smashing job, mate. Chief Potter… it's rather catchy," Noah predicted, grinning. The other man smiled, "We'll be reporting to you soon enough!"

"That means we expect differential treatment," the witch claimed. The other captains laughed.

Despite the predominantly pleasurable interactions Harry had with others, there were two run ins that were disagreeable and came from people he had actively avoided that night. They, however, appeared determined to get their chance with him and Hermione as well. The first was Christopher Garrick, who had stared at Hermione and scowled at Harry the first two and a half hours of the party before finally dragging his date over to make himself known.

"Madam Granger," he commenced with a large grin plastered on his face, "I just wanted to give a personal hello! See how you're enjoying the party."

"Hello, Hit Wizard Garrick. I'm enjoying it very much," Hermione informed in an insouciant tone, "I hope you and your date are as well." She nodded benevolently to the other woman, who perked up.

"Quite! And may I also say that you look as _wonderful_ as a rose garden."

"Thank you."

He looked her over and the gaze contained more than platonic appreciation. His eyes loitered on her form and it aggravated Harry to no end. He was holding Hermione's hand and did his best to keep from saying something crass to Garrick; instead, he made a displeased noise that the Hit Wizard noticed. His attention was forced to Harry.

"Auror Potter." Garrick acknowledged. He sounded rather bored now and his grin faltered.

"Christopher." Harry said, flashing a plastic smile.

"Good to see you returned from your mission."

"That was four weeks ago now but thanks for your well wishes. I can tell they're sincere."

Hermione artfully hid her smile behind a hand.

"And why haven't you introduced your date yet? Mind your manners," Harry continued before looking at the unknown witch, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Harry and this-"

"Hermione Granger! Madam Granger," the woman stated, sounding rather breathless, "I know you both, Mr. Potter! H-Harry! Who doesn't?!" She appeared highly enthused that she was interacting with them.

"Er, yes! This is Becca," Garrick interjected, waving at her, "My apologies. My hastiness ran away with me!"

"So it would seem." Harry said. His smile was too complacent for the Hit Wizard's liking so he flashed a cursory sneer in return.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the party, Becca," Hermione declared, reaching out to her, "Treat her well, Mr. Garrick."

"Without a doubt, Madam." Garrick responded, the sleazy smile back in place. However, it fell from his countenance when the other couple turned from them and Harry's arm curled around Hermione's waist, and it surely did not return when Becca smacked his arm and scoffed loudly shortly thereafter. He peered at her in alarm and she merely glared at him, conveying that there would be hell to pay for his obvious disregard of her when greeting (practically) wizarding royalty. She stalked off in the next moment and Garrick quickly followed with well worn apologies from past follies already on his lips.

The second dreaded run in was with none other than their most vocal heckler outside of a young Draco Malfoy. Rita Skeeter's eyes oozed with blazing expectancy and the light reflecting off her vibrant nails seemed blinding as she strode up to the pair when they stood around a tall, slim table meant to rest drinks.

"My, my! If it isn't my two favorite people in _all_ of Great Britain!" the reporter attested with a carnivorous grin. Hermione and Harry both froze at the sight of her and she took in their appearances in an unnerving yet expert manner.

"Silence. Is that how you greet an old acquaintance?," Rita pouted when it was clear they would not respond willingly, "And is it becoming of someone with your title, Hermione? That you openly snub friendly gestures?"

"And is attacking people, still, becoming of someone your age?" Harry retorted. Hermione inhaled in surprise.

"Harry!" she uttered, peering at him. While it was much deserved, the brunette knew he had to mind himself. It was much too easy for the dark haired wizard to be antagonized by this particular witch and his tact would have to rise a notch with the expected title of Chief, no matter who provoked him.

"I'm sorry. I meant someone with your experience!" he amended. Rita was looking at them with a dangerous smile and one hand resting on her hip.

"Of course, Harry," she answered, "I only wanted to give my greetings, see how the power couple is faring- off the record, of course! I was not among the press invited to cover tonight's party."

"What a shame," grumbled Harry. Rita no longer worked for any periodical and made her income by churning out books about wizarding elite, the majority of which were unauthorized. However, she would write columns as a guest journalist on occasion and was zealously sought out by publications.

"Unless you want to give an exclusive statement, hmm? For old times' sake! How about it? Anything to say about the wedding? New career developments? Any news that might turn the world on its head in, oh, say… nine months? I've noticed you don't have a drink, Hermione." Harry felt another wave of anger but Hermione cut in before his impetuousness did.

"Our statement will be to wish that the party treats you well, Rita," the Muggleborn stated with a forced smile. She stepped closer to Harry and her hand wrapped around his upper arm in preparation to steer them away.

"Hope that's exclusive enough," he added, giving a tiny salute, " 'Scuse us." They pivoted on their heels and walked away from the reporter without a backwards glance, ignoring her promise that she would see them again soon enough.

There were no fireworks outside when midnight arrived but there was a spectacle of light inside the mansion, complete with confetti and music from the live band. The kiss Harry gave Hermione at 12AM was wholesome but full of adoration and accompanied by a whisper in her ear of how much good fortune 2009 was going to bring, the most important of which was the official joining of their lives. She replied that they had been hopelessly joined together since age 11 and would remain that way with or without a ceremony to proclaim the fact.

"But make no mistake, I still want the ceremony. Very much." Hermione claimed, which pulled a smirk from him.

"Careful! Rita might hear you and then the papers tomorrow will claim that Madam Granger expresses resentment at being stuck with Harry Potter since age 11. Calls off wedding!" Harry quipped. Hermione laughed but admitted that he was right, and when they left an hour later she was glad that she could stop looking over her shoulder for blonde curls and horn rimmed glasses.

* * *

It rained on the first day of the year. Hermione and Harry did not mind the weather as they spent the entire day inside at Ron's house with their best friend and his children, Bastet in tow. Luna was around until 1PM, at which point she left to meet with a couple companions for work purposes; she gave her babies and husband multiple kisses before noting that she would be back for supper.

It was nice having time for just the three of them, taking care of two four month old infants while discussing a myriad of different topics that included the threat of G, how Wheezes in Edinburgh was doing, and the official announcement of Robards' retirement the succeeding week.

"A part of me wishes I were still an Auror, just so I could work with my best mate as Chief!" Ron mentioned with a slight smile. Both of his hands held Liam whom looked gleeful on his father's bouncing knee.

"You didn't say that when I was made Head." Hermione pointed out. Reagan was perched in her lap and she was holding a magical toy the tiny girl was inspecting.

"Because you would've been on my arse twice as hard! Unlike Harry, who would _remember_ that I'm his best mate and let me glide as smooth as a Chaser."

She gave the pureblood a flat look and Harry laughed before playfully jiggling Reagan's foot.

"Ron, come off it," the other man instructed, "As much as you like to pretend, you wouldn't have used me being Chief to your advantage. Not Grown Up Ron- he works hard. Teenaged Ron, however, definitely would have."

"Yeah," Ron said, chuckling once, "Bit of a twit, wasn't he?"

"I'd say. Thank heavens we don't have to deal with him anymore." Hermione mumbled, waving the toy for Reagan (whose attention was now on Bastet prowling on the back rest of the sofa).

"Yeah, him _or_ Teenaged Hermione. Attacking people with a flock of birds- quite the proud moment! What a pair they made."

She looked up and flushed in embarrassment while Ron grinned victoriously and Harry laughed again, hands going over his stomach. She rapidly looked back down and muttered something that sounded like "adolescent hormones", although she refrained from making another smart remark for the remainder of their visit.

Every Ministry employee was back to work on Friday the 2nd and the media was given notification that a conference was being held on the 6th to cover a significant announcement from the DMLE. As Robards stated, the Aurors were notified of his departure from the department on the 5th and, while it shocked the majority of them and saddened about half, their fervor over Harry's appointment as his replacement was pronounced. The support for him from his colleagues was perspicuous although there also were mixed feelings. His team, for example, was both elated and disheartened over his promotion while the first year trainees were disappointed that he would not teach them past a certain point. Harry answered many of their questions with Robards at his side and it felt like practice for the following day.

Harry's sleep was restless that night so it was fortunate that he and Hermione were spending it in their own apartments because it spared him the possibility of disrupting her sleep. He could not deny he was nervous about the meeting because it was about something very important to him. He wanted to be taken seriously as the new Head Auror- wanted to be accepted- and wanted it to be known that he had gotten the job because of his merits and not his fame. The conference was set for 11AM and was to include him, Hermione, Robards, and Kinglsey, with a select number of Wizengamot members and Aurors settled on the side. Hermione went to Harry 20 minutes before it began for last minute coaching and comfort, although they had extensively discussed what the meeting would likely entail over the weekend.

"They'll want to know why you're qualified, even though that will be one of the first things Gawain explains. They'll want to hear it from your mouth, see if you're boasting" she stated, pacing a bit.

"I know," the captain responded, standing stock still in contrast to her movement.

"And they'll ask you what your plans or goals are, what you'll do differently than Gawain."

"I know."

"Of course they'll ask about us- about _me_. How I factor into this decision," Hermione scoffed, "Insinuate that I was the only reason for you getting it."

"Yes, I'm expecting that." Harry commented.

"Remember, don't let them see you flustered. That's what they want."

"I know."

"Oh, and remember-" she commenced.

"Merlin, Hermione, I know!," the wizard snapped, cutting her off. His hands went to his temple, "I know all of this! We've already talked about what they'll ask! And it's not like I haven't dealt with the sodding press before!"

It was uncomfortably silent in the next instant. Hermione stared at him with a blank expression for a long moment before she took an obvious step back from him. Harry's face fell at her reaction to his small outburst. The wizard knew he had displaced his nervous anticipation and irritation onto her and understood that it was unfair.

"Oh, hell. Hermione, I'm sorry! I know you're only helping me, love. I know!," He vanished the space between them and took her face in his hands, placing two, firm kisses against her lips, "I know you care and you're just trying to help me. I'm sorry." The Muggleborn exhaled on a tremor and nodded her acceptance of the apology.

"You're wound up. Anxious. I understand that." Hermione noted.

"I am." Harry admitted.

"You'll be _fine_ , Harry. You've already got Head Auror in your pocket. The media can't take that away from you."

He gave her a thankful smile and then commented:

"Not unless I snuff one of them out for asking a question I don't like, yeah? I doubt they'll let me be Head Auror then."

"Yes," she said with a short laugh, "You may have broken a camera or two in your younger days but you haven't _killed_ any of them in the 17 years since they've been breathing down your neck, so I think I can safely say that you won't start today."

Hermione opened the conference at precisely 11AM with a handful of sentences and a reminder to the reporters to save all questions until the very end of the meeting. She was also chaffed to see that Skeeter was present and appeared as complacent as she was wont to be.

"This conference was called to announce a crucial development regarding the Auror division of the department. As such, I will defer to Chief Robards to proceed with the conversation," the Muggleborn informed, stepping to her right and allowing Robards to take her place at the podium. A flash went off to capture the change.

"Good morning," he started, earning the same greeting from a number of reporters, "As Madam Granger stated, significant change is imminent for my division. I have had the privilege to serve as Chief for just under 13 years and to watch many batches of fine Aurors graduate from the academy. I enjoy my job and take its responsibilities seriously. I take the protection of our citizens seriously, whether those citizens be magical, Muggle, or forgein. I am proud of the title I have but I have always known there would be a time when I could no longer hold it. I believe that time has arrived and, so, it is why I have chosen to retire as Head Auror."

The relative silence was interrupted by mild exclamations and camera pops, and Robards stood patiently while he waited for the media to settle once again.

"This retirement was my choice alone and was made after months of forethought. The decision was not made lightly and was fully accepted by Minister Shacklebolt and Madam Granger. I will miss serving our community but I believe I have done what I can, and I prepare to leave in peace knowing that my replacement is more than capable of continuing the job," Robards relayed, "This conference was called to announce my resignation _and_ the appointment of a new chief, as, naturally, I must be replaced. After months of intense deliberation, I have chosen the Auror who will be my successor and begin their own tenure as Chief in April. The person I have selected as the DMLE's forthcoming Head Auror is Captain Harry Potter."

The noise the reporters made at this declaration was tremendous compared to what was typical of a press conference. They called out and fired off questions instantly and everyone with a camera was taking rapid, burst shots. It was a bit of mayhem that required Kingsley to step up and help Robards usher in order once more, all the while Harry remained on the side and only offered up a frozen, tense smile at the sea of journalists. When it was sufficiently quiet again, Robards began stating why Harry had been picked. He cited the professional qualifications and personal traits of Harry's that he shared with Kinglsey and Hermione and added more, but the dark haired wizard himself was not fully listening. His gaze swayed from the press, to Hermione, to his direct boss, so by the time Robards was done talking and had invited him to come forward and have his turn to speak, he was rather startled.

Harry took one last second to acknowledge how on edge he felt before stuffing it down and putting on his professional hat. He bypassed Kingsley, who was on Robards' left, and joined his boss at the podium as cameras continued to snap away. He and Hermione had also rehearsed what he would say during the meeting and he pulled from that script now.

"Thank you, Chief Robards. For the introduction and the endorsement as your successor," Harry noted, throwing a smile at the older wizard. He took in a large breath and then turned toward the media, "When I discovered that I'd been elected as Head Auror, I was shocked. It took much too long for the knowledge to sink into my brain, and I must have looked thick for a minute there while it processed, but, when it finally did, I felt honored. Honor, which was quickly followed by determination, a long established determination I've had for this line of work. I love being an Auror. I've wanted to be one since I was 15 and standing here before you as the successor to Chief Robards feels like a wonderful culmination of that. I am determined to do this post justice, to lead a brilliant division of the law department and effectively serve the public. While I do not look forward to losing such a fine Auror as Chief Robards, I am grateful to have worked under him and taken valuable lessons for how to function in the role as Head Auror."

Hermione wanted to grin and clap from her pride at how poised and assured Harry sounded but, clearly, that would have not been acceptable; instead, she cleared her throat and said:

"We will now take questions."

This welcomed in another wave of ardent noise and shouts from the journalists now that they officially had their chance.

"Chief Robards, why have you chosen to retire?" a wizard pondered.

"There are a few personal reasons for doing so but, professionally, I feel it is my time to step down. I've been an Auror for more than two decades but I've been working in the law enforcement department for an even longer period of time. The prime of my career is behind me and I accept that," he explained.

"How long have you wanted Head Auror, Captain Potter?" a witch asked.

"Actively? For three years, although the title has always intrigued me." Harry remarked.

"How do you expect you will do in this post?" someone else inquired.

"I expect that I will do my very best and be fully dedicated, and I hope it translates into success."

"What do you have to say about the appointment, Minister Shacklebolt?"

"The Ministry fully supports the decision of Captain Potter as new Head Auror and firmly believes he will prosper in the position." Kingsley responded, which pulled a tiny smile from Harry.

"Mr. Potter, is this the first step in a plan to rise through the Ministry ranks? Do you have ambitions to be Supreme Mugwump?" an eager wizard questioned. There was light laughter from various people.

"Not to my knowledge," chuckled Harry, "I'm very much focused on Head Auror at the moment, and only Head Auror."

"Madam Granger! How closely will you work with Auror Potter due to his new position?" a witch posed. Coquettish mumbles resulted from this query and Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"As closely as I worked with Chief Robards. The working relationship between Head Auror and head of the department is a constant one, regardless of who holds the position," the brunette attested in a cool tone. The next reporter to call out raised her hand before she spoke and both Hermione and Harry wanted to grimace at the manicured nails that wiggled, tauntingly, in the air.

"Harry, _dar_ ling," Rita simpered, "I told you we'd be seeing each other again soon." She fixed him with a vindictive smile and he did not look away, although his jaw ticked. More intrigued mutters rang out.

"Your question, Ms. Skeeter." Kingsley directed from the sideline.

"Of course, Minister, of course. Captain Potter- what would you say to the people who will question why _you_ were the Auror chosen for Chief? The people who may think you had an unfair advantage given your _amorous_ connections to the head of the law enforcement department?"

There it was: the most anticipated question regarding Harry's promotion. And for it to come from Rita- how apropos! She had a smirk on her face now as the excited murmuring from the other members of the media picked up even more.

"I would say that I do understand why some may question this, particularly if they consider my personal connection to Madam Granger," began Harry in a measured voice, "I would also inform them that she has no power in selecting candidates for Head Auror and can only raise objection about those chosen under special circumstances."

Hermione could not outwardly show her satisfaction with her fiance's answer but it blazed inside of her as she gazed at the other witch.

"Well you have always been special, Mr. Potter." Rita mentioned, smirk still highlighting her countenance.

"Next question, please." Kingsley stated. He cut her off before she stole the spotlight and continued to dig at Harry, and the sudden dismissal was enough to wipe the smug smile off the blonde.

"Do you anticipate becoming Chief will interfere with wedding planning, Auror Potter?" someone wondered.

"Only questions that relate to Captain Potter's appointment as Head Auror will be answered, thank you." Hermione interjected, causing the wizard to look disappointed and somewhat contrite at being circumvented.

"Captain Potter," another person quickly began, "The Malfoys were in the paper at the end of last year stemming from an attack on Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, senior. Their reemergence was surprising for many of Britain's citizens as they seemed to vanish from the folds of society after the Second War, even in spite of their contributions to that dark time in our history. What are your thoughts on the matter, considering you were the one to _end_ the war and speak on their behalf?"

A hush fell over the crowd along with a marked degree of strain. Harry stared at the reporter and worked to keep his countenance from darkening while Hermione glanced at him worriedly. She knew off the wall queries were status quo for the press but sometimes she still marveled at the nerve.

"I believe that Madam Granger _just_ announced that only questions about Head Auror- about the nature of this meeting- would receive answers," he commenced in an even tone, "However, I will respond to this question and _only_ this question. The Malfoys left their mark on the war and, unfortunately, the whole of it was far from good. With that being said, they paid for their transgressions over a period of years and have not shown _any_ indication that there is a desire to repeat their past mistakes. I think they deserve a quiet life like any other abiding citizen does."

While the press broke out in stifled whispers once more, Robards, Kingsley, and Hermione peered at the senior Auror and knew his response had solidified why he was going to make an outstanding chief.

There were five more minutes or so of questions before the conference concluded. As expected, the journalists did prompt Harry to share his general plans for the position and how he would differ from his boss, but no other tangential questions were voiced. Reporters swarmed the Ministry and some of Harry's (and Hermione's) every day, typical spots for the remainder of the week, as his appointment was fuel that feed their publications for days in a row. It was another busy weekend for the couple as they house hunted on Saturday and met with Gabrielle on Sunday. They saw three homes but did not love any of them enough to move forward, and their wedding appointment was simple in that they reviewed the guest list (as all of their invitees had responded) and they chose a band from the recordings Gabrielle procured.

"The guests, the venue and decor, food, flowers, colors, music- it iz all done!," the French witch cheerfully told them as their meeting drew to a close, " _Le gateau_ will be next on the list, but so much iz complete! Can you believe it?" The couple shook their heads yet wore optimistic grins.

"We would _not_ have gotten this far on our own, without your help." Harry replied.

"Surely not. I'm so glad I listened to Harry and agreed to a planner. You've been fantastic." Hermione added, comprehending how she had grossly underestimated how full their schedules would grow.

"It iz nothing. I 'ave enjoyed making your wedding come to life! And, in only four months, it will be reality, _non_? Oh, 'ow beautiful. _"_ Garbrielle remarked with a dreamy smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys. This was another (unexpected) filler chapter that I wasn't too satisfied with but I _swear_ that the next one picks up again! Bear with me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Years From Now**

 **Chapter 21**

 _January 29, 2009_

The building was the same but the room was different. The last time Harry had visited this building on a weekly basis, Ashlyn Hooper was located in a different room; her office now was on a different level- one floor above- and it was bigger. It had a nice, bay window as well and this is currently what had Harry's attention as he settled onto the powder blue sofa.

"It is so good to see you again, Harry," a voice stated. He tore his gaze away from the window and saw that the witch was directing a luminous smile in his direction from her spot on a plush armchair. He gave a nervous chuckle but the smile he showed in return was genuine.

"Four years, yeah?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, four years since we were last acquainted."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

"Quite a bit, yes! But also glad- more glad than surprised," she answered.

The woman had been surprised to receive a short letter from him days ago requesting an appointment but she had not been taken aback. She had realized during the incipient part of their relationship that Harry would be one of those people who would likely be a repeat offender when it came to treatment. Due to the sheer amount of trauma he had experienced, the indication that he would return at various points in his life to process new and old triggers that accompanied the natural changes of aging was obvious. During their two year, eight month stint together they had primarily processed the affect the war had on him but had not gotten too deep into the tragedy of his childhood, and that period of his life alone had been the foundation for some of his later trauma.

"You're glad I've started to unravel again?" the dark haired wizard quipped. His mental Healer grinned, amused to be reacquainted with his cheekiness.

"Is that what's brought you back? You think you're unraveling?" she asked.

"I see we're already starting the session! You waste no time, Ashlyn."

"I merely repeated the very word you used. I mean, have the papers tell it, your life is coming together perfectly! A fiancee, a big promotion at the Ministry, and I believe there was a picture or two of you looking for houses a few days ago! Completely legitimate, too, I'm sure. Not snapped from far away or because you had been followed."

"Not at all. Isn't it obvious from the angles that I invited the media along with me?" Harry questioned.

"I see the press has remained relentless in its pursuit of you during our four year hiatus." Ashlyn mentioned.

"It won't stop until I die, I reckon. Or move. But it's at least allowed _you_ to stay updated about my life!"

"Surface details, yes. But what _has_ been going on for you, Harry? Beneath what the press puts out. What's brought you back into my office?"

Their banter was over and the Auror sensed that. He exhaled and ran a hand over his mouth.

"I've... I've been having frequent nightmares again, since I returned from a mission last month," he shared, "And nightmares may not seem like enough for me to come back to you, but-"

"Don't minimize them. If they've returned, that's significant. For anyone, yes, but especially for you knowing they were a primary symptom for years." Ashlyn interjected. Harry nodded halfheartedly.

"They've happened more than I wanted, or expected. And they've disturbed me."

"Has your magic been affected?"

"No, thank Merlin…." he replied.

"What do you make of them?" the Healer pondered. Harry took a pause before answering.

"Hermione thinks they're the result of stress, from all that's happened to me in a short amount of time, even though it's all been good things. Well, except the mission, of course. That… that wasn't good."

"Tell me a bit about this mission. You've mentioned it twice."

"I was on a task force with a group of Aurors from around the world. We were meant to capture this dangerous wizard. The mission turned out to be three weeks instead of the one week we anticipated, and I killed someone. I was also front and center for a partner's murder," the dark haired wizard explained. Ashlyn's heart sank at the admission. Another traumatic event to add to his countless others, a trigger to usher in his notorious nightmares.

"Harry, that's terrible," she remarked with empathy.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "So, since then, there've been nightmares. They're not daily, or even weekly, but they're more than they've been in ages."

"When was your last?"

"Last week."

"What was it about?" the witch inquired. Harry's mouth tightened as he recalled it.

Hermione: dead. Her chopped up body had been sent to him in a beautifully wrapped box with copious amounts of blood on the box's inside walls. He had been at Grimmauld and Sirius was him, and his godfather had clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Tough luck, pup. I did like her but you'll find another!" The dream had shaken Harry so much that he called Hermione on her cell phone a couple minutes after waking; when she did not answer, he Apparated to her apartment in a panic and yelled for her. He was doused in relief when she came rushing out of her bedroom although she appeared worried, and he gathered her in an embrace to verify that she was alive while he told her about the nightmare. Accordingly, two days later, the Muggleborn insisted he contact his former mental Healer and make an appointment. Needless to say, Harry finally relented.

"Hermione was dead," he relayed in clipped tone, "All of my nightmares have been about death in some way, actually."

"That makes sense. You said that you witnessed a partner's murder _and_ that you yourself had to take someone's life." Ashlyn mentioned.

"But it was only for the mission and the mission has been the only sore spot in my life these past few months. I don't understand why, if most things in my life have been good, I'm having such terrible dreams again."

"Well, one could say that this theme of death is not completely literal. It could represent termination- the ending of certain parts of your life. And you have many endings in sight. You will no longer be a captain in your department, you will no longer be single or live in your flat…. You're on the precipice of starting wonderful things but you're also ending others, constants that have been present for years. It can be scary."

Harry mulled over her words and then peered up at her.

" _Now_ we're starting the session," Ashlyn noted with a smile, "Welcome back, Harry."

The appointment was over an hour later and there was an agreement that Harry would see the Healer every two weeks until the beginning of May, at which point they would assess if sessions should continue or cease. The Auror used Floo to leave the building because it helped maintain his privacy, something he had also done during his first time with Ashlyn, and it spit him out in Grimmauld. Kreacher was afoot hardly one minute after his master's arrival and proposed tea. Harry accepted and asked the elf to include a finger of brandy on the side, an addition he felt he very much needed.

January had been frenetic. Ever since the announcement of Harry's prospective role as Head Auror, the media had renewed its coverage of him and things were currently as crazy as they had been when his engagement to Hermione became public knowledge. Articles in periodicals analyzed his 10 year career history and postulated how his run as Chief would go, and there _had_ been photographs taken of the house hunt the prior weekend from paparazzi that had somehow gotten word of the activity and where he and Hermione would be. Harry had also received a sarcastic note and what could only be taken as a small gift from Draco Malfoy days after the press conference, and it left him stunned. One passage of the short letter read:

"Because of your unsurprising appointment as Head Auror, I am, yet again, forced to have to endure seeing your image and hearing your name anytime I step foot outside my home, as Britain falls at your feet once more, Potter. Thank you for that. However, it is refreshing to see that although your presence is thrown over us like a suffocating blanket, you have the decency to not make it _all_ about you. You are able to speak on the behalf of others and that is something worthwhile, at least."

Hermione observed that Draco's gesture was an expression of his gratitude for Harry's defense of the blond's family during the press conference and her fiance had to agree, but that did not mean he was going to send a reply (or even believe that the blond wizard would _want_ one).

There had been a strike in Bern, Switzerland during the month as well, one connected to G and their purported revolution. A handful of wizards had made its way into the city's Federal Palace, or Parliament Building, and desecrated various rooms in the grand building, writing _Magicals, rise!_ on prominent surfaces. It had been a nightmare for the country's magical and non-magical governments to take care of and hide from the non-magical population, and an article condemning the movement of G had been printed in Switzerland's top periodicals as well as surrounding nations (including Austria and Germany).

So, yes- Harry believed he needed the brandy quite a bit.

It was 5:20PM when he sent a text message to Hermione to inform her that he was at Grimmauld and likely would be for the rest of the evening. The brunette acknowledged and, when her shift ended at 6PM, made a quick trip to her apartment in order to change clothes and retrieve Bastet before she Apparated to the town home. She found Harry in his favorite sitting room and set the kitten down on the floor as she entered the room and approached the chair he occupied. (Bastet immediately scampered off to investigate any and everything).

"How'd it go? How was it seeing Ashlyn again?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit anxious. Harry attuned to the sound of her voice and held out a hand to her in greeting. She took it and was pulled into his lap.

"Hello," he said in a low voice after kissing the top of her head. The witch kissed the corner of his mouth in response, calming some.

"How was it?"

"It was good. I think it's going to be helpful to do it again."

"You're going to keep it up?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. Every other week, until May." Harry shared. She smiled.

"It _will_ be helpful for you again. Thank you for listening to me."

"You can't keep waking up next to someone who's screaming bloody murder and thrashing about like an eel, so I can see why you were so keen that I did."

She chuckled and leaned into him, adjusting in his arms.

"One thing taken care of. Now, if we could just find a ruddy house!," Hermione mentioned, "I'm starting to think it won't happen before we're married."

"Hermione, we've still got three months before then. And we only began looking last month." Harry countered, peering at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed.

"Logically, I realize that. But we've seen 10 places in that span and it _feels_ like it's taking ages! We've gone twice this month and nothing. Then it's supposed to be twice for next month, and I suppose… I suppose I'm just tired of having my hopes dashed each time we look."

"I feel a bit disappointed after every try, too. But don't let your expectation of _when_ we find something outweigh the knowledge that we _will_ find something. Remember it took Ron and Luna half a year before they found their house! And they said it was worth waiting for rather than giving into the pressure of buying another that was just good enough."

"That's true…" the brunette admitted.

"Besides, we honestly don't have a time limit so there's no need to rush. By the wedding is the time frame we'd _like_ to have, but we could easily live here in Grimmauld until we find what we love," he added. Hermione looked up at the Auror after a long pause and uttered:

"I'm supposed to be the rational one, you know."

Harry laughed.

"Gotta learn to share the spotlight sometimes," he offered.

"Odd. I thought you despised it," she observed.

"Not if I'm taking it from you."

Hermione made an offended noise and released him, sitting up straight in his lap and sticking her tongue out. He laughed more and she prodded him in the head, shaking her head with a diminutive smile. She peered around the room while she waited for her fiance's laughter to wane and she gazed at him when he was quiet once more.

"If we haven't found a home by the wedding, staying at Grimmauld until we do sounds like a good idea," the witch conceded, "I'll try to take the unnecessary urgency out of the house situation."

"Good, because it's still early," Harry responded, putting his arms around her waist, "I'm sure Kreacher would be happy to have us back here if that happens, anyway. Speaking of which- let's ask him to start supper, yeah? I'm starving."

On the first Friday of February, Harry joined a group that included the three youngest Weasley children, Angelina, Wyatt, and Lee Jordan and attended a Quidditch match while in the customary sky box. It was notable fun with good friends but, like usual, Hermione had zero desire to go to the game herself and spent those few hours with her cousin Rachel instead. The engaged pair went house hunting the following day and, through detection and revealing spells, discovered some paparazzi lurking near Melvin's office. They offenders all scattered upon discovery (and after taking a handful of quick pictures of the couple) but Harry and Hermione were not too upset because there was now a significantly less chance that they would be followed like last time. They saw three homes but were not enthralled by any of them, and Hermione reminded herself that they would look again next weekend _and_ of her vow to discard the urgency she had placed upon finding a property.

Luna's 28th birthday was one week later on the 13th and she had a themed party like she had for her last five birthdays. The blonde rented a small hall to house the event the succeeding day, which was a first; the previous four times, her parties had taken place at her own home, her father's home, the Burrow, and Grimmauld Place. For the last half decade, the theme of Luna's birthday revolved around celebrating the culture of a chosen country and showcasing its food, music, and attire. It had been Morocco for her 27th year while this year was Mexico.

Harry had his second appointment with Ashlyn and Hermione had one of her three monthly meetings on Valentine's Day morning. The latter Flooed to the former's apartment a little past noon once she was done at the Ministry, where Teddy was with his godfather. Teddy was accompanying Harry and Hermione to the party and was dressed for the event just like Hermione, whom wore a long, traditional skirt. She had also taught the boy a few phrases in Spanish that he could say to Luna and Teddy seemed motivated to try them out. Harry was not dressed for the theme and he never did but plenty of others did not dress as well, and that did not detract from the good time he typically had. When they arrived to the hall that afternoon, Ron greeted them and wore a shirt that matched the traditional dress Luna had on, which was primarily white but had a plethora of other colors and flowers embroidered on it.

"Ron, I love the shirt." Hermione observed.

"Luna got it and her dress the last time she was in Mexico for work. That was four months before the twins were born, though, so she ordered miniature ones for them two months ago. Liam and Reagan are wearing them," he reported. The brunette gasped.

"How precious! I have to see them."

"Well they're floating round here in someone's arms," Ron responded before turning to his best friend, "Harry, you're the only one of us who's boring and not dressed appropriately."

"What are you talking about? I can see Percy from over here- he's not dressed! Neither is Bill, or your mum, or Hannah-" the dark haired wizard mentioned.

"I said the only one of _us_ , as in the four of us."

"Well you should know better than to expect anything else by now. What's more, _you_ only dress for her birthdays because she's your wife. Otherwise you'd be complaining your arse off!"

Ron made a strangling motion at Harry's neck and the Auror laughed and moved back but Hermione frowned at Harry's assertion. Before anything else could be said, however, the birthday girl was gliding over to them.

" _Bienvenidos_!" Luna said with her serene smile as she settled into Ron's side.

" _Feliz cumpleanos, Luna_!" Teddy exclaimed, hopping in front of her.

"Oh, _muchas gracias, Eduardo_." They exchanged cheek kisses.

"It looks great in here, Luna. It's very colorful." Harry noted, complimenting the decorations. The blonde nodded happily.

"There will be a Mariachi band later, too!," Luna shared, "My friend Sonia helped me to get everything. She lives in Leon and she's actually here today. I'll introduce you."

"She also made most of the food and it's _delicious_. I might hire her as our personal chef." quipped Ron.

A long table full of Mexican dishes, including a tres leches birthday cake, stood along one of the room's walls and a pinata for the children was also present. Most of the children in the hall were Weasleys, as everyone in the family and their spouses were present except for Charlie, but there were two little ones who were the offspring of Luna's Magizoologist friends. About six of her work friends were present, and, from Hogwarts, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Padma, and Lee had attended. (Lee had a soft spot for Luna like a little sister and Parvati was not there because she was at a potions convention in Copenhagen).

"Food," grinned Teddy, looking at Hermione and Harry.

"A kid after my own heart," Ron remarked with pride, "Come on, Teddy- I'll show you where to start. Then you can go tease Victoire endlessly since I know you fancy her."

"Ergh! I do _not_!" the boy insisted, balling his fists and twisting his face as he was led away by the red head. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Rolf's here! He wanted to say hello when you arrived, Harry. I believe he's talking to Neville about the best herbs to help with constipation." Luna relayed.

Harry clamped down on a snort of laughter but nodded his assent, taking Hermione's hand and letting Luna led the way to her ex-boyfriend. Rolf Scamander was Luna's first boyfriend out of Hogwarts and her last relationship before she and Ron got together. He was rather awkward and undeniably peculiar at times but this is why he and Luna had been two peas in a pod and why Harry liked him. The senior Auror knew all too well about being seen as strange in others' eyes.

The party turned out to be outstanding and ended not long after 10PM. There had been a tequila shot contest during the last two hours that Seamus claimed victory over but was deemed to have been won by Rolf, surprisingly, from everyone else's perspective. Teddy attested that he wanted a pinata for his 11th birthday in April as he left the hall and Hermione simply nodded in appeasement. As it was late, Harry decided to keep Teddy for the night and briefly fire called Andromeda to let her know. It did not take long for the the young wizard to fall asleep and once he was, the couple made to follow in his footsteps. Conversely, right before they fully settled into bed, Harry gave Hermione a pair of fuzzy, pink socks in honor of the fact that it was Valentine's Day. Neither really celebrated the holiday or cared much for it but they did strive to give small tokens that encompassed what the day stood for: to show that they loved one another in an indisputable way. Hemione had a strong liking of fuzzy socks and her fiance knew this, yes, but he also knew that Bastet had clawed apart a pair from the Muggleborn's collection two weeks ago while playing, and Hermione had been rather disgruntled over the loss. Accordingly, the witch was especially pleased to receive the socks and threw them on her feet before latching onto Harry under the bedding and kissing him in thanks.

"I'll make sure Bastet doesn't get her destructive little paws on these ones," she noted in an amused tone.

* * *

Harry looked over his shoulder as he and Hermione followed Melvin up the walkway. They had not spotted any press this go round and no one was in sight but it was habit for him. The dark haired wizard had his hands in the pockets of his pants while Hermione strode on his right side with her arms looped around his arm.

It was the day after Luna's party and they were on their second and final house hunting appointment of the month. Their next scheduled appointment was not for another six weeks due to their scarce availability in March, so if they came away empty handed at the end of the day they would have to wait until the last weekend of March before they could look again.

"I've got to reply to Viktor about a visit," Hermione quietly stated, "I feel so badly. He wanted to meet within two months when he wrote while you were away on your mission, and now it's been _three_ months."

"Well we've hardly found time to breathe in all that time so don't feel too badly." Harry commented.

"And it doesn't seem like we'll find any time to breathe in the coming weeks, either. We've got cake tasting next weekend, then Paris after that for my dress, then New York after _that_ for my dress again… what about the weekend between New York and shopping for the bridal party in Milan?"

He peered at her and then asked:

"You want to fit in something else despite _everything_ you just listed?"

"It's just a visit." Hermione countered.

"He's coming to the wedding. Is it not enough to see him there?"

"The wedding is three months away! I'd like to see him before then, especially because he mentioned meeting up last year."

"Hmmm. You seem pretty adamant about seeing dear Viktor." Harry remarked with half a smirk.

"Oh stop it," she ordered, jostling his arm and rolling her eyes, "You'll be there. He wants to see you as well." He chuckled and then exhaled.

"Sure, then. The second weekend of March- that's when we'll schedule a visit."

"Okay! I'll let him know."

"All right, here we are!" Melvin announced a couple seconds later as they came to a stop at the front door.

"Ooh, I love the color of the wood!" Hermione observed.

"The exterior, too." Harry mentioned with a nod.

"Let's hope you love the house as well." Melvin offered with a smile before he removed a key.

The exterior of the house was brick of various shades yet it was mostly light brick, and it complimented the dark wood of the door well. The house was a tiny estate, in actuality, as it sat on a decent amount of land surrounded by trees, plants, and shrubs, although they were bare due to the winter weather. The house was also one story but it was expansive, as it had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a study, and a room that could clearly be designated as a small library. The property was located in Reading, in Berkshire, which Harry loved because it was roughly an hour outside of London, a satisfactory distance away from the hubbub of the city in his opinion.

Melvin opened the door and all three walked into a quaint foyer that housed two, wall length windows on either side of the door. The massive living room was to the right of them and had no door but was lined by a wall composed of window panes.

"It allows for so much natural light!" Hermione said with a gasp, peering into the living room. Melvin nodded.

"In the kitchen as well! It's a rather bright home," he supplied in a jovial tone, "There's access to the yard out back through the kitchen and living room, and there are three fireplaces in the home: one in the living room, master bedroom, and study. Also, many of the home's walls and doors are glass but they're easily enchanted if you need them to be opaque. So, go have a look see through the house! I'll putter around the front here if you need me."

"Thanks, Melvin." Harry mentioned. The agent gave a smile and the couple moved to the right to inspect the living room.

Melvin was correct- it was an exceptionally bright home due to the plentiful wall length or large windows that showcased the foliage that encompassed the house. Glass French doors led to the sizable, beautiful kitchen that had a nook overlooking the garden. There was a small sitting alcove enough to fit a compact sofa or a few chairs between two of the bedrooms and it was directly across from the library, the room that Hermione wanted to explore right after the kitchen. Harry, however, was determined to see the size of the yard to judge its appropriateness for Quidditch so they split apart for 10 minutes or so and met together again in the master bedroom. This room was at the very back of the house and one step below the rest of the home's level, and it had French doors that were _not_ transparent and an ensuite bathroom. Following the master, they checked out the four equally sized bedrooms, the office that was large enough for two people to work comfortably in, and the two (and a half) bathrooms.

Harry turned to Hermione after their final inspection and they stepped out of the half bath that was located near the living room.

"Well, what do you think?" he questioned, sounding a tad on edge.

"Harry, I love everything about this house. _Everything_ ," she breathed out, staring at him intently, "The floors, the kitchen, the size of the rooms, its overall style, the wonderful yard, the library, of course, how _bright_ it is, the color palette throughout!... ugh! Harry, I _want_ this house."

"You do?"

"Yes! I haven't loved any house we've seen as much as I love this one! I haven't even _loved_ any of the others- I've only liked a few! But this one? This one is _perfect_! Just perfect."

"Oh thank Merlin!," the Auror answered as an infectious grin overtook his countenance, "I'm glad that you love it because I love it too!"

"You do?!" the brunette inquired, inhaling.

"Yes! It's fantastic! Everything you said. I was walking through it and picturing us living here- easily. Imagining how we should furnish it, thinking which room could be Teddy's… I didn't have this with any of the other houses."

"And we could have a guest room as well! That'd still leave two rooms for children's rooms… and the study is so big that we could share it! I can see Bastet having an absolute _ball_ in the yard and I can visualize summer parties and Christmas here!"

"Hermione," started Harry, stepping to her and taking her hands, "Do you want to buy this house? Is this it?" A lustrous smile bloomed for her as she clutched his hands in return and bobbed up and down.

"Yes, yes I do! I don't want to see any other properties, today or another day! I want this to be our house! It just feels _so_ right, Harry!"

"Well then, let's buy a house, love."

She squealed in excitement and he laughed before they meet for a sequence of zealous kisses. They had done it! They had found their home, the place where they would begin their future together. And after only two months of searching! After Hermione had resigned herself to the fact that it may take notable time to find the right home and that was okay if it was going to be a home they truly adored. But they had found it! And with plenty of time to spare for their wedding.

"We'll have a place to come after our honeymoon!," Hermione pointed out as she pulled away, eyes sparkling, "We can slowly start having it furnished as well- that'll be much easier to address then rushing to do it after we're back. I mean, _we_ probably won't have much time but we can hire someone if we need, like we did for Grimmauld's renovation. Oh! I have to tell my parents that we found a place! I wonder what Mum will think about us being in Reading… it's west of London and they're north…. We'll likely have to buy a car as well since we're moving far enough outside of Lon-"

"Hermione, these are all excellent points. They are," Harry interjected, putting a stop to her rant, "But there's a more pressing matter we need to address first. We can't ignore it." Her brow furrowed some.

"What's that?"

A positively devious smile unfurled on the wizard's lips as he yanked her back to him before he replied:

"I do believe that when we first started searching, you promised to shag me in the house once we found the one we wanted."

A shocked expression passed over Hermione's face and she was left momentarily speechless.

"Remember that?," pondered Harry with a dark chuckle, "So, if this is the house we've chosen, which I would say it definitely is, then I want my shagging."

His smile became predatory when she still did not answer and he pulled her back toward the half bath.

"H-Harry. Harry- Melvin!" she tried to protest.

"Yes, he's here. So we'll be rather quick about it." He opened the door and went in first, dragging her after him and closing the door again. He left the light off.

"Silencing Charm!" Hermione uttered as Harry's hands found her ass.

"Nope," he negated. She gasped at the refusal and because his teeth raked down her neck at that moment.

"We need to be able to hear him if he calls for us," Harry whispered in her ear while he squeezed her bottom, "So unless you want him to know just what we're getting up to, you'll have to keep quiet, my randy witch."

Hermione really had nothing to say in retaliation and she could not deny the promise she made him in December about 'christening' whatever house they ended up choosing as theirs. So, as an alternative, she responded to her fiance's advances with a burst of nervous excitement and strove to remain as silent as she could.

* * *

The look on Ron's face held skepticism and a frown as he entered the bakery behind his sister and two best friends. The shop's colors were inviting and it smelled heavenly but there were no other patrons inside, a fact that, to him, could have been an omen.

"I just don't understand why you have to come to France for a wedding cake, Hermione," the pureblood commented as he looked critically at a display, "Does England not have bakeries?"

"Of course it does, Ronald, but this is France. _France_. It's known for its pastries and sweets! I'd be crazy to not look here." Hermione retorted, striding with purpose to the counter.

"There are plenty of cakes back home that are just as good as any French ones! Gabrielle could've easily scheduled a tasting there."

The brunette clenched her fists and stopped walking, whipping her head around to look at him.

"Well if you're so concerned about the cake's origins then _you_ can schedule a tasting for us in England and then go to it by _yourself_!," she exclaimed, "I am _not_ going to turn around and march out of this shop due to a misplaced sense of national loyalty, _or_ any asinine misgivings you may have! And if a French wedding cake is going to be a problem for you, _Ronald_ , then you don't have to eat it!"

Ron's frown turned into a miniature scowl as Hermione twirled back to face the counter and block him from her sight.

"Ron, shut up, will you? You sound like an absolute twat at the mo', one who just wants to hear himself speak." Ginny ordered, taking her place on Hermione's left side and causing her brother's scowl to became more pronounced.

"You all right?" wondered Harry, stepping up to the other man. He was alarmed by how quickly that had become hostile but both of his friends had been snippy with each other for the past 20 minutes.

"Me?!," spluttered Ron, peering at the dark haired wizard in disbelief, " _I'm_ fine! Hermione's the one who turned into a bloody chimaera all because I made a simple comment about English cakes!"

"But was it necessary?"

"It was harmless! And the _truth_ , I'd like to add! There _are_ good cakes back home."

"Mate, just get ready to taste test, all right?," sighed Harry, "Let it go."

He braced Ron on the shoulder and then went to Hermione's right side. The red head made an aggrieved noise, eyes on the ceiling, then stiffly planted himself right behind the other three. Hermione was speaking French to a 40 something year old woman standing behind the counter who had a smiling young man by her side. The woman was the owner of the bakery and regularly contracted by Gabrielle for events; she had temporarily closed the shop in anticipation of receiving Harry and Hermione for their appointment and both she and her son looked happy to be serving them. When Ron tuned into the conversation, Hermione and the owner were speaking in English.

"We brought the maid of honor and best man with us today," the Muggleborn revealed, gesturing to Ginny and Ron.

"Bonjour," noted Ginny while Ron held up a hand in greeting.

"Wonderful," the owner remarked with a large smile, "Weasleys, _bien sur_!"

The siblings appeared surprised before grinning at one another in a diffident manner. Of course- they had fame just as the engaged couple did, something they forgot from time to time. (The recognition also helped the surliness Ron felt over the cake squabble to immediately vanish).

"I am Noelle and this is my son, Eugene," the woman introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hermione acknowledged.

"Yes, thank you for this tasting. It's our first." Harry relayed, glancing at the pastries behind the glass with interest.

"I will explain, then!," Noelle began in a warm voice, "I will give you a sheet, Monsieur Potter, and you and Mademoiselle Granger will chose flavors of _gateau_ you want to try. We will bring them out, you all will try them, and you will pick your favorite. Then, you will choose different icings, we will pair them individually with the cake you chose, and you will pick your favorite combination. _Et voila_! The final decision will be made into a beautiful cake for your ceremony."

"And if you tell me a bit about the wedding, I can begin to sketch ideas for how the cake will look, how it will be decorated," Eugene shared, "It would just be an idea, of course. You could add to or change it, if you'd like." Neither he nor his mother had an accent that was overt and his was essentially nonexistent, begging the question of the young man's geographical history.

"That sounds great." Harry said, looking at his fiancee.

"Yes." Hermione agreed with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Noelle repeated as her son grinned at the pair. She moved to get the sheets with the cake options while Eugene went to grab paper and a pencil.

"This will be fun!" Ginny observed.

"Yes, I'm excited to try all this cake." Hermione remarked, doing a quick shimmy in anticipation. Harry grinned in amusement at her jig.

"Me too," said Ron.

"And you'll know just how to decorate our cake too, won't you, Ron?"

He looked confused at her statement and cocked his head but she offered an explanation before he could say anything.

"Why, Saint George's cross, of course!" Hermione declared with a smug smile.

Ginny and Harry promptly laughed at the barb but, before Ron could become offended or upset, the brunette winked at him to convey that there were no longer any hard feelings about where the cake was made.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, Harry is an ass man. Or at least he is in my headcanon and, therefore, my stories… and he just loves Hermione's.


End file.
